Wake me up when it's all over
by Charlie St.cloud
Summary: The Fabray triplets live everyday with no promise of tomorrow, their mother trapped right along with them. Fraternal twins Skyler and Rachel have a gaping hole the size of the ocean between their relationship, that Skyler wishes wasn't there, with their mother getting the brute of it. What happens when the Fabrays meet the Berry-Corcorans in an unexpected twist of fate?
1. Chapter 1

_Hello, Everyone! I know that I've posted some stories on here that were left untouched but as I've explained. I only posted them because my laptop was broken and I thought I'd give you something to read in the mean time. I've recently dug through my fanfic files and found this little gem that I have a few chapters for and thought I might pick it back up and continue when I have time but I'm not sure if anyone would be interested in it. _

_I've been working hard to finish 'You are the Mother' and 'Witness of Tomorrow' because those are my main stories of this moment. However; it does help with writers block when I do work on other things and take time away from my other stories for a little bit. I am going to pick up 'Appearances aren't always what them seem' in time, not yet though. I literally only had one chapter for that written up and I need to finish up my concept ideas for it. _

_I know 'Continental Drift' is also not finished but I felt like it was ok to leave it there as it is but again I'm not sure. I have the concept idea for this story written out. I just stopped writing it when I had the monster story of 'You are the Mother' to continue and I never picked this up again because I hadn't posted it, so I figured it didn't matter. __I just would like any feed back if this story would be something anyone is interested in me finishing. If not, I'll leave this chapter as is._

_ So, Rachel is ooc. Her character in this fic is at a skill level in dance that is at Britney and Mike level only a little more advanced and no I'm not throwing any shade at the Britney or Mike fans. They are always number one on the dance floor but for my story Rachel is better and so is Quinn. Rachel is also still a singer first at heart. Rachel and Quinn will be the Mike and Britney dancers in this but Mike and Britney are still amazing. Sorry to anyone if that upsets you. Quinn is also a little ooc in this one as well. Quinn is also G!p in this story._

_ Rachel did not grow up in Lima, Ohio. It is going to be angst in the beginning but the story progression grows away from it in time. I changed a few things around for Quinn as far as partners go. I didn't want to use some of the same characters so eventually there will be new ones. Rachel will have a fraternal twin in this one. Someone had created Skyler Corcoran which I believe was Musicfreak but I don't know. The only difference between my Skyler and theirs is instead of being a tomboy she's actually very feminine._

_ Quinn is a triplet in this. Some one had created Charlie as well. Charlie is more of a tomboy but not to the point were she is not feminine because she is. Sam Evans is the 3rd triplet. Except his name is Samuel Evan Fabray. When you think of Charlie think of Anna Kendrick's character in pitch perfect just a teeny tiny bit as far as her being more laid back than Quinn. She'll have Becca's singing voice, though. Skyler has Chloe's singing voice. Charlie will still have a barely there husk to her voice like Quinn but with more projection._

_ I wanted them to have some difference. Hopefully you'll like the concept if not I understand. if you decide I should not continue, please let me know. Thanks for reading it if you do take the time out to and thanks for any reviews as well. I don't own glee or its characters or storylines. All right go to Ryan Murphy and whoever else is a part of that._

* * *

Shelby drove Through the highway in a dead silent car, save for the breathing of it's 3 occupants. Herself and her two daughters. Skylar who had her headphones in and staring out the window somberly. Rachel was hunched over staring at the ground. Shelby has been glancing in the mirror every 15 to 20 minutes or so, since they left New York. The last month and a half has been quite the adjustment.

Though Skyler and Rachel weren't identical twins, meaning they were fraternal. They still looked like Shelby in there own ways. While Rachel had a more bronze complexion, Skyler had Shelby's fair tone. Rachel had chocolate brown eyes while Skyler's matched Shelby's green ones. Skyler was also 2 inches taller than Rachel. Rachel was 5'2 and Skyler 5'4. They both had Shelby's dark tressels and bone structure and hands but Skyler looked like Shelby's carbon copy, Rachel looked like her with a touch of a difference. She thought both of her girls were beautiful.

They were almost reaching Lima, Ohio. They were recently living in Manhattan, New York. Where Shelby had first found real success in life. Taking Broadway by storm than moving onto TV than movies followed by music. She was also at one point engaged until literally a month ago. She still couldn't believe the events that had changed her life in a month and a half.

She hoped this move would do them all good. She was never really a spiritual person but she found herself in tears crying and praying every night for a miracle. She's still waiting. The welcome to Lima Ohio sign whizzed past them and Shelby took a deep breath. This was the beginning of better days or at least she hoped so. Hopefully she made the right decision.

They pulled up to the front of the house that Shelby just purchased a month ago, just before the end of her engagement. She had wanted to give them all a fresh start with no reminders of the past until they were ready to speak of it. It was a 6 bedroom 4.5 bathroom house with a basement and attic and a huge ass yard with an in ground swimming pool.

Shelby had shown the girls the lay out on the internet. 'The attics mine.' That's all Rachel said before walking off, not bothering to let Shelby show her or speak of anything else before going to her room and promptly slamming the door shut behind her. Skyler chose the bedroom with an en suit bathroom and decent walk in. The only other room with a bathroom and walk in was the master suit.

Shelby had planned to have a rest room and walk in closet added in the attic for Rachel. It was already under construction and almost done, so for now Rachel was staying in one of the other rooms until it was finished. Shelby wanted Rachel and Skyler to have privacy and feel safe in their own space.

The house was beautiful and tall with a good width. It was a little too big for just 3 people but again. Privacy and space was a must. The basement is also under construction. Shelby was still an artist after all. She was having a advance studio put in as well as all her instruments that she plays. Like the guitar, piano, drums, cello and violin.

She had paid a lot of money to learn because she wanted to create her own sound and her last two albums went platinum because of it. That basement would be her sanctuary when things became too much. She could always rely on her music to bring her back to the ground.

Skyler was a mezzo Soprano like herself but wasn't too into music or anything Broadway, she found it boring. Her daughter loved fashion with a serious addiction to designer as well as her make up. She always looked flawless while not looking as if she tried too hard. She was extremely feminine. She loved cheerleading and was a blessed dancer. She was still very humble though and appreciated the small things which people didn't know.

They thought she was shallow and conceded when they would meet her but Sky had one of the biggest, softest hearts ever and was easily emotional. She was honest and loyal, not to mention hated liars. She loved animals and secretly was a video game geek with a healthy love for comics. Which you would never guess otherwise unless you got to know her or better yet when she let you get to know her.

She would also easily forgive anyone after an apology but Shelby had put a stop to that the second her daughter was the victim of a severe prank that went too far. Now Skyler tested peoples loyalties to be sure of there worth. She still had a lot to learn but was getting there. Skyler was a lesbian and when Shelby found out she was very supportive, though how she found out was not how she had imagined it.

Rachel use to be just like Skyler when it came to people and forgiveness. She also loved to dance. She moved even more fluid and gracefully than Skylar, having complete control of her body. Able to mimic anyone on the spot, keeping up flawlessly. They entered competitions together when they were younger always winning first place.

Rachel would always search for Shelby's eyes in the crowd to be sure Shelby was watching, back when she was 7 and Shelby use to be her idol. Rachel and Shelby use to have a bond that was unbreakable. She was internally Shelby's twin and obsessed with following her mother's footsteps to Broadway and even becoming greater than her and Shelby would always assure Rachel that she would some day do just that. However; now Rachel could give two shits about Broadway, entertainment or anything else in general, period. She also could give two shits about Shelby.

She didn't acknowledge Skyler and didn't trust a damn soul. She was extremely street smart and ruthless. Her femininity was no where to be seen. She was more aggressive and vulgar. She didn't take anything from anyone and was always ready for anything to happen. Because in her head she had nothing to lose anyway and _that_ scared the shit out of Shelby, though she's never admitted it.

Because when you have nothing to lose you don't care whether you lived or died. Rachel was a loose canon and had a heart of steel, nothing you could or would do, drew any other emotion from her other than rage. Her eyes were either always vacant or burning with fury. Rachel was no longer the daughter she remembered and she can't shake the guilt that it's all her fault.

Shelby smiled small and said "Welcome home." putting her arm around Skyler and Skyler smiled. Shelby knew better than to touch Rachel. Especially, after what happened the last time she tried. Being slapped (_fucking hard,_ by the way) by your own daughter the way that she has, is not something she wants to experience again. Skyler knew not to touch Rachel either.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She said under her breath walking into the house and heading for anywhere that wasn't near Skyler or Shelby.

"Give it time, mom. Hopefully your right and this move will help." Skyler said as her eyes welled with tears but they didn't fall.

"Let's hope so.." Shelby replied as she rubbed Skyler's shoulder. The two walked side by side. Not for the first time praying that this would turn out to be the miracle they needed.

* * *

**THE FABRAY MANOR..**

Across town Quinn was sat in her room leaning against her head board, reading like always. Her sister Charlie was next to her reading a gaming magazine with their brother Sam laid out across their feet reading his comic. They were triplets and identical in every way except that Charlie was born with blue eyes and a tint darker hair than Quinn's. Other than that you couldn't tell the girls apart

"What do you think this school year is going to be like?" Charlie ask. She always asked even though they were all thinking the same thing. Hell. Another year of masks, pretense and lots of hiding.

"I honestly just want to get through the next two years and graduate. Anything else means nothing to me." Quinn replied.

"Same, I don't think anything will change this year but thankfully we have each other." Sam said.

"I don't know.. I feel like something big is going to happen. I've been feeling it all month and school starts in a week. Maybe something good will happen for once." Charlie said.

Sam smiled at her optimism while Quinn's smile was a little forced, she still looked skeptical. So far any hope she had ever had, has been snatched away from her. Now she is always pessimistic.

While Charlie and Sam always try to keep her positive, it never helped because they were stuck with who they were, the house they lived in and the school they went to but if her sister needed to hear that maybe there was something to look forward to than she'll agree. They didn't need to be like her and she wouldn't want them to be.

"Hopefully your right, Char." Quinn said sincerely.

"Cheerios try outs are this weekend. Do you think coach will pick more than 3 girls this time?" Charlie ask.

"I don't know.. She makes it so complicated for anyone to even keep up. We were lucky we both made the team freshmen year, It was just Me, you, Brit and San who made the cut out of 200 hundred girls. Last, year those 3 girls made it by a hair. I wouldn't be surprised if none made it this year." Quinn replied.

"Man, I'm so glad I'm not a girl. Coach Sylvester's crazy. At least Coach Beiste works with you if your not at your best. I don't think we'd even have a football team if Sylvester was our coach." Sam added causing the girls to chuckle.

"Probaby not." Quinn added with a smile. They heard the front door slam and all 3 of them froze. They became nervous and swllowed thickly. Quinn looked at her younger siblings and gestured for them to stay quiet. She pointed at the clock. They still had 30 minutes to go before dinner. No one made a move or a sound because if they did, there would be hell to pay.

* * *

**THE CORCORAN HOUSE...**

Shelby was unpacking a box and glanced at the clock. It was 6 pm and she wasn't anywhere near done with unpacking the kitchen. She sighed to herself. She'd have to order take out. The brunette woman pulled out her phone and felt a pang in her chest.

Her phone screen was a photo of herself, Skyler and Rachel, when the twins were 7 and a half. It's one of the last photos they took together and has been Shelby's screen saver 9 years now.

It's the last photo captured of their happiness. The last photo when Rachel still loved her as her mother and nothing else. The woman felt her eyes welling with tears and was doing her best to quell them.

"Mom.." Skyler called out to her from the doorway. She had walked into the kitchen a minute or so prior and saw her mother was having a moment. She felt her heart break for her.

It wasn't her fault that everything happened the way that it did but she understands how Rachel and her mother could see it that way. Shelby wiped at her face the best she could discreetly but knew by the tone of her daughters voice that Skyler knew she was emotional.

"W-What would like for dinner? I can't cook anything in here with all these boxes everywhere. So, it's take out, again." Shelby said.

Skyler snorted and shook her head in amusement to help lighten the mood. "Mom, no offense but we both know you and kitchens don't mix. The only two things you know how to make is mac n cheese and cereal. Hell, you can't make toast without it burning." Skyler responded humorously.

Shelby giggled. She knew her daughter was right. She really has been trying, though. She took cooking lessons and everything! The problem is the kitchen, not her. It obviously has a problem with someone as talented as she is.

"Be that as it may, young lady. What would you like to eat?" Shelby ask with an annoyed but still humorous glare aimed at her daughter. Skyler smiled.

"Awww.. You know I love you, mom. I'm only messing with you." Skyler said as she walked up to Shelby and wrapped her arms around her mothers waist from the side to give her a hug.

"Though, you really can't cook, just so we're clear." Shelby lightly whacked the back of her daughters head and Skyler giggled as she jumped from her grasp. The two hugged again Than Skyler spoke somberly. "What do you think Rachel wants to eat?"

Shelby sighed to herself. "I don't know, I'll go find out.." Shelby replied. Skylers shoulders sagged a little. Talking to Rachel could go one or two ways and she hoped it wouldn't be _that_ bad.

The two left the kitchen. Shelby ascended the stairs first followed by Skyler. The two stood in front of Rachel's door in silence. Mentally preparing themselves for anything. Shelby lightly knocked on the door. There was no answer. She knocked again only a little louder. There wasn't a sound on the other side.

Shelby and Skyler looked at each other. Shelby had a feeling but knew not to enter unannounced. She knocked again more firmly. "Rachel? Rachel, Skyler and I are about to order dinner and we just wanted to know what you would like?" Shelby spoke loud enough to be heard but soft enough to not seem over bearing and authoritative. Still there was no reply.

"Rachel sweetie.. I-I'm coming in..." Shelby warned and waited a beat but still no reply came. She grabbed the door handle gently and slowly opened it and waited a minute before slowly poking her head inside, should a flying object be waiting to be released at her.

Shelby opened the door wider when she didn't see Rachel. She and Skyler both began to enter and the brunette mother glanced across the room. Skyler tapped her on the shoulder with a low '_mom.._' Shelby glanced to where Skyler was looking.

"Well, Shit.."

Rachel's temporary bedroom window was wide open and there was a perfectly good sturdy tree right in front of it. It was a rookie move on Shelby's part. She hadn't been paying attention to the trees when she first was considering purchasing it, because they lived in New York.

She never had to worry about Rachel climbing out the damn window via tree. Fire escape? yes! but a fucking _tree!_ Shelby felt a headache coming on, _strongly_.

* * *

**THE FABRAY MANOR...**

All that could be heard was cutlery. The silence was oppressive and deafening. All the Fabray's eyes were glued to their plates. All except one. Russell. His eyes full of scrutiny were watching their every move.

How they ate, how they chewed, their posture. All of it mattered. He'd be damned to sit at a table with ill-mannered children. Even his wife was under watch. He had worked hard to build his family to what it is today. He cleared his throat.

"So.." The entire table did their best not to show that his voice made them all tense in feared anticipation. "School starts in a week. What are you all planning to do this year?"

Even though he ask. What he meant was they'll be doing exactly as they've been doing every year but they still had to answer. Sam knew as the second man of the house he had to speak first before any of the women.

He lightly dabbed his napkin at the corner of his lips as gentlemanly as possible before speaking. "Well, sir." He spoke with a dignified tone.

"I will be continuing on as running back this year. I have my schedule and all my classes are AP." Sam finished with out a smile.

He knew his father hated when he smiled. He said his lips were too big and unattractive as well as saying 'M_en don't smile.'_

Russell turned his face to Charlie. "Charlotte?" The blonde gracefully dabbed at the corners of her lips as her brother had. With a grace of a princess. The blonde began to speak.

"I am returning this year as co-captain of the cheerios once again. Our team once again will be champions by the end of the year. All my classes are AP." Charlie answered without a smile.

Russell demanded eye contact when they spoke so Sam and Charlie couldn't break eye contact, unless he gave them a nod to. Russell nodded at her and her eyes locked back onto her plate but she didn't continue eating.

You weren't allowed to eat until after the interrogation was done and that's only when Russell began to eat again. If he didn't, that means dinner is over. So, even if you were still hungry you would go to bed that way.

Russell's eyes zeroed in on his wife. "Judy?" Judy's eyes captured his and she began speaking robotically as if reciting lines from a script with no emotion.

"I have everything ready for the upcoming school year dinner party at the church. I also have the Sunday class assignments set for the next 3 months. I'm signed up for the PTA and made sure to order the gift for your colleague's final day. It should be arriving two weeks from now." Judy finished holding eye contact.

He held her captive for a minute longer than needed than nodded his head. Her eyes were back on her plate. His eyes zeroed in on the one person at the table he hated more than his worse enemy.

"Lucy?"

The blonde dabbed at her lips regally and poised. She locked eyes with him and answered with the only thing she knew he was asking for. "Biff and I are going strong. I'll be joining his family for dinner after church this Sunday." She held eye contact as he stared at her fiercely.

"Do not screw it up." He gritted out. The blonde gave a nod of understanding knowing speaking was not an option.

He didn't care that she was the captain of the Cheerios or that she also had AP classes nor that the fact that she has been the top student in school academically for the last 2 years and would most definitely be class valedictorian, didn't matter. He could give a rats ass of what happened to her. All he cared about was her standing with his bosses son.

* * *

**SHELBY AND SKYLER..**

Shelby and Skyler had driven all over Lima for Rachel and the brunette was no where to be found. Shelby called the police but since Rachel has only been gone 3 hours or so they think.

There was nothing else they could do but keep an eye out. Skyler had finally left up to her room. Waiting with her mother and watching Shelby worry that this might be the last time they see Rachel for a while if ever again, was breaking her heart.

Shelby was sat on the couch with someone from New York over the phone when she heard it. Just above her head there was shuffling. Skyler's room was over the kitchen and Rachel's temporary room was over the living room. Shelby sighed in relief as tears welled in her eyes.

"She's here.. I'll call you back soon." Shelby spoke softly before hanging up.

Shelby ascended the stairs and headed for Skyler's room, first to make sure she was in there and not in Rachel's room making the sounds she heard moments ago.

Going directly for Rachel's room would cause a problem if she was right about the brunette being home. Sure enough Skyler was on her bed playing video games. The green eyed girl whipped her head in her mothers direction and Shelby mouthed '_She's home..' _Skyler sighed in relief.

She stood from the bed and walked over to her mother. The two hugged and became emotional. They had feared the worse but thankfully Rachel was home safe and sound. Shelby kissed Skyler on the head.

"Get some sleep, sweetie."

"I love you, mom.."

"I love you, too, honey."

With that Shelby left the room. Shelby stopped in front of Rachel's door to listen. Making sure she wasn't delusional. She heard shuffling and a clearing throat that was definitely her daughters.

She shut her eyes briefly and wondered when this would end. She lightly laid her hand against the door quietly and mouthed _'Good night, baby girl.. I love you..'_ She prayed silently in her head for a moment than she removed her hand and headed to her bedroom for a restless night of sleep.

* * *

**THE FABRAY RESIDENTS..**

The house was dead silent except for one sound. Sam laid in his bed staring at his ceiling with a clenched jaw, at the sounds echoing through the hallway.

Charlie was on the opposite side of the hall in her own room with her knees to her chest and hands pressed as hard she could over her ears to block out the sounds emanating through her locked door.

In the master bedroom Judy Fabray was curled in a ball with a hand over her mouth to silence her sobs.

Down the hall, the last door to the right of the narrow but still wide hallway behind the close door was Quinn, doing her best to muffle her screams of agony but she couldn't, though she knew she should because it only fueled his anger more..


	2. Chapter 2

**SKYLER.**

It was Saturday morning before they knew it. Skyler stood in line to wait her turn, doing her best not to let her nerves show.

The line was long. Girls of various heights and sizes were patiently waiting to try out. The Cheerios were known nation-wide and while her cheer squad in New York had been good, they never placed first.

The Cheerios had ranked number one for 15 years straight under Sue Sylvester's reign. Skyler not only wanted it because being a Cheerio was one of her dreams.

It would also look amazing on her college applications. She wasn't like her mother and didn't have any real extra curricular activities other than science club and AV club back in New York.

Yes, she was, in fact, a nerd for those two specifically. If you handed her a 800 page book, she'd die of boredom because she hates English and loathes History but science and a little Math were her deal for sure.

The only sport she found any pleasure in was cheerleading. Anything else was irrelevant. She was also a major geek for video games and comics and collected what her mother referred to as her toys, when they were actually collector edition figures

So far they where taking girls in 6 at a time. A girl named Britney was to do a routine cheer and you had to keep up and repeat every action without falter.

If you even showed a slither of weakness you were cut. The line had been longer than what it is now and so far out the 132 girls who came to try out, none had been chosen to carry on. There were still 63 girls left.

Skylers group was next. No parents were allowed. It was a closed try out, so no one else could see the complicated routine they had to mimic.

The routine started and Skyler was in her zone. She mimicked Britney perfectly almost like a shadow. Her body moved fluidly but she knows Rachel would have decimated her performance.

Rachel from what she remembered moved with a skill level as advanced as this Britney girl and possibly better.

Britney watched in the mirror getting even more excited at Skyler's ability. The blonde picked up the pace and Skyler kept up but the other's didn't have much luck. The music stopped and they were to face the panel that gave them no expression of what they thought.

At the table was Sue Sylvester sat front and center. Than there was a latina to Sue's left. Skyler heard of the girl just that morning.

Apparently, she was a raging bitch and was warned not to piss her off by some guy named Sam that she ran into on the way there, when she was looking for directions to the gym.

Granted he didn't call the girl a raging bitch but he did say she had a wicked temper and to be very careful when dealing with her. To Sue's right was Quinn Fabray. The first ever freshmen to be chosen as head cheerio two years earlier.

She had come up with a routine so amazing that they had won nationals. Quinn is known nationwide for her poise, grace, leadership and kindness. Everyone wants her or wants to be her.

Yes, Skyler did her homework on the girl. To the right of Quinn was.. Skyler's mouth dried up and she felt her heart pound erratically. _'Who is that?..'_ She thought to herself.

The girl looked like Quinn but somehow didn't. She had ice blue eyes and a tint darker blonde hair. Almost sandy. Her complexion was the same as Quinn's. _'They're_ _twins_.' Skyler thought to herself.

Ice blue eyes captured Skyler's green ones and Skyler felt like her world had stopped. They stared at each other as Skyler stood in a line with the rest, as Sue examined them physically, circling the group.

"You! You have weak ankles, get out of my sight!" One girl down 5 to go.

"You! Your thighs were slapping together so loud I couldn't enjoy the music! Out!" The girl ran out crying. 4 to go.

"You! I can't even concentrate with the fumes of your sweaty chunks of meat suffocating me!" Sue just pointed to the door in silent answer. The girl was gone. 3 to go.

"I'm not even going to say it! Gone!" Sue said. 2 left.

"Do you see yourself? Panting like the oink that you are! Scram back to the barn!" 1 left.

Skyler was so captivated by the blue eyed blonde, she hadn't noticed that she was the only one left.

It seemed the blonde had no problem holding eye contact because she hadn't looked away either.

A hand clapped onto Skyler's shoulder and she was startled back to reality. Britney was sending her on her way.

Skyler was devastated. Did she really suck that badly. The brunette took one final look at the closed auditorium room door and sighed. She'd blown it. She didn't even hear the reason why because she was too caught up in the blonde. Skyler walked the halls back toward the school parking lot.

Charlie stared at the brunette as she walked confused, escorted by Britney out the door. Sound came back to the blonde when the brunette disappeared from her view.

Charlie looked around as if she just realized where she was. She swallowed thickly, hoping no one noticed her stare down with the brunette. She didn't need any of those questions thrown at her. Not that she'd want to answer them, let alone acknowledge them.

She knew what she was and it was her most sacred secret. The only people that knew were her brother and sister. God forbid her daddy found out. He'd murder her before any word was said.

She took a deep shuttering breath causing Quinn to look at her with a silent raised eyebrow questioning in concern. Charlie just communicated with a small negative shake of her head. '_it's nothing.'_

Quinn nodded her acceptance in letting it go. They knew better than to talk during try outs. Charlie knew it was over for her. She was a goner.

Though, she knew what she was. She had never had anyone spark something in her. '_Skyler Corcoran... you have no one idea what you've just done.'_ She thought to herself. She looked down at her clipboard with the girls name and felt butterflies for the first time in her life.

Sam was just leaving Football try outs, though he was already secured a spot he still had to be there. When a sad looking Skyler was walking past. He looked back and forth noticing they were the only two in the hall.

He had ran into the girl that morning when try outs had begun. She had asked for directions because she was new to the school.

"Hey, how'd it go?" Sam ask with a smile. Skyler startled not realizing he was there.

"Oh.. Hey." She said doing her best to smile politely but couldn't muster it up.

"That bad, huh?" Sam ask with a bummed look.

"I wouldn't know, actually." Skyler replied, at his look of confusion she elaborated.

"I was distracted by someo-something and I didn't hear whether I made the cut or not. A girl named Britney escorted me out." She explained and Sam was doing his best not to smile. She saw through him though and punched him in the arm.

"Shut up!" She blushed in embarrassment.

"I didn't say anything!" Sam laughed back.

"You didn't have to!" Skyler laughed. Down the hall to the oblivious duo was Charlie. She had been watching there interaction since they starting talking. She had excused herself to the rest room but really she wanted to introduce herself to the brunette.

Now, She had a forlorn look on her face because she could see the brunette had eyes for someone else. She walked back to the auditorium looking unaffected but inside she was feeling dejected.

"So, did you just move here from another town or state?" Sam asked as they casually strolled to the main entrance.

"From New York." Skyler replied.

"Your from New York?!" He asked excitedly. His green eyes shining like a puppy. He looked adorably innocent to her but obviously in the platonic sense.

"Yes, have you been?" She asked.

"No, never. Actually my family's never been out of Lima. Well, with the execption of my dad. He travels for business and stuff." Sam said.

"You mean you've literally never stepped a foot out of this town? As in not even into other towns of Ohio?" Skyler ask to be sure she was understanding him correctly.

"Never." Sam replied with a sigh.

"Wow.. That's insane. How have you not died of boredom?" Skyler ask. "Please tell me you watch TV or play video games?" Skyler asked.

"You play video games?!" Sam asked in awe.

"Duh.. " Skyler chuckled wth a roll of her eyes.

"I'm so jealous. My dad never allows me to play games." Sam said in a irritated tone.

"He says video games are for idiots. The only way I get to play is when I tell him I have partnered projects for school. Than I go to my friend Mikes house and he let's me play but even his dad limits his choice in games and how long we get to play. Are your parents the same?" Sam asked and Skyler was staring at him as if he was a foriegn creature. Sam became slightly uncomfortable.

"What the hell is wrong with this town? I thought it was weird when we got here but Jeez are you people weird. No, my mom let's me do what I want as long as it's not illegal, drugs or gang related. I get to go to bed when I want as long as I get up for school and my grades don't slip, I'm good." Skyler said and Sam was staring at her with his mouth agape as if she was now the foriegn creature.

"That's so cool.." He whispered in awe. Skyler smirked.

"Yeah, I know. My mom's awesome like that. Hey! Do you want to come over and play? I've got the new Farcry." Skyler said and Sam's eyes lit up like a christmas tree. He gave her a wide eye 'Are you serious?! Hell Yes!' look. Skyler laughed.

"Last one to the car's a rotten egg!" Skyler shouted before taking off down the hallway Sam hot on her heel.

They bolted out of the school just as Santana, Britney, Quinn and Charlie rounded the corner from the field having just left Sue's office. They watched them run to Skyler's Ferrari.

There jaws hit the floor at the sight of the candy apple red vehicle. It was obvious that Skyler came from money. _Good_ money.

"That Skyler chick moves fast." Santana Said with a smirk.

"They make a cute couple." Britney supplied. Quinn and Charlie just stared at the ferrari that was peeling out of the parking lot. Charlie's chest tightened and her mood became even more foul.

"I'm out." Charlie said tonelessly immediately proving Quinn's theory that something was wrong but Quinn knew better than to try to talk in front of their friends though Santana and Britney were more like family. They still kept things just between them, sibling to sibling.

"Quinn catch a ride with San." With that Charlie hopped into her red beetle and drove off in the opposite direction that Skyler did.

"What the hell was that about?" Santana asked. Quinn sighed.

"Can you take me home now, please." Quinn said not in the mood to talk. She wanted to lock herself in her room before her father got home.

* * *

**SKYLER AND SAM.**

Sam had called his dad leaving a voicemail saying he and Mike where going to study at the library for a little while for there upcoming test. Of course he called Mike before hand and asked him to cover for him.

Mike agreed and said he'd hang out at his girlfriend Tina's house until Sam called to say he was leaving. Getting them both home in time to make it believable. Sam had covered for him plenty of times.

He had been to Mikes house before and Mikes house wasn't as oppressive as his own but it was very strict and quiet. His father was a native from there actual country and held high regard for respect and honor.

He only let Mike have one game system and that was the first ever console of PlayStation. He was only allowed 3 games. yeah it was outdated but they weren't going to complain because hey! It was a game period and that's more than Sam had.

Walking into Skyler's house was something other worldly. He felt a sense of warmth and comfort. Though they weren't completely unpacked. You could feel how freeing it felt to be there. He followed Skyler through the house.

"Um... Are your parents home?" Sam ask nervously.

"No." Skyler said toeing off her shoe's as she continued to walk forward but noticed Sam wasn't following. " What are you waiting for? Come on." Skyler said and Sam's eyes looked around nervously.

He swallowed thickly. "Um.. Maybe this wasn't a good idea. I don't want your parents coming home thinking we were-you know.." Sam gestured with his hands between the two of them.

Skyler was doing her best not to crack up in laughter. She bit her lip taking in the boy before her with curiosity. He was obviously gorgeous and you could tell he was fit.

He was the running back of the football team and every straight girls wet dream but here he was nervous and unsure. Respectful and kind. He was worried that her mother would assume something because they were a boy and a girl in a house alone. Definitely adorable.

What Sam didn't know was that this was a test of his character. Her mother had told her that you could tell a lot about a person's character when you presented them with an opportunity.

So, on the way there, she had stopped by a gas station and gave Sam her credit card and asked him to pay for gas inside and if he could get her a water.

She had done this before and countless times the person would come back with there own stuff on her dime and would either forget the water or remember it but they would always say '_Hope you don't mind me getting myself something.'_ or something else along those lines.

Sam did exactly as she asked. Bottled Water: Check Gas: Check anything for Himself: nothing.

While he was in the store, she had called her mother to inform her of the recent developments. Her mom was already home in her study right across from the living room. The door was open a crack. She was waiting and listening to their conversation, should Sam try something.

Her mother had an ear for deception and an eye for disguise. Anyone she called a bad seed that couldn't be helped, she was right about.

"It's cool, now come on! Your holding up game time." Skyler said with an innocent giggle. They walked into the living and Sam was rigid.

"Hey, relax. It's just us, my mom shouldn't be home for another 6 hours. She works late." Skyler said as she plopped down onto the couch.

Sam didn't move an inch. Still didn't relax and Skyler thought it was odd. Normally, boys salivated at the thought of being alone with her. "Hey, you want a beer?" Skyler asked.

"No, Thank you." Sam replied politely. His palms were sweating.

"Oh, you like the harder stuff. Cool. My mom has grey goose in her liquor cabinet. I know where she keeps her key." Skyler said standing from the couch getting ready to get it.

"I don't drink." Sam said.

"Do you smoke? Drugs? Anything? Because I could get yo-" Skyler began only to be surprised by Sam.

"No, alright. I thought you said you didn't do that kind of stuff. Look I know it sounds lame to you but I don't need that stuff to hang out and if that's what your into, I'm sorry but we can't be friends. Especially, if you see me as some dumb jock, only looking to score with you and to be honest your not my type. I honestly came here with the intention of playing video games and I feel really offended right now that you would assume that's what I do. I'm more than my looks, Letterman and name." Sam shook his head and glanced at Skyler in disappointment.

Skyler felt it hit her square in the chest. "I'm sorry but I'm going to go. I think it's best if we aren't friends." Sam said as he began to walk out. Skyler was floored and Shelby was impressed. She walked out from her study.

"That was some speech, kid." Shelby said seriously. Sam's eyes widened as he turned back around.

"Excuse me, ma'am. I'm so sorry for intruding on your home, like this. I honestly did not mean to disrespect your house or your daughter, in anyway. We didn't do anything, I swear! We were just going to play video games." Sam said staring wide eyed at the intimidating woman. Shelby nodded.

"Yeah, well you passed." Shelby said and Sam stared at her in confusion.

"Excuse me?" He asked.

"It was a test, Sam. I had to make sure you weren't another douchbag trying to get into my pants." Skyler said and Sam's eyes widened more. "I don't know anyone here and you were the first person to speak to me. So I had to make sure you were genuine. That's why I sent you into the store to get gas, so I could call my mom and tell her. Now, that I know what an awesome guy you are and hopefully I haven't offended you too badly, I would love to be your friend." Skyler finished with a smile.

"You were testing me?" Skyler and Shelby nodded.

"To make sure I wasn't using you?" He ask to be clear. They nodded again.

"Goodness, I should do that whenever my sister's meet potential partners." Sam said.

Skyler and Shelby watched him. He still spoke like a normal teenage boy but there was something about the way he carried himself and said certain things like the word 'Goodness' for example. It was very proper and formal not to mention weird as fuck to be seen used by a teen.

"Sooo.. Does that mean your staying and gaming with me?" Skyler asked.

"Only if your mother's ok with me being here, than yes." Skyler grinned in approval.

Shelby wasn't showing anything. She was just staring at him. Though, inside she was curious and intrigued with his manners. He reminded her of someone but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Of course. " Shelby said. "My name is Shelby Corcoran." She held out her hand to shake his.

"Samuel Evan Fabray." He replied cordially. He noticed her eyes widen a fraction but she said nothing else.

"Skyler, I bought take out because I have to get some work done, so I'm not cooking tonight. Serve your guest a plate. Nice meeting you, Samuel." Shelby said with a hint of a smile.

"Nice to meet you, too. Mrs. Corcoran." Sam replied.

"It's Ms. I'm not married." Shelby said walking away trying not to laugh as Sam spluttered out an apology.

"Chill, Sam. My mom's not offended. Trust me. Now, come on, we wasted enough time." Skyler said.

Sam's eyes lit up again as she show cased all of her consoles and games. Sam was in heaven. He would get to play video games and relax for the next 4 hours.

* * *

**THE RIVER COURT..**

Charlie jumped shooting the ball, watching it swoosh through the hoop. She was down by the river. She played alone in silence at what obviously use to be an old basket ball court.

The markings were faded but you could still see the former white lines. The old fence along with a tree on the ground covering most of the court area.

It had one lone hoop still standing though. When Charlie first found the place she had to attach a new rim.

She only had a few feet to play with but it was worth it. This place was her secret spot to play the one sport she truly loved. Basketball.

She had been coming here for the last 4 years just to take the edge off from her pressured and stressful life.

Only Sam and Quinn knew she came here just in case she ever went missing, at least they knew if she wasn't there than yes, she was definitely missing.

It was a concrete court, the river was still down a small hill but you still got the great view of the water. she refers to it as the river court.

Charlie froze from shooting when she heard a sneeze in the distance. She cautiously walked to the edge of the hill and saw a lone figure sat in baggy thick sweats and a hoodie.

The person was sat on the grass Indian style staring out at the river and looked as if they didn't want to be bothered and to be honest Charlie didn't want to be either. Whoever the boy was, he was tiny, so Charlie didn't feel threatened and she continued to play.

* * *

**QUINN.**

Quinn had been cooped up in her room reading. It was almost 30 minutes to 6 o'clock and her father would be home soon. She hoped her siblings would be on their way home by now.

She didn't want them to get into trouble. The last thing they needed was to piss him off. Lord knows, Quinn does that by just breathing. Quinn was at the top of her class.

She had a 6.0 GPA because along with all her AP classes, she was taking college prep classes. She was captain of the cheerios and celibacy club as well as the head of the Christ crusaders.

She was dating the quarterback of the football team, the most popular girl in school but still could not for the life of her please her father.

She did everything that was expected of her and never missed a beat. Though, she absolutely loved cheerleading, that wasn't all she was about.

She loved books. Reading had always been her mental escape along with photography.

She had discovered her love for it in 9th grade when it was one of 3 electives to choose from. Her father didn't want her in in any of the other two so he allowed photography for that year, by the end of it she was obsessed.

She was so upset when she wasn't allowed to take it the next year. The other two things she was gifted at was poetry and art, her hands were steady and calm.

She could sketch anything or anyone. Her paintings her teacher raved about along with her sculpting. She loved to play the piano and did so when she had free period at school in the auditorium.

She wished she could just enjoy her life and be herself but that wasn't an option. She sighed to her self when she looked at the time. it was time to go down stairs and act as perfect as can be.

* * *

**THE RIVER COURT..**

Rachel sat on the grass staring out at the river. It didn't matter what time it was. It didn't matter that her stomach growled in hunger. It also didn't matter that it was chilly. Nothing mattered.

Life sure as hell didn't matter. All Rachel could do was stare in silence as her mind tortured her slowly. Never releasing it's death grip of painful memories.

* * *

**THE FABRAY MANOR..**

They were sat at the dinner table and the oppressive silence was thick in the air once again. Russell Fabray sat at the head of the table.

Judy kept her eyes on her plate knowing her husband would slap the hell out of her if she dared made any eye contact.

The triplets knew this as well. That's why no one was allowed to speak unless he spoke to you.

"So, tell me son. How was football try outs?" Russell ask and Sam tensed slightly.

"It went great, sir. Coach beiste says I'm doing even better than last year." Sam said with respect doing his best not to show any fear or he'd pay for not speaking like a man

"They still have that _shemale_! As your coach?! It's no wonder that team never wins a damn game. They have that thing coaching! I should have a word with the principal considering I've donated to that school several times! Don't worry I'll get that disgusting excuse of a coach fired." Russell growled.

Sam just nodded with a small 'Thank you, sir' because he knew his father expected him to be grateful.

Russell turned to Charlie and she too tensed a little. "Charlotte, How is cheerleading going for you?" Russell ask. "Did you make head cheerleader, yet? Or do they still have that abomination of filth as captian?" Russell ask.

Everyone at the table knew what he wanted to hear even though they all knew she didn't want to say it. Charlie swallowed thickly feeling her heart clench for her sister.

"No, daddy. I didn't make Head Cheerio." Charlie replied and he leaned closer.

"Who is Head Cheerio, than?" He said waiting to hear the words he knows will hurt the one person at that table that it's meant to.

"Luc-" Charlie began to say Quinn's first name when a heavy fist slammed down on the kitchen table so hard the table shook, causing everyone at the table to startle in fear.

"_WHO IS HEAD CHEERIO?!_" He snarled at her. Charlie lowered her head as she felt tears begin to prick at the back of her eyes but knew that if she cried he would see it as weak and lord knows what he would do after that.

She lifted her head and her face slipped into a sneer and her voice came out strong and disgusted.

"That abomination of filth is still the Head Cheerio." Charlie replied.

She could see Quinn's hand trembling in her lap a little under the table beside her but other than that there was no sign that Quinn was affected by him, their father chuckled darkly.

"Don't worry princess. One day that will be your spot, you'll see." He said and the table fell silent as he chugged down another glass of Whisky.

He stared across the table at a stoic looking Quinn as if everything he said had no affect on her. He stared hard.

"Everyone go to your rooms." He said seriously.

Everyone began to slowly stand as to not make sudden movements. "Not you." He said with finality.

All of them knew he was referring to Quinn. "Sit back down and wait there."

He stood up and began shuffling everyone to their rooms even Judy. He locked all of their doors from the outside and walked back down to find Quinn where he had left her.

He rounded the table and stared at her while downing another glass of his drink. "You think I don't know what your doing?" He said irritated. "I don't like you, never have. You sit here at my dinner table and act like your better than me! Like what I'm saying doesn't matter!" His voice began to rise.

Quinn stood completely still. She knew what was coming. There was no point in trying to stop it.

"ANSWER ME! YOU DISGUSTING UGLY DOG! YOU THINK YOUR BETTER THAN ME DON'T YOU?! I'LL SHOW YOU WHOSE BETTER! YOU DISRESPECTFUL PIECE OF SHIT!" before Quinn could shield herself he grabbed her by the hair and yanked her into a standing position before punching her full force in the gut, wrenching the breath from her lungs.

The next 48 minutes were nothing but cries and shouts coming from the blondes bedroom after he had dragged her up there to beat her. Sam, Charlie and Judy were locked in their rooms, none of them could get out.

Judy was banging on the door begging him to stop as Sam and Charlie did the same but it was no use. By the time he was done he was breathing heavy with blood on his hands and shirt. "You should think twice next time before you disrespect me." He said than slammed and locked the door behind him.

30 minutes after Quinn's beating. Rachel was walking through the sleeping nieghborhoods and didn't feel a slither of fear. Quinn was staring out her window unable to sleep because her body ached from her fathers blows.

The blonde watched as the tiny hooded figure in sweats walked by but thought nothing of it except that it was odd that such a small kid would be out and about at this time. The blonde watched the lone figure walk the block until it walked out of sight. She sighed in sorrow, if only she could do that.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N Hey, everyone. So, just to clear some things up. Yes, Russell is an abuser. Yes it's a similar story as many have already written but it actually isn't. Russell is just part of the beginning as a catalyst. He's basically the villain for a few chapters until the underdog can over throw him, so to speak. The actual story has nothing to with him. The story focus is on the rest of the Fabrays and Berry-Corcoran clan._

_ Meaning in later chapters Russell will not be a part of the story, anymore. Just so you know, there is no child molestation happening between Russell and his kids. I got PM'd by some one who thinks that's what happened to Quinn in the first chapter. No, she was just getting a beating. I should have mentioned trigger warnings in the beginning for the abuse but forgot to, sorry. Also, someone also wrote how was it possible that the neighbors didn't hear anything. Speaking from experience in that department. It's actually extremely possible. _

_Last but not least, the Fabray manor is large and has a lot of spacious yard. The houses on the street are for the socialites of Lima, so there's a good distance between those houses. Hopefully that answered your questions. If not, I'll try to answer them better next time. I don't own glee or any write to the story lines or characters. _

* * *

**SKYLER AND CHARLIE.**

The rest of the weekend flew by. Before they knew it, It was Monday. The first day of junior year. Skyler was at her locker getting her books together and trying to read her timetable.

She didn't notice the approaching blond cheerio. Charlie drank in the brunettes figure and felt her mouth water at the short skirt and short heels. The brunettes legs were toned and slender.

Not to mention her beautiful long dark hair. She's never seen anyone like her. Charlie did her best to collect herself before clearing her throat.

Skyler turned around and her eyes widened in surprise while her heart began hammering in her chest.

'_OH MY GOD! IT'S HER! Be cool. Relax, Sky. There you go. Smile. Wait! wait! wait! that's too big! You'll freak her out! SAY SOMETHING, YOU IDIOT!' _ Skyler's thoughts were a jumbled mess..

"Um.. Hey, Can I help you?" Skyler ask kindly. Doing her best to stop her body and voice from trembling nervously.

She had no idea that Charlie was doing the same. The blonde was a cool mask of calm with a gentle smile on her face from many years of practice.

"Yes, actually. You are Skyler Corcoran, aren't you?" Charlie asked smoothly though she already knew the answer.

Skyler was nervous and thought maybe this was Sam's girlfriend or something and she had pissed the blonde off by inviting her boyfriend over to play games.

"Uh.. yes?" Skyler replied hesitantly. Charlie pulled the cheerios duffle bag from her shoulder and held it out to the brunette. Skyler stared in confusion.

"Are you going to make me stand here all day, like an idiot?" Charlie asked.

"I don't understand. I didn't make the team." Skyler furrowed her brow in confusion. "I think you have the wrong person." She finished.

Charlie shook her head and turn the duffle bag around to show the opposite side. There in bold white letters with a red back drop was the name _CORCORAN._ the brunettes jaw dropped and Charlie thought it was absolutely the most cutest thing she had ever seen. She felt her stomach flip and she chuckled.

"I'm not mistaken. I wouldn't forget an awesome performer. You definitely learn quickly." Charlie said with a smile, totally forgetting the promise she made to herself about staying as far away from Sam's new girlfriend as she could.

Instead she lost all coherent thought once she was in the brunettes presence, hell, she forgot she was even in the middle of the hallway at school.

Skyler's head shot up from staring at the bag in surprise. She flushed under the blondes compliment, swooning hard.

"Really? You think I'm good?" SKyler asked bashfully also forgetting her whole spiel about 'Being cool'

Charlie's smile turned into a contented smirk. "Definitely. You were the best one I had seen all day. You had complete control of yourself out there. I was impressed." Charlie said.

Skyler blushed deeper. The two got lost staring at each other, it wasn't until the bell rung that the little bubble they were in popped.

"You better change into your uniform before coach see's you. You'll be doing suicides all through practice." Charlie said beginning to walk away.

"W-Wait! I didn't get your name!" Skyler called out. The corridoor was now empty. Charlie turned around walking backwards and replied. "It's Charlie!" Before turning back around to keep walking.

Skyler dropped against the lockers with a dreamy sigh. Leaning her head back she spoke the name wistfully.

"Charlie.."

"No. Sue." Sue said out of no where.

"AAAHHH!"

Skyler screamed in surprise dropping her books in the process. Sue held up here bullhorn as she spoke into it in Skyler's face, causing the girl to wince.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING, CORCORAN! STANDING HERE NOT IN UNIFORM! WHERE THE HELL IS YOUR HIGH PONY?! GET CHANGED! NOW! OR YOUR OFF THE TEAM!" Skyler scurried desperately trying not to fall on her way to the locker room.

* * *

**RACHEL.**

Rachel sat in class looking around at the students. This was one of the lowest classes to be in because it was were they assigned the untamed and severely illiterate kids that had no respect for authority and no hope.

They were loud obnoxious and rude. Dancing on desks. They threw papers and played music, they fought each other and threatened the teachers. Some where on their cell phones, chatting away like it was nothing.

There were also some couples making out. The teacher was sat at his desk on his cell. He had most likely given up a long time ago.

Rachel stared out the window. She was patiently waiting for the day when she could escape this place and if her plans went accordingly by January she'd be gone before anyone realized it.

* * *

**QUINN.**

A floor above Rachel's class was Quinn's. The blonde sat in the back because she was still sore from the beating her father had given her Saturday.

Every move she made hurt but she didn't want anyone to notice her discomfort whenever she got up.

The back of the classroom was perfect because then she's be the last to leave. She looked out the window and wondered if by some cosmic force her life would change.

She dreamt about it, fantasized about it. Hell, she even prayed about it. She just wanted to be happy. She was tired of her life, tired of her facade, tired of everything. She just wanted to escape.

* * *

**SKYLER.**

Skyler was in her spanish class lost in thought. She was thinking about Charlie and how sexy she looked in her cheerio uniform. What she wouldn't give just to- "Skyler!"

Skyler's eyes shot up to Mr. Shuester. She looked around and realized everyone was staring at her.

"Yes?" She ask genuinely but she supposes everyone thought she was being a badass because laughter was heard.

"What's your answer?" Mr. Shuester asked.

"Honestly, Mr. Shuester. I wasn'y paying attention." Once again the class laughed but she was being honest not a smartass.

"I'd like to see you after class." Mr. Shuester said walking away. All that was heard were '_oooohhh's'_ and_ 'someone's in trouble.' _

Skyler rolled her eyes.

* * *

**CHARLIE.**

Charlie stared at the clock on the wall. She wanted the class to be over already. Hell, she wanted the school day to be over already so she could get to cheerios practice.

She wanted to see Skyler again. She couldn't help but think about the brunette. She was sexy and beautiful, not to mention adorable. Charlie rolled her eyes at herself when she realized just how attracted to the girl she was.

Sam was going to kill her. He was going to maim her for checking out his girlfriend. She may not be a guy but she knew that, that was a no go in the bro code book and he was literally her bro.

Whimpering helplessly to herself, she laid her head down to her hands in self loathing. Life was just _SO UNFAIR!_

* * *

**SAM.**

Sam Sat in his class and couldn't help but stare at the beautiful girl before him. He had the hugest crush on her and didn't know what to do about it. The girl was one of a kind.

After spending time with her as friends. He couldn't help but not like her. She was funny, beautiful, smart and strong all the things he liked in a girl. He stopped by her house that weekend because she said she needed a strong man to help her move her dresser.

He practically flew over there in an instant. He had drooled over her and was a nervous wreck the whole time. He didn't know how to tell her that he liked her more than as a friend. He also knew his father would killed him if he even attempted to ask her out.

* * *

**QUINN.**

Quinn had study hall and had just rounded the corner to go to her locker. She heard laughter and cheering but didn't actually see the incident however she almost walked into the small body covered in slushy.

The blondes eyes widened in surprise because she recognized the sweats and hoodie covered frame. It was the same one she saw walking past her house two nights ago.

She was about to speak to the person and ask if they needed help but was grabbed by the waist roughly and lips attached to her neck.

"Hey, hottie.' Quinn grimaced.

She hated being called hot or hottie, that's all anyone who was even remotely interested in her called her. His rough mid afternoon shave grazed her neck. Just as he pulled back Quinn put on her fake charming-I'm so in love with you-smile, to please him.

He was none the wiser. Biff McIntosh was prince charming at his best and worst. He was dangerously handsome, 3 feet taller than her. He was the quarterback of the football team and the most popular boy in school.

He was a real charmer with parents. He was also one of the offspring of Lima's social elite.

In that school district there was only one high school in that part of Lima and unfortunately no private schools. So this is where all the kids in that district went.

Biff had girls falling all over themselves for him. He was also a senior while Quinn was still a junior but because of her looks. She was the most popular girl in school.

Yes, her siblings were popular as well but she was head cheerio and he was the quarterback. They were the 'it' couple. The only problem was... She absolutely loathe him.

His rude, obnoxious and down right spoiled personality made him ugly. His bullying made her want to puke. He also was not her type at all. She doesn't understand why teenagers had to be so malicious.

Maybe in another life she'd understand. If she was a bully, she'd be the equivalent of him in female form, she's sure. However; that wasn't her and it hurt her to watch him be that way. She knew if she spoke up, her father would hear about it. So she pretends to be okay with his behavior.

"Hey, did you see the new loser. Azimio and I gave it a slushie shower." Quinn tensed in his arms at the word 'it' and he still didn't notice.

"We can't figure out if it's a boy or girl but it doesn't matter. A loser's a loser." Quinn wanted to punch the living shit out of him.

He's right about one thing. it didn't matter if the PERSON was a boy or girl. Said person didn't deserve being hit with _that_ many slushies, let alone one.

Whoever the person was, was literally leaving a trail behind. That had to be at least 10 slushies. "By the way, be at my house tonight. I'm throwing a party." He slapped her ass and walked off arrogantly.

Leering at other girls who were blushing for him while he winked as he walked by them. Quinn rolled her eyes when he rounded the corner out of sight. She followed the trail in a hurry, only to stop short at the school's front doors.

Who ever that hooded figure was, was long gone now. The blonde sighed and turned on her heel to head to class.

* * *

**RACHEL.**

Rachel had been walking for 40 minutes now and though it was only mid September, it was still chilly and her sopping wet clothes weren't helping. Her teeth were chattering and her fingers were numb by the time she reached the house.

She knew Shelby was at work and Skyler was still at school. So, she could relax without them around. The brunette went up to her room and undressed stepping into her shower.

The hot water beat down on her body. She stood there until the water began to get cold. Stepping out she went to her small duffle bag in the corner and took out another pair of sweatpants and thick hoodie.

She had a total of five, they were 3 sizes bigger than her but they covered her body completely. She always kept her hair tucked into her baseball cap with the hoodie over.

No one could see her face really because she kept her head down. Her shoe's had duct tape holding them together because they were that old. Shelby had tried to take Rachel shopping but that only caused the tiny brunette to blow up at her.

She refused anything from the woman citing that her belongings were all she needed because she got them on her own without Shelby.

Rachel gathered her sopping clothes and put them to wash as she cleaned up the trail of slushie she left behind from the foyer, stairs and hall when she first arrived.

She didn't need Skyler or Shelby finding it. She didn't want them coming to bother her with their bullshit about caring. After her clothes had finished washing, drying and the house was as it should be.

She went back to her room and put her clothes into her rough looking duffle bag. The damn thing was barely hanging on but oh well. She locked her bedroom door and crawled on to the mattress that still had it's plastic wrap.

That's another thing that caused Rachel to blow up. She had come home to find strange men in her room. They were in the middle of putting her California king bed together and she freaked out.

They had only got half of it done before they left. Rachel's room was bare save for the unfinished bed furniture, box spring, mattress and a desk still in it's box with the chair being the only thing in the room actually put together.

The box spring was leaning against the wall. The mattress was on the floor. Her closet and dresser were empty, there was no blankets or pillows and her bathroom was empty, too except for her first aid kit, tooth paste and tooth brush.

She only had a pack of generic bar soaps she had scored from a Salvation Army back in New York and some toilet paper. She didn't even own a towel. Rachel laid there in the silence staring at the wall. The only thought on her mind was wishing for January to come already.

* * *

**CHEERIOS PRACTICE THAT SAME AFTERNOON..**

Skyler was pretty sure she was dying. Her breathing was erratic and her body was aching. A whistle was blown followed by Sue's voice shouting at them through the bullhorn to get their lazy asses to the showers.

Skyler finally crashed to the grass face first and groaned. She heard a chuckle behind her and though she was exhausted the butterflies in her stomach were not.

"I warned you, didn't I." Charlie said as she took a seat next to the prone form.

"How-pant-does-pant-that-pant-woman-pant-still-pant-work here-pant-this is-pant-abuse!" Skyler said trying to calm her breathing. Charlie smiled.

"And here I thought you were a badass, Corcoran." Charlie laughed.

"Very-pant-funny." Skyler replied. "Am I dead? This is what being dead feels like, right?" Skyler continued not being able to move.

"Oh come on, you big baby. You'll get use to it." Charlie said as she stood.

She held out her hand for Skyler to take. The moment their hands touch both girls felt a tingling sensation up their arms. Charlie recovered first and hauled the brunette to her feet. Helping her back to the locker room.

Quinn had watched their interaction while gathering their equipment. She had a soft smile on her face. She could clearly see her sister had a crush on the new cheerio.

She had been privy to their stare down during try outs but let her sister believe she didn't notice. She just hopes Charlie's careful and their father doesn't find out. She continued her work praying that he never would.

* * *

**CORCORAN RESIDENTS..**

Shelby had just gotten home and was exhausted from her day. She had groceries in her arms and walked to the kitchen to deposit them, when she bumped into Rachel on the way. The brunette had a bottle of water in her hand.

"Hey, sweetheart. How was your day?" Shelby ask sincerely but carefully. Rachel just stared at the wall behind Shelby.

"I um.. I'm making us mac n cheese tonight-unless y-you prefer something else?" She was met with uncomfortable silence still.

"I uh.. made sure to pick up your vit-" Before Shelby could continue. Rachel roughly shoved past her almost causing her to drop the groceries.

Shelby watched her run up the stairs. Her eyes shut and she jumped slightly at the sound of Rachel's door slamming shut.

Shelby did her best to quell her tears and not for the first time prayed in her mind and heart for god to send them a miracle to help Rachel and give herself strength because she didn't know what to do.

Nothing she has tried worked even though she of all people knows what exactly Rachel's going through. She sighed and carried the groceries to the kitchen to get started on dinner.

* * *

**CHEERIOS LOCKER, SAME DAY..**

Skyler and Charlie were getting undressed . Both girls did their best to keep their eyes forward facing their own individual lockers as their backs were to each other.

Not that either of them realized they were doing the same thing. Their lockers were across from each other with only a bench dividing them. It was tense separately for them.

Both wanting to admire the others body but was afraid the other girl would realize it wasn't platonic. Now with their towels securely wrapped around them they walked to the shower stalls.

All the other cheerios had finished and gone home. The only other girl there was Quinn and she was with Sue in her office, going over the weekend practice plan.

Both girls were wrecked with nerves but they didn't notice that either because they were keeping to their no eye contact rule. Charlie went two stalls down from Skyler so she wouldn't be tempted to look.

Skyler thought she lucked out so SHE wouldn't be tempted to look at Charlie. They were divided by short walls that only went up to just above their shoulders, you could see from the neck up, though. They started their showers silently. Charlie cleared her throat.

"So, how do you like being a cheerio?" She asked keeping her face forward.

"It's nice. I mean other than feeling like your dying after practice, I like it." Skyler replied and Charlie chuckled.

"Yeah, well it does take some getting use to but the perks are difinitely worth it." Charlie said washing her hair.

"Perks?" Skyler asked doing the same. Slowly, the tension and nervousness dissipated.

"Yeah, you know, Unlimited trips to the spa, tanning, new shoe's, trips to ceder point. Perks." Charlie replied.

"Wow.." Skyler said in disbelief.

"Yeah, it's cool." Charlie said. She shut off her water at the same time Skyler did. They re-wrapped their towels and as Skyler was closer to the lockers. She was ahead of Charlie with her back to the blonde.

Charlie couldn't help but stare at her body being hugged by the towel. When Skyler dragged her mid back length dark hair to one side to squeeze out the excess water Charlie gasped.

"You have a tattoo?!" She ask in pure disbelief that this 16 year old girl actual had one. Skyler looked as best she could over her shoulder toward the center of her back and shrugged.

"Yeah." You could barely see it because the towel covered most of it. "You co-could see it if you want to." Skyler said. She was standing in front of her locker now facing away from Charlie. Charlie bit her lip anxiously.

"O-Okay.." Charlie breath out. She stepped closer and reached her hand out to lightly grasp the towel to lower it.

Her fingers grazing Skyler's skin causing both girls to feel the fire in their lower bellies burn in need to touch more. Skyler's eyes closed at the contact doing everything in her power to keep her body from quivering from the blondes touch.

Charlie was not fairing better. Her fingers glided down along with the towel as she stepped closer. So close in fact, Skyler could feel the light breeze of the blondes breath on her shoulder.

"Wow.." Charlie whispered but she wasn't referring to the tattoo but the softness of Skyler's skin.

Both girls were frozen in their trance. Charlie had never touch another girl this way before and it was sending her body into over drive. She had always wondered what it felt like and now she knew for sure she was _definitely gay!_

There wasn't a sound but their breathing that was slowly becoming slightly laboured.

Charlie swallowed thickly. "What does it mean?" She whispered and Skyler had to bite her lip at the sound of the blondes sultry voice.

"It's for my sister... It was my way of remembering her.." Charlie wanted to ask but didn't want to intrude.

The tattoo was a symbol of two arrows tied in a knot. The knot had two berries dangling from it but the arrow heads were pointing in opposite directions. There was a date at the bottom.

Charlie placed her hand on Skyler's shoulder gently turning her slightly. The blonde was taller than the brunette by a few inches.

Charlie gazed down into the deep pools of green that were swimming with emotion, gone was the lust only to be replaced by sadness. Skyler's eyes were welled with tears until they began to slip from her silently..

Charlie felt her chest constrict at the brunettes hurtful expression. The blonde was about to hug the brunette and Skyler was grateful because she needed one when the office door busted open on the other side of the room a few rows down from the two girls who jumped apart in fear.

Sue could be heard as she yammered on to Quinn. Charlie went back to her locker both girls getting dressed quickly. Skyler was the first one done. She grabbed her bag and shut her locker.

She got out of there as fast as her legs could take her. She felt embarrassed of her almost breakdown just thinking about her sister. Her sister who wanted nothing to do with her.

Now Charlie was going to tell everyone how she cried over her tattoo like a baby. The brunette jumped into her Ferrari and bolted not looking in her rear view mirror to see Charlie who had chased after her to make sure she was ok.

The blonde sighed dejectedly. She walked to her beetle and climbed in, deciding to wait for Quinn there.

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY.**

Tuesday morning Skyler was at her locker. She was not in the greatest mood after the events of yesterday evening. She felt like a complete loser. Charlie must think she's a loser, now.

She probably told her boyfriend and the rest of the cheerios what happened. They most likely had a good laugh about it.

She was positive she was going to be picked on and placed at the bottom of the cheerios pyramid. _'Way to go, spaz.' S_he thought to her self as she was getting her books ready.

Charlie rushed around the corner of the hall, relieved to see that she caught the brunette in time and rushed over.

"Hey." Charlie said sweetly.

Skyler felt her knees wobble and swallowed thickly. Even if Charlie made fun of her along with everyone else. Skyler would still feel the force of her crush and that just made her emotion's act up more.

She took a shuddering breath. Charlie watched her with concern. "Hey.. Are you ok?" Charlie ask.

"What can I help you with?" Skyler said keeping her eyes forward in her locker. Charlie was thrown by the brunettes tone. It was complete opposite of how she sounded yesterday.

"I just wanted to come and check on you.. You know, because of yesterday. You left so fast by the time I got to the parking lot you were already leaving." Charlie said in concern.

Skyler shut her eyes. It sounded like Charlie cared but Skyler heard all about this school. The cheerios and jocks sometimes played pranks on newer kids making them believe they were friends only to embarrass them in public.

"Well.. As you can see I'm fine. Thank you, though." Skyler said rushing to get the rest of her books.

"Did i.. Did I do something wrong?" Charlie ask panic began to seize her, maybe she wasn't subtle, maybe Skyler had noticed that she had been checking her out. What if she told the other cheerios.

What if her dad found out. Charlie's vision began to blur and slowly she began hyperventilating. Skyler noticed her composure crumbling. She grew concerned and placed her hand on the blondes shoulder.

"Are you alright?" Skyler ask.

Charlie couldn't hear clearly. All the blood was rushing to her ears and she felt light headed. Skyler put all her books back and shut her locker than wrapped her arm around Charlie's waist and began escorting the girl to the nurse.

She took notice to the sweat building up on Charlie's forehead and her face seemed paler.

"Nurse!" Skyler shouted when she enter the nurses office with Charlie, feeling fear engulf her.

The nurse got up and asked what happened. Skyler wish she knew. The nurse told her to sit Charlie down. She took Charlie's temperature, no fever. She took the girls blood pressure and noticed it was a little high.

"She just needs to lay down for a little while. I'll check on her again in a little bit." The nurse said as she walked out of the room.

Skyler sat next to a stoic and tense Charlie, worried. They sat there for 20 minutes, Skyler holding Charlie's hand. The blonde slowly began to relax again. Her hearing cleared and she could breath. She realized Skyler was with her and holding her hand but was too scared to say anything.

"Whatever I said that caused this, I'm sorry." Skyler whispered.

Charlie's eyes widened in surprise. 'Why the hell was she blaming herself? I'm the pervert here.' Charlie thought.

"You didn't do anything. If anything this is my fault." Charlie whispered back preparing for Skyler to leave her now that she was free.

"How in the world is it your fault. I was the one who was rude to you." Skyler replied.

"Yeah but I made you uncomfortable yesterday obviously an-" Charlie began and Skyler's eyes widened in surprise.

"I wasn't uncomfortable. " She cut in.

"You w-weren't? Than why didn't you want to speak to me?" Charlie asked in such a small voice.

Skyler's heart melted at the sound. Here was this beautiful popular girl asking in such a vulnerable way why SKYLER the newbie with no reputation, didn't want to speak to her. As if Skyler was special enough to worry about. She swooned even though she knows Charlie hadn't meant for her to take it that way.

"I was scared.." She whispered.

Charlie looked at her in confusion and was about to speak but Skyler kept going. "I was scared because you saw my tattoo and I got emotional. I-I thought that m-maybe you'd told all the jocks and cheerios about what a loser I was for crying over a tattoo. I was embarrassed and scared that I was going to get bullied though I'm a cheerio..." Skyler finished.

Charlie's eyes softened and she just crushed a little harder on the girl in front of her. She sounded so small and insecure which blew the blondes mind because the girl was gorgeous.

How could she think Charlie would do such a thing. Than again they barely knew each other. They had only just spoken to each other for the first time yesterday morning. She was definitely going to rectify that.

"I would never do anything like that to you.." Charlie said. Skyler's watery eyes shot up to the blonde in surprise.

"Re-really?" Skyler asked nervously.

"Really.. Something about that tattoo caused a lot of emotion to just spring up out of no where, obviously it's not to be taken lightly. I don't know what happened and I won't ask unless one day you'd trust me enough to tell me but I do understand. I have siblings too and they mean everything to me. I won't ever make fun of you, Skyler or spread your business. I just want to be your friend. That is if you'll have me, of course." Charlie finished with a gentle smile.

Remember all the previous times Skyler swooned? Yeah, they were nothing compared to this moment. The brunette flushed bashfully and smiled with twinkling eyes at Charlie.

The blonde was just too sweet. Charlie for her part felt the air leave her lungs at the sight of Skyler's bashfulness. The brunette was so cute she just wanted to kiss her so badly. She had been thinking about those lips and beautiful eyes all night.

"I would love to be your friend, Charlie." Skyler replied. Charlie smiled in return feeling giddy inside but remaining collected on the out.

"We should get to class. We probably missed first. Sorry about that." Charlie said standing up.

"Don't worry about it, as long as your ok.." Skyler said and it was Charlie's turn to blush.

They got a note from the nurse excusing them and headed to their classes. Charlie had walked Skyler to hers than smiled with glee on the way to her own. The morning turned out to be a good morning after all.

* * *

**THE END OF THE SCHOOL** **DAY.**

Quinn was a tutor for the school. The student center gave extra credit to students who became tutors. Quinn had been Britney's tutor since last year and though Britney progressed more slowly than she would like, she was still progressing.

Santana had recently became a tutor but that was for Britney, she refused to tutor anyone else. So even though Santana was there every Tuesday and Thursday for Britney.

Quinn was there as well. Santana was going over Britney's Spanish homework because she claimed it wasn't the same learning from a book and she was actually Spanish.

Quinn was waiting for them to finish So, she could start the math. She was staring out the window across from her that had an empty table in front of it. She was getting lost in thought when a dark grey sweater passed across her vision, walking toward the table.

Quinn perked up when she realized it was the person she had meant to speak to yesterday about the slushie shower. She was about to get up and follow when Stacy Meyers took a seat next to the person.

When Stacy finally sat, Quinn saw some of the kids jaw. Biff was right you couldn't tell what the person's gender was. The kids ball cap and hoodie hid most of their face.

Quinn watched as Stacy who had found out from one of the girls on the squad, who heard from Santana about the extra credit, had signed up yesterday. Quinn was a little annoyed and couldn't explain why.

She wished she had known the kid needed tutoring. She would have offered her services and maybe get to know them. Maybe make a new friend that WASN'T part of the popular crowd.

That would be refreshing. She could use tutoring as an excuse to build said friendship. Stacy pulled out the new kids file. The cheerio furrowed her brow in confusion.

"Why isn't your name in here?" Stacy ask but got no reply.

"Anyway, so you need tutoring in everything. Wow.. how the hell did you make it to high school?" She snorted.

She was stating it, not actually asking the student. She had a smirk on her face that told Quinn she found the kids intelligence level humorous. Quinn was slowly getting angry.

The student center was for helping your peers not teasing them. Quinn decided she would keep an eye on the kid from now on. She couldn't explain her curiosity or her pull toward the kid but she would do her best to make sure they would be ok.

"Ok, so here's your English homework. Read the first paragraph and then do the questions and I'll check them." Stacy said and pulled out her phone.

She was met with unmoving silence. Stacy was becoming annoyed very quickly. "Look, I don't want to be stuck here with a loser like you, any longer than I have to. So, the faster you do your work, the faster we can leave, now read!" Stacy growled out. Still nothing.

"Are you freaking deaf loser? Let's go!" Stacy grit through her teeth.

"You know what fine, retard. Not my problem that you won't graduate and stay a Lima loser. I still get the credit for being here." Stacy grabbed her phone again and began texting.

Quinn watched on in frustration. Students weren't allowed to intervene on other sessions. Oh but Meyers was definitely going to pay for it during practice. Santana and Britney had witness the entire thing.

Britney was sad and Santana was glowering just as hostile as Quinn. The rest of the session went like that, the kid did nothing while Meyers ignored them in favor of texting. For the next coming weeks that's how it would be.

* * *

**LATER THAT SAME NIGHT..**

Quinn was staring out her window at 11:30 pm. Her thoughts troubled and her body ached because some how she pissed off Russell again. She sat there wondering when this would end.

Sometimes she wondered what it would be like if she just died. She would be free if she just took the leap and killed herself. It wouldn't hurt anymore because there would be nothing to hurt.

Quinn was cut from her musing when she saw the lone figure of the kid from school, again. Every night for the past week at exactly 11:38pm the figure passed her house.

It was odd to Quinn. She wondered if this kid had a job but then realized the only place that stayed open until midnight was the gas station, the 24 WalMart and the 24 hour diner next door to it, on the other side of town and the kid was definitely going in the opposite direction.

She watched until the figure disappeared. Not for the first time wishing she could disappear with them.

* * *

**THE RIVER COURT.**

Rachel just reached the river court and sat along the river staring out. It was getting colder now that it was mid month and she just kept reminding herself that January was getting closer and she just had to be patient.

The river court was her place of solace and she couldn't be more content. It didn't matter that it was dangerous to be out that far by herself, so late at night or completely void of any other human life. She liked it, she wouldn't be heading back for at least another two hours.


	4. Chapter 4

**SKYLER, SAM AND CHARLIE. **

"Hey!" Sam said with a smile coming up to Skyler. The brunette smiled back just as wide, happy to see her new friend. Sam had been coming over every few days for 3 and a half weeks.

They talked, played video games. Sam stood for dinner a few times (When Russell was away on busy and they ordered Take out) and he could honestly say, he'd never experienced a dinner like Shelby and Skyler's.

They were funny and goofed around. Still there was something off about them when a certain something would slip. Like Shelby saying '_Don't forget to save some for..'_ Than she'd cut herself off and her mood would shift.

Skyler would just nod but her mood would lower as well. He had no idea who they were talking about but he never asked questions. It wasn't his place, that was the only time he had seen any sadness in their eyes.

"So, this Friday?" Sam asked. Russell would be leaving for the weekend on business and Sam already asked his mom if he could hang out at his friends house for the day and she agreed. Skyler beamed.

"Hell yes!" Skyler said just than a voice called out Skyler's name.

The blonde and brunette turned around eyes searching the crowded hall than smiled at the approaching blonde. Charlie was making her way over from down the hall.

So far both girls thought the other was dating Sam and both unknowingly promised them selves to not mention anything about it and just let it play out. Sam engulfed the blonde in a too tight hug and Skyler kept her smile on her face though her chest flared in jealousy.

"Hey.." Charlie said as she let go of Sam and turn to Skyler with a smile. They weren't at the hugging stage, yet but both girls were dying to.

"Hey yourself. Where were you at lunch? I thought we were gonna go over our chem notes?" Skyler asked in disappointment.

"Oh yeah, sorry. I was helping Sammy with something." Charlie was helping Sam apply ointment and re gauze the cuts on his back from the beating he got from Russell a few days ago, for being 3 minutes late to dinner.

He lost track of time at Skyler's house. He was still sore and they were still fresh but just like Quinn, Charlie and Sam knew how to mask their pain with a calm smile.

Skyler felt her heart ache as her thoughts raged and spat with jealousy. '_Sammy? Guess they really are dating, though they look like they could be related.. gross.' _

"It's cool, don't worry." Skyler replied smoothly. She was getting better at pretending not to be crushing on the blonde.

"So! I have Friday all clear, if you want to hang out. I thought maybe we could do a movie." Charlie said with a smile. Sam was about to speak when Skyler spoke.

"Actually, I already made plans with Sam. He was going to come over and hang out but! You are also invited seeing as how you never come over when I invite you because you Ms. Popular, are some how always busy." Skyler finished with a smile.

That was a lie, Charlie was never busy, she didn't even have any real friends other than San and Brit plus her siblings. She wasn't even dating anyone, Hell!, she's never even been kissed.

She just knew if she went to Sky's she'd lose track of time. She'd lose all coherent thought, actually. Skyler had that affect on her. She did not want to be late and have Russell practical murder her like he did Sam.

Sam may be a boy but Russell's height and weight over powered her little brother. That was proven the many times he was brave enough to fight back for the women in his house only to be beaten to a inch of his life.

Charlie looked apprehensive, she didn't want to cock block her brother but this was an entire weekend with no Russell around and she wanted to take full advantage.

"I don't want to impose." Charlie said. Sam threw his arm over her shoulder and smiled.

"Your not imposing, char. It's gonna be awesome and you'll love her mom. She's so cool." Sam said with enthusiasm.

Skyler was literally going to shoot herself. '_Char? Even their nicknames for each other are cute. Ugh! So freaking charming!.'_

"Yeah, it'll be awesome, I promise." Skyler said taking Charlie's left arm and linking it with hers while Sam had his arm slung over her shoulder on her right. The trio walked the halls with everyone watching them in envy.

"If your both sure, than I'll be there." Charlie said with a smile causing Sam and Skyler to cheer and wolf whistle loud and obnoxiously, making Charlie giggle at their antics.

Quinn was down the hall and smiled at the three fools. She had been watching Skyler with her siblings over the last few weeks and was slowly warming up to the girl, though Skyler had no idea because Quinn never spoke a word to her.

She had to hand it to the brunette. Both of her siblings looked a lot more happy these days. Sam had told Quinn that he had been hanging out at Skyler's house almost all the time now.

Ever since Mike and Tina began dating Mike has always been busy with her and Sam no longer had anywhere to escape to after school to relax away from Russell.

He was stuck there like Charlie and Quinn but Skyler had changed that greatly. Quinn thought it was hilarious to watch her sister restrain herself from staring at the girl.

It was clear the two had a thing for each other but neither would say anything and she was pretty sure neither Sam or Charlie had remembered to mention to Skyler that they were actually siblings because it was common knowledge in Lima.

The Fabray triplets were well known. They probably assumed she already knew. Eventually, she'd figure it out. Quinn was just happy her siblings now had somewhere to escape. Skyler may not know it but she was bringing happiness into her siblings lives.

* * *

**SKYLER AND RACHEL.**

Friday night came quickly and Skyler was setting up her snacks and finger foods, For her friends. She already had told her mother all about Charlie and how she had the hugest crush on her but also that she might actually be Sam's girlfriend but didn't think her heart could take the answer right now to ask.

Just as she set down the tray Rachel rounded the corner on her way to the kitchen. Both girls froze in place. Skyler was gazing at her pleadingly while Rachel stared forward.

"Hey.." Skyler said softly. Silence followed.

"I'm not throwing a party or anything, just so you know. I'm just having 2 friends over. Your more than welcome t-to join us-if you want-I mean. No pressure I just..." Skyler sighed as Rachel said nothing.

Skyler's eyes couldn't hold in her tears anymore. "Ra-Rachel?.. What did I do? I-I-I don't know what I did. I don't know how to fix this. I m-miss you! I miss my sister! And I-" Before Skyler could say anything else Rachel turned on her heel and walked out of the house slamming the door behind her.

Skyler sunk to her knees crying as she wrapped her arms around herself. "I don't know what I did! I'm so sorry, Rachel!...Please come back.. I-I nee-need you.. I don't know what to do.." She sobbed out in a high pitch voice to an empty house.

* * *

**RACHEL.**

Rachel walked in anger. She felt so many emotions and couldn't make out what they were exactly.

She walked all the way to the river court taking her place again staring out at the water. Rachel was stewing in her rage and couldn't seem to quell the fire within her.

She wanted to scream, hit someone or something anything, really! Most of all the brunette just wanted January to come. That's all that she wanted.

* * *

**SKYLER, CHARLIE ANS SAM.**

After 20 minutes of crying. Skyler had gone upstairs to wash her face and remove all evidence of her tears. The door bell rang 15 minutes later. She took a deep breath, checked herself in the mirror and put on a big smile.

She pulled the door open and her heart ached at the sight, terribly so. Sam had his arm over Charlie's shoulder but Skyler kept her smile permanently in place.

"Hey! Come on in!" Skyler said.

Sam pulled her into a hug and walked in making him self at home. He was so use to being there he hadn't waited for the girls to follow. Charlie and Skyler smiled at each other.

The two hesitated but than embraced for the first time. Charlie's arms slid around Skyler's small waist smoothly. Both girls sunk into the hug. Eyes closing in satisfaction. They both took in each other's perfume and felt their heart finally settle.

"I'm glad you came." Skyler said softly.

"I'm glad you invited me." Charlie replied with the same tone.

Both girls released each other at the sound of Sam's shout from the living. "Come on guys! Your holding up game time!" The girls chuckled.

"Come on." Skyler said with a giggle being bold and grabbing Charlie's hand.

Charlie felt her heart stutter at the gesture. They walked through the house to the living room and Charlie understood what Sam was talking about on the way there. It did feel warm and cozy and... safe.

"Alright, So, as you can see, I made finger foods and snacks. If it's gross, I'm sorry we don't have cookbooks. I just you tubed how to make them. After our game time, I thought we could watch a movie. I don't know what time you two have to be home, so it's up to you." Skyler finished.

"Oh, our mom already said it was cool. We could stay out as long as we want." Sam said already scarfing down food.

Skyler's eyes widened in shock. '_Wait! Did he just say?' _

"I'm sorry.. I think I misunderstood you. What did you just say?" Skyler ask her entire body thrumming with anticipation. Could it be that their not dating?! '_Oh please! Oh please! Oh please!' _Skyler thought anxiously.

"I said our mom said it's cool." Sam repeated.

"Your mom? As in your seperate mother's or as in a shared mother?" Skyler ask. Charlie and Sam looked at her confused.

"As in our mother." Charlie confirmed. "As in we only have one." Charlie's eyebrows reached her hairline and Sam's did the same as Skyler keeled over in full bellied laughter.

Charlie smiled and watched Skyler adoringly not noticing that Sam was now looking at Charlie funny until a moment of clarity hit him. Than his eyes lit up in understanding of his sister's crush on Skyler.

"What may I ask is so funny, Sky?" Charlie said with the Fabray eyebrow arch. It was good but the only one whose was a perfect sculpt was Quinn's. She even put the owner of the genetic trait (their mother's) to shame.

"I'm.. I'm sor-sorry.." Skyler said wiping her tears trying to quell her laughter. Her cheeks were flushed and she was breathless. "But all this time, I thought you and Sam were a.. a couple." She struggled out causing Sam to choked on his soda spluttering and coughing.

Charlie made a disgusted face and was staring at her with wide eyes that caused the brunette to succumb to more peals of laughter. Than Charlie remembered her own question.

"Wait! I thought you two were dating!" Charlie said causing Skyler to stop laughing and stare at her as if she were crazy before falling into a fit of laughter again. Soon Charlie followed suit along with Sam. After a few more minutes the laughter died down.

"Why did you think we were dating?" Skyler ask.

"Because you two have done nothing but hang all over each other in the hallways and your always huddled by your locker whispering, not to mention Sam literally comes here any chance he can get. What did you expect me think? That's why I wasn't sure if I could come. I didn't want to cock block my own brother." Charlie said

"First of all. Sam has become one of my best friends and he has graciously allowed me to 'hang all over him' as you so eloquently put it, to keep the boys from trying to sniff up my skirt. In fact, I feel like he's _my_ brother. We usually are walking together because we discuss game strategies and while were at my locker, I'm letting him borrow very important material that if anyone else saw they might try to steal from my locker." Skyler said.

Charlie raised her eyebrow in silent question. The girls haven't realized how well they've manage to developed silent communication.

"No way! I'm not telling you. You'll think I'm a loser." Skyler said and even though it couldn't be possible it seemed like Charlie's eyebrow raised a fraction more.

The brunette felt her resolve slipping. "Fine! It's my special first addition comics! Are you happy now!" Skyler caved in anguish.

Sam burst into laughter at Skyler blocking her eyes with her hands in embarrassment and Charlie's eyebrow dropped as a smile blossomed on her face, thinking how adorable the brunette was acting before realizing of what Skyler actually said. Charlie's eyes widened the size of saucers.

"Wait! Hold on! You've been holding out on me?!" Charlie shrieked surprising Skyler.

"Huh?" Skyler ask in confusion.

"Dude, she has totally been holding out on you. She has Batman, Spiderman, Superman, Supergirl, Ironman, Thor!" Sam listed the names and the more he said the more Charlie's eyes shined with eagerness.

Skyler finally understood. '_She love comics, too.. We're a match made in comic heaven.. Marry me.' _Skyler thought dreamily.

"Ok, I want to see them, please? I will do whatever you want, whenever you want but please can I read them?" Charlie ask in a needy eager baby voice but somehow still serious.

Skyler was no match for that face and that voice. _'Hmmm... Anything and everything I want? __I want you to be my girlfriend and future wife, would you be willing?' _Skyler rolled her eyes in her head as she realized how pathetic she sounded even in her own thoughts.

"Sammy, the game is all yours. I have to bless Charlie's eyes with my goods." 3 pairs of eyes widened for 3 different reasons.

One in humor: Sam, One in embarrassment: Skyler and One in surprise and lust: Charlie. "Th-That came out wrong. I-I didn't mean it like that-I mea-" Skyler's rising panic was cut off by a soft chuckle and a hand on her wrist.

"I know what you meant, now show me your goods, Corcoran." Charlie said with a raised amused eyebrow and a smirk. Skyler swallowed thickly. Sam was already playing the game zoned out. So, Skyler stood up and Charlie followed both not realizing that they were still holding hands.

The two ascended the stairs with Skyler leading the way. Charlie was in heaven by not only having the knowledge that Skyler was _not _Sam's girlfriend but that she could also check out the brunette without any guilt and right now Skyler's ass was in her line of sight and damn was it glorious.

The blonde felt her mouth dry at the way it swayed as Skyler climbed the stairs. She licked her dry lips and did her best to get her hormones in check. She was a girl for goodness sakes not a stupid boy.

As they reached Skyler's room Charlie immediately understood what Sam had meant when he Skyler was holding out because it was everything Charlie could only dream of having.

There were not only autographed gaming posters but action figures in glass casings. Several book shelves that housed hundreds of comics.

Her TV was dead center with a shelf holding each individual console from the first Atari to Nintendo, Super Nintendo, Sega Genesis up to all the XBOX consoles and PLAYSTATIONS in order from the first console to the current.

It was Disney land to Charlie. The room was huge and so was the brunettes California king bed. Skyler was definitely spoiled. The Fabray triplets were considered one of the wealthy kids in Lima but if anyone stepped into the Corcoran home.

They'd know that the Fabray's, McIntoshe, Lopez and Pierce families had nothing on the Corcoran's. Charlie began walking around the room and taking in it's comfort. She felt so safe in that moment.

She looked over to the California king and immediately wanted to lay on it with Skyler holding her but she supposes that would only be in her dreams.

"So.. What do you think?" Skyler ask self consciously. She had been watching Charlie for any reaction but the blonde was quiet in her assessment. Charlie glanced at the brunette and smiled at her.

"I love it! I wish I could stay in here forever.." Charlie said wistfully.

_'Please stay..'_ Skyler thought to herself.

"Well.. If you want you could spend the night.. I'm sure my mom won't mind." Skyler spoke hesitantly.

Charlie wanted to. She really did but she didn't trust herself alone with Skyler. She might do something like try to hold the girl in bed or worse kiss her because she wouldn't be able to handle being around the brunette especially if said brunette was in her pajamas.

She couldn't fathom how much of her drool it would take to ruin the beautiful mahogany floors.

"I wish I could but my mom is still expecting us home because we have to be ready for tomorrow morning." Charlie lied.

"Oh.. Ok well, it's cool. How about some vintage comics?" Skyler suggested.

"Definitely!" Charlie replied with excitement.

* * *

**THE FABRAY MANOR, QUINN..**

Quinn sat on her bed with 'The Count of Monte Cristo' Spread open in her lap. It was one of her favorite books.

The house was quiet. Her mom was at a church meeting. Her siblings were both at Skyler's house and Russell was on a business trip.

Though, she was safe from Russell at the moment. It still felt oppressive and unsafe. She felt lonely and sad with herself. She didn't have any where to escape to.

Santana and Britney were at Santana's house for the night definitely making out or more and she didn't want to be a 3rd wheel to their love sick mooney eyes.

She definitely did not want to be any where near her boyfriend because she didn't actually like him as a person. Not for the first time has she realized how alone she actually is.

She felt that feeling again. That feeling that always crept up on her in silence. Why was she still here. She had nothing to live for and to be honest she was tired of living a lie.

Living a life that was being directed by someone else. She wasn't free to be who she wanted to be or is and she's pretty sure Russell was not paying her way through college.

The more she sat and thought about how horrible her life is the more she itched with the feeling to end it. The blonde slammed her book shut and hopped out of the bed and got dressed quickly.

The knowledge of being home alone was just too tempting and would be easy enough to do it without being interrupted but she wouldn't do that to her mother or siblings and she didn't want to give Russell the satisfaction of getting rid of her permanently.

The blonde rushed down the stairs and bounded out the door as she ran into the darkening evening for a long run. She would fight this. She won't hurt her family just because she's too weak to keep going, at the moment.

She has to keep living because there was no way that god put her on this earth just to be Russell's punching bag. There had to more than this. There had to be happiness somewhere in the distance that she wasn't seeing.

There had to be a reason for her to live but god just herself wasn't enough to live for at this point.

* * *

**RACHEL AND QUINN.**

Rachel was walking still a ball of anger. She couldn't figure out why she felt what she felt and she couldn't explain why it hurt to even look at her sister. She knows why she's angry with life in general in a way but at the same time she's conflicted over the past.

It's not Skyler's fault and logically Rachel knows that but at the same time it wasn't fair. How did they end up living the same life but she got the shitty end of it. How had protecting her baby sister cause her to suffer the consequences. It wasn't right and it wasn't fair.

Every time she looked at her sister she felt anger so she stopped looking at her but for the brief moments that she had accidentally made eye contact she would be hit with unrelenting emotions. Emotions that had been building for years.

She hated the way she felt. She hated Shelby. She hated her fathers for Being gay. She hated Skyler for making it through life easier than she had.

Not to say Skyler didn't go through it with her but Rachel had made sure her baby sister went barely scathed through it all until she didn't have to protect her anymore and it's like Skyler doesn't get how fucked up it is.

Rachel knows that she can't put all the blame on her sister because she chose to protect her.

It was Rachel's conscious choice but that didn't mean it didn't happen and she can't for the life of her get over the fact that Skyler seems perfectly fine and was saved from the horrors that Rachel had experienced because Rachel had saved her from it.

Just as Rachel rounded the corner she collided with a strong body but was caught around the waist before she could hit the ground. She didn't even look up, she just shoved aggressively on instinct and continued on walking without a word.

Quinn's eyes widened as she realized who she had just run into. It was the kid from school and though she wanted to ask if they were ok. The strong firm shove she received, prevented her from doing so.

She watched as the lone figure walked. From what she could tell, the body was tense and rigid though the hoodie was thick. You could see in the way the kids posture was.

Quinn sighed, maybe another time. When the kid didn't seem so angry. The blonde turned away from the figure and continued on her run. Feeling a pull to run in the opposite direction to follow the hoodie person.

The blonde ignored her instinct, though and went on her way. Her thoughts of killing her self were replaced with the kid from school and what had caused them to be so upset?

* * *

**THE CORCORAN RESIDENTS..**

Charlie, Skyler and now Sam were all in the brunettes room engrossed in comics. It was Skyler who yawned before stretching causing Charlie be distracted by the slither of skin peeking out.

The blonde cleared her throat and stood up quickly. Charlie knew if she didn't get out of there soon she'd cross the line. It had been hard all evening spending time with the brunette.

Her laugh, her smile, the way she looked at her with a soft warm gaze was intoxicating. If Sam had not interrupted them by asking to join in on comic time. Charlie's more than sure she would have kissed Skyler.

The blonde knew there was no way she'd be able to stay over alone with the brunette feeling how she felt. So she pretended to yawn herself.

"Well, I hate to say it but I'm beat. I think it's time we head home now. It's getting late." Charlie spoke and Sam stood up as well and nodded his agreement.

"Yeah, thanks for having us over Skyler, we had fun." Sam said with a smile. Skyler smiled in return and hugged him.

She than turned to Charlie with a pout that wreaked havoc on the blonde. "Are you sure you can't stay over?" Skyler ask with said pout still on display but Charlie's fear of her gay showing and possibly attacking one of her only friends won out.

"I'm sorry but I can't, buuut.. I will definitely be up for hanging out tomorrow, if your not busy?" Charlie ask and Skyler's eyes lit up.

"Yes!" Skyler replied happily.

In her giddiness she didn't stop to think about it and launched herself into the blondes arms. Her arms wrapping around the taller girls neck as a surprised Charlie wrapped her arms around Skyler's tiny waist and her eyes shut at the feeling of holding the girl of her dreams in her arms.

The two held each other longer than necessary before Skyler realized what she was doing. She cleared her throat in embarrassment and blushed as she nervously chuckled.

"I'll um.. I'll walk you guys to the door." Skyler spoke awkwardly.

Charlie was fighting the urge to blush while Sam smiled big and cheesy at the obvious mutual attraction but since he was a gentleman he kept his mouth shut.

As they got to the door Sam hugged Skyler one more time before saying good night and walked to his car. It was just Skyler and Charlie and both girls were nervous.

Skyler scoffed her shoe on the ground as she crossed her arms nervously. Charlie swallowed thickly she too was feeling uncertain because she wanted to hug the brunette one last time but didn't know how she would go about it with it coming off as weird, gay or needy.

"So um.. What time will you be stopping by tomorrow?" Skyler ask.

"Whatever times good for you.." Charlie replied as she dug her hands in her pockets. Silence engulfed them.

"Well.. What time is good for you?" Skyler ask.

"Anytime." Charlie replied. The girls made eyes contact before giggling and looking away. Skyler bit her lip and decided to take the plunge. They were friends and she should be able to hug her friend.

"This is silly.. I just.. Well.." Skyler struggled. She knew what she wanted to say but didn't know how to verbalize it with out coming off as a clingy, needy girlfriend to one of her only two friends.

"What is it?" Charlie ask softly.

"Listen.. Your my friend." Skyler started and Charlie nodded for her to continue. "And well.. I'm a very affectionate person and I don't want to make you uncomfortable but.. I.."

"Yes?" Charlie ask eager to hear what she hopes she's about to hear.

"I want to be able to hug you-like all the time because I'm an affectionate person like I said-but I don't want you to feel lik-" Skyler was cut off when she felt strong arms encircle her waist as a soft delicate jaw rested on her shoulder.

Her arms automatically wrapped around the blondes slender neck and their bodies flushed completely together in such an intimate way that both girls melted into it's intimacy not wanting to ever let go.

"You can hug me whenever and how ever long you want to.. You never have to ask because I want to hug you all the time too.." Charlie whispered in her ear so softly the brunette felt it down her back and into her toes causing her body to hum and relax all at once.

This girl had no idea what she was putting Skyler through but Skyler never wanted it to end.

"Ditto.." Skyler whispered.

The two held each other a lot longer than necessary once again. Before Charlie began to let go and Skyler whimpered internally not wanting to release the blonde just yet.

Charlie wasn't fairing any better as she felt Skyler's hands slowly slide down her arms until they only had contact through their hands as they gazed into each others eyes.

"Goodnight.." Skyler whispered. Charlie stepped forward and placed a gentle kiss to the brunettes forehead causing Skylers eyes to shut softly at the contact. The blonde pulled away and smiled softly at the brunette.

"Goodnight.." She whispered back before turning on her heel and heading for Sam's car. Leaving a weak at the knees Skyler in her wake. Skyler had a dreamy look on her face as the twins pulled out waving good bye to her. Skyler waved back in return. She couldn't erase the feeling within her even if she tried.


	5. Chapter 5

**QUINN.**

It's been 3 weeks since Quinn witnessed the incident at the tutor center. She had confronted Mr. Braun about Stacy Meyers but his answer was. 'The student refuses to work, period' and there was nothing he could do about it.

'Unless the kid put in the effort.' Quinn could only accept it. The blonde was already having a frustrating day and really didn't feel like sitting in the cafeteria with all the jocks and cheerios only to watch and listen to them harass other people.

She barely got sleep last night and she just wanted peace and quiet. She made her way to the auditorium, entering it for a reprieve. As she began walking down the aisle to find a seat, she spotted the kid again.

She couldn't believe it. She always wondered why she never saw the kid in the cafeteria. There was her answer. She walked down the aisle two rows behind the figure to be exact and sat down just watching them.

She assumed the kid was asleep because they hadn't showed any sign that they realized she was there. So she did her best to stay quiet and let them rest. It was the best lunch period she's ever had.

For the next few days she watched the kid everytime she encountered him or her. The kid was always walking with their head down. Always maintaining invisibility.

Quinn could practically feel the kids sadness radiating in waves. This kid was doing exactly what she does at home. Trying to stay as hidden as possible. Quinn felt connected to the kid in that way at least.

Pretending nothing was wrong, when really you always felt as if you were drowning. She is beginning to understand the kid completely. There had to be something that either happened to them or is still happening to them.

She wished she could ask and help but knew it was no use because she herself would rather die than admit something at home was wrong. So she settled for sitting with them everyday at lunch in the auditorium in silence but instead of sitting with two rows between them.

Everyday she had been sitting closer until she finally began to sit right beside them in silent support. She wasn't sure if it helped or not but it was also helping her in a way, making her feel like she wasn't alone.

The two sat there in comfortable silence. Quinn felt at ease in this kid's presence. For some reason she was content with just watching them. The lunch hour streched on.

Once the bell rung Quinn stood up and walked out to head to class but the kid remained seated. She was going to try to wake him or her but decided against it.

From what she gathered thus far, this kid didn't take kindly to people forcing them to do something that they didn't want to. So she left.

* * *

**LATER THAT NIGHT.**

Quinn put on her jacket and climbed out her window. It was 11:28 pm and her father already passed out from drinking too heavy. Thank god she didn't get a beating today or this climbing down would hurt like a bitch.

Quinn hid in the shadows not wanting to be seen right away. She waited until the figure appeared 10 minutes later right on time. She walked down her driveway and began walking along side the figure.

The only indication that the figure even acknowledged her was a short side way glance. Quinn caught sight of chocolate pools for only a second, than the figure faced forward and Quinn would be lying if she said just that glance didn't make her falter in her steps by their depths

The figure was a female, a female with beautiful chocolate eyes. Quinn smiled a small smile to herself before continuing on. Quinn recognized were they were immediately.

It was the river court. Charlie came there all the time. Guess it wasn't so secret after all. The girl sat on the grass on the edge of the hill next to the water. Quinn looked a little hesitant because this place looked sketchy at night.

Eventually, she relaxed and couldn't help how peaceful she felt. She couldn't say how long they had been out there but the girl stood up and began walking away and Quinn followed suit.

They walked and walked until they reached the blondes neighborhood again. Quinn went toward her house. She turned back and whispered a. 'Good night..' The figure didn't stop or return her sentiment but for some reason Quinn felt perfectly ok with that.

She climbed her tree and entered her room nervously just in case her father had come looking for her. She sighed in relief when she realized the sock on her door was still there.

It was her way to indicate whether he did stop in, in which case the sock would be on the floor. Thankfully it wasn't. She looked at her clock and sighed. it was 2:18 am but Quinn would have stood awake way past that because she barely slept anyway.

She crawled into her bed and actually felt tired. She fell asleep easily for the first time in a long time. Every night after that she climbed out her window for the walk with the girl who still hadn't uttered a word but seemed ok with her tagging along or just genuinely didn't give a shit. Either way, it was helping Quinn actually sleep at night..

Quinn walked the halls feeling refreshed. She had slept a total of 4 hours every night for the last week, nearing into October. All thanks to her walk with the silent girl.

It was amazing to the blonde. How silence could give you so much comfort and time to really think, decompress than resolve. Letting go of things that she couldn't change.

All the things she stood awake at night thinking about, she turned over in her head during their walks and eventual sittings. She would talk in her mind to herself until she let out all that she was feeling mentally, than leave it right there by the river.

By the time she got home she would fall asleep the second her head hit the pillow. She went from an hour and a half or less worth of sleep a night to 4.

She felt amazing and she was actually smiling for once though she had to stop because people were becoming uncomfortable with it, because it was borderline manic looking. She couldn't wait for lunch so she could sit with the girl.

* * *

**RACHEL.**

Rachel wasn't sure what to make of this blonde girl. Other than the girl being flawlessly gorgeous, she knew next to nothing about her. Not that she really cared to, caring about people only got you hurt.

That didn't mean she wasn't confused by the girls actions. She was obviously a cheerleader but she was respectful and just sat in silence with her. She never pushed for conversation. At first Rachel thought it was a prank but after days of nothing, she finally let herself relax a little in the girls presence.

She was a little surprised to have the girl creep out of the shadows a week ago, only to start walking with her every night to the river court to sit in silence.

Rachel couldn't make heads or tails of it. It was weird but at the same time not because she couldn't help this odd feeling that always and only made an appearance in the blondes presence.

It felt natural and dare she think it, companionable. It was nothing like she'd ever experience before. The crazy part was that no words were needed.

It was completely comfortable and easy and Rachel hates to admit, nice in a way but she would never tell the girl this because she doesn't want her to think they were friends or even that she wanted to speak with her.

January was coming and soon she'd be gone. The blonde would have to find someone else to latch on to. The bell rung signaling the end of the day and Rachel was one of the first to leave.

* * *

**QUINN AND RACHEL, SAME DAY.**

8 hours later and Quinn stood completely still on the floor, not wanting to move just in case he came back. When a good amount of time went by the blonde crawled to her bed, using it to help her stand on shaky legs.

He beat her mid body mostly. She had a bloody nose and there was definitely swelling to her jaw but she knew he didn't beat her anywhere else because she would be wearing her cheerios uniform for school.

She looked at her bed room clock and realized the girl would be passing their house in 12 minutes. The blonde placed her sock on the door than limped to the window and opened it as quietly as she could.

She began making the exhausting and painful journey down the tree that led to her back yard. Once she was down she began walking towards the front of the house. Just as she was about to step on to the side walk the girl appeared.

The brunette whipped her head to left when she heard the footsteps. Her eyes widened a fraction but Quinn began to limp forward to begin their silent walk like it wasn't a big deal.

The blonde stopped when she felt a hand lightly grasp her wrist. She looked at the brunette in confusion and wariness. The brunette gestured with her head for the blonde to follow.

They walked in silence. Quinn didn't know where they were going but also didn't care. It wasn't until they reached a house that she realized that the brunette was inviting her to her possible home or friends house.

They climbed the tree with Quinn quietly hissing in pain. Rachel helped the blonde in and led her to her bed still on the floor. The room was still completely bare. She sat Quinn down and went to her bathroom. A minute later she came out with a first aid kit. hydrogen peroxide and kneeled in front of the blonde.

She began cleaning Quinn's blood and checking her. The brunette made eye contact in silent question as she touched the bottom of the blondes top. Quinn looked nervous but as she stared back in to those chocolate understanding eyes.

Something passed between the two and Quinn just knew the girl could be trusted. The blonde lifted her arms the best she could and felt a shiver run down her spine when the silent girls finger tips accidently grazed her skin.

The blondes eyes filled with tears and she kept her eyes downcast in shame. She didn't see the chocolate eyes in front of her well with angry tears. As the pink welts of belt markings marred her skin.

Not to mention all the forming bruises and a gash where the belts buckle obviously cut. Quietly, the girl cleaned her with a touch so gentle it was as if a feather was caressing her. The girl didn't hurt her once. It was as if she mastered the art of the process the way her hands moved.

They didn't make any eye contact, even after she finished the blondes back and had started on her front. Quinn kept her bra on so nothing was exposed but she still felt like she was exposed because of what this meant.

It meant someone outside her home now knew that she was being abused and it made her stomach turn in disgust, shame and weakness that she isn't strong enough to stop him.

After the silent girl was done cleaning the blonde. Rachel helped the blonde back into her Cheerios hoodie. The brunette went back to the bathroom than returned with a cup of water and two pills holding them out to the cheerleader.

Quinn looked hesitant at first but Rachel silently gestured her hands forward in a _'take_ _them'_ manner. After the blonde downed the pills and finished off the water.

Rachel lightly pressed Quinn's shoulder indicating for the blonde to lay down and she did. Rachel than walked to her window staring at the stars in silence.

Quinn wasn't sure when she fell asleep but she woke up to the brunette shaking her awake. Rachel gestured for her to follow and Quinn did. They made the walk back to the blondes house.

Rachel watched as Quinn went to climb the tree back to her own room but stopped. She spun around and hugged the brunette. She felt Rachel tense in her arms. "Thank you..." Quinn spoke softly.

She felt the brunette relax just a little but was still tense. The brunette didn't hug her back but that was ok, Quinn understood. She let go and began climbing the tree back to her room still in slight pain but felt better than she had been feeling. Once she was safely in, Rachel began to walk back home.

* * *

**4 DAYS LATER, QUINN AND RACHEL.**

It was Saturday morning and Quinn had no idea how today would change the course of her life. The blonde had left her house early that morning using excercise because of cheerios as her excuse to leave her house.

Her father was leaving for the airport again in an hour and saw her from where he was having breakfast in the kitchen.

The blonde stopped by a store to grab a water, just as she turned down an aisle to head to the register, she spotted a familiar hooded figure. The blonde smiled.

Ever since that evening that the girl cleaned her up, Quinn has felt completely safe with the girl. The girl still didn't speak to her or ask any questions which Quinn appreciated.

Quinn also realized the girl was keeping her secret. No one had stared at her or whispered in gossip. No officers came to her house or anything. It was like it never happened.

They still walked together every night and sat together every lunch period since then. Quinn has wanted to bring it up again but hasn't been brave enough to. She hasn't even told Charlie and Sam about it or her midnight activities. The blonde felt confident enough now and walked up to the hooded girl.

"Hey.. Listen about the other night. I just wanted to thank you, again." Quinn spoke softly.

Rachel stared forward without saying a word. The only reason Quinn knew the brunette heard her was the tense posture the girls frame held. "I-I'm Quinn by th-" The blonde didn't get to finish her sentence because Rachel put the bag of chips she had in her hand back and rushed out of the store.

Quinn saw the clerk rush out the store as well. She furrowed brow in confusion as she saw the guy grab the girl by the arm, through the store window. It was obvious they were arguing. The blonde put her water down and ran out the store, involving herself in the argument.

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! LET ME GO, YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" Rachel shouted.

"I SAW YOU! YOUR NOT GOING ANYWHERE! THE COPS ARE ON THEIR WAY!" The man shouted. Quinn ran over to them.

"HEY! HEY! LET HER GO!" Quinn shouted as she went to grab the guys arm.

The cops pulled up that very moment to see the scuffle. Both officers got out of their cars, the larger one grabbing Rachel. The brunette thrashing so wildly, her silky chocolate tressles of hair escaped the ball cap and hoodie, screaming for him to let her go.

Quinn saw and ran towards the brunette, her eyes widened in fear as the officer slammed Rachel's tiny body face first over the car. Rachel screamed in pain. Her eyes filled with tears from the mans crushing pressure. Her breathe came out in ragged gasps.

Quinn saw red. The blonde lunged at the officer barreling her body into his. They stumbled a little.

"GET HER UNDER CONTROL!" He shouted at his partner who already had Quinn thrashing in his arms, slamming her right next to Rachel.

Watery anger filled chocolate eyes connected with worried hazel-green. It was only a few seconds of them staring before they were pulled apart again and Rachel was put into one squad car while the blonde was put in another.

* * *

**AN HOUR LATER, QUINN, JUDY AND SHELBY..**

Shelby rushed through the precinct doors frantically. She ran toward the front desk by passing a shocked blonde who had glanced up from the sound of the doors bursting open upon Shelby's arrival. Shelby's mind was solely focused on getting to her daughter. The blonde stood up approaching Shelby from behind.

Shelby spoke immediately to the first officer she saw. "Excuse me, My name is Shelby Corcoran. I'm here for my daughter Rachel Berry." Shelby spoke to the officer. The officer told her to wait one minute. The brunette still had her back to the blonde.

"Shelby?" Was whispered in an awe like tone. Shelby whipped around and her eyes became owlish looking in surprise. She stared at the blonde in disbelief.

"J-Judy? Oh my god!" Shelby said her eyes welled with tears at seeing her former best friend.

She wanted to hug Judy but wasn't sure if she could. Judy wasn't fairing any better. She was already in tears and shaking slightly. All of the blondes resolve broke and she stepped forward eagerly pulling Shelby into a tight embrace.

The two women cried silently eventually pulling back from each other to take the other in. Eyes scanning one another in disbelief.

"How-Where? I'm speechless!" Judy said trying to form her conjumbled thoughts.

"Look at you! My god, your still slaying it!" Shelby said with glee causing Judy to blush and shake her head negatively.

"Me?! Look at you! Goodness! Do you even age?!" The two were so caught up with each other they hadn't notice the officer approaching with Quinn. Quinn saw her mother talking to an attractive brunette.

"Mom!" Quinn called out. Judy didn't have a moment to reply because Quinn engulfed her in a hug.

"Quinnie, are you ok? What happened?" Judy ask checking her daughter for any sign of discomfort or injury. Shelby's eyes widened a fraction. The girl looked so much like Judy when they were teenagers.

"I'm fine but the officer that arrested us should be in jail for assault!" Quinn said and Judy's eyes widened.

"Your sister and brother are here as well?" Judy asked in surprise.

"No! It was me and a girl that goes to my school. She's a short brunette and tiny which is what I'm worried about. The officer was so much bigger than her and he was aggresive" Before Quinn could finish Shelby cut in.

"Wait, you were with my daughter? Can you tell me what happened?" Shelby asked. Before Quinn could speak an aggrevated Rachel walked out. Shelby went to reach for her but Rachel dodged from her reach.

"Leave me alone." Rachel growled and walked out of the precinct without another word.

Shelby stared after her with a pained expression. Quinn's eyes widened in surprise at the brunettes aggressive action toward her mother, along with judy.

"That's a serious trouble maker you got there, lady." The officer scoffed out.

Shelby whipped her head around, anger flaring up inside of her. _NO ONE_ talked about her baby girl that way.

"Excuse me?! Did I ask you?! I would appreciate it if you mind your own damn business! You don't know my daughter!" Shelby glared and Quinn felt respect for the woman.

Judy smiled slightly feeling her heart swell with nostalgia, Shelby was always a hot head.

"Never mind, I see where she gets her attitude from, nice parenting, lady." The officer scoffed again.

Shelby stepped forward menacingly not realizing Quinn had did the same. The only person noticing the time bomb that was about to erupt was Judy. She was surprised to see her quiet Quinn so hostile not even her father could get that reaction.

"Shelby." Judy said and just like when they were teenagers, the brunettes shoulders relaxed slightly. Judy placed her hand on Quinn's left shoulder getting the same result.

"How about we all relax and let Quinnie tell us what happened." Judy suggested, that got Shelby's attention. She looked at Quinn, waiting for the answer.

"i can tell you what happened." A tall officer spoke up. Shelby whipped back around with fire in her eyes, again.

"Was I looking at you?! No, right?! So unless your spoken to, once again! For the people in the back! Mind your own damn business because I don't give a shit about anything you have to say!" Shelby snapped staring down the shocked officers.

Quinn's eyes widened in surprise and found her self liking the woman even more. Quinn's eyes widened a fraction more when she heard her mother snort in laughter than quickly covered her mouth with her hand in embarrassment.

Quinn's lip quirked up on one side, taking her mother in curiously, whoever this brunette woman was had an affect on her mother and she liked it, she liked it a lot. Her mother was staring at Shelby with amusement and mirth, her eyes dancing in glee. She watched her mother compose herself before clearing her throat.

"Anyway, Quinnie? Tell us what happened." Quinn saw the woman Shelby turn her body in her direction but her eyes were still staring down the officer fiercly before finally turning her head to give Quinn her undivided attention.

"I went to the gas station to buy something to drink and I saw her there. I went to speak to her but like always she walked away." Quinn said with a chuckle.

"I saw her put the bag of chips she had in her hand back than leave. The store clerk ran after her and grabbed her by her arm. I went out side to try to help and they were yelling at each other and she was telling him she didn't do anything and to let her go but he didn't listen. The other store clerk had called the police and when they came that officer." Quinn pointed to the tall guy Shelby had yelled at.

"Grabbed her, picked her up and slammed her on the hood face first using his body weight to pin her down and she screamed in pain and was cryi-" Quinn was cut off by a very pissed off Shelby. The brunette whipped around and thundered in rage her voice bellowed out.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU, SHE'S PREGNANT!" Shelby yelled. Everyone's eyes widened. Quinn and Judy's jaws dropped. "I WANT TO SPEAK TO YOUR FUCKING SUPERIOR, RIGHT NOW! RIGHT NOW!"

"Sh-She was resisting arrest!" The officer tried to explain.

"BULLSHIT! YOU DIDN'T GIVE HER A CHANCE TO PLEAD HER CASE!" Quinn shouted causing Judy to jump in surprise. Quinn never cussed a day in her life but the fire in her daughter's eyes told her today was an exception. "NOT TO THE MENTION THE FACT THAT SHE SCREAMED AND CRIED IN PAIN BEGGING YOU TO GET OFF HER AND YOU TOLD HER TO SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Quinn shouted getting angrier along with Shelby.

"I'M PRESSING CHARGES ON ANYONE WHO WAS INVOLVED IN THIS!" Shelby shouted as she pulled out her cell phone calling her lawyer.

"I want to make a witness and victim statement." Quinn said to her mother.

The next two hours were spent with Shelby, Judy and Quinn speaking to the chief of police with Shelby's lawyer on the phone listening to everything. Shelby was gunning for the officer's to be fired immediately but for now had to settle for them being suspended without pay until further notice. The 3 exited the building tiredly.

"Thank you, Quinn for sticking up for my daughter. I appreciate it." Shelby said.

"It was no problem. She really didn't do anything, I promise. I know it's not my place but please don't ground her." Quinn said worried.

"Ground her? Why on earth would I ground her. She didn't do anything wrong." Shelby said and Quinn looked confused and felt slightly jealous with how cool Rachel's mom was about everything.

Though, her own mother supported her. She knew when her father found out it was going to be bad. Thank god he left for his business trip that morning and wouldn't get back until Tuesday.

"Look, Quinn. Rachel is.. special and she needs support more than authority at the moment. Also, I don't trust anything that comes out of an officers mouth. Your mother could attest to that." Shelby said.

She turned to Judy. "Um.. I don't know what you two have planned for the day but I was wondering if you'd like to have lunch. Maybe I could explain things a little better. I know after what you heard today, you must be curious." Shelby said.

Quinn looked to her mother pleadingly. Judy was already going to say yes anyway because she wanted to catch up with Shelby.

"Do you even have to ask, shel?" Judy said with attitude, scoffing as she rolled her eyes.

Quinn's eyes widened again. Her mother sounded like a teenager just now. She took her mother in again noticing how relaxed her posture was and the youthful look in her eyes. She's never seen it before. Shelby laughed.

"I had to ask. You seem all proper and up tight in there. If I didn't know any better I'd say there was a stick up your ass." Shelby said in laugher. Judy followed and Quinn? Quinn was fucking flabbergasted and shocked to hear her mother laugh obnoxiously. It sounding exactly like her own laugh when Charlie and Sam were able to pull one out of her.

Judy shoved Shelby playfully as they joked and began to walk. It was as if they forgot she was there. Quinn was watching their interaction and it was the same way she and Charlie were with each other.

A smile began to form on her face as she watched her mother's true character shine. She didn't look stoic nor serious or depressed she was being herself. She looked free and happy and Quinn could not be happier to see it.

She looked over at Shelby taking the woman in with her long chestnut hair, leather jacket and skinny jeans. Her blood red v neck shirt clinging to her form with her high heel boots.

If Quinn didn't know any better, she would never had guessed the woman was a mother at all. She looked like a rocker chick or something equally as badass.

They were in the back corner of Breadsticks away from the other patrons. They had already eaten there food and Quinn was already filled in about the two being best friends in high school.

They were former students of Mckinely and practically sisters. Shelby shared embarrassing stories about her mother. As well as cool, brave ones and how her mother ruled Mckinely with all the boys wanting her and all the girls wanting to be her. Everyone wanted to be Judy Montgomery's best friend but only Shelby held the title.

Quinn had laughed, gasped in shock and turned beet red in embarrassment for her mother. Judy would clap back in her own defense and told her own stories of the badass Shelby Corcoran who intimidated all the girls and snagged all the boys.

She regaled Shelby's pranks on the faculty and how Shelby lived in detention. Even scoring Judy detention without meaning to. Quinn was mesmerized by their bond.

Shelby sounded awesome in high school without seeming like a loser, like the school's man whore Noah Puckerman. She's heard god awful stories about him.

They didn't say why they stopped speaking but Quinn could tell they had some weird silent communication happening because her mother gave Shelby a look and the woman nodded in understanding after Quinn asked why they stop speaking.

"That's a story for another time. Besides I also brought you here to speak to you about Rachel." Shelby said. That got Quinn's attention. "Please do not repeat anything about my daughter to anyone else. I don't need her to close herself off anymore than she already is and I don't need to have her being bullied because of it."

"No, I won't, I promise. Rachel's business is her business. I have my own personal business that would make me a pariah to this entire town if they knew. So, I understand." Quinn said. The last of her sentence caused her voice to quiver. Judy rubbed her daughter's back in comfort. Shelby could tell whatever it was, was serious.

"Ok, well um.. I just recently got custody of Rachel again this past summer. As you saw she and I have a very strained relationship. She refuses to speak to anyone including her fraternal twin sister, Skyler. Maybe you've met her?" Shelby said

"Skyler's a twin? Wow, Well.. I haven't personally spoken to her but I have met her. She's friends with my siblings Charlie and Sam and on the cheerios. They've been going to your house non stop for the last few weeks." Quinn said.

"I didn't know Skyler and Rachel were related, though. They never speak to each other or sit together, Rachel's always by herself and Skyler hangs out with my sister and Brother, like I said." Quinn replied. Shelby felt her heart break at the news that Rachel was even isolating herself in school.

"I know Sam but I haven't met your sister." Shelby said, Finally getting the confirmation she had been wondering about after seeing Judy again.

Judy married Russell and Shelby felt her heart clench at the thought but it wasn't her business, though. Now she had a pretty good idea what had come between her and her best friend.

"We're identical triplets, actually with Charlie only having blue eyes to my green and shade darker in hair color." Quinn said with a smile. Shelby's eyes widened and she smiled.

"Way to go, St. Judes! I didn't think you had it in you!" Shelby said with a smile causing Judy to laugh as she rolled her eyes.

"Ugh! Don't call me that! I've outgrown it, I'm a mother, now!." Judy said in childish annoyance.

"Oh, come on! You know you love the nick name." Shelby said teasing her blonde friend and Quinn giggled.

"Why do you call her Saint Judes?" Quinn ask with a grin.

"Because Ms. Goody two shoe's over here was a prude. Practically a saint.. Well until she met me than my awesomeness rubbed off on her." Shelby said with a laugh.

"No, your delinquent tendencies somehow incorporated itself into my life without my consent." Judy fired back.

"Oh, please! You had a blast stealing principal Young's car with me! We even hit up Dairy Queen after. Remember? I bought you that mint chocolate chip milkshake for a job well done? I was like a proud mama watching her baby walk for the first time." Shelby said with a laugh causing Judy to look at Quinn in utter embarassment and despair.

"You stole your principal's car?!" Quinn said with the hugest smile of disbelief and admiration. Her eyes shining with glee as she finally feels as if she might know her mother as who she is.

"That's neither here nor there. Now, stop corrupting my baby's mind or I'll be in the principal's office because of you, yet again. Only this time with my child. As you were saying." Judy said with a wave of her hand.

"BOOOO!" Shelby said with her thumb pointing downward.

"See kid, Saint Judes." Shelby gestured with her head while looking at Quinn.

Only for Judy to lightly wack at the back of the brunettes head. Shelby was about to speak in defiance but Judy raised her eyebrow effectively shutting her words down.

Quinn was literally bellowing in laughter. These two beautiful women have a friendship that obviously lasted the sands of time, even with out seeing in each other in however long. She envied them immediately, making her wish she had what they had.

"Anyway.." Shelby grumbled. "Skyler wants a relationship with Rachel but Rachel refuses her advances like she does with me. It makes for a very uncomfortable atmosphere at home. Rachel was already pregnant when she was given to me. She's 4 months now. I've only had her for 2 months. The reason I let her leave the police station and why I haven't gone out to look for her, is that it would only make her more angry. She won't get in the car and let me drive her home or any where for that matter. She won't eat anything and she barely sleeps. I try talking, it ends up a one sided screaming match with me being the silent one. She refuses any form of contact from anyone." Shelby finished.

Judy looked mournful for Shelby's situation. She wouldn't know what to do either. Quinn went through a phase like that with Sam and Charlie but never with her.

Quinn had a contemplative look on her face, thinking about everything she's witnessed of the brunette and the hug she gave her that day outside her house..

"Huh... That explains why she does what she does in the student center." Quinn spoke out loud. Shelby's brow furrowed in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Shelby ask. Quinn looked hesitant about telling but she remembered what Shelby said earlier about Rachel needing support not authority.

"Well.." Quinn started as she licked her lips.

"She comes in after school for the tutoring sessions at the student center. Me and my friend Santana are tutors there because we tutor our friend Britney. A girl named Stacy Meyers is suppose to be Rachel's tutor but she doesn't do anything. The first day she tried to tutor Rachel, she didn't get a response. Stacy got mad and called her a retard." Shelby clenched her jaw in anger at hearing that.

"After that she stopped trying. Now they just sit there and Stacy texts whoever's she's on her phone with and ignores Rachel until the hour is up than she leaves. We get credit for tutoring, I think that's why Stacy still comes but Rachel doesn't do anything but stare at the table. It still doesn't answer why Rachel still goes if she isn't interested, though" Quinn finished.

"Rachel is suppose to be getting help because she..." Shelby took a deep breath. " She can't r-read." Judy gasped at the all too familiar situation.

"Is she dislexic?" Quinn ask.

"No, she's not dislexic." Shelby said feeling weighted down by the truth of why.

"I-Is it the same?.." Judy finally asked and Shelby nodded as silent tears fell from her eyes. Judy leaned over and pulled Shelby into a hug leaving a confused Quinn to watch. They eventually pull apart wiping away their tears.

"Rachel's suppose to be at a high school level but she's obviously not. She can't read or do any type of math other than addition and even that can be difficult sometimes, any other subject is the same. We had Rachel tested when we first got her. Granted she refused, it seemed the only way to get her to do anything is by paying her. So she get's a weekly stipen of 25 dollars for attending school and tutoring. If she doesn't go than she doesn't get paid." Shelby answered the unasked question on the blondes face.

"I would tell you more but I want to respect as much of Rachel's privacy as I can." Shelby finished.

"No, I understand..." Quinn replied and sat there lost in thought for a moment but Shelby could tell there was something she wanted to say. "Do-Do you think it'd be alright if I tried?" Quinn asked.

Shelby was confused by the question so Quinn elaborated. "With tutoring, I mean.. Maybe I could get her to try." Quinn finished unsurely but Shelby's eyes brightened.

Smiling fondly Shelby spoke sweetly. "You are every bit your mother's daughter." Quinn blushed.

"You know, she was my tutor in high school, that's how we met, actually. That's how I learned to read, write and do math equations that I thought were the dumbest things ever created." Shelby said with an adoring smile aimed at Judy. Judy smiled with a heart felt look in her eyes.

"Yeah and you were a pain in the ass." Judy said with a smile on her face.

Quinn gasped in surprise at her mother's sudden reply, Shelby laughed obnoxiously causing people to glance at them disapprovingly but it seemed in Shelby's presence her mother didn't care.

Judy continued. "But eventually.. I got through that thick stubborn facade you kept up." Judy continued while she smiled fondly and turned to her daughter. "So, if your really serious about helping her than you must be strong and don't give up easily just because she acts out. Patience will gain her trust and who knows you might gain another sister like I did." Judy winked at Shelby who was doing her best to keep her emotions in check.

The two older women had went through so much together and they were sure they'd never see each other again and are now more than happy that their two daughters were in the right place at the right time, not happy about the circumstances behind it but maybe this was fates way of swapping the bad karma for the good.

The rest of the lunch went by with Judy and Shelby telling Quinn how horrible Shelby had treated Judy when they first began tutoring. It helped Quinn to be prepared for what could happen.

Shelby and Judy embraced tightly and exchanged numbers. Shelby also gave her number to Quinn in case she needed to talk or for emergencies. She pulled Quinn into a hug and thanked her again for being there for Rachel and for trying to tutor her.

Quinn told Shelby she had to go to the school to sign for Rachel to switch tutors. After that they parted ways. Judy and Quinn were driving home when Quinn looked at her mother with a smile.

"Who knew you were so cool." Quinn said. Causing Judy to laugh out loud.

"Is it so hard to believe?" Judy asked.

"No, just surprising.. And I like it. You look happy. I'm happy you have your friend back, mom." Quinn said sincerely. Judy's eyes teared up.

"Me too, Quinnie. Me too." The rest of the drive was full of laughter and gossip something they never did.

Because they were so set in Russell's way of how they were to behave, that even when he wasn't present his presence was still felt but not today.

Shelby Corcoran had just revived Judy a little and the older blonde couldn't help but hope to be revived some more.

* * *

**BERRY-CORCAN RESIDENTS..**

Shelby sighed tiredly. She just parked her Land rover in the garage and sat for a moment. She felt only one thing at the moment and that's fear. Hearing exactly what happen to Rachel word for word from Quinn hurt.

Her daughter was slammed on her stomach. Shelby was terrified that something may have happened to her grandchild and she wouldn't know because Rachel didn't-wouldn't let her anywhere near her or her belly.

Rachel has been to a total of 1 doctors appointment since she's been placed in Shelby's custody and the brunette only went because she was paid to and that was in New York.

Shelby is irritated with her new job at Carmel because she's had to reschedule the only appointment she has set up since moving in because of the demand of her job and though she doesn't need the job per se she signed a contract because apparently show choir is _that _important.

She also is actually a teacher for the music class. Some how some way something always happens to were she can't make it or has missed the appointment by half an hour or so. The woman sighed again as she exited the vehicle and headed into the house.

Shelby was greeted with the peals of laughter coming from the living room. She smiled to herself. Ever since Skyler made friends with Sam she has been a little happier and Shelby can't be upset with that.

The boy is at her house almost everyday. He's growing on her, Especially, now that she knows that he's Judy's son. The brunette mother rounded the corner and furrowed her brow for only a moment before remembering that they're triplets.

There on the living couch was her daughter being tickled to death by a blonde with her back to Shelby. Sam was zoned out on the video game. The woman cleared her throat and all 3 stopped what they were doing and looked her way.

Shelby's eyes widened a little and she felt warmth blossom in her chest at the young blonde before her. She looked exactly like Quinn except with her sea blue eyes and a shade darker hair.

"Mom! I didn't hear you come home."

"Yeah, I just pulled in. What's going on in here? It looks like a snack bar blew up my living room." There were chips, dip, soda cans and empty ice cream bowls. Charlie immediately jump to her feet frazzled. The blonde began cleaning up immediately and speaking a mile a minute in fear.

"We're s-so sorry, Ms. Corcoran. We did not mean to disrespect your home this way. It will be spot cleaned and organized as soon as possible. Samuel and I will be out of your hai-" Shelby's eyes were wide in sursprise and concern as the blonde continued her frantic ramble.

The girl was slightly trembling. Skyler tried to intervene and calm her down but to no avail. Shelby stepped forward and grasp the nervous girls shoulders to halt her movements and she looked even more terrified. Shelby could also see Skyler's confused expression as to why the blonde was so scared

"Hey, Hey Hey, calm down. It's okay." Shelby spoke in a motherly soft tone.

"I.." Charlie couldn't really move she was so worried.

"Your okay, listen I was just going to make a joke about my daughters piggish habits."

"Hey!" Skyler said in indignation.

"Re-Really?" Charlie asked in hesitation and the fear Shelby saw shining in the girls eyes worried Shelby, _greatly._

"Of course! Have you seen her room? You'd be lucky to find her bed with all that designer you'd drown in."

"Okay! I can hear you!" Skyler spoke up again in the background annoyed.

Sam and Shelby chuckled and Shelby noticed the girls tension eased a bit.

"I'm Shelby Corcoran and you are?" Shelby ask kindly. Charlie gently placed the cans back onto the coffee table with such grace as she stood back into a standing position with her back ramrod straight and took hold of Shelby's hand and shook it with a lady like shake.

"I am Charlotte Avery Fabray. I'm Samuel's older sister." Charlie replied warmly.

Shelby was completely baffled by Judy's children. They spoke in such a way, that you'd think they came right out of the Victorian era when just mere minutes ago this girl was relaxed and almost making her kid pee on herself through tickle torture.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you. Don't ever feel like you have to worry when I'm around. I understand your teenagers and teenagers are messy and rambunctiously loud and that's ok in this house. Are we clear?" Shelby ask looking her in the eye.

She knew how much Skyler liked this girl and now knew she belonged to Judy. She was practically family. "And if I'm correct your friends call you Charlie?"

Charlie blushed and smiled. "Yes, ma'am."

"Oh hell no! There are no yes ma'am's anything. I'm 27 not an old lady." Shelby said flipping her hair over her shoulder dramatically.

"LIES! Your 32" Skyler shouted.

"Bite your tongue, you heathen or I'll feed you to my dogs!" Shelby replied with a pointed finger at Skyler.

Skyler scoffed with an eyeroll. "Oh please! You can't have a dog, your allergic!"

"Hush it! Nobody asked you, kid!" Shelby fired back.

"All I speak is the truth!" Skyler said sticking her tongue out at her mother childishly.

"Truth, huh? Soooo.. It's safe to tell these two the truth about you little cru-" Shelby began with mirth in her eyes and a devious smirk aimed at her youngest.

"WOW! You look amaaazzzzing for 27!" Skyler replied with wide eyes and over enthusiaum.

"What?" Sam and Charlie ask in unison.

"Well, Her-" Shelby began to continue on about Skyler's crush on Charlie before Skyler interrupted.

"Hush it!" Skyler shouted.

"What? I was going to say your crude, over bearing grandma tendencies." Shelby replied with an evil smirk.

"Thanks for the compliment though I already know I'm hella fine." Shelby said flipping her long dark hair and striking a shoulder pose.

Sam and Charlie burst into laughter as Skyler huffed and crossed her arms as she glared at her mother.

"I hate you."

"No, you love me. Your obligated to, it's part of the daughter handbook. You should really pick that back up once in a while, it might come in handy." Shelby ducked out of the way of the flying cushion aim at her head. As she headed for her room. "I'll be in my room, if you need me! Nice to meet you, Charlie and always a pleasure to have you, Sammy."

"Nice to meet you, too, Ms. Corcoran." Charlie replied.

"Thanks for having me." Sam replied at the same time.

"Wow.. Your mom is so cool." Charlie stared in the direction Shelby had left in awe of the woman.

"Told you." Sam said with a smile.

"She's alright, I guess. Once you get past the snark and conceded attitude." Skyler replied with a roll of her eyes.

"I HEARD THAT!" Shelby yelled from the top of the stairs.

"YOU WERE MEANT TO!" Skyler hollard back with a chuckle. She really did love her mom.

"You know, your really lucky..." Charlie said after a minute. She was trying not to feel sad that her own father was an asshole.

"Yeah, she is." Sam agreed.

"Yeah.. Yeah I am.." Skyler replied lost in her own thoughts of how lucky she knew she was.


	6. Chapter 6

**QUINN AND RACHEL.**

Quinn had been thinking about the girl the rest of the weekend and after she allowed herself to block out the images of pain on the girls face and only focused on how her hair and face looked out in the open.

She realized how painfully beautiful the brunette was. She wondered why she hid such a beautiful face from the world.

Quinn had been planning on trying to communicate with the brunette but ultimately decided to do as her mother said and earn the girls trust first and she planned to do that through the tutoring.

It worked for her mom and Shelby hopefully it will work for her.

Quinn entered the student center with Santana and Britney flanking her. She told them of her plan to take over as the girls tutor but didn't tell them anything that happened that weekend.

Everything with Rachel had to remain quiet. She received a text from Shelby saying that she switched the tutor from Meyers to her. So Quinn was free to begin whenever she was ready and today was definitely the day.

The 3 walked up to the table stoned cold serious. Stacy jumped out of her skin a little at the unholy trinity's appearance. "Captain, How are-" Quinn cut off Stacy before she could speak further.

Meyer's, your in my seat." Quinn said.

Stacy looked confused, this was always their table. "I'm sor-" Stacy tried but Quinn spoke again.

"Meyers, I will not repeat myself." Quinn said calmly. Stacy looked at Rachel.

"Come on retard, we're moving to another table." Stacy said. Quinn lowered her face to Stacy's instantly, just as the girl was about to stand, causing her to drop back in her seat in surprise.

"Meyers, You better apologize right now or it's your ass on or off the field. Your choice." Quinn said in a deathly manner. Inches from her face. Stacy looked confused but also terrified.

"You heard your captain, Meyers. Do you really want to piss her off or me, for that matter?" Santana said full of attitude her arms folded across her chest. Stacy whipped around.

"I'm sorry." She said to Rachel.

"I don't feel like that was at all genuine but seeing as I have more important things to do with my friend here." Quinn said gesturing with a nod of her head toward Rachel.

The blonde continued. "I really don't care. Now, leave." Quinn spoke with authority. Shocking Stacy with her cruelty.

Quinn never bullied anyone or had ever been purposely mean. She ordered you around at practice but never mistreated you the way Santana did. What she gave was constructive criticism but right now Quinn was aggressive and full of authority not to mention she looked beyond pissed. It was terrifying

"Bu-But cousin it is my stude-" Quinn's fist slammed down on the table in anger, causing Stacy to jump.

"_What_ did you just call her?!" Quinn growled out. Stacy looked even more terrified.

"N-Nothing!" Stacy replied.

"If I ever hear you call her that again or anything else, your ass is mine and I don't mean in excercises. I will rearrange your face and make sure everyone know's to refer to _you _as 'COUSIN IT!' Now leave! _I_ am her tutor now." Quinn said with authority and barely concealed anger.

The cheerio stumbled trying to get out of there as fast as she could. Quinn nodded to Santana and Britney and the two went back to their usual table to study. Quinn sat down calmly next to the brunette.

"I'm sorry about that.." Quinn said in a gentle soft sweet tone as she did her best to quell her anger and hurt that one of her cheerios were that nasty to Rachel.

"Now, I'm your new tutor, my name is Quinn Fabray. I would like to try a different method with you. I am going to read the assignment out to you. I will explain adjectives and verbs, things like that, I will also be spelling them out to you. You do not have to respond. I just would appreciate it, if you did listen. I want you to know that I'm very happy to have you as my student. Ok, let's get started." Quinn said.

She began reading and going over everything she said she would.

Rachel was surprised not just by Quinn sticking up for her but also by the girls patience. She was also incredibly kind and Rachel couldn't figure out if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

* * *

**LATER THAT EVENING..**

Charlie was at the dinner table as stoic as ever but on the inside she was glowing with glee.

She and Sam had spent the entire weekend at Skyler's house granted they didn't stay over but they were there as soon as they could be.

She and Skyler had so much in common it was rediculous. They shared secrets and inside jokes. They baked cookies and during one of the horror movies they watched, Skyler cuddled into _her not Sam, her!_

She could not stop her racing heart even if she tried. She crashed on her bed in happiness when she got home that night and the next day, Skyler cuddled with her again but that time they weren't watching a scary movie.

They were just talking. Sam was playing video games. They talked about places they wanted to visit when they grew up. Different foods they wanted to try.

Charlie confessed her love for basket ball and she, Sam and Skyler went down to the river court because Skyler said she wanted to see Charlie's impressive skills.

Skyler had lent Sam her Nintendo DS because he still wanted to play video games but didn't want them to be out there by themselves because though Charlie said it was always deserted except for the one boy who comes there occasionally, no one ever went.

They packed food and drinks and music. Charlie played with Skyler. Getting to stand behind Skyler to teach her how to shoot the ball was heaven because she got to touch her lower back and smell her hair from behind.

Sam rolled his eyes because he could clearly see them flirting relentlessly. Charlie even managed to slip her arms around Skyler's waist. The smaller girl squealed in delight as she tried but failed miserably at dribbling.

It was by far the best weekend of Charlie's life and she couldn't wait to see Skyler on Monday. Sam and She had talked in length with Quinn not being home at the time to give her opinion.

Charlie wanted to tell Skyler she was gay and hopefully the brunette would take it well. A loud bang shook the table surprising Charlie out of her thoughts.

"This damn roast tastes like shit! Do I look like I eat shit to you!" Russell bellowed grabbing Judy by her hair and mashing the hot meat against her mouth as she cried. Charlie had spaced so far out she had no idea what had just occured.

"YOU EAT THIS SHIT THEN! BECAUSE THAT'S WHAT YOU ARE! A PIECE OF SHIT! YOUR NOT WORTH A DAMN! I'M SICK OF LOOKING AT YOUR DISGUSTING FACE, YOUR SO FUCKING UGLY!" He bellowed louder.

Than back handed Judy so hard, her chair flailed backwards dropping her on her back. All 3 kids were frozen in fear but Quinn remembered the weekend that just past and she remembered how different her mother was and how happy she felt to see it.

She felt a sudden clarity that this was their life. That he was the monster in all their closets. She thought about how even when they left for college their lives would forever be in his hands because he would be paying for them to go OR choosing _NOT_ to let them go.

She remembered the one and only time they tried to over throw him 2 years ago. Sam ended up with a broken collar bone and dislocated left shoulder, Charlie had 2 cracked ribs and a concussion, Her mother had a swollen shut eye, busted lip and broken wrist and she.. She was beaten so badly her face was not at all recognizable.

He had hired a private doctor who was a former college associate and very money hungry man. As long as he got paid he didn't ask questions and you could see it in his eyes as he had taken care of them that he didn't feel an ounce of sympathy.

Now every time they were hurt badly. That same doctor would come make sure they healed properly so no one would ever know and no one would ever question him. Her mother's cries stung her ears painfully and she finally opened her mouth.

"GOD! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! YOU FUCKING MONSTER! LET HER GO!" Quinn shouted as she stood up.

Charlie and Sam's eyes widen in shock and fear for their sister. Judy tried to tell her it was ok but Russell's death grip on her throat silenced her by her losing consciousness. Quinn rounded the table. Seething in anger. Russell slowly stood from the ground he chuckled darkly.

"Who do you think you are?" He ask lowly.

"Leave her alone!" Quinn gritted out.

"And if I don't?" He ask in humor. "Whose going to stop me, huh, you?" He ask mockingly.

"I will if I have to." Quinn replied and she saw the moment the rage filled his eyes.

Quinn took one look at her sister. It was the only second she had to silently tell her to get everyone to their rooms. Before she knew it, Russell had her by the neck. Bringing her face against his, crushing her forehead with his own in a manner that hurt and caused throbbing to erupt in her neck.

"Who do you think your talking to!" He spat, his saliva projecting onto her face.

He didn't give her the chance to speak as he pulled his head back and head butted her so hard her vision blurred and she felt blood trickling down her face. The rest of the night was spent on her solely.

He completely forgot he was mad at his wife to begin with. The blonde was left on the kitchen floor. No on was allowed to help her. She was knocked out cold.

Everyone was locked in their rooms again and no one went to school the next day. All 3 children missing a week so the swelling in her face could go down. Russell had called the school saying he and his family had recently received news that a family member had passed away.

* * *

**SKYLER.**

Skyler walked the school halls feeling a loss blossom in her chest at not seeing her two favorite blondes. She had been texting Sam and Charlie non stop but hadn't received an answer.

She had no idea where they were and she also didn't know where they lived as she had never been to their house, which was an epiphany of it's own. She sighed to herself.

Britney had told her that it happened all the time and they'd be back whenever their dad brought them back. Skyler was confused by those words but if Britney said it happened all the time and that they'd be back by next week, than she'll wait.

She just wished those words didn't cause her insides to knot up over it. A niggling feeling in her heart telling her something was wrong. She couldn't do anything about it, so she left to class.

* * *

**RACHEL.**

Skyler wasn't the only one feelng the loss, though. Rachel was getting highly annoyed with herself. For some god forsaken reason, she finds her mind is questioning were her silent partner is.

Her heart clenching in abandonment and loss. Her gut telling her something is terribly wrong and she should go to the blondes house and find out but the part of her that's been hurt beyond repair, stops that train of thought in it's tracks.

She signs into the student center and sits by herself. Santana and Britney watched her all week long sit and wait.

It was odd to the brunette that though she and the blonde never had a real conversation, the silence is no longer comforting with only her occupying it's space.

She's realizing that the blonde constantly being around has tainted her silence by capturing a part of it. That night Rachel walked again expecting for her blonde companion to show.

Only she doesn't, her steps falter in front of the house. There are no lights on but there are cars in the driveway. The brunette doesn't realize it but she ends up standing there the allotted time she usually sits by the river.

She looks at her watch and walks back the way she came, not in the mood to go to the river court. What she doesn't see, is the figure in the blondes bedroom window hidden by the shadows of the night watching her.

Quinn's heart stuttered at the fact that Rachel waited for her. Even if she hadn't meant to, she waited. Instead of continuing on toward the river court, she back tracked.

What did that mean? She wasn't sure but maybe.. just maybe she had a shot at being Rachel's friend and for the first time in 3 days of being locked in her room like everyone else in the house, minus Russell.

She smiled though it hurt her face and right eye to. The blonde had only stood by the window to wait so she could at least see the brunette and she got more than what she asked for.

The blonde turned and limped back to her bed. She couldn't sleep no matter how hard she tried. All she could think was this was her life and she wasn't sure if she even wanted to live it anymore and that thought was slowly growing on her.

To the point that not existing actually sounded amazing to her. Death was slowly becoming her greatest wish to accomplish in life. The only other thing that she wishes for, is to achieve a real friendship with Rachel.

* * *

**ONE WEEK LATER...**

Skyler was at her locker getting out her books. It was Monday morning and it was already dragging.

"Hey.." Charlie said softly. She had asked Sam to let her see Skyler first, now that they had spoken about it. He knew his sister had a crush on the brunette, so he would wait to see Skyler next period.

Skyler whipped around so fast she could have caused herself whiplash. Her eyes widened in surprise than they lit up in complete adorable happiness, if you ask Charlie.

"Oh my god! Your back!" Skyler squealed out. Leaping into Charlie's arms as the blonde wrapped her arms around the girl she had been crying to be with the entire week in her room.

Her father had went on a rampage and they all got it handed to them. Not as severely as Quinn but it was enough to make Charlie and Sam wish they could run away to Skyler's house, never having to go back to the Fabray manor.

She wished to be in the brunettes arms as she cried herself to sleep. Skyler pulled back and looked into the blondes eyes. Her heart tightened at what she saw.

Charlie's eyes had rings around them. She looked tired and stressed and... Miserable? Why did her favorite girl look so sad. Skyler pulled her into another hug and whispered in her ear causing Charlie to shut her eyes at the words. "I missed you.."

The blonde let out a breath. "I missed you, more." Charlie whispered back. Doing her best to quell her tears.

Yesterday her father had come to her room and gave her brief but strict instructions that she must follow and if she didn't, it was going to be her ass on the line.

She now knew how Quinn felt when he did the same to her 2 years ago.

The two girls pulled back and just as Skyler was about to ask the blonde what was wrong. An arm slung over the blondes shoulder. Charlie tensed at the body draped on top of hers leaning his weight like he was light as a feather.

Charlie's face morphed before Skyler's eyes. The brunette was shocked by the blondes cold hard eyes that wiped away any softness that she just had aimed at Skyler.

"Hey, Babe. How 'bout you and I hit up the janitor's closet. The puckasaurus has needs that your hot self would be lucky to fulfill." Puck said making a vulgar gesture with his hips causing Skyler to curl her lip in disgust.

"Get lost meat head, she's not going any where with you!" Skyler said angrily. Charlie felt butterflies in her stomach at the girls protectivness of her.

"Whoa! No need to feel jealous hot stuff. If you want in on this, all you gotta do is bend over. Secondly, she's my chick now and she goes and does what _I_ say when _I _say it and I say we're going to the janitor's closet." He said getting ready to pull Charlie away. Skyler grabbed Charlie's arm about to protest but Charlie stops her in her tracks.

"Sky, I'll see you later, ok. I need to make sure my boyfriends needs are met." Charlie wished she didn't witness the shocked than devastated look cross her friends face.

Puck turned her body in the opposite direction with a mocking 'Bye, Bye' at Skyler. The brunette felt her entire body go numb before she felt her heart break followed by the prick of tears behind her eyes lids.

Quinn and Sam were a few lockers away and had witnessed the entire thing. They knew Charlie wanted Skyler but Steve Puckerman had gone straight to Russell job demanding to know why his daughter turned down his boy.

Russell had said he didn't even know it happened and that Charlotte was just following his rules. That she respected him and knew that he wouldn't let her date unless she received his permission.

See, Noah Puckerman's dad Just like Biff McIntosh's dad were two of Lima's elite along with the Fabrays and if there's anything that Russell loves more than popularity is money and since the Puckerman's were clients he had been trying to snag from his competition for a while. So, he made a deal.

2 years ago Russell's boss had offered him a promotion. The catch was that Biff wanted Quinn. So, Russell gave up Quinn the moment Dale McIntosh signed the papers that legalized his promotion citing his son Biff better get the girl, he's had his eye on for quite some time.

Now, that Noah Puckerman's dad did the same. Quinn and Charlie now belonged to both boys or they'd pay for it big time at home.

Skyler speed walked past without realizing Sam and Quinn were there. She needed to get out of the hallway fast before someone saw her crying over Charlie. She got to a bathroom and ducked in.

Sam and Quinn followed, Sam stood in front of the door not allowing any girl entrance. Quinn walked in and heard the brunette doing her best to muffle her cries.

The blonde once again felt anger for having to be another pawn in Russell's rise to the top. The blonde grabbed a tissue and walked over to the girl. Skyler jumped out of her skin when she realized who was in front of her.

She has never spoken a word to Quinn other than to answer _'Yes, Captain.'_ or 'No,_ Captain.' _and now she's in the bathroom with her while she cries over the blondes sister. She could not be more pathetic.

"Your not pathetic." Quinn said. Skylers eyes widen in shock.

"Did I just say that out loud?" She said in a self deprecating tone causing Quinn to smile a little, the blonde giving a slight nod of affirmation.

"Listen, I'm only here to tell you that.. Charlie and Puck just happened yesterday and I know she's your best friend amongst other things but I need you to understand it's what she has to do. They're together now but you still have her when ever you want her. She'll still come over and be with you because that's were she wants to be." Quinn said sincerely.

Skyler was confused by the blondes chosen words. She wasn't stupid, she could hear in the blondes voice and see in her facial expression that Quinn needed her to read between the lines but it made absolutely no sense.

The blonde continued. "I have to go now but try to always remember Skyler, that when she's with him. She's thinking about you.." With that the HBIC turned on her heel and disappeared.

Sam and Quinn left together because they shared the same class. Skyler stood in the bathroom for the rest of the period knowing she shared her current class with Charlie and she didn't trust her emotions at the moment.

She checked the time and decided she could finally leave. It was 8 minutes before the bell rung so she could go to her locker and get her books without having to see them together. She was so preoccupied with thinking about what Quinn said, she didn't see the wall as she rushed into him.

"Oof!" Skyler went flying backwards on her ass.

"Oh man, I'm sorry!." She heard a male voice say.

Skyler groaned as she rubbed her rear end. She felt giant hands grab for arms to help her up. They were really big and meaty not to mention kinda sweaty and gross. Yeah.. she was definitely gay.

"Are you ok?" He ask. Skyler looked up taking in the boy for the first time. It was the second string quaterback Finn Hudson.

"Uh.. yeah. It was my fault. I should have been paying attention to where I was going." Skyler said and Finn gave her a dopey smile that kind of endeared her to him.

"Nah, It was my fault. My mom says I should always be we..wear..wea.. I should always look where I'm walking." Finn finished not caring to try to remember the actual word his mom used though Skyler's pretty sure it was weary. He possibly meant 'Always be weary of your surroundings.' Skyler chuckled at his innocence.

"Are you on your way to class?" Finn ask. Skyler smiled.

"Yes, actually. I was just heading to my locker. " Skyler replied.

"Do you mind if I walk you. I don't want you running into someone again and maybe hurt yourself." He said jokingly with a kind smile.

Skyler was about to say no when she remembered Charlie now had a boyfriend and though her heart was screaming at her not to do it. She was fueled by the ache that she never really ever got the girl no matter how hard she tried and maybe that was her problem.

She never gave a guy a try to begin with. She just always felt her focus was always on girls. She was tired of being the girl pining for someone on the douchebags arm. She wanted to be the one pined over on the douchebags arm. She smiled a flirtatious smile and slipped her hand into his elbow.

"Ok." She said sweetly.

"Awesome." He smiled in return.

* * *

**LUNCH PERIOD, QUINN AND RACHEL..**

Quinn walked into the auditorium as soon as lunch arrived. Dodging her boyfriend in the crowd, pretending she hadn't heard him wasn't easy. She trembled just seeing the brunette in the center seat of the auditorium.

Seeing the brunette stood outside her house, not being able to go down to meet her the way she wanted to, hurt Quinn. She made her way down the aisle and walked into the same row as the brunette.

She took her seat in silence and finally! After so long, finally felt like she could breath in peace. They sat in silence for 11 minutes before Quinn decided to take the risk that she planned over the weekend. To speak.

"Can I ask you something?" Quinn ask quietly. Rachel gave a barely there nod. Quinn was surprised she was given a nod but did her best not to show it. "Why don't you ever eat?" Quinn ask.

"I could ask you the same?" Rachel replied immediately. Quinn felt butterflies at the sound of the melodous voice. She hadn't been concentrating on it when they were arrested but now she believes it's the most beautiful sound she's ever heard, even if it sounds a bit off. She's guessing from lack of use.

"I asked first." Quinn replied calmly.

"Why do you care?" Rachel ask retorically with a roll of her eyes.

"Why do you care?" Quinn shot back.

"I don't." Rachel replied carelessly.

"So the night when you brought me to your house, that was you not caring?" Quinn ask condecendingly. Rachel mumbled a 'Whatever' and got up to leave. The blonde cursed her stupidy. She was suppose to take it easy.

"My father.." Quinn spoke before the brunette could past the first seat, freezing her in her place. Quinn sighed and sat back in the chair, staring straight ahead.

"He calls me fa-" The blonde took a deep breath because she's never shared anything about herself with anyone but Sam and Charlie. It was terrifying.

"He calls me fat, ugly, a walrus. I don't know if you noticed the difference between my sister and I but.. Charlie's always been slim and I've always been thicker... Well, more curvy, I should say. When we were younger I got teased for being chubby while Charlie always looked like any 7 year old should. My thighs and rear have curve. Charlie has more of a super models body. Well.. A healthy super models body. My father would say stop eating so much it's bad enough you take up the couch with your obesity or Go to bed, you don't need to eat dinner tonight, I especially don't need to feel the ground shake when your fat ass comes lumbering into the dining room. Or Go eat in your room, your obnoxious disgusting chewing is making me sick." Quinn scoffed after reciting the words that burned her to the core with it's scrutiny. Shaking her head slightly getting lost in her thoughts of the verbal abuse her father hit her with everyday.

The blonde continued. "I only eat once a day now and it's only water fruits or water veggies nothing that causes bloat or gas and maybe a boiled egg. The rest of the day I only drink veggie or protein shakes. I'm taking laxatives because he gave them to me for my birthday 2 years ago, saying I needed to be thinner because his bosses son apparently had his eye on me and my dad wanted his promotion by Christmas and ta-da! I'm dating the quarterback for his benefit." Quinn chuckled self deprecatingly.

"I don't eat because I have to stay as thin as I can or he'll be upset with me and I don't want him to be.." Quinn finished quietly. She hadn't notice the brunette had taken a seat next to her again or that said brunette had an understanding look on her face.

Rachel realized something while Quinn was talking but was waiting for the blonde to finish. "Is he the one who did that to you? The night I took you to my house?" Rachel ask still facing forward as to not show that she might care a little bit more than she was letting on. Quinn snapped from her thoughts.

"I already answered your question. Now it's your turn to answer." Quinn said calmly. Rachel nodded slightly. Quinn looked forward and sat in her seat. She knew in order for the brunette to answer she had to wait.

"Because... Maybe if I'm lucky.. The monster inside me will die of starvation.." Rachel said so low it was almost a whisper. Quinn's eyes widened a fraction than furrowed her brow in confusion. '_Wait.. She doesn't mean what I think she means does she? Is she trying to kill her_ _baby_?!' Quinn thought to herself.

"What do you mea-" Quinn began but was cut off by Rachel standing.

"You should stop starving yourself." Rachel said.

"I will if you will." Quinn shot back. Rachel didn't reply she turned and silently began to walk away with Quinn watching her. The brunette didn't turn around but her voice carried to the blonde crystal clear.

"Your not fat, By the way... Your beautiful.." Rachel said and walked out of the auditorium door leaving a emotional breathless Quinn in her wake.

The blondes heart was captured by the words. '_Your not fat, by the way.. Your beautiful..'_ echoed in the blondes mind and a smile so pure and genuine graced her face.

She blushed deeply and her eyes shined in a way they have never before. _'She thinks I'm beautiful..'_ Quinn thought to herself. The rest of the day the blonde spent on cloud 9, never losing her high.

* * *

**CHEERIOS LOCKER AFTER PRACTICE...**

"So, are you coming over today?" Skyler asked.

"I wish I could but I can't. My dad wants us to have some family bonding time because he's been on so many business trips recently." Charlie replied.

There was no bonding time. Russell has just been in a foul mood as always but this time he had lost an account and the blonde didn't want to take any chances.

"Oh, ok. How about we go bowling this weekend. I heard they're playing that movie you've been dying to see. We could pick up the tickets, bowl a few games then get back in time for the showing. I'll even let you have all the cheese dip from my nachos." Skyler said teasingly.

Charlie's mood has been lack luster all day and she hated seeing it on the girl.

"Um..I'll be hanging out with Puck all weekend. He's taking me to the movies to see it, actually..." Charlie trailed off sadly.

Skyler did her best to not show how much that hurt to hear.

"Oh well, it's cool. Finn ask me out this weekend anyway. So, I guess I'll just take him up on his offer." Skyler said turning to face her locker trying to get her emotions in check. She hadn't saw the surprised hurt expression on Charlie's face at her words.

"Y-Your going out with, Finn? As in Finn Hudson, My sisters ex boyfriend Finn Hudson?" Charlie ask in disbelief.

"Well.. I wasn't going to at first but.. Finn's a nice guy. He's cute in that sort innocent dopey way and.. He likes me so.. Yeah. Why not?" Skyler replied.

It became suffocating. Charlie swallowed thickly. She grabbed her things as controlled as she could. If you were paying attention but Skyler wasn't, you'd see the blondes trembling hands as well as slow building tears.

"I uh-I have to go. My dad will be expecting us on time." The blonde said in a rush to get out of there.

"Ok, I'll see you... " Skyler replied not removing her eyes from her locker out of fear that her emotions would be every where to read.

The door slammed shut behind Charlie and Skyler let her tears fall. "Later.." The brunette whispered into the silence as her tears fell.

Charlie rushed to her car where Quinn had been waiting. There was no tutoring today and the blonde never showers after cheerios practice, she showers when she gets home because of her condition. She saw the tears coming down her sisters face and immediately became concerned.

"Char, what happened?"

Charlie didn't say anything. She jumped in the car and started it. Quinn hopped in and Charlie peeled out of the parking lot just as Skyler exited the building. Sam had his own car so they'd see him at home.

The two blondes drove for a couple of blocks before Charlie had to pull over because her tears were blinding her. They sat in silence.

"I hate him.." Charlie spoke in anger. "I hate him! I hate him! I hate him!" Charlie gritted out as she punched her steering wheel.

Quinn looked over at her sister and didn't even have to ask who she was talking about.

"I know.. Me, too"

Charlie looked at Quinn with tearful eyes and trembling lips. "Skyler's dating, Finn." Charlie's face crumpled after saying those words and fell into her sister's arms. Quinn did the best she could to console her sister.

"Damn you, Russell." Quinn whispered with a clenched jaw.

* * *

**PUCKS TRUCK 3 HOURS LATER...**

Puck grunted in pleasure as he thrust deeply into the blondes mouth holding her head in place. He was suppose to be taking Charlie to dinner but told the girl he couldn't because he didn't have time.

However; he immediately went in for the kill and began kissing her aggressive and messy. He finally told her he wanted a blow job for the road and when Charlie said she had never done that before he smirked and said_ ' Don't worry, it's easy. I'll teach you.'_ That was 10 minutes ago and Charlie wanted to puke.

Which she did not a second later when he came into her mouth without permission. He finally released her neck, it ached from his grip that he had on her, not realizing how hard he actually held her in place when he was blinded by his own pleasure.

Charlie had whipped around opening the car door, in one swift motion, to puke his unwanted semen from her mouth. She felt nauseous and wanted to cry.

"That was pretty decent." Puck said casually than started the truck and took the blonde straight back home. Not at all bothered with the girls silence. He pulled in and waited for her to leave the truck though he didn't have to wait long.

Charlie wanted to get as far away from him as fast as she possibly could. She wasn't the least bit hurt that he didn't walk her to her door. She just wanted him gone.

Charlie made it to her room with no issues but she was so emotional because even though he was her boyfriend. She felt sexually and emotionally violated.

She was disgusted with her self and began to cry in frustration. All she wanted was Skyler but knew that was a hopeless dream. The blonde immediately went to shower, scrub her mouth raw and change as she got ready for dinner.

Lord knows, who'd get a beating today but at the moment Charlie didn't care anymore. Because it didn't matter how good you were. You'd get a beating anyway.

* * *

**RACHEL...**

Rachel couldn't believe she had literally told the blonde that she was beautiful.

The moment the words left her mouth, her eyes widen in shock. She had never given anyone an ounce of care or compliment and here she was, words just tumbling out with out permission.

Yeah she thought it in her head but to actually say it to the girl was insane. The blonde might think they're friends now or something equally as stupid.

Rachel was stewing in anger because for the life of her she couldn't understand what was happening to her. For some reason hearing the blonde speak good or bad made her stomach feel funny.

Having her sit beside her made her feel comfort in her silence again. Hearing that she was being called such names by her own father caused a slight ache to well in Rachel's chest.

She had never experienced such things before and has no idea what the hell they mean because she doesn't know the girl personally and they never spoke until today.

She's also angry because this girl seems to just pull shit out of her like truths that were to only be personal thoughts in her mind, were easily taken without a fight.

Why is that? What makes this blonde cheerleader so special? How could she be able to sit by her and Rachel not feel the need to lash out, like she feels when she's around every one else.

Rachel cannot understand any of it. She was angry with herself and now worried about what else could this cheerleader possibly get from her.


	7. Chapter 7

**QUINN AND RUSSELL.**

Quinn thrashed wildy as she screamed. Russell had a fist full of her hair. He was dragging her through the halls as everyone else were locked in their rooms, pounding on their doors begging him to stop, once again.

The blonde cried out in pain as he dragged her down the stairs, her body hitting each step as she went, heading straight for the cellar.

Quinn knew when she got home what was coming because she'd be blamed for it, anyway. She was suppose to be having dinner with her boyfriend and his family but never made it.

When Mr. McIntosh called Russell to inquire if Quinn was still available to come. Russell said he'd call and ask her. Russell called Quinn's phone seething in anger but the blonde never answered.

Sue had demanded more that evening. She didn't let the girls go until almost 6 pm because she shouted they were sloppy and the routine was garbage.

Quinn not only was sore from hours of training but she hadn't eaten pretty much anything all day. So when Russell attacked, she had no real energy to protect herself in the only way she could, blocking.

She also puked all over her self when he punched her in the gut and when a little got on him, he went ballistic. Quinn's eyes widened in fear when she realized where exactly he was taking her. The blonde felt her chest tighten an her breathing became even more erratic, as she pleaded for mercy.

"NO! NO! PLEASE?! NO!" She screamed and sobbed.

There in the center of the cold empty cellar was a tall rectangular box with holes drilled in it for breathing, laid on it's back on the floor. It was Quinn's worst nightmare. She hated the dark and was now claustrophobic because of the damn thing.

Russell lifted her into the air and slammed her into it causing the air to leave her lungs as she gasp from the impact. He slammed the door shut pulling the latch over and locked it with a bolt lock.

Quinn began screaming again and banging against it's door. Russell stood up and wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"That will teach you to make a fool out of me, again." He said and walked away leaving the cellar while shutting the door and locking it as he went.

The rest of the house was silent, no one on the second floor could hear Quinn anymore. They all knew where she was. Sam had put on his head phones to drown out the silence as he cried.

Judy was on the floor against the wall a sobbing mess. Charlie was angry and in tears. She knew he was downstairs drinking himself into a stupor. She got dressed and as silently as she could began climbing out of her window.

* * *

**BERRY-CORCORAN RESIDENT'S..**

Skyler was having an amazing dream about a blue eyed blonde (Charlie) when she was slowly being dragged from her dream by tapping against her window. The brunette sat up groggily and turned on her bedside lamp.

Her head whipped towards the window when she heard the tapping again and her eyes widened in shock. She thought for a moment that she was dreaming. There at the ledge of her closed window was Charlie. The brunette threw the covers off her legs immediately and rushed to the window.

It was 50 degrees outside and almost midnight. The brunette unlock the window immediately.

"Jesus! Charlie, what are you doing out here?! it's freezing!." The brunette whispered harshly in concern as she helped the blonde through the window as fast as she could.

Skyler just finished locking and closing the window behind the blonde and turned as she was about to speak. She stopped short at the tear stained face of Charlie. The blonde was trembling. Her eyes were filled somehow with sorrow and anger.

"Charlie, sweetie what's wron-" Before Skyler could finish Charlie slid her arms around the brunettes waist, pulling Skyler to her and burying her face in Skyler's neck.

She began to sob quietly as she shook with emotion. Skyler's eyes widened in shock and concern. She wrapped her arms around the taller girls neck and began rubbing her hand back and forth across the girls shoulder blades and back the best she could.

Shushing her like a baby. She began to whisper in the blondes ear, doing her best to console her. "It's ok. Your ok. You don't have to say anything. I'm here.. I'll always be here for you, when ever you need me for how ever long you need me..." Skyler spoke with such warmth and truth in her tone, that Charlie shook even more in tears from relief and consolement at those words.

In the back of her mind she knew, she and her siblings would never be safe from him but hearing Skyler tell her that she was there for her. That she would always be there, made her wish for it to always be that way.

After a few minutes they pulled apart. "Come on, let's clean you up and get you ready for bed." Skyler whispered as she cupped the blondes cheeks using her thumbs to wipe away the tears.

Her heart hurt just seeing the blonde so upset but she knew from experience of dealing with Rachel. You should never push someone to tell you what was the problem.

You might end any chance of them coming to you again or in this case, Charlie coming to her house for whatever reason, ever again.

She'd rather have her there where she knew the blonde was safe and sound than out wandering the streets in the dead of night.

So, for now she'd wait Charlie out. Hopefully, she'll feel safe enough to tell her one day.

Charlie nodded but didn't speak. Skyler took her by the hand and escorted her to the en-suite bathroom. The brunette started the shower than handed Charlie a towel.

"Take a shower. It'll help, when your done just come to bed, ok?" Skyler spoke sweetly.

Charlie's eyes watered again. She couldn't believe she had found such a good person to call her friend. She nodded silently and Skyler hugged her once more before exiting the bathroom. Skyler shut the door and sighed deeply. She wanted to know but kept her mouth shut than climbed into bed.

Charlie had just finished her shower and stared at herself in the bathroom mirror. Her eyes were swollen and red from crying so much. She felt torn between wanting to confide in Skyler and terrified of what would happened if she did.

Her thoughts raced with the possibilities of putting her siblings and mother at risk by telling but at the same time she was tired of pretending that it wasn't happening. That it didn't exist.

She wanted freedom for them all. She wanted her father gone and a small part of her secretly dreamed of one day possibly killing him literally herself. Everyday that dark thought grows.

She even pictures and plans it out in her head. How'd she do it. Where she'd dump his body and how happy she'd be in prison for the rest of her life, knowing he could never hurt them again.

Sometimes she scares herself with how much that thought has manifested in so many ways and wonders if he managed to actually help in creating the psychopath she thinks she is for wanting to kill her own father in the first place.

Than she thinks how much it would hurt her mother and siblings if she ever followed through with the thought. Not because they'd be sad he was dead but because she'd rot the rest of her life away behind bars.

She clenched her eyes shut and shook her head of the thoughts whirling uncontrollably. She took a deep breath and exited the bathroom shutting off the light. The blondes eyes took in Skyler's form on the bed, facing away from her. Her eyes softened at the sight of her.

Charlie stepped forward and climbed as softly as she could on to the bed without waking the brunette. Charlie faced away from the Skyler, they were back to back.

Charlie shut her eyes and the image of her father beating an exhausted Quinn flashed in her minds eyes and she had to bite her lip to stop the sob from clawing out her throat.

She could not however stop her trembling form. Skyler was still awake and rolled over immediately gently grasping the blondes arm to silently turn her over.

Charlie made eye contact for a second before allowing the brunette to pull her into her chest and lay the blondes head just below her chin. Rocking her a little as Charlie cried silently. Crying herself to sleep.

* * *

**FABRAY** **MANOR..**

Rachel stood outside the Fabray home staring up at the mass structure silently. The blonde head cheerio usually would have been down to walk with the brunette but that was over an hour ago.

Rachel waited the allotted time she would sit at the river. The blonde never came. The brunette turned on her heel and began to walk back the way she came. All the while wondering if maybe the blonde got such a beating she couldn't move.

That thought halted the brunette in her steps. She turned back around and stared at the manor from her distance, she took a step towards it than stopped. She shook her head at herself. "Caring only gets you hurt, Rachel.. You know that." The brunette reminded herself. Than turned back around and continued her trek home.

* * *

**MCKINELY HIGH, THE NEXT MORNING...**

It was the next morning and Skyler was rushing to get to the school. She rushed through the doors and scoured the halls until she reached the locker she was looking for and her thudding heart slowed as relief washed over her. There looking as if nothing happened was Charlie. The brunette rushed over.

"Hey! What happened to you this morning? I woke up and you were gone." Skyler said with concern. Charlie licked her lips looking back and forth making sure no one was too near to hear them.

"Nothing happened. You were sleeping and I went home. I didn't want to wake you." Charlie said sincerely.

"Well, are you going to tell me what happen? I mean, it was almost midnight."

"Shh.." Charlie looked around nervously and lowered her voice. "It's not a big deal. I-"

"Not a big deal?! You were crying, for goodness sake!" Skyler whispered harshly.

"Will you calm down. As you can see I'm fine." Charlie shot back irritably.

"Your fine? Your fine! Are you kidding me, right now?!" Skyler whispered in indignation before jumping when Charlie slammed her locker in anger and fire stormed in her eyes before she looked at Skyler and the fear in the brunettes eyes swirling with her concern doused the flames stowing in the pit of Charlie's stomach. The blonde sighed and her eyes softened.

"Look.. I'm sorry but.. I don't want to talk about it. I came to you because I needed my best friend. I feel better now thanks to you. I.. I have to go. I'm sorry." Charlie said before turning on her heel and leaving a sad Skyler to watch her go.

* * *

**THE TRIPLETS IN THE CHOIR ROOM, SAME DAY.**

Charlie had text Sam and Quinn to meet her in the choir room immediately after her conversation with Skyler. The blondes heart melted at the concern but the fear of the wrath of her father murdered the warmth.

She made a stupid mistake blindly running to the only person she felt safe with. This was not good. Now the triplets locked themselves in the choir room to have a private meeting about the matter.

"So, do you think she knows?" Sam asked in worry.

"No." Quinn spoke up before Charlie could.

"How do you know?" Charlie ask in worry.

"What if she does and she tells. We'd be so screwed. Russell will kill us!" Sam said as he became nervous of what would happen if the police were involved.

"Oh god! I'm so sorry! I-I just wanted to get away. Just hearing everything was so-"

"Don't apologize for wanting to get away, char." Quinn replied calmly. She walked up to her little sister and pulled her into a hug. Charlie began to cry on her shoulder and Sam and Quinn were right behind in her with silent tears of understanding.

"A-Are you made at me? She might tell." Charlie ask.

"No. I'm not. Look, if going to Skyler for help at whatever time of the day you need her helps you deal with our fucked up life, than go.. Go and find safety the only way you can. You too, Sammy. I don't want you guys to have to listen to what happens to me, the same way I hate hearing what happens to you and I can't do anything about it. If I had someone to sneak off to in the night, I would but I don't. You do.. so go and don't feel guilty for it. I would feel so much better knowing that your not stuck in your rooms all night scared that he's going to come in or you not being able to sleep because you can hear me. If Skyler wants to be there for you Char than let her. Lord knows we don't have anyone else and hey.. Maybe she's that big thing you knew was coming and she's here to help save you.. Maybe even save you both." Quinn said wistfully emotional.

Charlie and Sam looked at their older sister with so much love and respect with a sorrow filled heart that she didn't have anyone to run to.

"Do.. Do you think she'd let me come?" Sam ask hesitantly. " I really can't sleep even after he's done with which ever one of you or mom. It's hard because I feel really angry and I-I ca-can't stop him from hurting you.." Sam said as his voice broke.

Quinn and Charlie engulfed him in a hug. The 3 triplets stood like that. Holding each other until the bell rung. The triplets exit the choir room and headed for their respected classes.

Just as the halls were thinning Quinn heard her name being called and turned in the direction she heard it coming from. Her eyes widened a fraction in surprise, it was Skyler.

"Hey." Skyler said a little hesitantly.

"Hey." Quinn replied. The two stood there in a moment of silence before Quinn raised her eyebrow in question.

"Sorry I just.. Look, I know that you and I don't know each other very well and we only communicate during practice but I just wanted to thank you."

"Excuse me?" Quinn asked in confusion.

"My mom told me what happened with you and my sister." Skyler spoke lowly as to not be heard by the few stragglers of students headed to their classes. Quinn's eyes softened at the memory.

"She told me you were taking over as Rachel's tutor. I just wanted you to know that it really means a lot to us that she has some one whose willing to be patient with her and actually mean it when they say they want to help her. So, thank you." Skyler finished sincerely.

"You don't have to thank me but your welcome and I guess I should be thanking you as well." Quinn replied.

"I didn't-"

"Do anything? Yes, you did. My brother and sister are a lot happier now that they're friends with you and you may not know it but.. Your their saving grace. So.. Thank you. Though, your right. You and I aren't acquainted. I still would like you to know that I appreciate your kindness and friendship toward my siblings." Quinn finished cordially but still full of sincerity.

"Your welcome.." Skyler bit her lip nervously for a moment before braving the question burning on the tip of her tongue. "I.. I know it's not my place but is something going on with Charlie? The other night she-"

"Understand this, Skyler. When I say your their saving grace I mean your their safety. I can't tell you anything right now but please.. If she knocks.. Be there to answer.. Even for the both of them if you can.." Quinn spoke sadly.

She turned on her heel and began making her way to her class. She knew what she said could be interpreted in so many ways and hopefully that statement won't come back to bite her in the ass but if that statement helped Skyler see a little clearer that her siblings needed the brunette, than she won't ever regret it. Even if it puts she, herself in danger.

* * *

**BERRY-CORCORAN HOME, SAME DAY..**

Shelby and Judy sat at the kitchen table talking. Shelby was currently speaking of her job at Carmel high and the obnoxious up their own ass snot nose teens who thought the sun and moon rised and set on their asses.

"So, I told him I didn't care who the hell his father was, he could get my shoe up his ass, too!" Shelby recounted to a giggling Judy.

"My goodness, what did he say?" Judy asked eyes dancing in anticipated glee.

"He huffed like a girl and said he was going to the principal with it. I told him go ahead and I let him. Needless to say, I received my apology and he hasn't been a bother so far but I have my eye on him."

"Wow.. Some kids are just.. ugh." Judy replied shaking her head in disbelief.

"Yeah well, at least you don't have to worry about that. I gotta admit, your kids are something else. I've never met any as respectful as yours. Even Skyler has her moments." Shelby spoke with warmth. Although it was short lived as she noticed Judy's posture tense a little and the shine to her eyes dimmed. Her smile went from genuine to forced.

"Thank you.." Judy murmured. Judy felt her heart drop to her stomach at the reminder that her children were not like ordinary kids, who occasionally gave you snark.

No, her children were as obedient as a well trained dog or as robotic as any robot thanks to Russell's 'Training'. As was she. When Shelby had called her the day prior as she was doing laundry, Judy had got on her knees thanking god in tears that the call didn't come when her husband was home, for she feared the worse than what her imagination could create.

Russell was still out of the loop about Quinn's arrest. Especially, since it was a first time offense. Shelby hadn't contacted her since. So, it was a surprise that she did.

The sad pathetic house wife in her, thought Shelby just didn't care to get reacquainted and Judy, though it hurt, thought that maybe it was for the best because her husband would never approve and if he knew he'd most likely almost kill her and quite possibly kill Quinn.

Judy had to make sure she set up the little coffee date when she knew her husband would leave on a busy trip, so there was no possible way he'd be around. She also had to try and get Shelby to agree to somewhere private where no church members or Russell's colleague's or their wives might notice her.

So, when Shelby said Judy could pick where they got coffee. Judy ask if it wasn't to much to ask, she'd love to see how well Shelby had done for herself. She also would like to hang out just the two of them and a coffee shop or restaurant would be too loud.

Shelby readily agreed and Judy felt relief wash over her. When she first entered Shelby's house it felt completely warm and inviting. She felt the oppression drop from her shoulders and left out the front door as if an invisible spell had forbade it from entering with her.

She felt like she could breath for the first time in a long time. When the two embraced in a familiar sisterly hug as if time and absence hadn't passed. Judy was over come with tears. As was Shelby.

As they sat at the table again it felt like no time had passed at all between them. They were teenagers again and their hilarious banter was still strong. She couldn't tell you how much Shelby Corcoran meant to her.

Though they weren't blood related by any means. Judy couldn't express to you how much it meant to the person whose hidden within her, who has been lost without this woman before her. She felt so at peace to have her sister back, even if it meant in secret..

"Are you alright?" Shelby ask as Judy fell silent. The blonde had gotten a far away look on her face after Shelby spoke of Judy's children. Shelby isn't stupid. In fact, she's 99.9% astute when it comes to people and things amiss but unseen to the naked eye.

Shelby is also very talented at acting. So, though her heart is telling her that something is wrong. Her gut is telling her not to push just yet.

When Judy first arrived outside her home. Shelby had stepped out to meet her when Judy pulled into the drive way. As Judy exited her car than approached, there was a nervousness in her walk.

She also kept her head bowed and crossed her arms in a protective manner. She walked a little too quickly to get to the house though that could be do to the weather however again Shelby's gut told her other wise.

When Judy finally stepped into the house and Shelby helped to take her coat. She could see relief begin to radiate off of Judy as she began to relax. When they hugged it was a very emotional moment.

Yes, they had gone to lunch that first day of running into each other. Shelby noticed that though Judy had been goofing around along with her, the older blonde would glance around and seem as if she was watching to see if she was being watched.

It was all very odd behavior and she was also a little tense. She may have looked relaxed to people who thought they knew her but Shelby knew Judy like the back of her hand when they were teens and she's confident enough to say that she still knows her friend now.

Judy was definitely not completely relaxed. There was a hidden paranoia in her friends eyes. She didn't say anything about it because she wants to wait it out but between Judy's behavior as well as her children? Yeah, There's definitely SOMETHING amiss. Shelby placed a gentle hand on Judy shoulder and the woman jumped in a freight.

"Oh! Oh my goodness." Judy spoke with a hand over her chest, breathing deeply as she blinked several times. Shelby watched her taking in her body language.

"I ask if you were alright but you didn't answer." Shelby spoke acting as if she wasn't scrutinizing her friends every move.

"Oh I-I'm sorry. Forgive me. Sometimes I get so lost in my thoughts, I forget where I am." Judy said a little breathlessly full of nerves.

"Right. I completely understand.. Sometimes it happens to me... So. Tell me what do you do?" Shelby ask genuinely.

"Oh uh.. Well.. I don't really do _anything_ per se.. I'm a house wife. I cook, clean, make sure the laundry's taken care of, I'm part of the church committee and the PTA at the high school.. Oh and I also garden and sew as well as nit-" As Judy spoke about what she actually does in a day.

Shelby couldn't help the ache growing in her heart. All Judy was listing were things that were done to make sure everyone else was happy. Though, the gardening she knew Judy actually loved doing because she had learned it from her grandma. Everything was all the things Shelby remembered Judy saying as a teenager, she didn't want to be.

Judy would go on and on about how much she hated the way her family cared more about their status than actually being a family. She hated how her mother was nothing but a house wife that lived at the bottom of a bottle every night, knowing her husband had 2 mistresses on the side.

Judy only knew because she had come downstairs for a glass of water once and heard her mother telling him to keep his mistresses were they belong, in a hotel room. Not in their home.

Judy never wanted to become her mother or her parents as a whole, period. She had big dreams. She just like Shelby, wanted to be on Broadway because though no one really knew this about Judy but again Just like Shelby, she was a mezzo soprano.

She and Shelby were in glee club together and used to sing duets all the time. They even wrote a song together but never sang it for anyone but themselves.

Singing together was always there go to fun during the hot summer days when they hid out on Mr. Branson's old farm. There was no actual farming happening there because Mr. Branson had died and the property was left to overgrow.

Judy would go on and on about how she and Shelby would take on the world. The two would in-prov act with just each other and had the best times doing so. Shelby remembers one particular conversation when teenage Judy made a promise.

_'One day, Shel. I promise, we're going to get out of this place and move so far away and never look back.. People are only going to hear about us because we'll be famous and never have to answer to anyone ever again.. It'll be just you and me against the world and I can't wait to see the world with you..' _It took everything in Shelby to keep her poker face firmly in place because the memory was wreaking havoc on her emotions.

Judy's promise never got to come true. They never got to get out of this town together. Judy got stuck behind and never lived her dream and still to this day, Shelby doesn't know what had happened to her friend. One day Judy was there and the next she was gone..

* * *

**AUDITORIUM THAT SAME DAY...**

Rachel sat staring straight ahead. She was adding up the best she could in her head with how much she'd manage to save so far and it still wasn't enough. She had been secretly saving her stipend checks of 25 dollars each, for a while and was just waiting until the day she would have enough.

She had a plan that in a few months time she'd give birth and leave the baby at the hospital than catch a bus up to Canada where she knows for sure they'd never be able to find her again.

She heard the auditorium door click shut and knew there's only one person who ever comes there at lunch time other than her and she rolled her eyes at her self for feeling a tinge of surprise that the girl showed.

She heard the chair beside her creek before the soft sigh was released. Rachel heard rustling before an aroma hit her nostrils and she felt the hunger in her stomach begin to shake in anticipation. Her mouth salivated and she grit her teeth in resistance.

"Hey." Quinn spoke quietly. She was met with silence.

"So. How has your day been?" Silence.

"Ok.. I get it. No talking today. You don't mind if I eat, do you? I haven't eaten anything since dinner yesterday and I didn't even get to finish." Quinn spoke again, silence was her answer.

"I'll take that as a yes." The blonde said.

To be honest, Quinn only bought the burger because she wanted to see if she could get a reaction out of Rachel or if she could get Rachel to eat.

So far she could tell the smell was having an affect on the brunette and she'd be lying if she said it wasn't having an affect on her as well.

She just didn't know what kind of affect it was having on Rachel, yet. Her own stomach began to growl in anticipation.

The brunette was clenching her jaw. The blonde decided to eat slowly. Quinn moaned at the taste of the burger and Rachel grit her teeth at the sound for two very different reason's.

One being in hunger and the other she had no clue what it meant but there was a stirring in her below.

Quinn was trying to think of a way to get Rachel to talk and from what she could tell from the brunettes actions so far. There was a slither of care within her Quinn just had to figure out what worked to bring it out.

So, she had decided before coming that she would tell the brunette some of her truth. Hopefully it would work. She wasn't worried about Rachel telling her secrets because the brunette hasn't so far. She was hoping that it would stay that way.

"Why do you think we get handed the cards we do? I don't understand why we're placed with who we're placed with in life but than again the lucky assholes who are loved don't get to be called lucky if it weren't so, would they? I suppose that's the black and white of balance." Quinn giggled a little but than became somber.

"Sometimes.. When I think about my life. Who I am and who I'm suppose to be. They don't add up. Often I'm consumed with the thought of what's the point in being here? I don't feel like I have a purpose.. I never have." Quinn spoke so feather light as her eyes misted after revealing that truth.

Her appetite slowly disappearing though thankfully she finished most of the burger because that would be her only meal for the rest of the day.

"I have a boyfriend who doesn't know me and I don't care to know him. What is the meaning of a relationship with someone when you can't even be who you are and be accepted as that?" Quinn was releasing and though she had originally started this conversation to ease the brunette into conversation and get her to eat.

It was slowly becoming her solace. The bell rung in the distance and Quinn shut her eyes at the fact that she'd has to return to her façade. She sighed and stood up. Obviously, Rachel didn't care about any of it. She began making her way out of the aisle.

"Sometimes you have to be your own purpose when who you are is all that you've got.." Rachel spoke as she stood. The two teens made eye contact an held it briefly.

"What if you don't want to be all that You've got? What if all you want is to be loved?" Quinn ask sincerely.

"I don't know.. But to me.. Love doesn't exist." With that the brunette turned on her heel and exited through the other side of the auditorium. Quinn watched her go sadly. For some reason hearing that love doesn't exist to Rachel made Quinn's heart seized but she had no idea why.


	8. Chapter 8

**3 WEEKS LATER...**

Shelby sat in her living room gazing out the window. It was 2 am and all the lights were off in the house. She sat in the darkness and waited. She had been sitting there since 9 pm.

Finally she saw her. The girl running but she wasn't alone. The wind was blowing againt their bodies but they kept going their breath coming out in large cloud like puffs.

They rounded the side of the house. As they did Shelby stood up than made her way to the kitchen and stood waiting. Then she heard it. A stumble and shuffling.

Shelby may be a busy single mother but she knows when somethings up and not just any old thing. She knows the signs when something bad is going on. Which is why she has been keeping her mouth shut for the last 3 weeks about Charlie and Sam Fabray coming at around the same time almost every night.

If she thought any of them were just fooling around, she would have put an end to it. However; she has been studying Charlie and Sam over the last 3 weeks and every time they run over they're both an emotional ball of tears.

At one point the girl had been limping and the boy had been holding her up as she held her side.

Shelby always waits a certain amount of time when she knows they're asleep before she sneaks in to check on them. Sure enough they're all clothe and Skyler is always holding Charlie in some sort of protective manner.

While Sam is on the other side of the California King bed facing away from them. Shelby knows Skyler doesn't have a clue of what's going on, yet.

Because if she did, her daughter would be more of an emotional wreck instead of confused and concerned as she always looks when she's watching Charlie and Sam, when they aren't paying attention.

Shelby knew at the moment all she had to go on were theories, so she won't say anything but in her experience. It was only a matter of time before things came to light.

* * *

**MCKINELY HIGH, TUTOR CENTER..**

Quinn had just wrapped up her tutor session with Rachel. To say things were a working progress would be an understatement. Rachel literally did nothing but sit there.

She never even showed a sign that she was listening. Quinn was doing her best to stay positive because hey, at least she got the girl to talk a few times. So that's a plus.

The blonde sighed to herself. She was exhausted. She thanked god that her father has an emergency business trip that he _has _to be at, no excuses. His flight leaving later that evening and get this! for 10 DAYS!

No Russell for 10 days! Has the rest of the Fabray clan in such high spirits. Nothing could bring them down. Charlie and Sam already made plans with Sky for the next week. They even have a sleep over planned for the weekend. Sky told her she was more than invited. She appreciates the offer.

She had only been to the Corcoran's once, the day Rachel took care of her after her father beat the crap out of her and under normal circumstances she would have politely declined because Skyler was her siblings friend.

Though they've been saying hello to each other in the mornings and now she too would stand in the huddle listening in on whatever conversations Skyler and her siblings had with her adding to it here and there and Skyler asking her about Rachel's progress.

Other than that, they barely spoke to each other personally. However; now knowing that Skyler and Rachel are siblings means Rachel would be there so logically Quinn _had to go. _

Quinn was packing her backpack as Rachel stood up. The brunette didn't utter a word as usual. She just walked away. Quinn watched her go and sighed.

The blonde shouldered her back pack and was waving goodbye to the centers teacher, when she heard a splash and loud obnoxious laughter. The blondes heart seized and she bolted for the door.

Just as she stepped out, there standing frozen in layers of slushy was Rachel. Whoever had done it to her, were already gone. Just as Rachel was about to start walking down the hall and begin her trek home in the freezing October weather.

She was lightly grabbed by the arm. The brunette was about to flip out on whoever had the balls to touch her. Her angry chocolate eyes were seized by soft concerned Hazel-green ones.

Quinn didn't look at her with pity. The blonde took the brunettes hand and Rachel was screaming in her head to herself to shove Quinn away but her body just would not comprehend because the second the blondes hand made contact with her own.

She had felt the sensation in her chest and that scared her into obedience.

"Jesus, your sopping wet! Who did this to you?!" Quinn ask in contained anger as they walked or more like Quinn dragged Rachel.

The brunette didn't answer. Quinn walked her all the way to the cheerios locker room. She knew coach Sylvester was gone for the day and so was most of the faculty and students. The only people left were the kids in the student center and that's if they showed up.

Quinn walked in to the locker room with a confused Rachel. The blonde was beyond upset and Rachel couldn't fathom as to why. They weren't friends.

Quinn opened her locker and began pulling out a extra pair of her cheerio sweats and thermal top with a thick cheerio hoodie, socks and sneakers. She handed them to Rachel along with her cheerios towel, her shampoo, conditioner and body wash. Rachel just stared at the items as if they were deadly.

"Take them." Quinn said softly. "You can shower, it's ok." Quinn continued sincerely.

Rachel looked at her with mistrusting eyes. The brunette began backing away from the blonde and heading for the door but Quinn was having none of it. She stepped in the way between Rachel and the door.

"Where do you think your going?" Quinn ask not in an accusing manner but in a soft friendly one.

"Move." It was spoken in a blank tone.

"No. Not until you shower and change." Quinn spoke calmly.

"Move out of my way." Rachel spoke through clenched teeth.

"Not going to happen." Quinn replied casually.

Rachel felt her anger building. Who the hell does this bitch think she is? No one told her what to do.

"Move the fuck out of my way!" Rachel raised her voice.

"No!" Quinn raised her voice as well.

"Do you want me to kick your ass right now, Barbie?! I SAID MOVE!" Rachel shouted.

"AND I SAID NO!" Quinn shouted back.

It happened quickly. Rachel snapped forward with speed and accuracy and punched Quinn across the face hard, so hard in fact the blondes lip busted.

The next hit she threw Quinn was prepared for because of all the years of Russell's attacks.

The blondes reflexes were up and she landed her own blow to Rachel's face and froze in shock as did Rachel. The blonde moved forward to apologize.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't-"

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Rachel fired back.

The locker room fell silent. Quinn could not believe she just hit someone. Her heart began to pound at the implications of what that meant. Was she becoming like her father? Was she an abuser? Quinn's mind was spinning out of control.

Rachel couldn't believe that the cheerio had actually hit her. Quinn always seemed like a pussy but surely she was mistaken. The brunette sat on the bench holding her jaw, begrudgingly impressed with the reflex, speed and weight behind the punch but Quinn didn't need to know that.

However; at the same time Rachel was furious. It had been a while since she had been hit like that. The metallic taste of blood in her mouth was pissing her off. She was beyond confused by the blonde in front of her.

All this time she acted calm and now she's flying off the handle than apologizes sincerely shocked by her own actions. Why the fuck was she being so nice? Like what the hell did she want from her?

"What the hell do you want from me?" Rachel said with attitude. Quinn's head snapped up from the whirlwind of thoughts that were slowly consuming her. She furrowed her brow in confusion at the brunette.

"What?"

"Why are you doing this?" Rachel asked irritably.

"Doing what?"

"The whole shit! The fucking tutoring! The clothes! What the fuck is your angle? Because I'm pretty sure I don't have shit to give!" Rachel replied angrily. Quinn's eyes softened. She cautiously walked over to the bench and sat down beside the weary brunette.

"I don't want anything. I really was just trying to help. It's 40 degrees outside and I know you walk home. Walking over forty minutes home in this weather as wet as you are, will only get you sick.." Silence descended upon them before Quinn spoke again.

"Look, I'm-I'm sorry I hit you.. I didn't mean to I just.." Quinn rubbed her face with her hands tiredly. It was the first time Rachel actually noticed how exhausted the girl looked.

"Just.. Just take a shower and change, Rachel. That's all you have to do and not for me or anyone else but yourself. You don't and won't owe me anything." The blonde stood up and shut her locker.

Leaving Rachel with all the toiletries she would need to get cleaned up. The blonde exited the locker room as Rachel sat confused and irritated.

* * *

**MCKINELY PARKING LOT, SAME DAY...**

Skyler stood in front of Charlie with soft eyes and a gentle smile. As Charlie informed her about having the next few days free. Charlie had been over almost every night for the last 3 weeks along with Sam and Skyler didn't know whether that was a good or bad thing.

Good because they felt safe with her enough to come to her in their time of need or bad because something was obviously wrong but neither of the two have divulged anything to Skyler as to why they were coming at such an hour and in tears.

The fact that Charlie, Sam and Quinn walked around every day like everything was sunshine and daises, like two out of the 3 triplets weren't practically living with her to the point that Sam and Charlie now have some articles of clothing hidden in the brunettes closet and no one was none the wiser. It was all perfectly normal.

They were amazing to watch. They smiled and laughed. They were calm collected and cool. It was literally as if nothing was wrong. It had freaked Skyler out last week when Charlie and Sam came over with Sam who had a black eye.

When she had got to school that morning in a hurry to make sure they were ok because the two always leave before she wakes up and they all meet by Skyler's locker in the mornings.

Sam looked just as he had the morning prior, no black eye in sight. It wasn't until she was close enough to look that she noticed a slight difference in his skin tone. He was wearing make up. It was blended so perfectly that you would never be able to tell it was there unless you were purposely looking for it.

Skyler felt her stomach churning from the billions of different things that this all meant. She had her suspicions but didn't know how to broach the subject. On the one hand she wanted to help them in anyway she could but what if they stop coming to her for 'safety' if they got spooked by her questions and stopped showing up. She'd worry herself sick.

She wanted to talk to her mother about it but didn't want to set off a chain reaction that could cause her to ruin their friendship and stay away from her because they'd feel like she betrayed them.

She was already going through something with her own sister. Sam, Charlie and Quinn were her only actual friends at that school. Although, Quinn and she had just begun actually having small conversations when the blonde would come into their little 3 person conversation, here and there but still.

She'd lose all of them and what if she said something it caused them to get hurt some how or worse than what she's seen.

All of these things were bottled up in her. All those worries and thoughts were driving her crazy and watching Charlie talk and smiling at her right now wasn't helping.

Because Skyler's pretty sure, her feelings for the girl as the days and weeks passed are slowly growing deeper than just a crush and if she lost Charlie in anyway shape or form she's sure she'd feel like she's dying.

"So, I was thinking we could do something different.." Charlie spoke nervously.

"Like what?" Skyler ask her interest piqued. They had tomorrow afternoon to themselves. Sam and Charlie have been coming to her house during the day time everyday.

To the point that Sam comes over to play video games even when Skyler is at her dance class. Sometimes Charlie would be with him and other times it's just him when Charlie would just head to the dance class to watch Skyler practice.

Shelby just let's him in and he's allowed up to Skyler's room to play all he wants. She has even ordered take out just for the 2 of them. Shelby says he's her honorary son which caused Sam to blush so deeply red and his eyes misted with tears. Shelby just hugged him.

"Well.. I was sort of thinking like.. A picnic maybe-of course we don't h-have to!" Charlie had started off shyly than rushed out the rest thinking Skyler would find it weird or uncomfortable because a picnic was more like a date like thing that couples did.

Skyler felt her stomach flip and her cheeks hurt from fighting with her self not to smile to hard or eagerly. A picnic with just her and Charlie sounded amazing. No one else but them! "I-I would love to!"

"Re-Really?" Charlie ask in disbelief and nervousness. She still hasn't told Skyler she's a lesbian or that she has feelings for her. She has been slowly drowning in those truths in silence.

Every day it was getting harder and harder. She likes Skyler a lot. She loves being in the brunettes arms and vice versa when she comes at night and they cuddle together. She feels free in those moments.

Skyler has also taken to kissing her forehead before wishing her sweet dreams. It felt foreign at first but did make her blush but now.. She felt.. cared for and safe.

She wanted Skyler as more than a friend and though seeing her now on Finn stupid Hudson's arm, kills her everyday and makes her want to puke her guts out, she secretly fantasies about Skyler being hers.

She hates when they're talking and having a moment than Finn or Puck interrupts them. It drives her crazy. Yesterday when they had been talking about their separate plans and found out that Finn and Puck were both going to bro's night because of a new game release.

Charlie and Skyler had not only planned their own game night but they would have the entire day to hang out. Neither of their boyfriends being privy to the fact that their girlfriends were just as heavy game geeks as they were, if not more. Sam had informed the girls that they were better at video games than Finn and Puck.

"Yes, Really. I've never been on one!" Skyler spoke excitedly.

"Me either!" Charlie gushed back. Both girls were building with anticipation and excitement. Skyler because she'd have Charlie to herself for an entire day and Charlie because of the same reason as Skyler with the added bonus of Russell leaving for his 10 day business trip. She wouldn't have to rush home.

The girls bubble was popped when the school front doors pushed open and slammed shut with a quickly walking Quinn exiting. It wasn't until Quinn got close enough that both girls gasp in shock and rushed over to the blonde. Quinn's busted lip swelling by the minute.

"Oh my god, Quinn! What happened?!" Charlie spoke urgently checking her sister over for any more signs of injury.

"Are you alright?!" Skyler spoke simultaneously in worry.

"Yes, I'm fine. Can we go now, please? I just want to go home." Quinn replied dismissively in tired frustration.

Charlie grabbed her by the arm as Quinn tried to pass her and spun her around to face her. "No! Not until you tell me what happened and who did this to you! So I can go kick their ass!"

"Ditto!" Skyler piped up.

Quinn tried. She really did but seeing Skyler all riled up just for her, made her picture a tiny weenie dog next to her Rottweiler sister trying to be intimidating. Quinn burst into laughter. Charlie and Skylers eyes widen in surprise and weary for Quinn's sanity.

"What's so funny?" Skyler ask and Quinn lost it again.

This went on for a moment or two more before Quinn finally calmed down and leaned against her sisters red beetle. She sighed tiredly and looked over at the two confused girls.

"Thanks, I needed that." Quinn said calmly.

"Quinn, just tell me." Charlie spoke up still worried and slightly annoyed.

Quinn took a deep breath and looked at her sister briefly before looking at Skyler holding eye contact. "It's my own fault, really.."

Charlie looked confused and irritated by not knowing who the hell the person was. It didn't matter though because whoever it was, was going to get their ass kicked but Skyler's stomach knotted immediately.

"Rachel?.." Skyler ask sadly and sorrowful. Quinn nodded and Charlie was confused as hell. "Quinn, I'm so sorry." Skyler began immediately but Quinn shook her head in dismissal.

"Don't. It's fine. I'm fine-" Quinn began.

"No! It is _not _fine! Who the hell is Rachel?! And where the hell is she? So I can kick her ass!" Charlie spoke angrily with a raised voice not noticing Skyler bowing her head in shame and backing away in insecurity. Quinn noticed and grabbed her sisters wrist bringing her closer.

"Will you please calm down, you don't know the whole st-" Quinn tried but Charlie was too riled up.

"Calm down?! Are you freaking kidding me?! I will not calm down! Apparently you and Skyler know this girl and I want to kno-"

"She's my sister.." It was whispered so quietly but still carried enough sound to freeze Charlie in her tracks. Charlie's eyes widened and her head whipped in the direction of Skyler in shock.

"Excuse me?" Charlie ask breathlessly.

"She's my older sister.. We're fraternal twins.." Skyler spoke soft and sadly. She turned her eyes to Quinn as Charlie was frozen in place paralyzed by the news.

"Quinn. I'm so sorry. I just.." Skyler sighed as tears filled her eyes before she turned abruptly and ran to her car. Charlie was about to chase her but Quinn gripped her arm stopping her chase.

"Let her go. Besides, We should talk before you speak to her. That way you can have a better understanding of where she's coming from.." Quinn spoke softly as Charlie watched with worried eyes as Skyler's Ferrari pealed out of the parking lot.

* * *

**THE CHEERIOS LOCKER ROOM, RACHEL...**

Rachel was just tying the shoes that the blonde had loaned her, though they were an inch or so bigger than her own feet. They fit good enough. It was the first time in a _very _long time since she wore a pair of new snickers.

She had her pair of sneakers with duct tape, holding it together and a another pair with a hole in the bottom left corner of the soles but they were hers that she got on her own with no ones help and that meant more to Rachel than a comfortable brand new pair.

However; secretly some where deep within her. She felt a tinge of something she would rather not acknowledge.

As she stared down at her feet in the very comfortable tennis shoes. She felt her eyes glisten just a little. Some one was nice to her. Someone had worried about her well being.

Some one had cared enough to lend her clothing and toiletries so she wouldn't have to go out in the cold and practically freeze on her long journey home.

Rachel knows that other people say they want to be there for her and maybe some where deep inside them they mean it but.. Because of past experience with a certain some one who shall never ever be named, even in thought.

She's learned not to trust because in her moment of need, they had failed her. They broke a promise and they hurt her.

She promised herself after crying and sobbing to herself in a juvenile cell, that she'd never be so stupid to trust anyone ever again. She let her guard down too easily back then but now she was faced with someone else, who for some reason wanted to be there for her and she couldn't fathom as to why.

She also didn't understand why it felt so different with Quinn than anyone else. Rachel has never felt a pull so strong before. She has never felt so much when some ones presence was no longer there and she's never battled with herself so internally as she has to not respond to Quinn.

When Quinn dragged her to the bathroom, she wanted to stop her but couldn't. When Quinn handed her the toiletries and everything else and told her to shower.

Rachel felt her body about to do exactly as asked just because it was from the blonde who requested it, so sweetly and dripping in care. _That's _what caused the flair of anger to spark and caused her to lash out. Because Quinn unknowingly had that affect on her.

It was so powerful that Rachel believes that in another life, she'd be one of those girls just dying to be the blondes most trusted confidante and would go to great lengths to achieve it and when she hopefully succeeded would just want more because Quinn Fabray was a goddess inside and out and she obviously has a heart of gold to top it all off.

Though people may not think so, Rachel always has her ear to the ground. She knows that Quinn is obviously a triplet. She has been watching her sister and Quinn's sister Charlie and is more than positive of their mutual desires for one another.

She knows that Quinn and Charlie's brother Sam has the hugest crush on Mercedes Jones and secretly pines for her 24/7. She knows that Quinn's boyfriend Biff cheats on her with half the dance team and some of the cheer squad but not the important ones only the new baby cheerios.

Because he knows the other veteran cheerios would be too terrified to cross that line, not only out of fear of Quinn's wrath which has never really been unleashed but also Quinn's obviously psychotic second in command/best friend Santana or the crazy cheerleading coach.

Because the woman refuses to allow embarrassment thrown at her cheerios from anyone other than her. Backstabbing each other ruins team morale and if team morale goes out the window, so does her championship trophy's.

She knows Britney is Santana's kryptonite. She knows Finn Hudson is secretly having make out sessions with Kayla Sanders a geek from the debate team. She knows Noah Puckerman is actually bisexual but keeps it a secret and has been hooking up with Daniel Lambert the swim team captain after football practice.

She knows a lot more than that and than some but she never says anything. She doesn't care to. She wants out of the Corcoran home and out of this town and as far away from Quinn Fabray's hypnotic spell over her, before the blonde actually succeeds in breaking down her walls and doing with her heart as she pleases. Because Rachel finally understands what the slither of emotion is and it's dangerous.

The brunette sighs to herself as she stands. She doesn't bother looking in the mirror. She puts on than zips up the cheerios hoodie to cover her head and grabs the cheerios towel than balls her wet slushie clothes in the towel like a make shift knapsack and begins her trek. No real destination in mind.

* * *

**CHARLIE, SAM AND QUINN. THE FABRAY MANOR.**

Quinn had texted Sam and told him to come straight home after football practice. Quinn wanted to kill two birds with one stone. She had recounted everything that had happened between her and Rachel from the moment the blonde noticed the brunette walking in the middle of the night pass their house.

To Quinn being arrested. Meeting Shelby and finding out about the friendship between their mothers. To Rachel's pregnancy and Skyler being Rachel's sister. Becoming the brunettes tutor to the incident in the cheerios locker room.

Russell wasn't home because he had left just before school let out and their mother had been out since. She was on a lunch date with Shelby as the two continued becoming reacquainted. Charlie and Sam sat stunned for a moment.

"Oh, god!" Charlie spoke first burying her face in her hands than sliding them into her hair in frustration.

"I can't believe I threatened her sister in front of her and said what I said like that! What is wrong with me?! Now she's going to hate me!" Charlie said mortified at her behavior.

She couldn't help the protectiveness that engulfed her upon seeing Quinn's busted lip. She may not be able to take on their father but she was not going to let anyone abuse her siblings outside of home as well. She felt horrible and scared that Skyler wouldn't want anything to do with her now.

"I can't believe this." Sam spoke still a little surprised. "So, the kid in the hoodie's a girl.." Sam stated than his eyes widened. " Oh man!" Quinn and Charlie looked at him in surprised and worry.

"What?" Quinn ask urgently.

"The other day Azimio and Biff ordered one of the guys from the hockey team to dumpster dive her because she bumped into Biff when he was drinking his coffee. Truthfully, it was his fault but a drop hit his letterman and he was pissed. Rick Nelson was there with Azimio but Biff and Azimio were already leaving when they ordered it. I intervened but when I was in the bathroom during 4th period, I saw her climb out of the dumpster from the second floor bathroom window. The guys went after her anyway." Sam said sadly.

Charlie felt sadness engulf her. Quinn felt her heart clench in rage. What no one knew in that moment was that by attacking Rachel Berry, Slowly a new Quinn was forming.

She felt ice begin encasing her heart for the masses at school but was warm as the sun for Rachel. Mckinely high had no idea what they were secretly causing the blonde to become. Especially, Biff McIntosh.

"I swear on all that is holy that if they _touch_ her again, it's over!" Quinn said jumping to her feet. Her body trembling with silent rage. Sam and Charlie's eyes widened in surprise.

"Quinn, what can you do? Biff has that entire school on lock down. He's the king of Mckinely." Charlie spoke up.

"He may be the King but _I_ am the _Queen! _Everyone knows the head is useless without the neck." Quinn spoke with authority and determination in her eyes.

* * *

**JUDY AND SHELBY.**

Judy giggled and smiled at Shelby with deep affection in her eyes. She missed her best friend terribly. Russell had left and she and her children were free for 10 days and she couldn't be happier.

The busier he is, the less he's home and that meant more freedom they had to breathe. The two were currently having coffee and Shelby was in the middle of telling her about the time she met Morgan Freeman on a movie set she was the lead in and basically made a fool of herself as she was star struck.

"So, I said well how about dinner and he agreed. I was shocked I couldn't believe it. Morgan Freeman was coming to dinner at my house. It wasn't until I got home that I realized that I couldn't cook. So, I ran across the street to the store in search of _something_ because surely for someone as talented as myself I could make something. That's when I discovered mac'n'cheese. I bought like 8 boxes and 8 boxes later, I finally conceded that, that was the best that I could do. Wh-" Shelby was cut off by a disbelieving Judy.

"Excuse me but please do not sit here and tell me that you _still_ don't know how to cook?" Judy ask in astonishment. Shelby flushed and bowed her head in shame for a moment.

"Guilty but! I did master mac 'n' cheese." Shelby spoke with an air of superiority as if she had accomplished the climb to mount Everest and no one else had. Judy giggled at the brunettes antics before shaking her head with a fond affectionate smile.

"Get up." Judy stated abruptly. As she did exactly that and began getting her pea coat on. Shelby stood up in confusion and surprise but was smiling at the spontaneity of it, just like the good old days.

"Where are we going?" Shelby asked Judy adorably confused.

"We are going to your house." Judy supplied.

"Why?"

"We're going to teach you how to cook. If you remember when we were teenagers, I did promise I'd teach you."

"And if you remember my response was 'Why would I need to, when your going to be cooking all my meals for the rest of our lives.' Shelby countered with a 'Duh' tone to her voice and roll of her head.

Judy cackled at the stupefied look on Shelby's face. As if Shelby and cooking were never to go hand and hand because that's what she had Judy for in the first place. Why _would_ she cook?

"God I missed you.." Judy smiled so richly full that it reached her eyes and Shelby smiled back full with just as much.

"I missed you, too.." Shelby replied than pulled the blonde into an unexpected hug.


	9. Chapter 9

**BERRY-CORCORAN HOME, SAME DAY.**

Charlie rang the doorbell twice. She was nervous and worried. After her talk with Quinn and Sam. It was agreed that she would head over to Skyler's to talk and apologize.

Sam had planned on heading over there after school as usual. He honestly didn't want to be stuck in the house but he agreed. He and Quinn were watching a movie.

Neither of them wanting to have to sit in the presence of anyone of their other friends because they didn't want to have to pretend like they did every day, it was tiring.

At least with Skyler and in Quinn's case with Rachel, they didn't need to pretend and act super happy all the time. They could sit there and be somber, happy or play video games and relax in silence.

They knew that though Skyler didn't know their secret, she definitely knew something was wrong but she was letting them be and they appreciated her more than anything for it.

Charlie was about to ring the door bell again when she heard the muffled voice on the other side '_Just a minute.' _Just than the door opened and a red, teary eyed Skyler answered. The surprise that it was Charlie was evident on her face.

"Hey." Charlie spoke softly. Seeing those sorrow filled green eyes made her heart break.

"Wha-What are you doing here?" Skyler ask nervously as she did her best to make her self presentable though wiping her face with her hands did nothing to remove the evidence clear in her eyes. She was hurting emotionally.

"Can we talk?" Charlie ask. "I just want to apologize."

"Why would you need to apologize? You did nothing wrong." Skyler stated in confusion.

"Yes, I did and I would like to give you a proper apology and be the friend that you obviously need, right now." Charlie spoke softly raising the bag of ice cream, chocolate cakes and DVD she brought with her.

Skyler's eyes filled with tears uncontrollably at the kindness Charlie was bestowing upon her. Before she could crumple into herself, Charlie stepped forward and pulled her in by the waist as Skyler's arms slid around the blondes neck, just as a sob escaped Skyler's throat.

Charlie began shushing her gently as she ran her fingers through the brunettes hair. She allowed the brunette to cry for a few more moments before pulling back and cupping the brunettes face as they made eye contact.

Charlie wiped the tears away with her thumbs as Skyler had done for Charlie a few weeks prior. She than silently took one of the brunettes hands, shut the front door and wordlessly guided Skyler to her own bed room.

As they entered Skyler's room, Charlie shut the door, placed the plastic bag full of goods on Skylers desk. Charlie toed off her shoes, took the brunettes hand again and led her to the bed.

She laid down and opened her arms for the brunette and Skyler's face crumpled as she allowed her body to burrow into Charlie's, her tears came full force.

The tables had turned and now Charlie was the comforter. Charlie kept running her fingers through Skyler's hair as the brunette buried her face into the blondes neck.

Charlie opened her mouth and began to softly sing. Surprising Skyler with it's quality and beauty. It didn't happen immediately but within a few minutes Skyler's cries lowered until they became hiccups , sniffles than without warning Skyler fell asleep.

Charlie felt such peace holding her but ached for the brunettes sadness. She stood awake not wanting to miss a minute of the feeling of having the brunette in her arms.

* * *

**QUINN AND SAM, SAME DAY.**

"Quinn?.." Sam spoke softly. The TV was playing a movie that neither teen was really watching. Both caught up in their own thoughts and worries. The volume was low and other than the sound of the TV and their breathing, it was as if no one was home.

"Hmm?" Quinn answered distractedly as she thought about Rachel.

"Do you think things happen for a reason? Like everything that we're going through?" Sam ask. Quinn looked at him with a raised eyebrow before replying.

"I don't know, really. Sometimes, I guess but than I think about Russell and how everyday is literally a day of us just trying to survive than all of that just goes out the window.." Quinn finished quietly. "Why do you ask?"

"I don't know. I was just thinking about everything. You know, dad, You and Rachel, Skyler and Charlie.. I mean think about it. How insane is it that mom and Shelby were best friends in high school? Than we're all in the same town now. I just think-I don't know, maybe.. Maybe somethings suppose to happen. Maybe something will change this time.." Sam finished. He looked torn between hope and disbelief in his own thoughts.

Quinn had to admit he did have a point about their mom and Shelby but what could possibly come of them being friends? Other than their mother now also had a safe haven to turn to.

It just meant to Quinn that everyone had someone to keep them safe but her. Not that she's not happy for them but it did hurt to know that she again was the outsider.

There was a difference between her and them and it just made her feel more sad but she didn't want Sam to know because than he'd feel guilty. She had a fleeting thought, wondering if this is how Rachel felt and if she did how sad but nice it was that, that was all she and Rachel had in common.

It was pathetic to her but what could she do? That was the hand she was dealt in life. It seemed Rachel was dealt a similar one. She wanted to believe that something would come out of their mothers knowing each other but at the same time, didn't put full belief in it because who wants to be disappointed, right?

* * *

**CHARLIE AND SKYLER, SAME DAY.**

Skyler groaned awake and her head ached a little. However; she felt rested and comfortable. She sighed softly and began nuzzling into her pillow than her eyes snapped open at the unexpected voice _below_ her as it dawn on her that she wasn't nuzzling her pillow at all.

"Evening, sleepy head." Charlie spoke softly with a gentle smile. Skyler's eyes widened as she realized she was nuzzling into Charlie's chest and though that's exactly where she always dreams to be and she has been letting Charlie snuggle into her during Charlie's time in need.

Skyler couldn't help but panic that her gay was showing. She jerked up in surprise and embarrassment as she spluttered and stuttered out her apology.

"Oh crap! I-I'm so sorry! I wasn't-I mean I-I didn't- It wasn't-" Skyler looked on the verge of a panic attack and Charlie was confused but grabbed Skyler's hands.

"Hey. Hey, it's ok!" Charlie spoke softly. Skyler's mouth snapped shut but she still looked nervous. "You fell asleep and I didn't want to wake you." Charlie said sweetly.

"I'm so Sorry. I just-" Skyler began apologizing again anyway.

"Don't be. It was perfectly ok." Charlie said sincerely with soft eyes gazing at the brunette.

"I.." Skyler felt those eyes burning into her heart. It was easy to get lost in them. Charlie was so beautiful.

"Besides, you kept me entertained." Charlie said with an affectionate teasing smile.

"What?" Skyler ask confused and adorably worried in Charlie's opinion.

"You talk in your sleep." Charlie confirmed. Skyler groaned and buried her face in her hands as Charlie chuckled.

"Oh god." Skyler muffled behind her hands. "Shoot me, now." The brunette spoke dramatically. Charlie reached forward and removed the embarrassed brunettes hands.

"Oh, don't be so dramatic." Charlie said when she pulled her hands away.

"It's embarrassing." Skyler whined as she dropped her head to the bed to hide it under her pillow.

"No, it's not. I thinks cute." Charlie spoke without thinking, her eyes widen in mortification. Skyler blushed beneath her pillow. Charlie decided to change the subject immediately.

"So, are you up for talking?" Charlie spoke casually though her insides were jelly from her admittance. Skyler sat up after she felt her blush dissipated enough.

"Yeah, I guess." Skyler replied quietly.

"I just want to apologize for what I said earlier. I honestly wasn't thinking. I just saw my sister was hurt and I-" Charlie began.

"I already told you, you have nothing to apologize for. If anything I should be apologizing." Skyler cut the blonde off before she could go any farther.

"You? Why on earth would you need to apologize. How many times do _I_ have to _repeat_ myself? You didn't do anything." Charlie countered.

"I may not have done anything physically but it was _my_ sister who hurt yours and I feel awful about it. All Quinn has done is try to help Rachel. Granted, I don't know why she hit Quinn and I don't think I want to know but.. I just don't understand why Rachel would and Quinn is just acting like everything is ok! You all act as if everything's ok! And I'm constantly worried about the 4 of you day and night and I have no clue what's going on and none of you want to confide in me! I have to deal with silence from my sister everyday and now I'm dealing with secrets from the 3 of _you_ everyday! It drives me crazy that I'm only good enough for a place to sleep at night but not trusted enough for you all to actually _speak _ to me in confidence!" Skyler ended breathing heavily as she finally released everything that's been building up. She hadn't realized that she started crying again. All she felt was her heart pounding and chest clenched in a vice grip of sadness.

Charlie sat wide eyed and frozen in surprise when Skyler first started on her tangent but soon she too found herself with welled eyes but the tears hadn't fallen.. Yet. The silence in the air was thick and tense. The blonde got her tear ducts in order before speaking.

"I'm sorry. I had no idea you felt that way.." Charlie spoke quietly.

"I didn't mean for all that to come out like that, I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have said that. You don't need to apologize!" Skyler spoke desparately as her fear of Charlie never coming to her again engulfed her.

"Yes, I do. I came here to apologize but also to be your friend. I obviously failed in the friend department because you've been holding that in for so long. I guess I didn't realize I was actually keeping secrets from you but still expecting to come over at all times of the night.. That is actually very inconsiderate of Sammy and I." Charlie replied softly. The mood becoming even more somber.

"No.. It isn't. You both obviously have your reason's and after me actually seeing evidence of said possible reasons, doesn't mean your inconsiderate. It just means that you need help.." Skyler spoke gently.

At the word 'Help' Charlie's eyes filled with tears as her breathing became labored. She was tired of hiding. She was tired of pretending and now she felt like a complete asshole because it was true.

She and Sam were being inconsiderate. Expecting Skyler to wake up almost every night in the middle of the night to let them in. Than they'd disappear before she even woke and expected her to not tell and to also not have questions.

If it were her, she wouldn't appreciate being technically 'used' either. The blonde began to cry silently.

"Oh no, please don't cry! I'm so sorry!" Skyler spoke immediately pulling the blonde into a hug.

Charlie cried for a moment as Skyler comforted her but than pulled back from the embrace to stare into the green eyes that always made her feel safe.

Skyler had already proven time and again how amazing she was and she has been putting up with her and Sam for the pass few weeks. She deserved the truth.

She deserved more than the truth, actually. Charlie believed Sam and Quinn would understand. Even if they didn't, it was still her part of the truth that she was allowed to divulge.

Charlie did her best to pull herself together. She was terrified of what would happen after she said what she was going to admit and part of her prayed that by doing so she would somehow either save them all or be beaten to death by her father.

Both options sounded very appealing. The first because every one would be saved from him or the second because death had to be better than her life, right?

"I didn't mean to upse-" Skyler started to apologize again.

"I never thought I'd meet anyone like you before..." Charlie cut in as Skyler's mouth shut upon the blondes words.

"I never dreamed that someone as wonderful as you would be my saving grace." Charlie continued.

Skyler ducked her head and blushed. Charlie smiled softly but it was just barely visible. She knew the blush would disappear when she continued.

"I remember thinking when I was little 'Why can't I run and play like the other kids?' I didn't understand that my father refused to allow us to get a barely there dot of a stain on our clothing. I didn't understand why we had to go to etiquette classes to become young men and ladies of society. All the other kids got to go to different camps during the summer anything they wanted, why couldn't we? We had to go to bible camp." Charlie shook her head in annoyance.

The blonde continued. "I remember the first time I held a basket ball in my hands. It was completely by chance. It was a Sunday and we had Sunday school. Our class had just let out for a recess because all the adults were still inside for some brunch thing the church was having. I can't remember what but all of the kids were so happy to hear that we could play in the church yard. Sam, Quinn and I knew we weren't allowed to run or play in the playground portion of the yard or any part of the yard, period. So, we sat on a bench. We just sat there staring at the other kids who were laughing and playing without a care in the world." You could hear in the blondes voice that she was getting angry with a tinge of jealousy.

"I was at the farthest side of the bench, when a basketball rolled to my feet. One of the teenage boys called out to me to toss him the ball. I had been watching them play and saw how they had passed it to each other. Sam and Quinn looked at me and were so scared of me touching it and so was I but our father said it was never polite to be rude. So I slid off the bench as properly as a lady should, than picked up the ball and chest passed it to him. Though, at the time, I had no idea what a chest pass was. Apparently I was strong for my age because the kid was surprised how well I passed it. He asked me if I ever played and I said no. He smiled and called me closer. I looked back at Sam and Quinn and yeah they were terrified but again I didn't want to be rude and have my father find out and be upset with me. So I went over." Charlie swallowed thickly.

Skyler did not like the feeling in her stomach that was alerting her to something that she suspected but didn't want to be true.

"He began instructing me a little and was showing me how to dribble the ball. Than he lifted me in the air, being careful not to fluff my dress and instructed me to shoot the ball in to the hoop. When it went in, my eyes widen so big as all the boys that had been playing with the kid that had me in his arms, cheered as did Sam and Quinn." Charlie spoke with a smile and giggled at the memory of Sam and Quinn's faces when the ball went into the hoop.

Their eyes were comically wide along with their mouths. Their faces lighting up like a Christmas at the shock and amazement of Charlie throwing a basketball through the hoop.

Such a simple act but seemed like the little blonde had moved mountains to 3 children that weren't allowed to play in anyway, shape or form, not even in the comfort of their own home.

Skyler smiled at the blonde upon seeing her smile and laugh at the memory. Imagining how adorable the 3 of them must have been.

"He continued to teach me and the more I played the more Sam and Quinn began to loosen up too. They cheered and clapped, laughing with me. It was the best moment of my life, even until this day. Everything was going so smoothly and than I froze because my fathers voice boomed from behind us. Sam and Quinn were just as petrified as I was. The boy turned to my dad and smiled. My father greeted him with a smile. The boys name was Jacob. Apparently he attended Mckinely and was the basketball captain. My dad apparently was trying to do business with his dad. Through out the conversation my dad smiled, chuckled and joked with the kid until they said their goodbyes. He seemed fine. He wasn't upset with me.." Charlie trailed off for a moment as she recalled feeling relief that she wasn't in trouble. Than her face contorted into anger and her tears welled up as her face began to redden.

"The drive home was in silence. When we got home I received a beating so bad I couldn't move. So did Same and Quinn. I got my beating for playing basketball, period. Quinn and Sam got theirs for cheering me on and being obnoxiously loud though when I think back on it, they weren't. All they gave were a little meek 'Yes!' and 'Cool' We were only 8. I didn't touch another basketball until I was ten and that's because my gym teacher had us playing for gym class. It was the only time I felt free." Charlie sniffled.

"After that I hid it, my love for it, I mean. It was Quinn who told me not to let my dad take away the only thing that made me happy. That I could still play, I just had to be careful where I played. She stole a basketball in middle school and gave it to me as a Christmas present because though it looks like we celebrate Christmas, we never actually do. The presents under the tree are all empty display boxes. He had my mom wrap them perfectly for when we have our Christmas parties. When Quinn gave me that ball, I cried my eyes out. As far as I know that was my first ever Christmas gift. I didn't know where to hide it so first I hid it in the tree next to my window by putting it in one of my extra knapsacks and tied it as high as I could climb in the tree. When I got to high school, I put it in my cheerios locker freshman year and it's been there ever since. So anytime I want to play I could just head to the river court after school. If he knew I was playing basket ball at all he'd beat me again. If he knew that I hate being Noah Puckermans girlfriend he'd beat me. Because Pucks dad is a very important client of his. The week that we were out he had beat Quinn so bad it would have been obvious so we all had to stay out. The day before school he came to my room and told me I was now Noah Puckermans girlfriend and if I fuck it up, he would beat me until I wasn't breathing anymore."

Charlie heard Skyler's gasp but refused to make eye contact at the moment. She had to get through this. Looking at Skyler would only cause here to breakdown.

"The reason Sam and I come here at night is because he is either beating the hell out of Quinn or our mother and we can't stand to hear it. He locks us in our rooms whenever he's beating any one of us. I think he locks us up at night because he doesn't want any of us getting ideas and attacking him while he sleeps. He mostly beats Quinn just because she's different. He hates her. The rest of us only get it when we do something wrong like the day Sammy was 3 minutes late to dinner because he was here hanging out with you and wasn't paying attention to time. The next day you asked why I hadn't met you for lunch because we were suppose to be going over our chem notes and I told you I had to help Sammy with something. We was in the choir room. I was helping him clean his cuts and re-bandage them because the old bandages were soaking through." Charlie spoke in sadness as Skyler stared at her with wide eyes and tears running freely down her face at the news.

Skyler felt horrible because she had been so jealous of Sam at the time because she thought they were dating.

Charlie continued but was on the verge of losing it. "When I told Sam and Quinn about my sneaking out to your house, I was terrified at the time. I thought you were going to tell someone but you didn't. Sam ask if I thought you would mind him tagging along because he can't sleep with all the screams coming from Quinn's room." Charlie choked on that piece but powered through.

"Quinn said that it was ok that we went as long as we were safe, she didn't care what happened to her. That's why we kept coming. The times we were injured were the days that he beat one of us instead of Quinn or my mom. All we have are those few hours of sleep we get here because when we're home, every creak, every rustling noise makes us jump out of skin that it's him coming for us because he always comes! Even when you think he isn't there, he is and there's nothing we can do t-to stop h-him!"

That was it. The dam broke and Charlie burst into tears as the weight of the truth lifted from her shoulders. Her body wracked with uncontrollable sobs as Skyler pulled her into her arms crying along with the blonde.

Skyler couldn't believe it. She had her suspicions but to have them confirmed not only broke her heart but filled her with actual hatred. She wanted to kill Charlie's dad. Right now was not the time, though. Right now she needed to comfort the beautiful girl in her arms and never let her go.

* * *

**JUDY AND SHELBY, SAME DAY.**

Shelby unlocked the door to her house. She spotted Skyler's Ferrari in the drive way along with Charlie's red beetle. The two mothers had groceries in their arms.

Actual groceries not what Shelby usually buys which is quick make microwavable dinners and boxes upon boxes of mac 'n' cheese. They carried it all to the kitchen and began putting everything away as they chatted.

"I'm going to check on the girls really quickly." Shelby said.

"Ok. Will you let Charlie know I'm here." Judy spoke as she put the food in the cabinets.

"Of course." Shelby replied before heading upstairs.

As she got closer to the door she heard a voice. It was Charlie's. The girl sounded upset. She heard 'Even when you think he isn't there, he is and there's nothing we can do t-to stop h-him!' Shelby's brow furrowed for only a second before her eyes widened in surprise as a sob escaped the young blonde.

Shelby's body tensed immediately. She wanted to go in and ask what was wrong but at the same time, experience had taught her it is always best to wait for a better opportunity.

You get the whole story and have the evidence you need before you assume and cause an even bigger issue. She had no idea who Charlie was referring to and though she wanted to know, Judy was right downstairs.

If she caused a scene and caused Charlie to become too scared to confide in her daughter like she is at the moment, than whoever this guy is could possibly get away with whatever he's doing to the poor girl.

She could hear her daughter consoling Charlie and it broke Shelby's heart. Something was going on and it seemed like Judy either didn't know or possibly did know but like Shelby wasn't completely informed.

Shelby sighed to herself. She'd wait it out for a little while longer and try to help the best she could in silence. She turned on her heel and headed back down to the kitchen and put her acting skills to work.

"So, what are they up to?" Judy ask with a smile.

"They're asleep." Shelby replied casually. Judy eyed her and raised an eyebrow. Shelby diverted her eyes. That damn eyebrow always got her to spill her guts.

"This early? It's only 4." Judy ask just as casually.

"Yup." Shelby replied assured. Judy narrowed her eyes. She knew Shelby was lying, she could feel it in her bones but she decided not to push it. She didn't know Shelby as an adult and she wasn't the same herself. Russell had made her a coward and she honestly doesn't feel bold enough to challenge someone as strong as Shelby.

"Ok than, let's get started." Judy said with a beaming smile that she kept on her face though she saw relief shine in Shelby's eyes. Before wariness took over the brunettes features.

"Cool but I have to warn you, this kitchen doesn't liked to be cooked in. I think it's filled with evil spirits of former step ford wives." Shelby stated as if it were fact.

Judy just stared at her dumbfounded for a moment.

"I'm kidding." Shelby deadpanned. Judy scoffed before shoving the brunette playfully.

* * *

**QUINN AND SAM, SAME DAY.**

Sam had received a call from Mike asking if he wanted to hang out because Tina was having a girls night with Kurt and Mercedes. Artie had called Mike and invited him to his house to have a bro's night.

The rest of the glee guys would be there, too. Sam however was not in glee club but Mike had ask if he could come because he knew Sam's dad didn't let him have video games. It was Friday night so it was going to be a game marathon.

Sam was in the middle of declining the offer because he didn't want to leave Quinn by herself but Quinn had heard the conversation and snatched the phone from him and informed Mike that he was on his way, before promptly hanging up.

Quinn smiled at him placed her hand on his shoulder and ushered him toward the front door while grabbing his coat along the way. She pressed it to his chest and spoke softly.

"Go. Russell isn't here for 10 days, Sammy. Enjoy it. Enjoy the fact that you have freedom to come and go as you please. I'll be ok." Quinn said tenderly.

Sam felt his eyes water. He knew Quinn was usually always alone and singled out by Russell all the time but here she was telling him to go out without her so selflessly, though she'd be alone for most of the night. He pulled her into a hug as tears slip from his eyes silently. She hugged him back just as warmly.

"I love you, Quinn."

"I love you, too, Sammy."

They pulled apart and she wiped his tears as she smiled at him as a mother would her child. It took all her strength not to let it show how sad she felt that he was leaving but she didn't want him to be miserable at home with her when he didn't have to be.

Moments like this were far in between. 10 days is a long time without Russell and she was going to make sure they all enjoyed themselves and just be thankful that she herself was safe from him for now, even if that meant being alone in the giant manor by herself.

"Now go." Quinn said with a giggle as she gently pushed him out the door.

He smiled at her and waved bye. She waved back. She watched him pull out the drive way and sighed sadly. She shut the door and turned around taking in the oppressive house and it's eerie silence. She started to feel her chest tighten. Though, Russell wasn't there, she could feel his presence.

"Okay.. No, I can't do this." She spoke to herself.

She grabbed her coat, purse and house keys and fled the house. Sam and Charlie were given cars, only for status not as an actual gift. However; Russell refused to purchase anything for Quinn because he didn't want to spend his hard earned money on a spawn from hell.

His words exactly. So Quinn walked with the sun just barely visible as the chilly cold October air lightly blew against her. She had no idea where she would go but at the same time didn't care.

Right now, her siblings and mother were happy and safe. Russell wasn't there so she could walk for as long as she wanted and not get a beating for coming home late. She decided to count her blessings and just live in the moment.

* * *

**SHELBY AND JUDY, SAME DAY.**

"AAAAAHHHHHH!"

Shelby screamed as she bolted to the other side of the kitchen as soon as a big ball of flame flaired out in front of her. Judy rushed from the hall bathroom to the kitchen.

She had just stepped away from Shelby after informing to add an item to the pan. Her foot barely stepping through the bathroom door when Shelby's scream struck fear in her, she whipped around so fast to get to the kitchen.

As soon as she entered the kitchen Judy gasped at the sight of the small fire on the stove.

She rushed over and grabbed the fire extinguisher from the wall and began hosing it down as the sounds of two pairs of feet rushed down the stairs in a hurry at the commotion coming from the kitchen below them.

Judy breath heavily as she finally extinguished the fire. She whipped around on Shelby so fast with wide disbelieving eyes, it caused Shelby to jump in surprise.

"What did you do?!" Judy asked in a raised voice though not in anger but she still had adrenalin coursing through her veins, her chest heaving from the fear that had engulfed her upon entering the kitchen. Just than Charlie and Skyler stood in the doorway eyes wide as they took in all the smoke hanging in the air.

"I did exactly what you told me to do!" Shelby fired back with an indignant huff.

"No! You didn't! If you did, there would not have been a fire just now!" Judy replied in her own indignation.

"Do not blame this on me!" Shelby replied stubbornly.

"Who else is to blame?! You were the only one in here!" Judy countered.

"I TOLD YOU THIS KITCHEN IS FULL OF EVIL SPIRITS! THAT CAN'T _STAND_ THE FACT THAT I'M SO TALENTED, SO THEY'RE SABOTAGING MY COOKING!" Shelby argued to get her point across.

Judy stared at her owlishly blinking disbelieving wide eyes at the _ADULT_ brunette in front of her for a milli-second, before responding with narrowed eyes.

"WHAT. IS. WRONG. WITH. YOU!" Judy shouted at Shelby.

'I DON'T KNOW!" Shelby yelled back with her hands throw up in a huff.

The two teens stared at the women as if they were in fact crazy. Shelby and Judy stared each other down before Judy cracked and started giggling uncontrollably.

In under a second Shelby followed, before they knew it. Both women were laughing hysterically, still not having noticed the two worried teens were standing in the door way.

Charlie and Skyler looked at each other than back at the women. "Um.. Are you guys high?" Skyler asked. Her question only resulting in the women laughing harder.

* * *

**RACHEL, SAME DAY.**

Rachel has been at the river court for over 2 hours. She wasn't in the mood to have Shelby or Skyler gawk at her attire. She had to admit Quinn's clothes kept her warmer than her own sweats and hoodie.

It didn't hurt that they smelled good either. Rachel heard foot steps approaching but didn't move. She had no fear. A body sat down next to her and she glanced to the side just as a familiar scent hit her nostrils as it blew in the wind.

Chocolate brown eyes captured green. The two teens stared at each other for a moment in silence. Rachel broke it by casting her eyes back to the water in acceptance of the blondes company.

Quinn had been walking without a thought as to where her destination was. She didn't realize her feet took her to the river court until she saw the hoodie figure sitting on the grass.

She felt her heart flutter that Rachel took her advice. The brunette looked to have showered and was now wearing Quinn's clothes. The blonde knew the argument earlier was bad but she hoped Rachel would still allow her company.

When Rachel didn't say anything or walk off. Quinn felt happiness fill her that in the brunettes own silent confirmation, that they were ok.

* * *

**SAM, SAME DAY.**

Sam was silently fuming in the corner, not interested in playing video games anymore. When he first got to Arties, he was surprise to see no parents in sight.

Apparently, it was Arties parents anniversary and they were going to be out for the night. They trust Artie to be ok and it wasn't the first time he had been home alone.

They were more than happy to allow him to have a bro's night because than he wouldn't be completely alone. However; Puck and Finn had brought beer. Now all the guys were drunk except Sam.

Everything was going fine until Finn started talking about Skyler which led to Puck talking about Charlie and how he got her to blow him and he got to bust his load in her mouth.

Sam felt hot tears filling his eyes. No one noticed how angry he was getting. Puck and Finn were talking about his sisters, yes, he now looked at Skyler as if she were his sister because that's how he saw her truly.

They spoke as if they were just whores you pick up on the street. Finn stating that he was totally going to be swiping Skyler's Vcard within the month and Puck told him he'd be swiping Charlie's Vcard asap!

Preferably within the next week or two. Mike was drunk dancing in the corner to the music playing and Artie was barely aware of what was being said, he was so drunk. Rory was hanging on Finn and Pucks every word and Joe was playing video games.

Sam knew he couldn't say anything. Russell didn't care if Puck took Charlie's virginity, even by force. As long as he got the Puckermans business he didn't honest to god didn't care.

If he found out Sam got into a fight with Puck. He'd not only beat Sam to an inch of his life, he'd beat Charlie to. Sam was losing his grip though, it was just a matter of time before he attacked Puck and Finn.

* * *

**JUDY, SHELBY, SKYLER AND CHARLIE, SAME DAY.**

The four had left the kitchen after opening all the windows to help air out the kitchen. They were now in the living room talking.

"How was your nap sweetie?" Judy ask and Charlie furrowed her brow in confusion for a moment and was about to open her mouth but Shelby cut in.

"She must have slept like a dream. That California king is worth every penny, don't you think so Charlie?" Shelby spoke up with a pointed look. Judy couldn't see Shelby's face from her angle.

Charlie did her best not to react to what was obviously a save by Shelby. Skyler wasn't quick enough and Judy caught it but didn't say anything.

"Yeah, it definitely is. I could've slept all night." Charlie replied. The two teens immediately filling with worry at the look Shelby was giving them. Judy was a little more subtle with her assessment.

"What time did you guys get here?" Skyler ask.

"Well, it's.." Shelby trailed off as she glanced at the grandfather clock in the corner of the living. "8:30 now so-" Before Shelby could finish, Charlie and Judy jumped to their feet in a rush.

The transformation that happened before Shelby's eyes had her not only shocked but worried. The mother and daughters posture straighten immediately upon standing.

Their demeanors went from relaxed and cool to fake and stoic but still pleasantly polite. Shelby and Skyler watched the two flustered women rushed in a lady like fashion to gather their coats. Shelby snapped from her daze first as she too hopped up from her seat followed by Skyler to chase after the two blondes.

"Wa-wait! Where are you going?!" Shelby ask confused and a little desparately.

"I do sincerely apologize Shelby but we must be going. Thank you so very much for your hospitality." Judy replied in such a robotic step ford wife way that made Shelby's skin crawl.

Shelby could see there was a slight tremble to Judy's hands. Charlie was standing stoically eyes cast to the ground in what looked like an obedient manner.

"I-hold on a second, please!" Shelby pleaded as she grabbed Judy's wrist halting the blondes exit. "I don';t understand. Yo-You said you'd.." Shelby sighed before stepped into Judy's line of sight.

"I just thought we could hang out longer, you know? Like we use to. I've only gotten to hang out with twice since we've reconnected!" Shelby began speaking desparately with no shame whatever that she was technically begging for the woman's company.

Judy's eyes softened. "W-We could watch movie's or-or play boards games. You know how much I hate board games but I'd play them.. for you." Shelby finished.

Skyler had never seen her mother act this way. She felt like she was watching herself beg Rachel to talk to her or anything really, when Rachel was first brought home. She feared her mother would get the same treatment she did.

"I.." Judy began but nothing left her lips other than that one word.

There was a war waging in the older blonde. Part of her wanting to give in to Shelby's every request and the other was fear urging her out the door disparately before she'd pay a hefty price for her disobedience.

"Daddy expects us home for dinner, is all Ms. Corcoran." Charlie spoke up in such a small childlike tone Shelby felt her heart ache. Skyler's brow furrowed in confusion.

"I thought you said your dad wouldn't be home for the next 10 days because he was on a business trip?" Skyler ask.

Shelby eyes widened a fraction than an ugly feeling began churning in her stomach as realization followed by relief flooded the two blondes eyes and posture. Their entire demeanor shifted into a relaxed manner. Judy giggled nervously.

"Oh how silly of me. I completely forgot. I'm sorry we were such in a hurry. I like to have dinner prepared and set on the table by 6 pm sharp, so everything is ready on time. I simple forgot that my husband had left earlier this afternoon. Quinn and Sam are out who knows where, so there I-isn't really a need for me to be home." Judy rambled nervously as Charlie though relaxed a little became increasingly nervous at the look Shelby was giving her mother.

"So.. You can stay?" Shelby ask.

She was trying really hard not to let what she was actually feeling show. Something was _definitely_ going on and she was going to get to the bottom of it. First the teens and now their mother.

All switching on and off between being obedient or relaxed and cool. However; she'd keep her mouth shut until she had her evidence. So, she plastered on a smile and acted giddy when Judy nodded.

"YES!' she through her fist in the air wrapped an arm around Judy and began escorting the blonde back to the living.

"Hey, Charlie?" Shelby called to the teen.

"Yes?"

"Text your brother and sister and tell them to come straight here when they get done doing whatever they're doing." Shelby spoke with a smile before smirking at Judy.

"We'll make this a family affair." Judy smiled at the brunette mother's statement.

* * *

**SAM, SAME DAY. **

Sam grit his teeth. Artie had passed out and Mike had left as soon as he got a call from Tina that she was available for a little while. Puck and Finn were playing video games but still talking about girls except Puck was talking about all the girls he was fucking while he is still dating Charlie.

Sam couldn't believe the guy. He could catch something from anyone and give it to his sister or any other girl he messed with and didn't care. Sam stood up and opened his mouth to finally say something to the two other boys but slammed his mouth shut when his phone alerted him to a new message.

He pulled his phone out aggressively as he stared down the back of Finn and Pucks heads. He open the text and felt relief. His eyes watered at his sisters name.

He read the text than fist bumped the air silently. He was giddy, happiness filling him instantly as he grabbed his coat and bolted from Artie's house immediately and heading straight for the Berry-Corcoran home.

* * *

**RACHEL AND QUINN.**

Quinn and Rachel had been sitting in the same spot for 4 hours now. Not a word spoken between them. It was comfortable secretly for both girls being in each others company.

The silence was broken when Quinn's phone beeped signaling she had a message. She pulled her phone with a quiet 'sorry' aimed at Rachel. Rachel just shrugged and kept her eyes on the river.

Quinn opened the message and read it. She smiled but than thought about Rachel and how she'd feel about them all being at her house. She cleared her throat for what she was about to say.

She was not going to make Rachel feel uncomfortable in her own home. She'd stay home alone in her own house rather than accepting an invitation that Rachel wasn't comfortable with her accepting.

"Um.. That was my sister. She said that our moms have been hanging out all day and they decided to turn it into a sleep over for every one. So, they're expecting me-but if you don't want me there-I can just go home!"

Quinn spoke rapidly. "I'll understand. You probably don't want any of us there!" Quinn was aware that she was rambling nervously like an idiot but Rachel hadn't said anything, yet.

Rachel for her part thought secretly that it was nice that Quinn would be understanding of her not wanting her around but at the same time got pissed off that she felt her stomach do a funny flutter at the blondes kindness.

She also didn't want to care because it was Shelby and Skyler's house, not hers. It didn't matter what she thought. In her head, it wasn't her place to say anything to begin with. So, she settled on the only answer that she usually used.

"Whatever." Rachel replied as she stood up.

Quinn surprised to be cut off from her word vomit, stood up quickly with the brunette. Rachel began walking and Quinn winced when she realized her ass had fallen to sleep.

She grimaced but followed the brunette silently. They walked on and as they got to the Fabray Manor, Quinn sighed sadly as she looked up at the dark looming house that just screamed horror story.

She began walking up the drive way but stopped upon hearing the words that made her eyes shut than well with tears and her chest was released from the vice grip of suffocating sadness of being the only without a safe haven.. Of being alone.

"Are you coming or what?" Rachel's annoyed voice wrung out low and a little gravely from barely any use. Quinn turned to the brunette surprise evident on her features.

"I thought you didn't w-" Quinn began.

Rachel didn't give the blonde the chance to continue as she turned abruptly and continued on walking. Quinn stared for a moment before scrambling to catch up with the brunette.

They continued in silence with Quinn constantly glancing at the brunette. She didn't understand Rachel at all. One minute she ignored her than the next she was kind to her.

Quinn couldn't make heads or tails of it but she wasn't going to question it. Rachel was allowing her to come over to her house to spend the night. She wouldn't have to be alone and that meant more to Quinn than anything.

As soon as they reached the house, you could hear the loud rambunctiousness from the driveway. The two teens headed inside and as soon as their presence was known all the sound ceased as all surprised eyes took in the pair.

Not only because they showed up together which would imply they had been together this whole time but Rachel was dressed in cheerios attire with a bundled wet looking towel tucked beneath her arm.

They only had a second to gawk before Rachel continued on upstairs with every ones eyes watching her go. Before a door made them jump when the door slammed shut. The occupants in the living all silent for a moment before Shelby spoke.

"Was that a cheerios logo I saw on my daughter? Let alone that it's actually new clothing and shoes?" Shelby questioned the blonde with wide enchanted eyes.

"Um.. it's kind of a long story but.. yeah." Quinn replied quietly.

Shelby stood up from her seat followed by Skyler. Shelby pulled Quinn into a hug as she had tears in her eyes. Skyler jumping in on the hug as well. Quinn was confused. Shelby stood back and smiled warmly, full of radiance at Quinn.

"I don't how you did it but you are definitely something magical, kid." Shelby spoke as she cupped the blonde blushing cheek.

"I didn't do anything." Quinn modestly replied.

"Yes, you did. No one could get her to wear anything other than what she got on her own but somehow she's wearing what I assume is your clothing?" Shelby ask and Quinn nodding.

"She slapped me in the face for trying to help her and I'm her mother, so yes. You are magical." Shelby finished.

All eyes wide minus Skyler at the news that Rachel had slapped Shelby. "Alright." Shelby said as she put an arm around Quinn.

"Let's get this party started!" Quinn finally took in the scene before her. Sam was in his pajama's that he had left at Skyler's house for when they went over during the nights when Russell was home, sitting back on the recliner looking content and happy.

Charlie was wearing a pair of Skyler's pajama's, sitting comfortably and looking cozy with the brunette on the love seat. Judy was in what Quinn assumes to be Shelby's college sweats and big plain white T.

Her blonde hair out of that restricted painful looking bun it was always in, cascading down her shoulders and back with a warm relaxed smile on her face. Shelby was also in her silky expensive looking pajama's with her hair falling down her back and as laid back and relaxed as her mother.

Everyone looked happy and the loud rambunctious sound that she first heard upon arriving was picking up in volume again. Quinn smiled at her mother and siblings. This is the most relaxed she had ever seen them.

There were chips, soda, bowls of ice cream and take out boxes every where. The TV and DVD player were ready and waiting to start a movie.

Quinn felt excitement and happiness but a part felt sadness as she glanced at the ceiling. She thought about Rachel upstairs by herself.

She knows the self imposed isolation was the brunettes own way of protecting herself but she couldn't help but wish Rachel would come down and enjoy this time with them.

She sighed to herself. She could only shake her head, there was nothing she could do. Skyler stepped in front of her with a sad smile.

"I know what your thinking." Skyler spoke quietly everyone else too caught up in debating what movie to watch.

Skyler had ran upstairs to get Quinn a pair of her pajama's to borrow. The blonde raised her eyebrow in silent question. "I wish she'd come down and spend time with us too.." Skyler replied to the silent question sadly.

Quinn's eyes softened at the brunette. The blonde did it without thinking, she pulled Skyler into an unexpected hug surprising the brunette. The two felt their hearts break for the girl upstairs and their own.

Everyone else in the living acted as if they didn't notice. Quinn released Skyler with a small smile. Gesturing with the clothing in her hand she said a small 'Thank You.'

"Your welcome. The bathroom's just down the hall to the right." Skyler informed her. The blonde nodded and headed to the bathroom to change.


	10. Chapter 10

**CORCORAN HOME, THAT SAME NIGHT.**

Quinn, Sam, Charlie and Skyler were cracking up as they watched their mother's try to beat each other at Mortal Kombat. Both women jumping and squealing, pressing every button imaginable, in hopes of getting the upper hand over the other.

Moving there arms to and fro, as if making the controller move in anyway would help their character in the game gain advantage. It was Skyler's idea to have a video game tournament.

It was all over the last slice of Judy's home made sweet potato pie, that she had made earlier that evening while teaching Shelby to cook. It was simple, the winner of the tournament gets the last slice. Needless, to say they were all having a blast.

The only three not completely engrossed to the point of forgetting that a certain some one was upstairs not participating but sitting alone in silence were Quinn, Shelby and Skyler.

Judy, Sam and Charlie since never actually meeting the brunette. It was easier for them to forget that she was upstairs, because Rachel was technically a ghost in their lives. So, they didn't feel a loss like the other 3 did.

From experience,_ painful_ experience. Shelby and Skyler knew not to push Rachel to come downstairs and spend time with them. The psychiatrist in New York had told them it was best to let her be.

She hasn't been back in their presence long enough for her to feel comfortable with them in any way. That it was best for Shelby and Skyler not to stop their lives just because Rachel's was currently at a stand still.

It was very difficult at first for Shelby and Skyler to do but in the last month they learned that wallowing, feeling depressed and too scared to make a sound wasn't doing them any good.

So, for now until Rachel makes progress they were going to continue on with the moment. As for Quinn she couldn't stand it much longer. She felt horrible for sitting in the brunettes living room just having fun without a care in the world right now, while Rachel wasn't.

No one but Shelby noticed the blondes departure. Shelby smiled sadly, praying that Quinn going up there wouldn't cause Rachel to flip out and at the same time praying that maybe this whole thing was fates way to help them. She could only hope.

Quinn ascended the stairs nervously. Before she knew it, she was in front of Rachel's door. The blonde knew what had happened between them in the locker room was.. understandable, in a way. Rachel didn't know her but Quinn just acted as if blocking the girls exit was ok, even if she really meant to help the brunette.

Rachel had refused her help and Quinn pushed it on her anyway. After being hit by the girl and turning everything over in her head, since meeting Rachel and everything her mother and Shelby advised her. Quinn realized that out of every one, she was the only one Rachel was actually responding to.

Maybe her being bold and unafraid is her angle and maybe just maybe.. She was the _Judy _to Rachel's _Shelby_.. With that in mind Quinn knocked abruptly twice, reminding herself to be bold and unafraid. After knocking, she immediately opened the door. Not quickly but slow and unassuming.

Rachel's head snapped in the direction of the door with ferocious eyes. Waiting to stare down the person in question, who had dared to come to her room period in or outside her door. Her body figuratively, of course, arching like a cat poised to attack.

The blonde stepped in tentatively, Rachel's eyes tracking her movement but her body still as a statue. Rachel was sat at her desk chair, her legs curled to the side.

She was now in her own clothing. Her hoodie not covering her head as it always does. Her hair out draped to the side, her dark chocolate eyes stormy with accusation and a hint of curiosity. Stony expression in place.

Quinn felt her all over her skin. Goosebumps arise at the intimidating caress. Rachel looked like a beautiful beast taking in it's prey. It took everything in Quinn's power to control the urge to go immediately over and cuddle into the girl.

Rachel's expression alone looked powerful. Though, Rachel was tiny, Quinn just felt it in her bones that Rachel could protect her in all the ways she prayed anyone would.

Quinn couldn't explain why every day she finds her self wanting to be more physically close to the girl. Wanting to hear her thoughts and desires.. She just wanted into Rachel Berry's world so badly but felt as if, not she nor did anyone else deserve such a high honor.

Quinn cleared her throat and began speaking casually. "Sorry, to bother you but I was wondering if you wouldn't mind having company?" Quinn ask calmly. She was met with silence.

Rachel was having a severe battle in her mind, along with the block of black coal the world refers to as a heart. Upon seeing who had interrupted her time alone. She felt her entire being come to life.

A part of her relaxing instantly in the blondes presence. The other part of her on high alert. She became angry at the fact that her mind was screaming at her to kick the blonde bitch out.

The other half of her wanted the blonde to stay. Quinn noticed Rachel's struggle. After years of fighting with herself she can now recognize conflict in some ones eyes. However; she wasn't sure what conflict Rachel was having.

It could be numerous things and though she'd like to know, she wouldn't push that topic. However; she was definitely going to get the brunette to let her stay.

The blonde noticed her clothing neatly folded with the shoes in the corner of the room, on top of the brunettes duffle bag. She smiled internally. The mere fact that Rachel took the care to fold them spoke volumes.

If someone didn't appreciate or care they would have just tossed the items to the side on the bed or hell if they were that evil toss them out the window, to get their point across that NO! They didn't want Quinn's help.

Shelby had told Quinn how Rachel had taken scissors to a maternity top, Shelby bought for Rachel, in Shelby's face. Rachel's face beet red in her anger and reminding Shelby that she didn't need her before, why the fuck would she need her now.

So, Quinn is taking the folding of her borrowed clothing as a silent win. She acted as if she hadn't seen it.

"I'm not really a gamer or a comic junkie like our siblings. So, I thought I'd come up and check on you. To be honest I miss your company, I thought we could go for a walk?" Quinn ask softly.

It seemed like Rachel was just staring at her but internally Rachel's mind was screaming '_NO! GET THE FUCK OUT ALREADY!'_ but what actually came out was a quiet "Sure."

Rachel felt her mind explode in anger. No matter how hard she tries, this girl before her steals the fight within her. The beast in her mind is thrashing wildly in rage and fury. Why the fuck can't she get control of herself.

Rachel finds her self standing and following after the blonde who is currently climbing out the window. The two begin walking in silence as always. They were on there way to the river court and the blonde decides there and then. Since she got Rachel to walk with her, maybe she could get her to do more.

"Hey." Quinn called to the brunette. Rachel looked at her and the blonde gestured with her head in the opposite direction. "This way." Quinn said taking the brunettes hand and guiding her.

The blondes hand encasing the brunettes, traps her instantly with out any way of breaking free. Rachel once again was exploding in her anger and her mind screaming at her body to stop but still in silence, followed the blonde willingly.

The two walked for 16 minutes and Quinn smiled internally that the brunette hasn't put up a fight, yet and still has a hold of the brunettes hand but kept her expression indifferent.

They reached BreadStix and Quinn walked in without a care. She walked straight up to the counter. Ordering 2 bacon cheese burgers and fries with drinks to go. The teens sat in the corner waiting in silence.

Rachel had her hoodie on and her head bowed. Quinn let her be. Quinn needed Rachel to see that they could hang out in more places than just the river court but she didn't want to subject the girl to it too soon.

Which is why when their food was ready, she paid for it than grabbed Rachel's hand, again. The blonde guiding the brunette out of the restaurant in silence. Heading straight for the river court.

* * *

**BERRY-CORCORAN HOME..**

They had left Mortal Kombat with Skyler as the victor. The brunette having the most experience, beating everyone and finally smirking in satisfaction as she dug into her sweet potato pie. They were now in an intense game of Mario Kart with Judy and Shelby squealing as usual in their own version of focused gaming.

Charlie was silently watching Skyler moan as the brunette devoured her home made pie. Being the first home made pie she's ever had in her entire life. Charlie can honestly say she's never felt more gay in her life.

Watching Skyler's lips encasing the fork was causing a coiling in her stomach. She _so_ wanted to be that fucking _fork._ She's never been more jealous of an inanimate object, in her life. A hand on her shoulder caused her to startle a little from her drooling.

"Wha-" Charlie said nervously licking her lips as she came to.

"Are you alright?" Skyler ask in concern.

"Huh?" Charlie ask because sound was just returning to her ears.

"I asked if you're ok? You looked pretty lost in thought." Skyler spoke softly, thinking the blonde was adorable even when she was confused.

"Oh um.. Yeah, I just was.. Thinking about the upcoming cheerleading competition." Charlie replied.

"Oh yeah, I think its going to be crazy. Sylvester is trying to kill us with all the extra practices." Skyler replied completely oblivious to the blondes actual thoughts.

"Definitely. I've actually thought about faking swine flu." Charlie replied with a chuckle.

"I bet she'd blow a gasket." Skyler giggled.

"Hopefully, a big enough one that she has to stay home on bed rest for." Charlie chuckled back.

"Hey, I've been working on a new cheer. I'm hoping that she'll finally move me from the bottom of the pyramid, if she's impressed enough. At least, to the middle because I don't think my back can take it anymore." Skyler said.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner? I would've helped, you know." Charlie said with surprise at Skyler's news.

"I.. I didn't want to bother you. I know how busy you are." Skyler said as she pulled a lock of hair behind her ear.

Charlie knew that Skyler thought she had an active social life but really it was just out of fear of getting into trouble with Russell. She had explained mostly everything to Skyler of her side of the story about home, being careful not to put too much of her siblings or mother's business out there. Except the fact, that she had been lying about being busy.

The thought that Skyler felt she couldn't come to her made her stomach knot up. "Hey." Charlie spoke taking Skyler's hand in her own. The brunette looked up into sea blue eyes and was immediately captivated.

All the sounds in the room disappeared. Skyler swallowed thickly. Charlie opened her mouth and spoke so genuinely Skyler felt it in her toes. "I will always have time for you.. Just ask and I'm yours.." Charlie spoke low and soft. Skyler blushed and bowed her head bashfully. Charlie smiled softly at her in return.

"Would you like to see it?" Skyler ask hopefully.

"Definitely." Charlie replied. The 2 stood from the couch.

"Mom, I'm going to show Charlie the cheer routine, I've been working on." Skyler said but all she got in reply was a shout from Shelby calling Sam a cheater. The two teens laughed and continued on their way. As soon as they were out of hearing distance Judy spoke.

"So. What do you give it?" Judy said moving her controller with her tongue slightly poking out the left side of her mouth like a concentrated child, trying to gain ground on her sons vehicle ahead of her.

Shelby clucked her tongue in her mouth as she too was moving her controller back and forth, pressing the buttons in exaggeration as she replied. " 100 bucks says 4 months tops."

"No way! Those two are too obvious." Judy replied with a scoff and roll of her eyes.

"Dude, I'm telling you. You should have seen them when I first met Charlie. They're too scared and it's obvious neither of them know the other is a lesbian." Shelby said than squealed when her Kart hit a banana peel.

"I give it maybe a month or two. I like to think my daughters a smart one. Your on." Judy said jokingly referring to the 100 dollar bet but deep down she knew the only thing or person stopping her daughter from making a move was her husband.

Would she love for her children to be able to be just that, children? Yes. Would she absolutely be thrilled to hear that Charlie and Skyler were officially a couple? Hell Yeah! But no. She knew that them talking about it was just that, talking.

Unless some how her husband disappeared off the face of the earth. There was no way Charlie and Skyler would ever happen. She hated the fact that her baby had to date the so called town man whore. At least. that's what she's over heard from the teenagers at Sunday school.

She hates that Quinn is dating the same boy that loved himself endlessly. Who was also the talk of the town his junior year, when he was accused of a rape charge by a freshmen girl who had been at a senior high school party.

Judy found herself getting sad and decided to change topics. Russell wasn't there right now and this was they're only time of freedom. She was going to enjoy it while still she could.

* * *

**QUINN AND RACHEL, THE RIVER COURT.**

The brunette and blonde had just sat down. The blonde began unpacking her food. She placed Rachel's food in front of her and began setting up the brunettes drink with a straw, doing the same with her own things in silence.

Once done, the blonde faced forward like the brunette and kept her eyes to the water. Knowing that if she pushed, she wouldn't accomplish anything.

Whether Rachel ate the food or not. Quinn just wanted to see how far she could go with the brunettes acceptance. If she didn't eat it, oh well. She'd try to get her to eat another day.

Rachel had her jaw clenched. The aroma of the food causing her mouth to salivate. She hasn't eating in 3 days only drinking water. Her stomach began to growl loudly in hunger.

The brunette was getting pissed off with herself because Quinn was being kind again and Rachel's treacherous coal of a heart rattled a little at the gesture.

She wanted to throw the food in the river and laugh in the blondes face for being stupid enough to think she'd take anything the blonde would give her but no..

The food sat in front of her.. taunting her.. Rachel could feel her resolve slipping.

Quinn heard the brunettes stomach growl and felt a pang in her chest not only for Rachel but for the unborn baby who had no idea why it was being starved to begin with.

The blonde felt her eyes mist a little and decided to take a bite of her food. Before the anguished sob escaped her throat, for the tiny new born aching inside of the girl sitting next to her.

Memories hitting the blonde from her childhood. When she herself didn't understand why her father hated her so much and would always call her an 'It'. Why she and her siblings couldn't do what normal kids did everyday.

Why their father was beating their mother right before their eyes. Then finally being old enough to understand what was happening, terrifying them into sobs as they begged him stop but he didn't. In fact, he only stopped to attack them for even opening they're mouths, with no remorse in is eyes.

No one ever asks to be born but some how some babies are punished for whatever reason the woman carrying the child feels in the moment.

She doesn't know Rachel's story or any other woman's for that matter but from what she gathers, it wasn't very good.

She wants to know how Rachel became pregnant. She wants to know why Rachel would hate such a innocent human life. She wants to know why Rachel believes her child is a monster. Quinn has so many questions but knows, now is not the time.

For now she's made a silent promise to herself, to god and to the innocent life growing in Rachel's belly, that she will fight the brunette tooth and nail to protect that baby from it's mother's own darkness. She will give any light she can to the end of the tunnel so Rachel could find her way out.

She has to, because she couldn't live with herself if she didn't. Quinn looked over at the brunette.

Placing her burger back down with determined filled eyes. Quinn grabbed the brunettes burger and held it out in front of the brunettes face. Silence, she was met with silence.

"Rachel.." The blonde called out softly.

Rachel grit her teeth with fire in her eyes as she slowly turned her head. Feeling powerless to stop her self from responding to the gentle command.

Fire-blazing brown pools met genuine-kind green, Quinn gestured with the sandwich. "Eat." She said softly.

She saw the fight happening in the brunettes eyes. Rachel was strong but in that moment, Quinn felt stronger. The blonde raised a defiant eyebrow to Rachel's intimidating stare of trying to get the blonde to back down.

Quinn stared her down a moment more before her voice came out still soft but in a no none sense manner with a tinge of authority. "_E__at." _

Quinn could feel Rachel's rage coming off the brunette in waves, at being told what to do.

The blonde was ready for the fight of a century but was completely taken by surprise. When Rachel leaned over stubbornly and took an aggressive bite, with hate filled eyes directed at the blonde.

Before the brunettes taste buds were caught in the whirlwind of flavors and her stomach growled angrily for more. Rachel's eyes widened a fraction and she snatched the burger from the blonde and began devouring it quickly.

Not even swallowing the first 2 bites she already took and was moaning at the taste, forgetting that she was on a no eating strike completely.

Quinn's smile slowly crept onto her face. It was small, soft and warm. She looked at the brunette than said "Thank you.."

Rachel's head snapped to the blonde. Quinn felt her heart stutter at the food full to capacity cheeks with round doe like defiant, annoyed brown eyes staring back at her for a moment. Than a balled up napkin hit Quinn square in the face, Quinn giggled.

The brunette huffed with a roll of her eyes in a beastly manner. Still annoyed with the blonde and went back to eating in silence.

Quinn felt happiness engulf her, for the first time in a long time. Rachel was fed. The baby was fed. They were safe and that's all she cared about at the moment.

* * *

**CHARLIE AND SKYLER.**

Charlie clapped with awe filled eyes. Not only was the routine perfect and Sylvester was sure to eat it up. It was also fucking _hot!_ Charlie had to press her thighs together for pressure. Watching Skyler move so beautifully made her moist in her panties.

"You like it?" Skyler ask shyly.

"Like it? I _loved _it! You were amazing! Sylvester will love it, too." Charlie gushed. Skyler flushed deeper at the compliment. It meant so much to her what Charlie thought. Though, she had no clue Charlie was completely biased.

"Thanks.." Skyler said shyly.

"So.. I was thinking about tomorrow. You know, about our picnic?" Charlie spoke nervously.

"Y-Yes?" Skyler ask her heart thudding at the reminder.

"I was wondering.. Do you know how to ride a bike?" Charlie ask shyly.

Skyler furrowed her brow in cute confusion. "Yes, of course why?"

"Well.. Don't laugh but.. I was wondering if you could teach me?.. I-I've never rode one before and I always wanted to learn.." Charlie said as she flushed in embarrassment.

Skyler just melted into a puddle for the blonde. "Awww.. Why didn't you tell me sooner? Of course I will." Skyler said. In that moment remembering everything that Charlie confessed about her father earlier that day and wondering what other childhood memories this gorgeous blonde didn't get to make.

Skyler pulled the blonde into a hug by wrapping her arms around the blondes neck. She placed a gentle kiss to the blondes forehead and Charlie's eyes fluttered close at the comforting contact. The blonde slid her arms around Skyler, pulling the brunette flush against her.

The two girls held onto each other in comfortable silence. Feeling warm all over from the contact of being so close together. It was as close to what they really wanted as they could get.

Skyler ran her hands back and forth across the blondes shoulder blades as she always did and Charlie felt so content. The blonde turned her face into the crook of the brunettes neck and Skyler had to bite down on her lip _hard, _from feeling the blondes breath caress her _there._

Charlie being brave and dying from desire, brought her face to the skin of Skyler's neck and her nose breath in deeply. Taking in the brunettes scent with gentle care to memorize.

Skyler's eyes rolled back as she felt a light coil in her belly. The brunette turned her head into the blondes hair and breath in just as Charlie had.

Charlie swallowed thickly. All she wants to do is make this girl hers. She wants to be Skyler's everything but she also knows that Skyler is straight and is currently Finn Hudson's girlfriend.

She knows her father would _murder _her if he knew she was gay. She knows she'd get a beating for even conceiving of the idea of leaving Puck to be with Skyler. Before Charlie can stop it the tears come. Skyler pulls back immediately in concern.

"Hey.. Hey, what's wrong?" Skyler ask full of concern and worry, as she cupped the blondes cheeks between her hands. Charlie had her arms still around the brunettes waist.

Their bodies completely flushed together with only a few inches separating their faces. The two were so caught up in their own minds to realize the position of intimacy in which they put themselves in or how natural if felt to be in each others arms that closely.

"Nothing, I just realized I.." Charlie cuts herself off not wanting to bring up her father or have to deal with answering questions. She's too terrified it would scare Skyler away. She wanted the night to continue on like it has. Full of fun and laughter.

Charlie puts on a smile for Skyler that looks so real to the untrained eye, it would have had anyone fooled. Anyone but Skyler.. "Nothing I just realized that you are.. The greatest friend I've ever had. Your my best friend, Sky.. and I.." Charlie swallowed thickly.

Skyler's face went from concern to soft understanding. Charlie licked her lips to continue with her confession. "Your my best friend and I love you.." Charlie whispered.

The blonde immediately feeling stupid and about to panic on the inside but froze in surprise when the brunette leaped into her arms with tears of her own.

"You know your my best friend, too, Charlie.. But what you don't know is.. I love you more than I can say. You have no idea how happy I am to have you in my life." Skyler whispered in her ear.

Charlie's eyes slammed shut as the tears silently fell. The two held each other with so much tender but passion filled promises of their confessions. It wasn't until Shelby's voice rang out that they pulled a part. Albeit, slowly.

"HEY, PUNKS! WE'RE STARTING A MOVIE! GET DOWN HERE!" Shelby's voice sounding muffled as soon as it reached the door. She yelled out from the bottom of the steps downstairs.

Charlie and Skyler looked at each other and smiled bashfully. Both reaching up at the same time to wipe the other's tears. Charlie felt bad in a way for causing such a heavy moment.

"Sorry.." Charlie said softly.

"Don't be." Skyler spoke with a very gentle shake of her head and soft warm affectionate voice.

Charlie felt her heart flutter at the brunettes gaze. It was full with what looked to be understanding and love.

"Come on, let's go pig out and see what horrible movies the old broads chose. Knowing my mother, it'll be another musical." Skyler said with a roll of her eyes and Charlie chuckled at her antics.

"I'll even let you have the rest of the cheese dip to my nachos, though I think your unhealthy obsession with it, is odd. I'm all for always making you smile." Skyler spoke full of charm and sweetness.

Charlie flushed and felt butterflies explode in her stomach at the thoughtfulness and teasing. Yeah.. She loved this brunette.

* * *

**QUINN AND RACHEL.**

After scarfing down their food and killing their drinks the two sat, yes in silence. They had been out for a little over an hour and felt the most at ease they've felt since the last they were in each other's company. which was mere hours ago.

Quinn breath deeply as she laid across the grass. Rachel had laid out first after eating such a heavy meal. The brunette felt a tired laziness engulf her before she could do anything. Side affect of being pregnant but Rachel had no clue that, that was why.

She felt completely relaxed for the first time in the blondes presence. There was no feelings of alertness lurking. It was weird but again she was too tired to care about what that meant.

Quinn licked her lips and began to speak. "You know, I have this fantasy where I could fly.. It doesn't matter where but I'm just gone with the wind. I remember the first time I fantasized about it and tried to fly, I was 9. I jump from my bed and hit the side of my dresser when I was landing. It hurt like a bitch." Quinn giggled.

"The only reason I thought I could fly was because I had just finished reading Peter Pan and the lost boys. I remember being so engrossed in the story and being excited at the fact that all I had to think of was happy thoughts than I could fly.. So you could imagine my disappointment when I felt pain instead of freedom.." Quinn giggled again before she fell silent and became somber as she remembered all the feelings she felt in that moment in her bed room when she was just a child.

A realization that hit her so strongly, it had brought her to tears. Not by her dresser but by the truth of what she had discovered. "I was confused as to why it didn't work.. I thought it was easy.. I went back to the book and reread what Peter did to make him fly. I realized it was happy thoughts... Coincidently, I realized that... I don't actually have any... I don't have any happy memories at all... I couldn't fly away like Peter I could only be a lost boy by label and that was all because I couldn't fly like them.." Quinn spoke softly in to the night her breath a light cloud of smoke.

Rachel felt her chest tighten at the story. She too was a lost boy by label only but she also could have been a lost boy completely. Because she does have happy thoughts, well memories.. Their just happy thoughts from the past of her old self.

The girl that no longer exists. The brunette licked her lips and opened her mouth. Feeling the words clawing at her throat to give the blonde next to her, some form of consolement.

"Why would you want to be like Peter?.." Rachel said surprising the blonde with an actual reply. Quinn had thought the girl fell asleep. "He seemed gay, anyway."

At Rachel's words Quinn burst into laughter. Rachel hates to admit that it sounds beautiful. The brunette keeps her eyes to the sky. Staring up at the stars of the night.

For the first time in years, she feels her lips curve slightly to a barely there smile that you wouldn't notice unless you were paying attention. All due to the giggling blonde next to her.

* * *

**BERRY-CORCORAN HOME.**

Skyler squealed as she buried her face into Charlie's neck. Gripping the blondes top in a death grip. Her mother didn't pick the movie, surprisingly Judy did. What's also surprising is her mothers face also buried in a blondes neck, Judy's neck to be exact.

As Judy cackles in laughter as she refers to the _'idiots on screen.'_ who run for they're lives. Her mother is curled into Judy with as much terrifying fear as she herself is in. The two brunettes hate scary movies. Apparently, the two blondes love them.

Charlie leans down and whispers."Hey, don't worry. It's almost over."

"Can I sleep with you!" Skyler whimpers out than freezes when she realizes how that sounded.

Charlie doing her best to quell the pages upon pages of fantasies that just popped into her head. The blonde couldn't stop the words from tumbling from her lips even if she wanted to.

"You can sleep with me for the rest of your life, I have no complaints.. In fact, I encourage it." Charlie says boldly holding eye contact with the brunette.

Skyler felt herself clench and moisten at the thought. The movie just white noise in the background now. The two are locked in a heated gaze. Skyler isn't sure but somehow Charlie's face seems closer.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" Shelby screamed causing Charlie and Skyler to jerk back a little in fear of being caught doing whatever they were just doing. Which was actually nothing.

"NO! ABSOLUTELY NOT! I CANNOT KEEP WATCHING THIS!" Shelby screamed as she rushed over and unplugged the DVD player dramatically. Putting a hand over her racing heart.

"Oh come on, Shel! Don't be such a baby!" Judy whined.

"Baby?!" Shelby screeched and everyone winced but her. "I am _not _being a baby! If anything, I'm protecting these poor innocent children from nightmares!" Shelby stated dramatically.

Charlie, Sam and Judy all raised an eyebrow because none of them were scared at all. The only one to side with Shelby at this point was the lone voice she heard that whispered 'O_h god! Thank you!' _From Skyler. It only took a second before all 3 Fabrays were bursting with laughter.

"It's not Funny!" Shelby said with a stomp of her foot causing Judy to laugh harder.

"Oh, god! Yes, it is! You should have seen your face!" Judy cackled with laughter, beet red in the face with light tears at the crease of her eyes.

Shelby huffed as did Skyler identically which caused all the Fabrays to laugh some more.

"I hate you!" Shelby glowered at Judy and Judy sombered enough to stare back at her adoringly.

"No, you don't.. You love me!" Judy replied. Shelby huffed and rolled her eyes.

"So.. Can we, like, watch avatar, again?" Sam ask though they already let him watch it once.

"NO!" Was shouted by all 3 women in the room.

**RACHEL AND QUINN.**

The 2 climbed through the brunettes window before shutting it. They were both quiet but neither of them wanted to part from the other. Quinn was truly enjoying herself and Rachel hated herself for enjoying herself.

Quinn decided to be bold again. She took off her shoes and pointed to the bed on the floor. "Do you mind?" She ask softly.

Rachel wanted to say, _Yes, I fucking mind!'_ But all that came out was a quiet 'No..'

Quinn walked over to the large mattress and laid down groaning in pleasure at it's comfort. Even _her_ bed wasn't this good. Rachel removed her shoes as well and walked over to the bed, climbing in after the blonde.

Still feeling the effects of drowsiness after eating as well as the journey home. The California king giving them plenty of space to be as far apart as they desired but they were only 2 feet apart.

Quinn turned on her side and stared at the brunettes profile. Quinn's eyes began roaming the brunettes body from head to toe. Rachel stared at the ceiling but knew the blonde was watching her.

She could feel the blondes gaze bore into her bones. However; instead of feeling scrutinized she felt like she was being caressed tenderly.

The blondes hands itched to touch the brunette and she didn't understand why. She would chalk it up to curiosity but knew it would be a lie. She wanted to feel how soft the brunettes skin looked.

She felt her heart ache when she noticed the barely there swell beneath the hoodie that housed the unborn child, that Quinn made her secret oath to.

Quinn also wanted to be held by this girl because just being in her presence made everything better.. But Quinn knew better than to try to touch Rachel. Not because she believed she couldn't do it but because she feels she'd already pushed Rachel enough today.

The fact that Rachel devoured not only the burger but the fries and drink, too was more than an accomplishment in Quinn's book. It was a small victory seized not only for the blonde but for the beautiful being resting in the brunettes womb, just waiting to enter the world.

So, Quinn stood completely still. Completely quiet and enjoyed the ever present silence with the lost beauty next to her. She accomplished enough today and hopefully with the days to come, she'd accomplish so much more.


	11. Chapter 11

**SATURDAY MORNING..**

Saturday morning came quickly, though the night felt long and blissfully never ending. Judy Fabray had woken up 15 minutes ago. The sight around her making her heart fill with warmth. She had purposely just laid still on her corner of the large couch, reveling in the quiet calm house.

Watching every one especially, her children sleeping peacefully. It felt otherworldly, to be honest. Judy couldn't help but wonder if this is how normal families were. If this was every ones else's Saturday mornings but her own households. She glanced around her once again.

On the love seat were Charlie and Skyler huddled together snuggling close, content and sound asleep. Sam was on the recliner curled into himself looking every bit like an adoring child.

Shelby was at the other end of the large couch also curled into herself, with that adorable, infuriating pout that could get Judy to agree to anything good or bad. Usually, it just got her into more trouble, though.

Fun times, so she can't complain. Some of her most daring and fun moments were with Shelby and she's happy she got to experience them. The only one missing from the group was her Quinnie.

The blonde mother stood up and stretched quietly. She felt renewed. It was the first time in years that she had gone to bed without crying or full of fear not to mention pain. It felt odd but so amazing.

Judy began her search for her daughter. She checked the entire lower level than ascended the stairs quietly, going from room to room. There was only one room left. Though she knew she might cause an issue venturing into Rachel's room. Her urge to know where her daughter was and to be assured that she is safe, won out.

Judy slowly opened the door quietly, poking only her head into the room but froze on the spot as chocolate troubled swirls met her calm sea blue eyes. She was captured in their intensity.

Judy felt like she had stepped back in time and a young Shelby was sat before her, in a protective manner. That should she get any closer, Judy would surely be torn to shreds.

Rachel was sat stoic in place. The light shining in from the window, casting across her dark eyes that were brewing with a hurricane of emotions. They were filled with troubled wisdom. Of life experience and anger mixed with unpredictive responses. Burdened in lost sorrowful abandonement just as Shelby's had many years ago.

The brunettes unruly hair cascading down her left shoulder because it had been pulled to the side. Her presence, you could feel was vibrating with warning. Judy broke eye contact and glanced at the bed on the floor to see a very comfortable Quinn, curled in a ball sleeping soundly.

Rachel was thrown by the woman before her. She looked like an older Quinn. Rachel felt paralyzed by it but still had enough control of herself to attack should the woman come any closer.

"I apologize. I was just looking for Quinn. I'll go now." Judy said softly with a warm apologetic smile as she backed away and shut the door soundlessly behind her. Rachel stared at the door with harden eyes, than glanced at a sleeping Quinn. She shook her head and continued her silent gaze out the window.

* * *

**SKYLER AND JUDY.**

Skyler sniffed the air in a half asleep daze as a new aroma that has never been in her house before, hit her nose. Her eyes blinked open. Everyone in the living room was asleep. She glanced up from her position on Charlie's chest and smiled. The blonde was so cute when she slept.

Skyler didn't want to wake her because she now knew how precious just a few hours of sleep meant to the triplets and their mother. Skyler was broken from her thoughts when the smell became stronger.

The brunette gently and quietly removed herself from the sleeping blondes arms with ease. Skyler tip toed out of the living following the scent as it become stronger as she went.

When she entered the kitchen her eyes widen in shock and awe. Her mouth salivated as she licked her lips. There in the kitchen was a quietly humming Judy. Moving about her kitchen as if she's lived there her whole life but that wasn't a big deal.

No, the big deal was the copious amounts of food all over the counters. Freshly cooked hash browns from scratch. Piles of pancakes from scratch. What she assumes to be freshly baked DONUTS from scratch if the smell in the air was anything to go by.

Freshly baked MUFFINS still cooling on a rack, from scratch. Pounds of BACON! A large bowl full of scrambled eggs with what looked like little chopped up pieces of peppers and onions.

A large bowl of sausages. Piles of freshly buttered toast looking so warm and good. A large coffee pot of coffee. Judy was in the middle of juicing an orange by hand using a hand held strainer to squeeze the oranges juice into a juice pitcher. The woman was completely in her element not having noticed Skyler, yet.

Skyler was BLOWN. THE. FUCK. AWAY! Judy turned around and jumped a little, putting her hand to her chest.

"Oh! Oh my goodness, Skyler, honey. You scared me." Judy said with a soft chuckle before her smile turned into a frown as the brunette stood frozen in place with wide eyes and her mouth agape.

"Skyler?" Judy called softly. The blonde walked closer to her and touched the brunettes bicep. Skyler jumped in surprise. Causing Judy to jump as well. "Skyler, sweetie.. Are you ok?" Judy ask in concern.

"Y-You made all this?" Was the only thing to leave Skyler's mouth. The brunette gesturing with her hand behind the older woman at all the food.

Judy looked behind her with a raised eyebrow in slight confusion. "Yes?"

"For all of us?" Skyler ask in confusion. Again Judy also looked confused. What Judy didn't know was other than her mother, being the only adult other than her fathers Hiram and Leroy. Her parents have been the only ones who have shown her kindness and what it was to be loved. She had never had that with other adults. In fact, Skyler had, had very bad experiences when it came to other adults as a child. If it wasn't for Rachel she's sure she would be up in her own room in isolation rather than trusting anything that came out of this woman's mouth.

"Well, of course, dear. Who else would I be cooking for?" Judy spoke with affection in her tone and a warm smile aimed at the brunette before her. She was slightly confused. Skyler looked hesitant and unsure if she was being genuine.

"Th-Thank you.." Skylar said quietly but you could tell there was something she wanted to say. Judy stepped closer and placed her hand on the brunettes shoulder. The brunettes eyes connected with the older blondes.

Judy could see it in Skyler's eyes. There was a storm beneath the façade of calm. There was a hidden fear the girl had mastered at hiding. Just like upstairs with Rachel. She felt like she was standing before a teenage Shelby again.

She did the only thing she could think of. She pulled Skyler in an unexpected hug as warmly as any mother could. Her voice came out so tender, soft and motherly. Skyler felt it in her heart though her body was still a little tense. The brunettes eyes misted slightly with tears.

"I know we aren't very much acquainted but I want you to know that you are every bit as much family to me as your mother and when I cook, there's always going to plate waiting just for you.." Judy said sweetly.

Skyler didn't say a word, too stunned to but Judy felt it in the hug. When Skyler squeezed her a little more and held on a little longer than she needed to.

"What's going on?" Came Sam's half asleep voice from the door way. Judy and Skyler released each other and Skyler did her best to get her tears in order. Judy smiled.

"Nothing, now! How about some breakfast?" Judy said with a large smile looking over at Skyler as she still had an arm around the girl. Judy rubbed her arm affectionately and placed in unexpected kiss to the brunettes head than ushered her and Sam to the table.

She began bringing the dishes of food from the counter to the table, so any one could have as much as they wanted. She knew her children were always prevented from having a second serving let alone get to finish their first plates. So, Judy wanted to make sure every one had enough for even thirds.

Charlie walked in looking zombie like as she rubbed her tired eyes. She woke a little more upon seeing all the food. Even when they were at home her father never let her mother cook all this and if she did it, was only enough for him or himself and a colleague.

The blonde immediately took a seat next to Skyler feeling so happy and rested her tired head on the brunette as she sighed in contentment. Skyler giggled.

The last to enter 10 minutes later just as Judy finished the oranged juice, was Shelby. The brunette came barreling in, in her pajamas looking excited and hungry. When she had woken up to the smells in her house, she knew it only meant ONE thing. Judy cooked.

Her eyes shined at all the food. The older brunette began jumping up and down and squealing like a child. All 3 children were not surprised with the woman's antics, anymore. They just laughed at her child like enthusiasm. Shelby ran to Judy engulfing her in a hug as a child would there mother or older sibling.

"Thank you!, Thank You!, Thank You!, Thank you! Please don't ever leave me again! I'll starve out in the world without you!" Shelby said dramatically and Judy giggled though her heart ached to be reminded that they had been separated unwillingly.

"Shheeelll.. Look what I made." Judy said in a teasing manner and Shelby pulled back her eyes enchanted by the plate in Judy's hand. Her eyes wide and mouth salivating. It was the only plate not on the table. It was made especially for Shelby with love.

"No way.." Shelby said in awe whisper. "For me?" Shelby ask to be sure. Judy rolled her eyes.

"Well, who the hell else would I make this for?" Judy replied with a giggle.

"_Yes!" _Shelby hissed with a fist thrown in the air before taking the plate eagerly. Shelby had a very unhealthy relastionship with eggs benedict. When Judy had been in a rush one morning to school. She had to pack her breakfast to go. Otherwise she would have been late to cheer practice.

When she had met up with Shelby. Shelby was confused by the name of the food never hearing of the food and refused to try it. Judy had raised that damn eyebrow threateningly and Shelby did as she was told. The rest as they say is history.

After that, anytime eggs benedict was made for Judy at home. She'd always pack it to take to school to give the entire thing to Shelby. Buying her own breakfast on the way to school.

She had promised Shelby when they were younger that she'd learn how to make it herself. So, Shelby wouldn't have to go through the obvious withdrawels she'd have when they got there own apartment together in New York. Shelby whole heartily agreed.

Every one but Judy sat down for breakfast, every one watched her with curious eyes. Not 8 minutes later did Quinn walk in looking refreshed and content with a very satisfying smile on her face.

"Morning!" Quinn said with enthusiasm. Sam and Charlie were bewildered. Their sister was never that perky but they understood because they weren't at home and there was no Russell in sight. It was just weird to see because though she was a morning person, she was always moody.

Every one smiled and returned the greeting. Judy walked up to her daughter and handed her a chair. Quinn looked absolutely confused. Every one stopped eating to stare in their own confusion.

After her encounter with Rachel. Judy felt like she understood the girl completely. She hummed to herself as she took the tray stand from the corner and gestured it to Skyler. Skyler was still confused.

Shelby watched Judy as the woman placed two plates of food and two cups one of coffee the other of orange juice on a tray, with toast and a side of grapes. Than covered it with a dish towel. Shelby smirked.

"Are you about to do, what I think your about to do?" Shelby ask. Hiding her worry. Judy looked at her with her eyes filled with mirth and a raised eyebrow. A tiny smirk on the tip of her lips.

"If you mean I'm going to bring Rachel her breakfast, than yes." Judy spoke casually. "Whether she eats it or not doesn't matter. She's needs to know she isn't forgotten." Judy said as she faced all the surprised teenagers faces and a smiling understanding Shelby's.

"You know, she hits like a hammer?" Shelby said. "Harder than I've ever slapped you." Shelby said with a twinkle in her eye. All the kids minus Quinn eyes widened at the news of Shelby hitting Judy.

"Yeah and it stings like a bitch days after." Skyler added with a shake of her head. Agreeing with her mother. The first time Rachel hit her, she knew she felt shock somewhere in there but really all she felt was the severe pain of throbbing across her face. She literally still felt it days later.

Judy smirked. "Oh please, what was it that I told you the first time you hit me? Oh that's right, you hit like a girl." Judy taunted. Shelby glowered.

"Bullshit." Shelby countered.

"No reason to get testy, I only speak the truth." Judy said with a wink.

Shelby sobered a little. "Be careful, seriously."

"If I could tame the animal in you, I'm sure I could tame the beast within your daughter." Judy said with a confident smile. "Now, come along Quinn. Skyler." Skyler's eyes widened in fear.

She knew Rachel wanted her no where near her room. Skyler swallowed thickly. Charlie rubbed her back before she stood to follow the two blondes.

* * *

**JUDY, SKYLER, QUINN AND RACHEL..**

As they passed through the living room, Quinn noticed a small book shelf. She scanned her eyes quickly before grabbing a book than continued on. The 3 ascended the stairs and stopped in the middle of the hallway.

Judy turned to them and gave quick strict instructions. "Even if she hits me, do not react. It will only confirm for her that her violence will keep us away. When I first went in there this morning she was sat on her desk chair. When we go in, Skyler you will place the stand in front of her first than wish her good morning calmly than step away. Quinn you than place your chair in front of the stand because you will be staying in there to have breakfast with her. Than I will take over from there. Ok?" Judy ask in a quiet voice. The teens nodded in understanding.

You could tell Skyler was terrified. The 3 made their way to the room. Judy knocked twice than opened the door calmly. Rachel's head snapped in their direction. Fury engulfed her eyes upon seeing more than just Quinn. Judy nodded at Skyler and the brunette stepped forward nervously and full of hesitation.

At seeing Skyler, Rachel cast her eyes to the window not wanting to look at her. Skyler felt her heart break. The brunette set up the stand and looked up at her sister, tears forming in her eyes but not falling.

She spoke quietly. "Good morning, Rachel.." Skyler didn't know what she expected but the disappointment she felt was heavy on her shoulders when there was no reply.

Skyler stood straight walking back to the door. Quinn took that as her cue and stepped forward placing the chair in front of the stand but didn't step back and stood in place. Judy cleared her throat and Rachel's eyes were on her instantly in anger.

"Now, Rachel I'll make this short. I've brought you and Quinn your breakfast because I know you don't want to eat in the kitchen. I'm-"

"I don't want your food." Rachel ground out.

Judy acted as if she didn't hear her. "I'm going to be-"

"Get. Out!" Rachel spoke a little louder in a growl.

Again Judy continued. "I'm going to place this tray on that stand and I am advising you not to knock it over-"

"I DON'T WANT YOUR FUCKING FOOD, LADY! NOW, GET THE FUCK OUT!" Rachel shouted as she stood up.

Judy acted unaffected still speaking only louder. "If you choose to knock the tray over. I'll just have to go down stairs prepare a new tray than come in here and clean up while your eating and trust me I can clean very slowly and we both know you don't want any of us in here. So, let's make it easier on ourselves and allow me to put the tray down and we'll be gone. How does that sound?" Judy finished.

Rachel filled with fury snapped forward and though Judy saw it coming, she stood completely still and fearless. Rachel's fist that was raised mid air was caught by the quick reflexes of strong hands.

Rachel's head whipped in the direction of the culprit her eyes ablaze with poisoned filled words ready on her tongue to strike. Feral brown eyes met pleading green. Rachel and Quinn were staring each other down.

"Please.." It was said so quietly the only reason Skyler and Judy heard it was because the room was so deathly silent you could hear a pin drop. What happened next shocked Skyler beyond comprehension and made Judy's chest fill with pride and assurance.

The stare down lasted a few seconds more before Rachel growled in frustration and snatched her arm back. She huffed in annoyance and stomped to her seat swiveling her chair to face out the window ignoring everyone.

Judy stepped forward and placed the tray in front of Rachel and spoke "By the way, Good morning, Rachel." than the older woman stood back. She smiled at Quinn cupping her face than placed a warm kiss to the blondes cheek.

Judy gently grabbed Skyler's arm and slid her own over the brunettes shoulder as she guided her out of the room, shutting the door behind walked a few feet than stopped. Skyler was going to open her mouth but Judy lifted a finger to her lips to silence her, they waited.

Quinn took a deep breath. "So, I saw this book on the book shelf in the living room and I thought I could read to you for a little while we eat." Quinn said as she took her seat. Rachel didn't respond. "Hey.." Quinn spoke softly and Rachel looked at her in annoyance. "Eat." Quinn said.

"No." Rachel replied.

"Eat." Quinn countered.

"No." Rachel spoke with an edge in her tone.

Quinn stared at her profile for a moment. "Rachel.." Quinn called and the brunette hated her treacherous body as it followed the command. Her eyes connected with Quinn's. The blonde picked up the fork holding it out to the brunette.

"Eat, please.." Quinn said eyes filled to the brim with sincerity, boring into Rachel's. The brunette stared for a moment longer before she huffed with a roll of her eyes and gritted out an aggravated _"Fine." _and took a bite of the bacon stubbornly before she knew it the flavors caused her hunger to flair and just like the night before. She began devouring the food uncontrolablly. Quinn smile affectionately.

"Thank you." Quinn said. Rachel gave her an sneer but continued eating her hunger taking over her completely.

Out in the hall Judy smiled and Skyler's eyes were full of tears. They heard the entire conversation. Quinn's voice rung out as she began reading to the brunette. _'Call me, Ishmael..'_

* * *

**BACK IN THE KITCHEN..**

Shelby paced nervously. She couldn't eat knowing they were going upstairs into the lions den with no protection whatsoever. It had only been a few minutes that they had been up there when the 3 occupants in the kitchen heard the muffled shouts of Rachel.

Sheby wanted to go up but stopped herself. She knew adding her presence to mix would only make things worse. She also trusts Judy. If she could get through to Shelby when they were kids, she could get through to Rachel.. Hopefully.

Not 10 minutes did Judy and Skyler enter. Skyler was in tears. She rushed over to her mother and hugged her as she trembled. Shelby immediately filled with worry.

"Are you ok? What happened?" Shelby ask. Skyler pulled back.

"It was so insane! You should have seen Judy mom, she was so-so.." Skyler grabbled for a word to describe the woman behing her. "So _fearless!_ She didn't get scared when Rachel went to punch her!" 3 gasps were heard as Skyler continued.

"She didn't even flinch and _Quinn! _My god, she reacted so quickly she caught Rachel mid swing than they just stared at each other and than.." Skyler spoke as her eyes filled with tears again.

"What?" Shelby ask.

"Quinn.. She just.. " Skyler shook her head in awe at the head cheerio as her mind reeled over what had transpired mere minutes ago. "She just spoke."

"Spoke?" Shelby ask confused.

"Yeah, She just said please.. and Rachel just obeyed it was crazy. It looked like she couldn't help but to listen." Skyler said with a smile.

"Are you serious?" Shelby said with wide disbelieveing eyes.

"Totally and when Judy and I left Judy made us wait in the hallway and-and Quinn she." Skyler spoke rapidly as her eyes filled with excitement and relief. "She got Rachel to eat.." Skyler continued to speak in awe and Shelby's eyes welled with tears, spilling over immediately at the news.

"Sh-She ate?" Shelby ask in disbelief and Skyler nodded her own tears falling. Shelby looked at Judy for confirmation. "She ate?"

"Yes." Judy replied with a smile.

Shelby pulled Skyler into a hug as relief washed over them. Tears pouring in happiness instead of it's usual sorrow. The 2 brunettes pulled apart and pulled Judy into their hug.

Charlie stood up and pulled a crying Skyler into her arms. Smiling widely. Happy for the small victory that was won that day. Sam joined in the celebration.

* * *

**RACHEL AND QUINN.**

Rachel burped loudly without a care, Quinn giggled. The brunette had devoured her entire plate. Quinn knew there was more food downstairs and had given half of her meal to Rachel as well because Quinn could tell the brunette was still hungry. Rachel now looked high and sedated.

Quinn shut the book and grabbed Rachel's hand. She help the brunette stand and walked her to the bed as she laid her down. The blonde laying in after her, laying a little closer than yesterday.

She opened the book again and continued reading with a smile and soft voice again. Rachel was laying on her side with her drowsy eyes scanning the blondes profile as Quinn lay on her back as she read.

Rachel wanted to feel something other than what she feeling in the moment. No matter how hard she tried the anger wouldn't come. At the moment she felt content. She felt cared for. The blondes voice soft and gentle reading to her with a relaxed presence about her made Rachel feel relaxed as well.

Rachel wanted to be mad at Quinn but couldn't. It didn't help that the more her eyes scoured the blonde the more she realized just how beautiful Quinn was.

The more amazing she was becoming in Rachel's eyes with out Rachel realizing that it was happening. The brunettes heart slowly being enchanted into the palm of the blondes hands and Rachel was powerless to stop it.

Rachel lost the battle with her body and passed out. Quinn heard Rachel's breathing even out and glanced at the brunette. She shut the book quietly and watched the brunette sleep.

She looked so peaceful. So innocent, you'd never know how angry she actually is when she's awake. Quinn was captivated by her exotic beauty. She thought Rachel had the most adorable nose.

She found her full lips to be intoxicating. Her long chestnut hair to be inviting and her complexion as valuable as gold. She wanted to touch. She had been wanting to touch for days now and it was only getting worse.

Quinn decided to let Rachel sleep and leave the room before she did something she might regret. The blonde stood up and quietly made her way out of the room. She descended the stairs and heard laughter coming from the kitchen.

* * *

**IN THE KITCHEN.**

As soon as Quinn entered the kitchen she was greeted by a sight she'd never thought she'd see. Everyone at the table was laughing loud and rambunctiously. Jokes were being told.

Twinkling eyes were being met and warm affectionate smiles all around. Charlie burst in loud obnoxious laughter with Skyler smiling a lazy proud smile that she was the cause of it.

Skyler spotted Quinn first, rising to her feet and rushing over embracing the surprise blonde. Quinn chuckled and hugged her back a little confused but not complaining. Shelby followed suit and soon every one at the table were a part of the hug.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you all but what's with the hugs?" Quinn ask with a smile.

"I think your a super hero in disguise." Skyler said as she pulled away to take in the blonde. Eveyone else releasing her as well.

"Excuse me?" Quinn ask with a giggle.

"You got her to eat." Judy clarified.

"Yes, and to us you that means everything. You are our hero." Shelby said as she gestured with her hands between herself and Skyler. Quinn blushed with a shy smile.

"Thank you.." Shelby said pulling her into a hug just between the 2 of them.

"You don't have to thank me. I'd do it anyway." Quinn replied.

"Hush. I'll thank you until my last breath." Shelby replied quietly, you could hear the emotion in her voice. The 2 pulled apart and smiled at each other.

"So. Uh is there still enough for one more at the table? I kinda gave Rachel pretty much all my food." Quinn said with a sheepish smile. Every one chuckled.

"Of course, let's eat." Shelby said.

Every one took their seats again. Conversation picked back up. Quinn's plate was being filled by the help of Skyler and Shelby. Other bowls being passed around for seconds and the coffee and orange glasses were being refilled.

The 3 Fabray triplets unknowingly thinking the same thing as they laughed and joked around at the table. _'Is this how a family's suppose to feel?' _

They didn't know but if it is, they never wanted to return back to their lives again.

* * *

**2 HOURS LATER..**

After cleaning up the kitchen and doing the dishes with every one helping, it was finished quickly. The clan moved to the living room feeling stuffed and lazy. Quinn stood up and stretched.

"I'm going to check on Rachel. She fell asleep earlier pretty quickly." Quinn said with a smile.

"It could be that she had just finished eating. During pregnancy after a mother eats depending on the mother of course. They usually feel exhausted so they fall asleep."Judy said. Quinn looked thoughtful.

"That explains last night." Quinn nodded to herself.

"Wait, she ate last night, too?" Shelby ask in awe and disbelief as she stared at the blonde as if she were an Olympian goddess.

"Well.. We snuck out. I wanted to try and get her to eat so I took her to Breadstix. Ordered our food to go than we went to our spot. I had to push her a little but eventually.. yeah, she ate." Quinn answered nervously at telling that they had snuck out.

Everyone was impressed. Answering the question that today wasn't the first day Quinn had gotten her to eat.

"So, how long has she actually been eating?" Shelby ask.

"Just yesterday. I had tried before but it didn't work. Yesterday I stood my ground and she ate." Quinn said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Wow.." Shelby said in awe.

"Your something else, kid." Shelby said with a smile. Quinn smiled bashfully embarrassed.

Just than the doorbell rang. "I'll get that." Shelby said as she stood squeezing Quinn's shoulder as she passed. Quinn headed back upstairs to check on Rachel.

"Skyler, you have a visitor." Shelby said as she entered the living room. All the air in Sam's lungs was stolen. There standing looking every bit as a beautiful as she always does was Mercedes Jones. Sam tensed.

"Oh hey, Mercedes." Skyler said as she stood up to greet the girl.

"Hey." Mercedes said with a smile and a small wave to every one else. "Sorry to drop in so early. I didn't know you had company. I could go and com-" Mercedes spoke as she readied herself to leave.

"No, it's cool what's up?" Skyler asked.

"Well, Friday during lab you said that you could help me with my science homework this weekend and since I didn't have your number to call. I thought I'd stop by and ask if today was good but like I said I could come back another time." Mercedes replied.

"Oh um.. Well, I actually I have plans with Charlie.." Skyler said apologetically.

"It's cool, girl. I understand. Don't worry about it." Mercedes said with a smile. As she began to leave. "Well, I'll see you later."

Just than a thought hit Skyler and she smirked. She had listen to Sam repeatedly talk about Mercedes and his crush on her. Maybe a little push would help him take the leap.

"Hey, wait a second. I just thought of something." Skyler said with a smile. Mercedes turned back around to face her. "I'm not the only one here good at science." Skyler said.

"Ok?" Mercedes ask confused.

"Sam's in our class, too and he's just as good as me." Skyler spoke enthusiastically.

Sam's eyes widened in shock and fear. Judy, Shelby and Charlie finally understood what was happening. Sam had a crush on Mercedes and Skyler was giving him a window.

"I'm sure he'd be more than happy to help you. Wouldn't you, Sam?" Skyler said with a smile as she clapped her hands down onto his shoulders to wake him up from his frozen stupor.

"Really?" Mercedes ask. "I don't want to be a bother." She said sweetly.

"It's no bother at all." Skyler reassured. "Right Sammy?"

"Ri-Right! Uh.. No-No trouble at all." Sam answered nervously. He felt completely embarrassed because he was still in his pajamas and his hair was a mess. Judy, Shelby and Charlie did their best to hold in their laughter.

"Thanks I really appreciate it."

"Your welcome.." Sam replied as he stared at her. The room became silent and awkward. Mercedes licked her lips.

"So.. Um were should we-"

"Oh right!" Sam spoke up as he shook his head and chuckled nervously.

"You could use the kitchen. It's just down the hall." Shelby spoke up with a smile.

"Ok, thank you." Mercedes said. She began walking towards the kitchen with Sam behind her. He looked at the women in the living room with wide terrified eyes. They all gave him thumbs up and smiles, mouthing 'Good luck'. They giggled as soon as the 2 teens were out of hearing distance.

"So, what do you two have planned today?" Judy ask.

"We're uh.. going on a picnic and Skyler's going to teach me how to ride a bike." Charlie said nervously. Judy's eyes soften at the words.

"A picnic, huh?" Shelby ask with a raised eyebrow at her daughter and a smirk planted on her face.

"Ye-Yeah. Charlie thought it'd be fun." Skyler nodded her head as she licked her lips nervously.

"Well, how about I whip you two up something so it's actually edible." Judy said with a giggle. The 2 teens flushed as they realized neither of them could cook anything.

"Thanks, mom." Charlie said sweetly.

"Yes, thank you, Judy." Skyler said.

"Do I get any lunch?" Shelby ask obnoxiously.

Judy rolled her eyes."Of course, fool. I know you'd just try and eat whatever I make them, anyway." Judy giggled.

"S'true." Shelby said nodding along at the fact.

"Ok. Well, I'm going to head home and change. I'll be back in a few." Charlie said as she stood.

"Uh.. Ok. I'll be waiting." Skyler replied. Both girls feeling the hum of excitement for their day together.

"Ok." Charlie said with a smile. Causing Skyler to smile bashfully.

The two mother's rolled their eyes simultaneously at the obvious oblivious teens.

"So, I'll see you soon?" Skyler said though they _just _confirmed they'd be seeing each other in a mere hour.

"Definitely." Charlie replied as they got lost each others eyes. Judy and Shelby looked at each other before Shelby spoke.

"God, the tension in here is ridiculous, don't you think, Jay?" Shelby spoke purposely loud to Judy. Judy cackled as the girls jumped in surprise forgetting that they weren't alone.

"I-I should get going." Charlie said in embarrassment.

"Yeah." Skyler replied equally as embarrassed.

"Yeah." Charlie replied as the two fumbled to get their bearings. "See you in a few." Charlie said as she rushed away.

"Ok." Skyler replied.

As soon as she saw Charlie leave she rushed to the window watching as the blonde pulled out of the driveway. When the car was out of sight, she whirled around on the two still cackling adults with fire in her eyes that halted any more of their laughter upon it's intensity. Skyler pointed her finger at her mother as she spoke.

"That wasn't funny!"

"It was a little funny." Shelby replied.

"No! It wasn't, child!" Skyler huffed as she stormed away in frustration. Judy and Shelby watched her with amused eyes. The 2 women looked at each other than burst into laughter again.


	12. Chapter 12

**SATURDAY, SAME MORNING.**

Skyler was in her room finishing up the last touches of her make up. To say she was excited would be putting it lightly. In just 10 minutes Charlie should be there and they'd be leaving on they're date-HANGING OUT! They'd be leaving to hang out at the river court and Skyler couldn't be any more happier.

This is the first time they'd be doing anything completely alone without Sam playing his video game or any boyfriends around to the point of only getting to admire each other from a far, in the hall ways at school.

Ever since Charlie has been dating Puck. She is usually glued to his side, unless he tells her to back off because she's too clingy. She herself has been having to tell Finn to give her some space because she can never have a moment with any of the triplets without Finn towering over them.

He would stand there making it awkward, asking questions or dragging her away from them because he wanted to spend time with her, just the two of them. Which only meant he wanted to go make out some where.

He always wanted to make out. It was always sloppy and his hands always squeezed a little harder than he means to. He's clumsy and not very smart because she always needs to either explain something or dumb it down.

She's getting tired of it and though she knows she should end it because technically she's using him, But it just makes seeing Charlie with Puck more bearable. The brunette was pulled from her musings when the doorbell rung.

She squealed than checked herself in the mirror one last time and smiled in satisfaction, she looked good. She was wearing her skin tight skinny jeans with a pale blue dolce and gabbana blouse with her designer saks and fifth avenue sneakers. She was casual but still sheek. The brunette heard her name called and exited her room with a blinding smile.

Charlie was standing in the doorway of the hall nervously. She had gone home in excitement to get ready but immediately freaked out when she realized she had no idea what to wear.

She made a disaster of her closet just looking. It turns out she doesn't own not one damn pair of jeans and the only shorts or sweats she had were her cheerios sports shorts and t-shirts or sweats and hoodie that was it. Everything else were baby doll dresses and church skirts and dresses.

She groaned in aggravation upon realizing it. So, now she stood in the hall of the Corcoran-Berry home in her white flats and yellow baby doll dress with a white cardigan, paired with a yellow thin head band. She felt so out of place.

She knew how she wishes she could dress and this was not it. But what else could she do. On the way over she stopped by her mothers garden and picked one of her sunflowers to give to Skyler.

She knew it wasn't a date but it was the closest to a date she knew she'd ever get. She wanted it to be special and she thought the sunflower would add a touch of just that.

She heard the brunettes steps and glanced up at the stairs. Charlie's breath caught since this was the first time she had ever seen Skyler in jeans and her mouth went dry than her eyes glazed over a little.

"Hey." Skyler spoke in a slightly whispered awed voice. She was captivated by the blonde before her looking every bit beautiful in her dress. She wanted to kiss her desparately.

Charlie startled slightly out of her leering/gob smacked love eyes and cleared her throat. "Um.. H-Hey..." Charlie spoke nervously before realizing the flower was still in her hand. "Oh-Um This is for you.." Charlie spoke up her hand trembled slightly as she held the flower out to the brunette.

Skyler's smile was radiate and shone brightly in excitement and happiness. "Thank you!"

Charlie blushed shyly. "Your welcome."

"Do you mind waiting a second? I want to put this in some water in my room." Skyler ask with a warm melted smile, touched by the blondes chivalry.

"N-No, not at all." Charlie said feeling relief that Skyler didn't find it weird. Charlie watched the brunette go. Skyler's ass in perfect view as she climbed the stairs.

Charlie's eyes glazed over again but only for a few seconds before she heard snickering behind her. She whipped around and watched as her mother and Shelby fumbled with themselves to make it look like they weren't just being nosey or laughing at the two teens. Charlie narrowed her eyes.

"Is something funny?" Charlie ask.

"Oh no!" Judy said quickly.

"Not at all." Shelby spoke simultaneously. The two looking every bit innocent until her mother spoke up.

"Oh, Shelby." Judy looked at the brunette beside her and Shelby's eyes shined at what she knew Judy was about to do.

"Yes?" Shelby ask shyly.

"This for you." Judy replied holding the remote out to the brunette. A false nervousness in her demeanor.

"Oh gosh golly thank you, Judy it's beautiful!" Shelby said dramatically before the two women burst into laughter. Charlie huffed.

"We did not sound nor looked like that." She grumbled in embarrassment. Skyler chose that moment to return.

"What's so funny?" Skyler ask confused. That only sent the 2 women cackling harder beet red in the face. Charlie rolled her eyes.

"Nothing, we should go before these children have a heart attack from they're immaturity." Charlie replied.

"Okaayy.." Skyler replied still confused but it only lasted a second because her focus transferred solely to the blonde that grasped her hand as she ushered her out of the house.

* * *

**SAM AND MERCEDES IN THE KITCHEN.**

"Does that make sense?" Sam ask as he just finished explaining a problem.

"Yes, it does now." Mercedes said with a giggle. "I had such a hard time with this and honestly I thought I wouldn't ever understand it but your way of explaining it is so much easier than Mr. Kent." Mercedes said with a genuine smile that blew Sam away and melted his insides all at once.

"Well, I'm happy to help." Sam said doing his best not to look like a fool. He was nervous and doing everything in his power not to tremble. Being this close to his crush was wreaking havoc on his concentration. She looked so beautiful and he had to fight with himself to actually teach her and not just stare at her with moony eyes and a dopey smile.

"Your actually a really great tutor. How come you haven't signed on to be a tutor at the tutor center? You'd be great and you get extra credit." Mercedes asked.

"I would but I've got so much going on at the moment, I can't." Sam replied. Honestly he did want to tutor but knew it was a bad idea. It was mostly out of fear of what his dad would say.

His father thought it was weak for a man to teach which is why he thinks being a male teacher is for cowardly men too afraid to step out in the real world and take charge. Teaching was a trade only for women.

If he found out Sam signed on to be a tutor. He'd not only call him a pussy but also he'd beat him for being a pussy.

"Oh, that's a shame your really are amazing. In fact, I might come to you from now on for help if your alright with that, that is?" Mercedes ask with a flirtatious smile. Sam was puddy in her hands.

"O-Of course, no problem." Sam replied swallowing thickly.

"Cool. So, now that my homework is done. There's only one thing left to do." Mercedes said with a smile.

"What's that?" Sam ask.

"Well, you did take time out from your Saturday to help me with my home work. So, now I have to do some thing for you as a thank you." Mercedes said with a sincere smile.

"Oh no, don't worry about it. I really am happy to help." Sam said respectively.

Mercedes smiled wider. "Yes I do. Unless you have other plans?" She ask to be sure.

"No, I just don't want you to worry abou-"

"I'm not worried about anything. Are you?" Mercedes ask finding his boyish smile and politeness endearing.

"No, I-"

"So what's the problem? We don't have to do anything crazy but we could hang out, get something to eat. You know, just have fun. I have nothing else to do with my Saturday. Unless you don't actually want to hang out with me because I'm me than-" Mercedes was cut off.

"NO!" Sam blurted out louder than he meant to startling the diva. "I-I mean no, I'd love to hang out with you." Sam said sheepishly.

Mercedes smiled. "Cool. How about I meet you at the mall in an hour? I just have to drop my things off at home." Mercedes said.

"Or... I could pick you up and drive you that way we won't have to wait on each other?" Sam spoke up slightly nervous thanking all that is holy that he didn't stutter nor did his voice crack.

"Okay." Mercedes replied blushing as she did her best not to smile too widely as too not show how much she actually wanted him to pick her up. She's had a crush on Sam for a long time but always felt like he didn't notice her because come on he was Sam Fabray. One of the most popular boys in school. Why would he want a gleek loser like her?

"Great." Sam said with a blinding smile that made Mercedes weak at the knees.

"Great." Mercedes said with her own smile.

"Great.." Sam said still smiling hard as he nodded his head stupidly. He gazed into her eyes and Mercedes was not fairing any better. "I'll show you out." Sam said finally being pulled from his stupor when he heard giggling.

He looked behind Mercedes and saw Shelby and his mother making kissy faces and acting like they were not in they're 30's. He narrowed his eyes.

"Thank you." Mercedes said with a blush. The second Mercedes turned around the 2 women walked in acting as if they hadn't been acting like children and spoke with the air of two mindful adults. "Oh, your leaving so soon?" Shelby ask politely.

"Yes, we just finished. Sam was great help. " Mercedes said with a smile.

"Yes, Samuel is very gifted with Science." Judy answered.

"Yes he is." Mercedes replied.

"It so nice to meet you Mercedes. Don't be a stranger. If Sam isn't home he's usually here." Shelby said with a smile.

"Yes, it was a pleasure to meet you, dear." Judy followed up.

"It nice to meet you all as well." Mercedes said with a smile. "Enjoy the rest of your weekend." Mercedes said sweetly as Sam escorted her back through the house and as far away from his mother and Shelby that he could.

"So, I'll see you in an hour?" Mercedes ask to be sure they were still on.

"I'll be there in an hour, I promise." Sam said with twinkling green eyes.

"Ok, see you soon." Mercedes said as she stepped out the door.

"See you soon." Sam said watching her hips sway as she walked down the drive way to her car. He stood there staring until the car was out of sight.

Sam turned around with a sigh ready to escape his lips but froze as his mother and Shelby began teasing him again.

"So, I'll see you soon?" Shelby spoke with as much of a deep voice that she could muster. Judy bowed her head bashfully and with a squeaky voice and dramatic eye flutter replied.

"Yes, I'll see you soon, Sammy."

The two women burst into laughter loving the unimpressed look Sam was aiming they're way.

"That is not what happened and we did not sound like that." Sam said parroting Charlie unknowingly.

"Oh god, you kids keep me young." Shelby said wiping her tears of hilarity.

"You got that right." Judy followed the two laughed all the way back to the living room until Sam heard them call out _'Have fun on your date!' _Sam's eyes widened as he realized he was wasting time.

* * *

**RACHEL AND QUINN.**

Rachel moaned just barely loud enough to hear. She winced as her her back ached slightly. She had to shake her head a little hoping to get rid of the blissful but annoying dream that was quickly fading from her mind.

Her dreams haven't been as bad as they use to be. They use to be nightmares but the nightmares were now coming far in between. Instead of the nightmares of her past.

Her mind has been conjuring up a certain blonde green eyed beauty that she's been doing her damnest to convince herself she was only becoming use to having around because of her pregnancy insanity.

Rachel would be in the middle of a nightmare and than out of no where she'd hear her. She'd hear Quinn's voice or Quinn's laugh or see her twinkling green eyes and follow it into a happier more safe plane of her dream.

She'd go from having a knife to her throat with sinister familiar eyes, that she'd never be able to ever forget. To laying on the grass in a yard with Quinn smiling at her, leaning above her with the sun shining warmly down on them in the background.

She'd go from being pertrified to feeling safe and comforted. Quinn would always tell her in her dreams _'I'm right here, Rachel..' _or _'Your safe, I'm here..' _Rachel hadn't started dreaming of Quinn until that first time in September that the blonde and her siblings had been out of school for that week.

She supposes her pregnancy had her brain all sorts of out of whack. She didn't like the blonde, so it had to be her condition. Now, it seems the blonde was taking not only the comfort in her own silence but also her unconscious. It was infuriating.

"Hey, tiger." Quinn's voice spoke through the fog of the brunettes grogginess. Rachel's eyes snapped open as her head looked to her left. There looking every bit of an angel with her long beautiful golden silk like hair, captivating green eyes and blinding warm smile was Quinn. Rachel felt some part of her body hit her throat. Quinn. Was. Breathtaking.

"Hey, are you ok?" Quinn ask. Her face transforming in to sincere concern. Rachel wanted to punch her for it but her hormones had other plans because her eyes began to water. She set her jaw stubbornly as to not let her emotions or tears show nor fall.

"What do want?" Rachel ask in aggravation. Sitting up to look any where but at the cause of her flair up of tears. The sincerity and concern seemed too real to handle and Rachel couldn't allow herself to be lured into a false sense of security ever again. She had already made that mistake several times before.

Quinn noticed the tactic immediately just as she saw the beginning prick of tears. She was awake while Rachel was sleeping and had to cover her mouth as her tears fell in silence.

Rachel spoke to some one in her sleep. Some one named Demetri. Begging him to stop and promising she'll be good. Pleading for him to let her go because it hurt.

The blonde had thought to wake the brunette because the dream seemed scary but she didn't know how Rachel would react if she woke her, knowing the blonde heard what she heard.

She was debating and was about to wake the brunette until the brunette settled upon calling out Quinn's name in her sleep. At first Quinn thought she was awake but upon further inspection realized the brunette was still sleeping.

The brunettes furrowed brow set in confusion and Quinn smiled as she wiped her own tears at the adorable brunette.

Quinn listened with rapt attention when she realized Rachel was having a conversation with her _dream _Quinn not her. Quinn obviously only heard Rachel's side of the conversation and it was only Rachel asking Quinn if she promised.

Promise what? Quinn didn't know, after the asking of the promise, Rachel followed it up with a mumbled _'Thank you for always being here, Quinn..'_

To say Quinn was shocked was an understatement. Hearing her name falling from the brunettes lips in what sounded like relief, than to hear Rachel's vulnerability asking if Quinn promised, destroyed any chance Quinn ever had at deny the tiny brunette anything ever.

As Rachel settled and her words became incoherent mumbles Quinn laid down beside the brunette as her tears began to dry as did Rachel's. Quinn watched the brunette and the difference in contrast to the nightmare thrashing, the brunette had been unable to shake prior.

To the now silent and peacefully sleeping angel. Quinn wanted to touch the brunettes face. Cup her cheeks and kiss her forehead. She'd been wanting to give the girl some form of protected affection as apparently dream Quinn had but knew it wouldn't be welcomed.

She glanced down to the slight swell of the brunettes stomach as her mind began to turn. Wondering if this Demetri guy was the father of Rachel's baby. The way Rachel had cried and begged in her sleep made Quinn's stomach churn at what the implications would mean if he was.

Was Rachel raped by this guy? Was she in an abusive relationship with him? All the questions kept swirling until she heard the barely there moan from the brunette.

She watched as Rachel winced in pain. Quinn wanted to ask where was the pain? And assure the brunette that she'd massage it away but instead chose to keep things as friendly familiar as she could. With the 'Tiger' statement.

Hearing Rachel's aggravated _'What do you want?' _Did not deter Quinn. Especially, now knowing Rachel was dreaming about her. The blonde cleared her throat.

"Nothing. You just look like your in pain." Quinn stated the obvious.

The blondes assessment was true, the brunette knew. Because yes the fuck she was in pain. She was aching all over actually. The bed itself was comfortable but it was still on the floor and she had no pillows to help align the pressures points in her body. She was stiff and achy but Quinn didn't need to know that.

"I'm fine." Rachel replied.

"No. Your not. Where does it hurt?" Quinn ask moving forward and nervous as hell because she has already been punched by Rachel. She didn't want to be hit again but knew that if she made physical contact here and there often enough.

Eventually, Rachel would hopefully unconsciously become use to it and won't ever hit her again. Maybe one day expect it and actually want it..

"I said I'm fine." Rachel ground out. She was not fine. Her back was throbbing, her feet were swollen and she was starving. Her mind already remembering the taste of the burger and fries from Breadstix and the breakfast that morning.

She had worked so hard at going without food to almost forgetting that she was actually hungry until Quinn came along. Two meals. That's all it took for the craving for food to start again.

Now she was pissed because she felt like crying for food and begging to be held like in her dreams but refused to acknowledge that she felt like she needed it. She was tired of feeling the way that she does.

Quinn being helpful and caring with her fucking sincere eyes were not helping in holding up the steel walls around her heart, that no one but Quinn has been able to crack. Rachel staggered to her feet because she felt dizzy and a little nauseous.

Quinn was on her feet lightening quick wrapping her arms around the almost falling brunette. Her hand accidently cupping the brunettes protruding belly for the first time. Being the first person to ever touch it.

"Whoa! Are you sure your ok?" Quinn ask with worry.

"I said I was fine." Rachel said aggravated, shoving the blonde away.

"Obviously not, if your about to fall flat on your face." Quinn growled back in her own aggravation. She wanted Rachel to stop pushing her away. She wanted to help and she promised the baby she would.

"Why the hell are you even here? As you can see, I don't want or need you to be here. So, get lost loser. I'm sick of you following me around like a lost fucking puppy." Rachel ground out. Wishing for Quinn to leave so she could cry alone like she always does.

Because every one leaves anyway and her dreaming about Quinn and feeling her loss presence when she isn't around, is slowly scaring the brunette because that means Quinn is some how finding the kinks in her armor and she can't have that.

She can't because just like everyone else. Quinn will leave or do something to hurt her painfully and if Rachel got use to her being around it would hurt that much more if she did anything to hurt her, that the brunette is slowly realizing Quinn could be capable of if she wormed her way in completely some how.

Quinn stared at the brunette with understanding eyes. She knew Rachel was upset and was using hurtful words to get her to leave. She didn't know why because there was just a sliver in the brunettes eyes that was barely visible, but it told Quinn she didn't want her to actually leave.

She could see a storm was brewing beneath the surface but she could also see anguish as well as confliction. There was a battle happening in Rachel and the only reason Quinn knows this is, is because she's stared at herself enough in the mirror for hours.

Fighting with herself with her own demons and conflictions. She understood Rachel in the moment perfectly. Right now, Rachel was feeling insecure and confused and vulnerable. She needed time to get her bearings privately. The blonde nodded and without another word turned on her heel and left.

Rachel didn't watch her go but felt her presence leave and that caused the first tear to fall. Because though she wanted her to leave.. She also needed her to stay.

Quinn went downstairs and found her mother and Judy in the kitchen sipping tea and talking with warm smiles. Quinn smiled at the scene. This is the reason she stood up to Russell that day. Her mother was happy, smiling and care free. She took a deep breath and entered the kitchen.

"Hey." Quinn said with a smile as she entered.

"Hey, kid!" Shelby said with a smile.

"Hey, sweetheart." Judy said with her own smile and shining eyes.

"How are things?" Shelby ask with a glance to the ceiling.

Quinn took a deep breath. "Well. She's upset right now and I think it's because she had a bad dream. I'm going to head home, take a shower and change. She obviously needs some space but I'll be back. Will you text me if you hear or see her leave?" Quinn ask.

"Sure." Shelby said.

"Ok, I'll see you guys later." Quinn replied with a smile.

"See you later." Was return by both women.

* * *

**SKYLER AND CHARLIE.**

"The important thing to remember is your in control here, not the bike. Ok?" Skyler ask as she smiled at a kind of determined Charlie, who looked nervously adorable on Skyler's bike.

They had attempted Charlie to ride forward 8 times now but Charlie only pushed the pedal forward once before she got scared and dropped her feet back to the ground. Skyler thought she was the cutest thing.

"Ok." Charlie said doing her best to sound confident but really she sounded like a terrified child.

"Alright, now remember I'll be right next to holding you up until you are doing it yourself, ok?" Skyler spoke softly to Charlie.

"Ok." Charlie swallowed thickly her nerves every where. She really was scared of falling and to add the fact that Skyler would see her fall wasn't helping.

"Ok. Ready, 1,2,3!" Skyler counted out than Charlie pressed her foot forward and began to pedal with Skyler helping to hold the bike upright.

The blonde wobbled back and forth a little before gaining balance. Skyler was running beside the bike with a smile but as soon as she saw Charlie had gained balanced she let go and was just running beside her.

"YOUR DOING IT!" Skyler shouted with excitement.

"I'M DOING IT?! OH MY GOD! I'M DOING IT!" Charlie shouted back in her own excitement and glee as she squealed in delight. Charlie's eyes filled with tears as she realized she had just made one of her childhood wishes come true. She was riding a bike for the first time in her life and it was all thanks to Skyler.

Skyler had her own tears in her eyes. She had stopped running and pulled out her cell phone to record the monumental moment. On the way to the river court Skyler ask Charlie why she had never rode a bike and Charlie at first said she didn't want to bring down the mood but Skyler insisted.

Charlie finally relented and explained that her father said that riding a bike was childish and undignified, they weren't allowed to have one let alone be seen on one.

Skyler felt anger stir within her. She couldn't believe such a cruel human being existed and that the four Fabray's were damned to have him as they're father and husband.

Skyler decided that she wanted to know everything that Charlie never got to do so she could take her to do it. She wanted to fulfill every dream the blonde has ever secretly had and was going to start that day.

So, she casually asked the blonde if there was anything else that she wanted to do but wasn't allowed to. Charlie saw calm interested and understanding eyes staring back at her.

She nervously licked her lips and began explaining some things. Skyler listened with rapt attention, memorizing the list of things that were so simple to a child and should have easily been given.

It made her mourn the triplets childhood. She was determined to make the beautiful blonde before her happy no matter what it took. Not even the blondes boyfriend or father would stand in Skyler's way.

"AAAHHHHH!" Charlie's scream resounded across the river court as she crashed into a bunch of bushes.

"CHARLIE!" Skyler's heart seized as she ran toward the bushes in a hurry.

Charlie hissed as she wrestled to get up. Skyler was in front of her in an instant. She grabbed a hold of Skyler's hand as the brunette helped her to stand.

"Are you ok, sweetie?" Skyler said in rush of worry. Charlie's eyes softened at the brunettes worry over her.

At first Charlie was completely embarrassed that she fell and Skyler saw but hearing her call her sweetie swelled her chest with warmth. She was shocked into silence which was only making Skyler more worried.

"You called me sweetie.." Charlie whispered, staring at the brunette. Skyler froze not realizing her hiccup.

"Oh um.. I-I didn't mean to. I wa-" Skyler stuttered out nervously.

"You didn't mean it?" Charlie ask sadly feeling stupid for thinking the brunette meant it. Especially, since it sounded so good falling from her lips and aimed at Charlie.

"No! I mean yes I-I.." Skyler was floundering until her eyes widened in fear. "Oh my god, your bleeding!" Skyler said dragging the blonde to the blanket with all the picnic food they had laid out earlier.

Charlie was sat quickly on the ground and her jaw dropped open in surprise when Skyler climbed into her lap with each leg on the side of the blondes thighs. She cupped the blondes cheeks and pulled her face just below her chin to get a better look at the wound in Charlie's hair.

Charlie. Just. Died. and gone to heaven. The brunettes perfume was invading her senses and her hands itched to touch. The brunettes breast were at eye level and Charlie felt coiling in her stomach.

"Oh thank god! It's not that deep. You won't need stitches. How do you feel? Does it hurt a lot?" Skyler ask as she finally pulled back but still had the blondes face cupped into her hands. There faces mere inches apart.

Skyler's mouth went dry as she drowned in the sea of blue shining from the sun, holding her captive. All that could be heard was the lightly bustling trees, birds chirping and they're swallowed breathes.

Charlie was caught in a daze and couldn't move. The brunettes hair lightly blew in the warm breeze as her green eyes twinkled with it own admiration. Skyler's full pink lips were being caressed by the brunettes tongue as she licked her lips.

Charlie caught the action and licked her own lips in response. She could feel the need to kiss the brunette burn within her.

Skyler was staring at the blonde and felt herself losing her own grip. If she didn't know any better it seemed like Charlie was having just as much of a hard time breathing as she was.

Charlie's eyes looked as if they're maybe lust in them but she could be imagining it. Skyler wanted to kiss her so much. She was arguing with herself and licked her lips again watching as Charlie's eyes tracked her tongues movement.

Quinn's words echoing in the brunettes head. _'You'll still have her.. She'll still come over and be with you b__ecause that's where she wants to be.. Just try to always remember Skyler, that when she's with him. She's thinking about you..' _Skyler was suddenly hit with a moment of clarity.

_'Could it be? Could she want to be with me? Does she like me?' _Skyler's thoughts went on a rampage. Every interaction between them coming back to her full force.

All arrows pointing to one thing. Skyler's eyes scanned the blondes eyes before her. Searching for the answer that she needed before taking such a huge leap of faith.

The brunette decided to take a chance in that moment. She leaned in closer, slowly to give the blonde a chance to move away but Charlie didn't/ In fact, Charlie's eyes became heavy lidded as Skyler once again licked her lips to watch Charlie's reaction.

Skyler got her answer when accompanied with the heavy lidded eyes was a quiet whimper escaping the back of the blondes throat.

Skyler felt her insides knot with joy, anticipation and need all at once. Skyler watched as Charlie herself leaned forward as well. They're foreheads coming together softly and the breath of they're lips panting lightly against each others.

"I.." Charlie tried to speak but was terrified to say what she wanted to say.

"What?" Skyler whispered, scared that if she spoke any louder it would break what ever was happening in the moment.

Charlie swallowed thickly. Skyler could see the fear in her eyes. Skyler decided to try something else, seeing as how it had affected the blonde mere minutes ago. "What is it, baby?" Skyler whispered and saw the moment the word 'Baby' was registered.

Charlie's eyes shined at hearing it but you could see the lingering hesitance in her eyes. Skyler knew she had to some how let the blonde know it was ok without causing a panic.

She lowered her tone even more and it took on a breathy quality. "It's ok, baby. Tell me, don't be afraid. It's ok.." Skyler said with warmth and understanding lacing her tone.

Charlie trembled slightly. Her eyes pricking with tears in fear. Skyler was about to pull back thinking she had some how crossed the line when Charlie spoke. "I want to kiss you so badly.." Charlie whispered her truth.

Her tears slipping from her eyes as she shut them in shame. "I'm so sorry! I can't help it and I know I'm grossing you ou-" Charlie's panic words were cut off by Skyler's lips.

They're lips held briefly, only a matter of seconds before Skyler released them. The two girls eyes were closed as they both thought the same thought unknowingly. _'Finally.' _

"God, I've wanted to do that since the first time I laid eyes on you.." Skyler whispered out desparately with her eyes closed. Now scared to see Charlie's reaction.

Charlie's eyes finally fluttered open and they were heavy lidded. She stared at the brunette before her, still in shock and lust that just happened. Skyler kissed her. Skyler kissed her and called her baby and sweetie and Charlie was pretty sure this is what happiness feels like.

Charlie reached up and cupped the brunettes cheek. Skyler's eyes fluttered open as her hand cupped the blondes hand on her cheek. "I've wanted to make you mine since the first moment I saw you.." Charlie spoke softly her eyes full of honesty.

"Really?" Skyler ask bashfully. Skyler was nervous. The last time a girl said she wanted her, it turned out to be a prank. All because she told the girl who was her best friend at the time, that she had feelings for her.

"Yes. I actually went after you, after try outs but I saw you talking to Sam. That's why I thought you were his girlfriend." Charlie said quietly. She had no idea that Skyler was just as nervous as she was. If Skyler were to spread the news that she was into girls. Her father would find out and she'd be burned for it.

"How come you never said anything after you found out that we weren't dating than?" Skyler ask nervously.

"Because I was scared.." Charlie answered honestly. Skyler watched the blondes eyes down cast in shame and fear. Charlie swallowed thickly. "You don't understand Sky.."

Charlie said her voice quivering as she was about to tell the whole truth. "I-I'm gay. I'm a lesbian and no one but Sam, Quinn and I guess now my mom knows. They all know how I feel about you but if my daddy knew..." Charlie shook her head as images of what he could filled her mind.

She halted her words caught in her throat briefly and bit her lip as her tears fell. Skyler listened with her own tears in silence. Charlie began to tremble. "If anyone found out and some how it got to him.. He would-He would beat me until he was sure I was dead because there is no way he'd have a f-faggot for a child!" Charlie cried out.

Her tears coming in waves. Skyler pulled her into a hug still in her same position on the blondes lap. Doing her best to console Charlie. Skyler felt her heart flair with fire and felt the unwavering need to protect the girl in her arms.

Skyler pulled back and spoke with absolution in her tone. "Well, than we better make sure he never finds out and neither does anyone else."

* * *

**MERCEDES AND SAM.**

Sam and Mercedes walked through the mall talking non stop. Sam had been nervous when he rushed home. He was in the same position Charlie had been in when he realized that he had zero cool kid attire.

His father expected him to dress as he did because that was the way a real man dressed. He had to wear dress slacks, his button down dress shirts sometimes with a sweater vest depending on the occasion.

His dress shoes and sometimes a tie again depending on the occasion. His hair was to be always combed back exactly like his father's. A clean shave and wrist watch to match which ever outfit.

The wrist watch was always a classic none of that digital none sense and always had to match or it was his ass. Sam had torn through his closet and became frustrated until finally he resigned himself to his own fate.

When he got to Mercedes house dressed in his proper attire. Mercedes didn't bat an eyes lash. She smiled and asked if he was ready to go. They have been in the mall for a little over 3 hours.

They found that they have a lot in common but also a lot not in common. They complemented each other in the best ways. "So, I have to ask. How is it that your the running back but still don't have a girlfriend?" Mercedes ask with a kind smile.

Sam smiled though internally he wasn't it was all Russell's doing. He's 99.9% sure Russell's waiting until he would need him the way he needed Charlie and Quinn. "I just haven't found the right girl. I'm a little picky, I guess." Sam replied with a kind smile.

"I guy who has standards. I like it. So is there any girl that may possibly have a chance?" Mercedes ask with a teasing smile. Sam blushed and Mercedes smile widened. "You have a crush?! Who is it?" Mercedes said in a teasing tone but really was terrified to hear who because it would break her heart. Call her a masochist.

"No, No way! I'm not spilling." Sam said with a chuckle and a pink dusty hue of blush coloring him further.

"Come oonnn.. You know you want to." Mercedes continued to teased.

* * *

**QUINN.**

Quinn had gone home to shower and change like she said she would. As she was showering her mind was full of thoughts of Rachel and her dream. Than of the promise she made to the baby.

She realized she didn't know much about babies or pregnancy and decided it would be imperative to know what actually happens during the 9 months and what changes the mother's body goes through.

Maybe by anticipating what Rachel might need. It'll help her gain Rachel's trust. With that the blonde got ready and headed to the public library instead of the Berry-Corcoran home.

Quinn has been at the library for 3 hours now. She had received a text from Shelby earlier that Rachel had left out via her window.

So Quinn was in no hurry. She was fully engrossed in the _'What to expect when your expecting.' _book as well as a few others. She grimaced thanking all that is holy that she doesn't have to go through what Rachel is.

It looked and sounded like it was painful. Quinn was so engrossed that she didn't notice the shadow towering over her.

"What the hell are you reading?" Was said quickly before the book was promptly snatched from her hands.

"Nothing!" Quinn reached for the book desparately as quick as she could but wasn't fast enough.

"Doesn't seem like nothing. What is it literary porn?" Was said so casually in a low toned joking manner before a gasp was heard.

Quinn bit her lip. "Q... Ar-Are you pregnant?" Santana ask in a whisper with worry in her eyes and tone.

"No." Quinn said snatching the book back.

"Does Biff know?" Santana inquired in a whisper.

"I'm not pregnant, ok!" Quinn replied in whispered annoyance.

"Than why the hell do you have a mountain of books dedicated to pregnancy?" Santana whispered back harshly in accusation.

"It's for research." Quinn said casually.

"Try again, bitch. Because I know there's more to it than that." Santana whispered but than her eyes grew wide. "Oh my god, it's Charlie isn't it?! She's pregnant with Pucks baby?!"

"Will you shut up! Charlie is not pregnant and neither am I!" Quinn whispered back in annoyance. Santana opened her mouth again to speak. "And no Sam didn't get anyone pregnant either." Quinn said before she could ask.

Santana narrowed her eyes before relenting. She could usually tell when Quinn was lying but she wasn't lying now. She could feel it.

"So than why the hell are you reading all this?" Santana ask as she sat down at the table. The two being all the way in the back of the library away from the few people that were there on Saturday morning.

"Like I said, research." Quinn replied.

"But why?"

"Jeez, don't you know when to just leave things alone after someone has already answered you." Quinn replied with a sigh.

"No. Now tell me..." Santana said her eyes softening. "What's going on, Q? No offence but these are a hell of a lot of books for just a bio class. They usually give us the material we need and I share bio with you. I know we're not covering this, so?"

Santana had her. They weren't covering this in bio. Quinn sighed to herself tiredly before licking her lips. "A.. A f-friend of mine. She's.. Pregnant and I'm trying to be there for her in some way but I don't know anything about pregnancy and I sure as hell don't know how to deal with a pregnant woman."

"Right now, I'm the only one around her. She doesn't get close to very many people. I'm shocked she's even opening up to me but.. I want to be there.. For her and the baby.." Quinn's tone dropped by the end of the sentence.

The vulnerability and truth in her eyes and voice were filled with emotion. It's the first time Santana has seen anything real like that in her friend when it came to someone else who wasn't Quinn's siblings or Britney or herself. The brunette stared at the blonde long and hard for several seconds before finally speaking.

"Ok. So, what have you covered so far?" Santana said as she grabbed open of the books and began flipping through it.

"Um.. What are you doing?" Quinn ask confused.

"What does it look like? Helping you get this shit memorized. We can't have you delivering babies if you don't know what your doing. You might drop it or something." Santana said seriously. Quinn smiled at her friend. Santana maybe a lot of things but she was definitely a great friend when she actually was your friend.

* * *

**CHARLIE AND SKYLER.**

"And pop rocks!" Charlie said with a smile.

"Pop Rocks? Really? Why?" Skyler ask with soft warm eyes and a smitten smile as she gazed down at the blonde who head was now in her lap as she comb her fingers through Charlie's hair.

After the revelation of the two's feelings for each other, they didn't kiss again or make any more moves. Charlie was vulnerable and emotional and Skyler was emotionally crippled by the blondes anguish.

Skyler decided to continue they're topic from before and steered the conversation to what things the blonde never got to try but wanted to.

"Well, when I was in 3rd grade Timmy Dillion had brought pop rocks to school and was offering some to the some of the other kids in the class. He offered me some but I said no for obvious reasons but all the kids made it sound so cool. They were laughing and some said it tickled. I thought how can candy tickle you? So, I want to try them some day. Oh and drums!"

"Drums?!" Skyler ask with surprise and excitement.

"Yes, in middle school. I had choir and I only got to play the tambourine but this one kid got the drums. Every time he was taught some thing I paid attention. I did, I would mimic the tap on my lap than I use the plastic spoon at lunch. I use to do it so much that I wouldn't realize I was actually doing it until QUinn and Sam would stop me." Charlie said with a smile.

"Show me." Skyler said with a smile.

"No." Charlie said in embarrassment.

"Come ooonn, I want to see." Skyler said teasing.

"Nu uh. Nope."

"Pretty pleeeease? For me?" Skyler ask with a pout.

"Ugh! Alright but! You have to understand. I have never done this in front of anyone else other than my siblings. I might get nervous and mess up." Charlie said.

"You'll do fiiine, now let me see." Skyler said in excitement.

Charlie sat up. She began arranging the 2 cups and plates the had as well as the empty plastic containers. She set them up in a specific order than took the two silver sppons in her hands.

She glanced at Skyler and shook her head with a smile. Skyler smiled back with twinkling eyes. Than Charlie began to tap against the silverware in rhythm. The clinking along with the plastic made an amazing sound.

Skyler's eyes shined in glee and amazement. Charlie began getting lost in the noise of it and Skyler saw when she lost the blonde to the music. It was incredible to see and hear.

Charlie slowed down the rhythm until she the final note.

"Wow.. That was amazing!" Skyler said in awed wonderment. She pulled Charlie in a hug than pulled back. "You are so talented. First basket ball and now this. Is there anything you can't do?!"

Charlie flushed. "Stop it." Charlie shook her head modestly.

"No, I'm serious." Skyler replied.

"I'm ok. I wouldn't go so far as to say amazing." Charlie said with her head bowed shyly.

Are you kidding me?! You were fantastic!" Skyler exclaimed.

"No I'm not and if you want to hear fantastic and amazing you should hear Quinn play the piano." Charlie said with an adoring smile thinking of her older sister. Skyler's brows hit her hair line.

"Quinn plays the piano?" Skyler ask.

"Yeah, she taught herself to. At school during free period." Charlie replied and Skyler was impressed.

"You know, she sings too." Charlie added.

"Really?"

"Yeah, she use to sing Sammy and I to sleep all the time." Charlie wistfully. Skyler could tell there was something behind that.

"When you were little?"

"Yeah.."

"Tell me about it." Skyler said.

"Before we were locked in our rooms. Sammy and I use to run to Quinn's room at night because we were scared. We would crawl in on each side of her and she held us and would sing quietly until we fell asleep. I had no idea that when we fell asleep she'd stay awake. She would always be tired and drowsy the next day but I didn't know why until one night I woke up and she was sitting at the edge of the bed staring at the door. When I asked her why she was still awake she told me not to worry and to go back to sleep. So i did." Charlie said than licked her lips.

"I didn't find out why she always stood awake until one night... My father barged into the room scaring the crap out of us. He was drunk and angry that Sam and I weren't in our rooms but Quinn.." Charlie spoke emotionally as her eyes welled with tears.

"Quinn jumped in front of us yelling back at him she did whatever she could and his attention went to her instead of us... She looked like a ragdoll by the time he was done with her. She was unconscious for a while and he started locking our bedroom doors for a little while not every night not until we hit 12. Sam had a growth spurt that's why I think he's paranoid..." Charlie finished.

"Your sisters pretty brave.." Skyler said. The blondes story conjuring up memories she didn't want to remember but Charlie had already shared so much. Maybe she should too. "Just like Rachel.."

Charlie's eyes cast to the tearful brunette. Charlie was about to speak but Skyler spoke first. "I've never told anyone this before but.. Rachel and I use to be in foster care and she, just like Quinn, was my protector when I was scared to...


	13. Chapter 13

**JUDY AND SHELBY.**

Shelby and Judy had been talking and laughing all morning. They reminisced about all the trouble they use to get into. Which boy they thought were pervs and who they had secret crushes on.

It was fun and light but Shelby had finally waited as long as she could to ask the question that has been on her mind for the last 16 years. Judy was in the middle of telling of funny story why Shelby blurted it out nervously.

"And I thought he was s-"

"Why did you leave me without saying goodbye!" Shelby said in a rush.

Judy's eyes widened in surprise before they softened at the resurfaced insecure teenager that was shining in Shelby's eyes and out in the form of her body language. Judy watched Shelby sadly for a moment as the brunette started going on a nervous ramble like she use to when they were kids.

"I-I know I shouldn't care because your here now bu-but I can't. I mean, you just left! One minute you were there then the next you were gone with no explanation! And Elise Kane told me, you were sick of having to hold my hand like the needy brat that I was! It-It hurt Jay! It fucking hurt and no one would tell me where you were! I looked everywhere for you and I even went to your house but they said that you said to tell me to stay away from you and that your not gay! That I should stop trying to convert you with my behavior! I was shocked and you weren't there to prove them wrong! It was hard not to believe that it was true an-" Shelby rambled as her emotions and thoughts of 16 years bled out uncontrollably. Her tears already cascading from the over powering emotions she felt.

"It wasn't.." Judy cut in softly. Her eyes welled with tears at the cruelty that was thrown at Shelby when she wasn't around. "None of that was true because you weren't some needy brat to me. You were my best friend.. I didn't leave you by choice."

"What?.." Shelby whispered in confusion.

* * *

**QUINN AND SANTANA.**

"Damn, this shit is real." Santana said closing the book she had just been covering. Quinn and Santana have been at the library for a total of 5 hours now. Santana has taken to asking random questions with Quinn answering with what she could by memory of what she's already read.

So far, she's feeling a little better about her promise. She's not completely informed but she knows in a few weeks time she'll have everything memorized and know the signs to watch out for.

"Yeah." Quinn replied with a shake of her head.

"Well, chica, I think it's safe to say, you have your work cut out for you. This pregnancy thing is one hell of a rolling coaster." Santana said.

"True but at least she's about to hit 5 months. So I don't think she'll have morning sickness." Quinn replied.

"Amen." Santana said with a sigh standing up. "Hey, I've gotta go. I'm suppose to meet Britney in a few but if you ever need any help with anything else give me a call." Santana said. It was only when they were in private that she showed this side of herself.

"Thanks san, I appreciate all the help today and please-"

"Don't worry, Q. Your secrets safe with me. I won't tell anyone."

"Thank you."

Santana gave a nod than turned on her heel and left. Quinn sighed to herself. She stood up collecting the books she was going to borrow from the library and left the rest were they were. As she left the library she smiled.

She felt good about this and couldn't wait to put her practicing support to work. She already had a list of things in her head that she wanted to do but had to figure out how to go about doing them.

* * *

**SAM AND MERCEDES.**

Sam walked Mercedes to her door. He was nervous but felt completely happy. He couldn't wipe the smile from his face if he tried.

"So, I hope you had fun." Sam said.

"I did. Did you?" Mercedes said bashfully nervous.

"Yes, very much actually." Sam replied.

"So.. I guess this is goodbye than.." Mercedes said feeling like this would be the last time she'd ever get to speak to her crush ever again. Mercedes turned on her heel to her front door.

"Tomorrow!" Sam blurted out than rolled his eyes at himself.

Mercedes turned around slightly with a furrowed brow of confusion. "What?"

Sam swallowed thickly as his nerves were beginning to tremble so he stuffed his hands in his dress pants. "I was wondering if maybe, if your not to busy that is, you'd maybe like to uh.. maybe hang out tomorrow outside with me outside tomorrow.." Sam trailed off feeling completely embarrassed by his utter failure and word vomit. He didn't see Mercedes eyes shine at the request because he had bowed his head in shame for a moment before looking back up.

"No."

"N-No?" Sam ask sadly.

"No, I'm not busy I mean! I would love to hang out tomorrow." Mercedes replied.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Ok. I'll uh.. I'll pick you up around 6? We could see a movie and maybe get dinner after, if you want to that is?" Sam ask as his eyes shined. He was glowing.

"Ok."

"Ok. I guess I'll see you tomorrow than?"

"Definitely."

"Ok. Have a good evening, Mercedes." Sam said with a full blown charming smile.

"You too, Sam." Mercedes said as she stepped into her house.

The second Mercedes passed through her door and it shut behind her, she did a happy dance and was doing her best to hold in her squeal should Sam hear her on the other side. Sam had already hopped into his car and began driving but was letting out his own private '_WooHoo's' _and _'Yes!' _He felt like he was on cloud 9.

* * *

**CHARLIE AND SKYLER.**

Charlie sat with supportive eyes. As Skyler licked her lips to continue. "I can't discuss how we ended up in foster care yet because it's too hard right now." Skyler said.

"You don't have to tell me anything. I understand." Charlie said taking Skyler's hand in her own. The two were sat cross legged in front of each other on the picnic blanket. Skyler swallowed thickly.

"I want to.. I want to tell you because you've shared so much with me already." Skyler replied.

"It's not a competition. You don't owe me anything." Charlie assured.

"I know but I trust you completely, your my best friend and I love you. I never told anyone about this not even my mother because I didn't want to hurt her more than she was already hurting." Skyler finished.

Charlie nodded finally understanding what Skyler meant. She needed to talk about it, the same way Charlie needed to tell her truth. This was Skyler's truth.

"I'm here for you always." Charlie said kisses the back of the brunettes hands. Skyler smiled sadly because she felt her past already gripping her heart before she even spoke. The brunette licked her lips.

"When we were kids Rachel was always more bolder than I was, more brave. She had this way about her. She was who she was whether you liked it her or not. She always had to be center stage in everything."

"She was straight forward and blunt even when she was trying to be polite or supportive, it came off as rude, obnoxious and bossy. Kids would tease her about her nose, clothes, anything really and she wouldn't back down. She'd never let them see her cry when they hurt her feelings, she always waited until she was alone or when she thought I was sleeping. She'd just tell them she would be a Broadway star one day just like our mommy." Skyler said with a proud smile. Charlie smiled back.

"I however, always tried to blend into the back ground and never wanted attention directed at me because it made me nervous. I wasn't strong enough to hold in my tears like Rachel. So, I always cried when I was teased, that just made me an even bigger target. Rachel would always come to my rescue though she was tinier than me." Skyler said with a wistful giggle, that made a teary eyed Charlie smile.

She could see the love, respect and adoration shining in Skyler's eyes as she spoke about her big sister and Charlie understood it completely because that's exactly how she felt about Quinn.

"We were 7 when it happened. One minute we were living a beautiful, happy life in a loft in New York. The next we were in some strangers house living in hell. At first we would only get screamed at by whoever was our foster parents or parent at the time but than.."

"It t-turned into spanking that turned into beatings. Rachel would drag me to the room and lock the door when she knew one of the foster mother's we were living with at time was really drunk. She'd make us change our clothes."

"By the time our foster mom would get the door open. She'd be even more angry and since she was so drunk, she couldn't tell us apart other than by our clothing.." Skyler said and Charlie could literally see the weight of the words beginning to weigh down on the brunette as she spoke.

"Rachel would take my beatings every time she could and I would cry and beg for her to stop hitting Rachel. After she was done Rachel would come to me in pain and console _me."_

_"_She would tell me _'Don't worry, mommy's going to come for us and when she does, she'll get all of them in trouble, She'll take us away from here. You'll see. I know she will.' _

"That was Rachel mantra. She'd always say our mother was coming but.. mom didn't. It went on like that one way or another where ever we went and sometimes we'd get sent back to the same people."

"Sometimes we'd awol which means we'd run away for days. We camped out in front of the airport or the trains or bus stations. Rachel would watch the people exiting hoping one of them was our mother looking for us until we'd get spotting by a police officer and brought back to foster care." Skyler swallowed thickly.

"They eventually started separating us. Don't ask me how but Rachel would always somehow find were they placed me. One day my foster father, who was a drunk and on something, I don't know what, but I saw him take these pills from a small bag."

"There was no bottle. Now, I know it was drugs because I understand what those tiny bags are used for. Anyway, he was pissed and just went into a rage because I accidentally knocked over his liquor bottle."

"His wife wasn't home and neither was the other kid who was a teenager and in foster care like me." Skyler licked her lips and took a ragged breathe.

"He chased me but slipped on the liquor on the floor. I made it to my room just barely because I grabbed the cordless phone when I ran. I locked the door and crawled under the bed.." Skyler sniffled as her mind began to play the events that had changed her and Rachel's path's in life even more.

"I dialed the number to where Rachel was currently housed That Rachel taught me. Rachel always answered the phone just in case it was me who calls. I remember feeling like I couldn't breathe because I was so scared."

"The phone finally picked up and it was Rachel. I told her what happened as fast as I could. I was crying so bad she could barely understand me. She told me to climb out the window and just when I went to climb out from under the bed."

"The door was kicked open and I screamed. I heard Rachel's voice but didn't hear what she said. He grabbed me by my legs and pulled me out from under the bed." Skyler whimpered out and Charlie was in tears. The blonde felt her heart clench and almost didn't want to hear the rest.

"He started screaming in my face and hitting me but it wasn't slaps it was his fist. I remember feeling nauseous and than everything went black. When I woke up... I-It was to somebody shaking me awake."

"It was Rachel and she was frantic and trying to get me to stand. She was crying. My vision was a little off because at the time though I had no idea I was bleeding from my head... But it was seeing the unmoving body of my foster father on the ground with blood around his head that I really woke up."

"Rachel told me not to look. She grabbed my hand an ushered me out the window. I could barely walk but Rachel said not to worry that we' were going to find mom. She had packed a bag of my clothes."

"I asked her what did she do to him and she said she did what she had to, to get him off me. That it was her job to protect me.. Always and forever." Skyler whimpered as her vocal cords shook with anguish. Skyler felt enamored with her sister just thinking about it. Rachel was so strong and brave that day.

"I don't know how long we had been walking but a police car came up behind us. By than I was more coherent. We ran but I was obviously slower. Another car came and we decided to split up."

"Rachel didn't want to but I told her I would slow her down but at least if we split up one of us could find mom, if the other was caught. We hugged briefly but promised to meet at our hiding spot where we always meet up when we awol."

It was in central park. She told me to be careful and that she'd be waiting.. She said she loved me than we separated." Skyler said wiping her tears that wouldn't stop.

"I must have been running the wrong way or I wasn't fast enough because they caught me. I was brought to the hospital and treated. I stood in the hospital for 2 weeks."

"The doctors brought the police in and they started asking me questions about my foster father. I told him what he would do to me and how he beat me. They asked me who was in the house with me at the time I was beaten but I told the time, no one but me and him. I told them that everything went black after he punched me in the face." Skyler shook her head. Her eyes down cast as she was engulfed in sadness.

"After that, they left me alone. I kept asking for my sister but no one would answer me. Finally, after I was in the clear to be released. My social worker told me I wouldn't be going back into that foster home but that I would be sent upstate instead."

"I didn't know what that meant at the time but I was happy to not be going back. She also told me the reason was being sent upstate was because there was an investigation."

"My foster father was dead and that they believe it was murder. She said that I need to tell the police who was in the house with me at the time because it was important. When she told me that I froze I was terrified."

"My sister.. It was my sister. How could I tell them that. How could I explain that my sister had come to protect me and that she didn't mean it. When I asked where my sister was again, she finally told me that they didn't know. That they have been searching for days but haven't found her yet." Skyler said with anguish.

"When I was brought upstate. It was the most scary place I had ever been to. The kids were mean and cruel. I got bullied and beat up all the time. A few girls put gum in my hair while I was sleeping and they had t-to shave my head.." Skyler whimpered as the memories hit her hard. Charlie wasn't able to stop the waves of tears she had cascading down her face.

"I was only there for 2 months but it felt like an eternity in hell. I was always crying for Rachel, for my parents, anyone to save me because I was losing all hope to even breathe."

"I had no one. Not one friend. One morning I was sat in my bed wide awake. I couldn't ever sleep because I was too paranoid. I lost even more weight than before and only about, 2 inches of my hair had grown back. I was called from my room and walked down the halls to the main corridor. I froze when I saw her.." Skyler spoke her vocal cords quivering.

"My mom.. Sh-She came. After all that time she came. I thought I was dreaming. I was scared to move toward her. She herself was in tears and she cried out the most gut wrenching sob when she saw me."

"It wasn't until she pulled me into her arms and I could touch her, smell her.. That I felt like it was real. I was released into her custody. My last name was changed to Berry-Corcoran it was suppose to be an easy transition. She was my mother, my protector. I should have been happy but I was different after that..." Skyler said her eyes unfocused as her mind swam with memories she hadn't spoke about in years.

"I was depressed and I had no real will do to anything. I was also angry with her, My mom I mean, because we waited... We had waited Charlie.. and Rachel with her unwavering faith in our mother had waited with absolution in her heart but she didn't come right away like we thought she would. She didn't save us in time. Rachel was gone..." Skyler cried her lips trembling.

"A missing persons report was put out on my sister after 24 hours of her missing but 2 months later they still couldn't find her and when I was told that, I lost myself completely."

"It wasn't until one night, I heard my mother on the phone crying while she talked to some one that the word 'Dead' stole the breath from my lungs. I felt paralyzed."

"It had never occurred to me that Rachel could be dead and I blamed myself because if I had taken my beating like Rachel always did for me, this never would have happened..." Skyler's whole body began to tremble and Charlie was biting her lip to keep her cries in.

"B-But I called her because I was scared and she came to save me like she always did. In my mind, I was the reason she was gone but I felt that she wasn't dead. Something in me told me she wasn't."

"Call it a twin thing but I just knew. It was two weeks of my silence and zombie like behavior that my mom took me to a child psychiatrist. I had to see Dr. Wells for 3 years straight before I started to come out of my shell."

"It was that bad, they had to put me on meds. I had nightmares, I was paranoid. I wouldn't eat or sleep. Loud noises made me jump out of my skin. I was a wreck but eventually I made it through... My mother with the permission from Dr. Wells finally had explained to me why she hadn't been there to get us when everything happened."

"I didn't understand. I was still mad at her at first but as I got older I understood. It's crazy how some things can just happen in the blink of an eye. That's why I try to make each moment count because you never know when life will attack you without notice."

"It took one year Charlie.. From the age of us being 7 to just 4 months after our 8th birthday of us being in foster care and that's how much damage had been done."

"Not to say that there were no happy endings for some kids who got adopted into great families because they're were kids that got lucky. It's just that we weren't.. And now my sister won't even look at me and I-I'm starting to feel l-like I did back then!" Skyler sobbed out.

Charlie pulled the crying brunette into her arms consoling her the best she could. Charlie's tears were running full force for the Berry-Corcoran family. She couldn't believe it.

Just by seeing Shelby and Skyler's relationship you would never guess that all that had happened but you never really know what lurks in the darkest corners of some ones closet. She should know..

* * *

**JUDY AND SHELBY.**

Judy took a deep shaky breath than licked her dry lips. "Do you remember in the middle of junior year. When we were at the skating rink and you ran into some one you knew? I'm not sure from where but.. They had talked you that day and they said knew were your brother was, that he was in another town in Ohio." Judy said and Shelby nodded in silence.

"The guy told you he ran into him at a mall. He had given you the name of the town and mall. You were so anxious and excited to find him that you left that night to go to Ashland to find him. You were gone for almost a month."

"You didn't call or answer any of my calls or texts. I had no idea where you were or if you were ok. I was worried sick." Judy said with disappointment and sadness in her eyes and Shelby felt the scold even though said scold was 16 years old and she wasn't a teenager but a grown woman but that's the affect Judy had on her.

"I tried to go back to the way I use to be. Before I met you. I hung out with the squad, went on more dates with Russell and ate lunch at the cheerios table but even though I was surrounded by all those people, I felt completely alone."

"I felt like half of me was missing and I couldn't get the ache in my heart to stop hurting so much, because I missed you." Judy said with tears and Shelby felt remorse.

"I went to a party with Russell and was annoyed with being there. They were all the fake. There was no genuine conversation happening or kind jokes or anything like we had."

"Russell had told me that I should stop wasting my time worrying about you because if you actually gave a damn about me, you would have called to check on me. That I should get over you." Judy said shaking her head.

"I started to believe you weren't coming back and I'm ashamed to say that his words were starting to make me question if it were true. Should I get over you?Because it had already been two weeks without so much as a text from you."

"I started picturing you in my head finding your brother and forgetting all about me. That you were happy some where, were you didn't have to listen to the sad, pathetic rich girl complain about her life and being clingy." Judy said with a scoff. Shelby's eyes rounded in sadness as she shook away those false words.

"That's not true." Shelby said desparately.

"I know." Judy replied than continued.

"So, that night at the party I drank for the first time in my life. I don't remember much but I know I definitely partied too hard. I was with Russell so I assumed I was safe."

"A week and half later you turned up. You were devastated and had told me everything that had happened and why you hadn't been able to call. You had been in such in a rush, you left your cell behind in your locker and we both know how hard it is for you to remember numbers." Judy said with a small smile and Shelby giggled as she rolled her eyes.

"I felt like complete crap, for doubting you. You were falling to pieces and I was trying to hold you together, so I hadn't noticed my own dilemma. I hadn't gotten my period."

"I brushed it off as stress and focused on you but than another month came and I started feeling sick and achy. Finally I took a home pregnancy test and there it was. Positive." Judy said and Shelby's eyes widened.

"I was terrified. I was terrified to come to you. I knew if I did, you'd murder Russell because you always wanted to protect me and my chances of getting out of my parents house and away from Lima."

"My future was important to you the way your future was important to me.." Judy said as she wiped her tears and Shelby nodded silently in agreement as she wiped her own. The two women had a pact. They were going to make it out of Lima together come hell or high water.

"I kept it a secret but you noticed some thing was off about me and asked several times. I knew you could tell I was lying but you never pushed me. I didn't tell Russell or anyone. It wasn't until he and I were arguing over the fact that I had not been giving him enough attention ever since you came back, that he found out." Judy shook her head again with a sigh.

"I was going to walk away from him but he grabbed me by the waist and his hand had palmed my stomach. He felt the tiny swell of my belly. You couldn't really see it through my cheerios top yet but it was there. He stared at me and I felt like he was seeing right into my soul. I started crying and when I said I was pregnant he just.." Judy shook her head as her tears began to fall harder now, her face took on one of anger.

"Fucking smiled." Judy spat. Shelby's eyes widened at the blondes change in demeanor and the curse word coming from her in such a way. Almost sounding like hate. Shelby sniffled as she did her best to quell her tears. She needed to be strong right now because it was clear as day that Judy had been holding this in for quite some time.

"He wrapped his arms around me and told me not to worry that he'd take care of it and that he loved me. Once he knew, I went looking for you every where in school but I guess you ditched the rest of the day. When school let out, Russell took me home. I went straight to my room. I called your phone but you didn't answer so I left a voi-" Judy was cut off by a shocked Shelby.

"Voicemail.." Shelby whispered with wide eyes. "I remember it. You said it was important.. really important, to call you back. You said that you were so scared..." Shelby spoke as her voice shook with the words that were burned into her memory. Judy nodded as she wiped her tears. Judy continued and Shelby was frozen with rapt attention.

"After I left the voicemail. I sat on my bed crying. I don't know how much time had past but my father called me down stairs. When I went I froze on the spot. There on the couch was Russell and he had this satisfying look on his face that I just wanted to slap off. He was there with his parents. He had told my parents everything without my permission." Judy said with anger in her voice.

"He had spoken to his parents as well. The next thing I know I was told to pack my things immediately because I was being sent to Akron to live with my grandparents. My dad said we couldn't have people seeing me pregnant, that it would look bad to the church. You know, my dad was the preacher at our church." Judy said and Shelby nodded.

"I was also told that after I gave birth, Russell and I were to be married soon after. That for my senior year, I would be home school because my grandmother was to teach me how to tend to my soon to be husband properly. That was it. Nothing else was discussed. No one asked my opinion about anything at all." Judy said with pain in her eyes now, at the memory.

"My mother escorted me upstairs to my room and began going around to gather what I would need. I immediately picked up my phone to call you again but saw that you had already called me 14 times. Texted me 9 messages and than was calling me again in that moment. I went to answer but my mother snatched my phone away and said Russell had already told her and father all about that faggot that I've been hanging around with." Judy said imitating her mother's tone and facial expression. Shelby's jaw dropped at the news.

"How I had been acting ever since we became friends. She told me she's disgusted with me for acting like a whore and seducing poor Russell into having sex with me." Judy said with fire in her eyes. Shelby straightened immediately her eyes ablaze.

"WHAT!" Shelby exploded.

"I was just as shocked too, believe me. He had told them the only reason he had sex with me, was because I begged him to and that we were at my house when we did it. When really we had sex at the party and I remember telling him no, that I wasn't ready but he insisted." Judy said with a trembled lip. Shelby was burning with fury now.

"He also said that I was the one who didn't want to use the condom. When I tried to refute it, my mother wouldn't hear it. Apparently, members of my squad have been talking about us to there own parents and how we act with each other and it got around to my parents. It only made Russell's story seem more truthful." Judy sighed as if to say what else could I have done.

"I was driven that night by my father to Akron. Living with my grandparents was even worse. I had no phone and I wasn't allowed to go any where or do anything without supervision."

"The entire pregnancy I had to do it alone because my grandmother told me a woman is suppose to take care of every thing and the husband is to work and take care of the financials, that's it." Judy recited.

"So, at 3 am I was sick alone on the bathroom floor, puking my guts out. I had to go in to speak with the doctors alone at every appointment but my grand father drove me."

"I had to cook and clean and do yard work, when I could barely stand on my swollen feet because I was pregnant with triplets. There was no baby shower or welcoming congratulations. I had to earn my keep and shop for what I needed with what I had earned with the money I was paid for doing chores." Judy said than looked a sad crying Shelby in the eyes.

"When I gave birth I was alone.. Always alone but never has a day gone by that you weren't on my mind. I always wished you could be there with me, some how. I knew you'd take care of me like I'd always take care you." Judy cried out as Shelby was a bawl of tears over the story. The two women holding hands across the kitchen table.

"After I gave birth, Russell and I were married a month later in Akron with our parents both signing as witnesses because we had both just turned 18 a few months apart, at the time."

"I wasn't moved back to Lima until Russell found out that you had left town. When I came back, there were only a few people well teenagers from our class still here."

"Like Burt Hummel and that bitch Elise. She too had married her boyfriend, the running back but she hadn't been pregnant. Our parents bought us a house and Russell took a job working for his father as he attended OSU. I didn't get to go to college because my job was to be at home taking care of 3 newborns alone and to make sure our home was tended to and so was my husband.." Judy said sadly.

She looked Shelby in the eyes and spoke with promise. "I would never leave you willingly.. Ever. Your my little sister always and forever remember?" Judy said with emotion and Shelby sobbed at the words as she leaped from her seat and pulled the blonde into a tight hug as they cried together.

"I'm so _sorry!_ I'm sorry that happened and I wasn't there when you needed me!" Shelby cried out. This wasn't the first time she wasn't there in time for the people she loved and she's starting to believe she's cursed to always be too late.

* * *

**CHARLIE AND SKYLER.**

After recounting everything to Charlie. Skyler had crumpled before the blondes eyes. Charlie did her best to console her and now the two were silent in there thoughts. Skyler was anxious.

She had never told anyone about the events that led to her and Rachel's ultimate separation. She only told Dr. Wells about living in the foster homes because she was scared if she told the truth Rachel would be in trouble for technically killing her foster father. Skyler couldn't take the quiet anymore and finally spoke.

"I'm sorry." Skyler said.

"What?" Charlie said looking the brunette in the eyes in confusion.

"I know I ruined the picnic with my past talk. I should have nev-"

"You didn't ruin anything, Sky." Charlie said immediately, not liking Skyler's train of thought at all.

"But I-" Skyler tried but Charlie cut in firmly but still gentle.

"NO! I'm not letting you do this. If you want to blame some one about ruining it than you should blame, me because I brought the past first." Charlie stated which was true.

"No, you didn't ruin anyth-" Skyler said quickly squashing what ever negative comment the blonde was about to make about herself.

"If I didn't than why can't you understand that you didn't either?" Charlie countered.

"I..." Skyler faltered.

"Sky.. You needed to let that out just like I needed to let mine out. It's ok. I don't like having to pretend to be happy every second of the day. I do that enough already with every one else. I don't want to have to do that with you, too."

"If we talk and the conversation steers to those topics, I like to believe that you'd let me vent, the same way I'd let you. Because we walk around every day wearing these masks and smiling, pretending we don't have a problem or a past that still wears us down."

"I don't want you to ever have to hide your feelings from me. I want you to be able to talk to me. That's what best friends do. Look at our moms relationship. They're always goof balls while they're together but you can clearly see there's so much more to it."

"I want that with honesty with you. That safety to just be myself and you'll love me anyway and vice versa. I want to be your shoulder to cry on. Your ear to cry to when you need it."

"I want to be a total goofball with you. I want to be everything you need and want. But, I can't be that if you insist on being afraid of being honest with me. I know you've been hurt before by people but I'm not them and I like to believe your not either. Be yourself and I promise I'll be myself with you always.." Charlie said with truth in her eyes and tone.

Skyler's eyes were filling with tears again. She's never had this with anyone before. Her ex supposed best friend did more than hurt her, she burned her. Though, she's never given such a speech about they're friendship before. Skyler's scared but she's willing to try again.

"I want to be your everything, too.." Skyler whispered.

"You already are.." Charlie replied seriously.

Charlie leaned forward and pulled Skyler by the waist to sit between Charlie's legs. Charlie's front to Skyler's back as Charlie herself leaned back against the oak tree behind them. Wrapping her arms around the brunettes waist as she placed her chin on the brunettes shoulder. "Is this okay?.." Charlie ask to be sure.

"Yes.. Always.." Skyler replied. The two sat there with Skyler's arms over top the blondes. Once again they were engulfed in silence but it was peaceful contentment instead of the anxious uncertainty There friendship blossoming that much more.

* * *

**JUDY AND SHELBY.**

After there conversation and a lot of tears and apologies. Shelby apologizing and Judy assuring her it was ok. It wasn't her fault. Judy had begun preparing dinner while instructing Shelby as she helped with non flammable things.

The two women headed to the porch and sat on the porch swing watching the sun set. Like they use to when they were teenagers. They had sat back drinking the homemade lemonade Judy made and it was an unspoken agreement that the Fabray's were to spend the night again.

Two hours later and the first of the kids to return was Sam. He parked his car and stepped out. He walked up to the porch with a huge smile on his face.

"So how'd it go?" Judy asked. Sam blushed.

"Ooh, he's bluuushing!" Shelby said with a low teasing tone.

"We uh.. We're going to meet up tomorrow for a movie and dinner." Sam said with shining eyes and a face splitting smile.

Judy and Shelby cheered and laughed at his bashful smile, high fiving him on a job well done.

"Well, I'm going to head in. Do you two need anything?" Sam ask kindly. Shelby still melted over the boys chivalry. She loved his kindness and heart. Judy smiled at her son affectionately and replied no.

"Dinner will be ready soon, though." Judy said.

"Thank you. Does that mean we get to stay over again?" Sam ask bashfully at Shelby.

"Of course, My honorary son is always welcomed to stay." Shelby replied with a smile causing him to blush again.

"Thank you." Sam said with a relieved look directed at Shelby, on his face that did not go unnoticed. Sam leaned in and kissed his mother and Shelby on the cheek each.

"What a charmer that one, huh?" Shelby said as she bumped her shoulder with Judy's who giggled. After Sam went inside the house.

"Well, he is my son." Judy replied with an air of snoot. Like she couldn't produce anything other than charmers. Shelby laughed at her antics. An hour after Sam came, Charlie and Skyler arrived. Shelby and Judy's eyes zeroed in on the fact that when Skyler and Charlie exited the car. As soon as Charlie rounded the car they're hands encased one another instantly. They're fingers interlocking upon contact. Judy smirked knowingly and Shelby rolled her eyes. It meant Judy might actually win the bet after all. There goes her 100.

"Hey, you two. How was the picnic?" Judy ask with a smile. The two were silent for a moment and Charlie's eyes were glued to Shelby. Shelby looked at Judy and Skyler but Skyler was staring at Judy herself.

The two mother's stood up in worry and that was all that was needed. Within a second Charlie rushed forward and engulfed Shelby in a hug. Skyler had told Charlie what Shelby had told her. About why she hadn't been there to get Rachel and herself sooner, when everything happened.

Charlie felt her heart go out to the woman. Skyler stepped up to Judy and pulled her into a hug herself. Judy was confused because just that morning Skyler was hesitant in her contact with her.

Charlie had told Skyler more about her mother and what they're father had done to her in front of them, when her mother tried to leave with them more than a few times. Skyler was a mess of tears over it.

They soon both realized what phenomenal women they had in they're mother's. Judy may be trapped like them but that didn't mean at one point she never tried to fight back. It just meant that she failed the several times that she did try.

"Charlie, honey, are you ok?" Shelby asked in worry.

"Your a wonderful mother Ms. Corcoran..." Charlie said sweetly. She didn't feel it was right to call her Shelby in the moment. The woman before her, she felt deserved formal respect.

"Everything you do is appreciated Mrs. Fabray.." Skyler whispered in Judy's ear. Judy's eyes welled with tears. Charlie and Skyler released them and engulfed they're actual mother's into a hug. Shelby became emotional. When Skyler whispered in her ear. "I love you, mom.."

"I love you, mom." Charlie whispered the same to Judy. Shelby and Judy returned the endearments whole heartedly. Completely confused by the two girls actions.

The girls released them with glowing smiles aimed they're way.

"What's going on?" Shelby ask.

"Nothing, mom. We just want you guys to know we love and appreciate you." Skyler said.

"Yeah, because your the best moms anyone could ask for." Charlie followed up with a smile. The two teens looked at each other as they held hands with smiles on they're faces.

Than Skyler spoke. "We'll be in my room if you need us." Skyler glanced at the two older women before heading for the front door. Judy and Shelby watched them go.

"What do you think?" Judy ask.

"I think that was way to deep to just be appreciation. They seem different some how." Shelby said thoughtfully.

"I agree." Judy nodded at the brunettes assessment.

"They seem... Lighter, don't you think?" Shelby ask.

"Definitely lighter." Judy agreed again with a nod of her head.

"As long as they're happy." Shelby said.

"As long as they're happy." Judy concluded a few seconds ticked by before Judy spoke again. "You might still owe me a hundred bucks, though." Judy added.

"Fuck. I was hoping they distracted you." Shelby said.

"Not a chance." Judy replied with a smirk.

Judy had gone in to check the food several times and the sun was just barely visible when Quinn walked up the drive way with a calm smile of her own.

"Hey. Where have you been. I thought you were just going to shower and change?" Judy ask.

"I was but I got to thinking." Quinn replied.

"About?" Shelby ask.

"About.. Rachel. Her pregnancy and over all mood. So I thought since I don't know much about pregnancy. I should definitely do some research that way I could catch certain signs or behaviors and moods..." Quinn said self consciously. Judy and Shelby glanced at each other than looked at Quinn more curiously.

"Why?" Shelby ask in a non threating tone.

"Because.." Quinn hesitated as she ducked her head and scoffed her shoe on the ground. She gave a light shrug of her shoulders before replying. "Last night, When I got her to eat.. Before that I was thinking about the baby and how it didn't ask to be created and how sad it was that babies have to suffer because for whatever reason's they're mother's are doing what they're doing, some how hurting them. So, I made the baby.." Quinn trailed off nervously. Both mother's on the edge of they're seats now.

"What?" Judy ask softly.

Quinn looked at her mother in the eyes as she spoke. "I promised that I would do my best to take care of it by making sure I took care of Rachel. Starting with getting her to eat." Quinn answered with as much courage as she could muster in the moment. She wasn't a fool. She knew how old she was and how much of responsibility that is to take on. But, she knows herself and she could do it. She already was doing it. The response she got from her mother was not what she thought she'd get. Judy stood up and engulfed her in a bone crushing hug.

"I'm so proud of the woman your becoming." Judy said emotionally. Quinn felt her emotions flair. Her mother let her go and Shelby took her place.

"Thank you, you beautiful human being." Shelby said also emotionally. they pulled apart and Quinn smiled in a surprising manner.

"So.. Does this mean you guys don't mind sitting down sometime to tell me about your own experiences through pregnancy?" Quinn ask with an unsure smile.

"Honey, we'll tell you that and more." Judy cracked and Shelby laughed because they both knew from experience that pregnancy was no joke. That night at the dinner table was calm and happy.

The time was checked repeatedly by Shelby, Judy, Skyler, Quinn and now Charlie. Rachel still wasn't home and every one was becoming worried. Shelby called the police and was told they'd look out but unless it was 24 hours that she had been gone, there was nothing they could do.

After dinner the entire house went driving around in search for her but came up short. She wasn't even at the river court when Skyler, Charlie and Quinn went to check. The teens were sent to they're rooms by 10. Judy made tea and she and Shelby sat in the living room staring out the window waiting. Praying that she'd come home.

They sat there for hours until Shelby's body shook as a sob escaped her throat so loudly she had to cover her mouth.

Judy had her arm around Shelby, holding one of her hands as the brunette mother shook with silent cries when they spotting Rachel walking up the drive way. All the lights in the house were off like always. Judy did her best to console her. They heard the shuffling above. Shelby collapsed in Judy's arms completely as she cried.

"It's ok now.. She's safe and she's home.." Judy whispered in Shelby's ear and Shelby nodded her understanding.

Judy helped Shelby up and escorted the tired brunette to her room. You could tell all this with Rachel was wearing Shelby down. Judy helped Shelby into bed and climbed in after her.

It was only a second before the brunette was silently crying in her arms again. Shelby's head tucked into her neck like she use to when they were kids.

The brunette cried so hard, she cried herself to sleep. Judy watched her for a while. Her own tears began to fall as she felt her sister's pain until she too fell asleep.

* * *

**RACHEL AND QUINN.**

Rachel grunted as she climbed the tree to her bedroom. She had been out all day and almost all night. It was 3 am and she was tired and hungry. She had walked for hours in anger.

She didn't want to think about Quinn and her stupid smile and ridiculous kind words. She was sick of it. She purposely stood out to make sure Quinn didn't stay since she wasn't home.

Now she could be left alone. When she climbed into the window and shut it behind her but stopped short. She heard breathing behind her lightly. She turned around with fire in her eyes but froze when she saw who was there.

It was Quinn but the blonde was asleep on her mattress on the floor. Rachel stared at her and felt light warming in her chest. The brunette didn't realize how enchanted she was by the sleeping blonde. Rachel's legs softly stepped forward. Her eyes scanning the blonde, devouring the image.

Quinn's hair long and golden was draped slightly across her shoulder and a touch of her face. She was laying on her side facing Rachel's side of the bed. The brunette hadn't taken her eyes off of the blonde as she toed of her shoes and began to kneel onto the bed.

She crawled as carefully as she could, laying on her own side as her eyes were still on the sleeping beauty before her. She couldn't figure the girl out. She didn't understand Quinn's determination or possible loyalty.

Rachel has met a lot of people in her young life. She has met enough to know when someone has an angle. It's what kept her alive this long. At first she almost didn't make it but mistakes help you learn and she had grown a 6th sense when some one bad was in her presence.

But with Quinn?.. There was not one bad vibe about her. Her aura or energy whatever it was, it glowed. It shined brighter than the sun. She was purity and generosity with a hefty dose of innocence at it's best. Her father hadn't achieved completely destroying her, yet.

Though innocent, Quinn clearly had experience but there was still a piece of her, that Rachel herself knew she herself had lost long ago. What Quinn had could be saved and nourished before she could become what Rachel knows she herself is capable of when trapped in a corner.

There was still a child's heart locked away in the blonde. There was yearning.. A need to be loved by _some one, anyone!_ That wasn't her siblings or her mother. Though you could see it was beginning to fade away and soon.. It'd be gone.

_That _made an uncomfortable feeling thrash against the steel walls encasing Rachel black coal like heart. Rachel laid there watching the blonde in curiosity of Quinn's capabilities in her control over her.

When Quinn wasn't physically around to cause all the conflicted ruckus within her. Rachel could fume, curse and damn the blondes name to hell but when Quinn was close.. Like she is now and her scent hit Rachel's nostrils.

The sight of the blonde sleeping or not, washed away any ounce of anger left in her body and she was beginning to think that maybe she should leave sooner rather than later...


	14. Chapter 14

**MONDAY MORNING.**

Monday morning came before anyone really wanted it to. The Fabrays not wanting to go back to pretending and Skyler and Shelby not wanting the weekend to end because it meant the Fabrays had to go home but than the Fabrays had to leave anyway.

Sunday morning saw the two Berry-Corcoran's seeing the Fabrays off. Though, when Judy explained they had Sunday church it really meant it was mandatory. If Russell found out they hadn't attended it would be hell when he returned.

Judy had to have the Sunday brunch with the other wives. Quinn, Charlie and Sam had to attend Sunday school after the morning service let out. Than return later that evening at 3 for the evening service and dinner.

It upset each Fabray for the same reason's but said disappointment was for each of they're own different person of interest. Judy because of not being able to spend her Sunday hanging out with Shelby. Charlie not being able to spend it with Skyler.

Quinn for Rachel and Sam because he had to cancel his plans with Mercedes because he completely forgot it was Sunday. Though, Mercedes insisted she understood because she forgot she also had church and the two made plans for Monday night instead. So, they all had to wait a whole day without seeing each other. To them it was torture.

It was now Monday and all of them unknowingly were obsessing over the way they looked that morning, minus Shelby and Judy. They were both unknowingly just eager to call each other but Shelby was at school already preparing for her first class.

So, she would have to wait to make the call. Charlie was in her room obsessing over her make up. Sam was in his room obsessing about his hair. He didn't want to comb it back like his fathers but was too worried about doing it any other way should some how his father find out.

Quinn was just as obsessed with doing her make up as well, since neither of the girls could do anything with they're hair other than they're high pony tails and mandatory cheerios uniform.

Across town Skyler was doing the same. She had done her make up 3 times already because she woke up 2 hours earlier to make sure it was perfect. She wanted Charlie to swoon. Now that she knew how the girl felt she wanted to look good just for her, even if Charlie was actually some else's girlfriend.

All the teens exited they're homes around the same time minus Rachel who was still asleep. The brunette still refused any ride from her sister. So Skyler knew not to try or she'd end up pissing Rachel off.

* * *

**SKYLER'S LOCKER.**

Skyler was just putting her books in her locker when she heard a sweet soft tone whisper in her ear. "Good morning."

Skyler's eyes shut at the sound and fought her body not to shiver. She turned around with a warm smile before promptly stepping forward and engulfing Charlie in a warm hug. Feeling every bit content. "Good morning." Skyler spoke back softly.

Charlie smile breathing deeply for the mere seconds the hug was held before releasing the brunette. Once Charlie released her, Skyler turned to Sam pulling him in to a hug as usual. "Morning, Bro."

"Morning, sis." Sam greeted back happily.

Skyler turned to an unsuspecting Quinn. Pulling the blonde in to a hug as well. "Morning, cap." Skyler said warmly.

"Good morning, Sky." Quinn replied with a little surprise but still warmth radiated in her tone. Pulling back Skyler took in the triplets and felt her heart melt. She absolutely loved them and wanted to just take them home permanently along with they're mother and never let them go but she settled for easy conversation.

"So, how was church?" Sky asked.

"It was church. Same old, same old. What'd you do yesterday?" Charlie ask.

"Video games mostly. How was your date, Sammie?" Skyler asked in a low tone which they all appreciated.

"I couldn't go. We had to reschedule because I forgot we had church." Sam replied in annoyance.

"Speaking of the lovely lady." Quinn spoke with a tilt of her head toward down the hall. Mercedes just getting to her own locker. Sam's eyes shined upon seeing her. He whipped his head to the 3 girls eagerly. "Quick, how's my hair?"

"It looks good."

"Perfect."

"You look great, Sammie."

All 3 girls assured simultaneously. Sam took a deep breathe adjusting the cuffs to the sleeves of his dress shirt. "You girls don't mind, do you?" He asked in a gentlemanly tone with a gesture of his eyes toward Mercedes direction.

"No, you fool. Go!" Skyler said with a smile.

"You sure?"

"Yes!" All 3 girls whispered with giggles. Sam nodded giving all 3 girls a kiss to the cheek, before heading down the hall to Mercedes with all 3 girls watching him go.

"Man, he's got it bad." Quinn said with a chuckle.

"You got that right." Charlie replied with a nod of her head and a beaming smile happy for her brother. Quinn turned to Skyler.

"Hey, did you see Rachel leave to school on your way out?" Quinn asked.

"No. I think she might have still been asleep but I'm not sure." Skyler replied.

Quinn sighed in disappointment. "Ok.. Well, I guess I'll see her when I see her. I'm going to head to my locker. I'll see you guys later." Quinn said with a wave.

"See you later."

"Bye."

The two turned back to each other after saying they're farewell. Charlie smiled at the brunette slightly bashful. "Would it sound completely pathetic, if I said I missed you?" Charlie asked.

Skyler blushed a pretty hue. "No, it would be hypocritical of me to say such a thing since I missed you, too."

"I can't stop thinking abo-" Just as Charlie spoke a shadow cast over the two. Both girls looked up to find Finn towering over them with his dopey smile aimed at Skyler. Before Skyler could speak his lips were on hers causing Charlie's stomach twist unpleasantly and her heart burn with jealousy.

The blonde tore her eyes away just as Skyler pressed her hand to Finn's chest to push him back.

"Finn. Don't be rude." Skyler chastised feeling her stomach churned at the feel of his kiss. She hated when he kissed her. Especially, now that she kissed Charlie, even though it was a chaste kiss of the lips. It was still so much better and sweeter than anyone else she's ever kissed. She also felt dirty like she was cheating on Charlie.

"What are you talking about. It's just Charlie, she doesn't care. Do you care that I'm kissing my girlfriend?" Finn ask Charlie. Charlie's face was a mask of indifference but Skyler knew better. The brunettes stomach drop at the blondes reply.

"Whatever, Sky, I'll see you later." Charlie said before promptly turning on her heel and sauntering down the hallway to her own locker with Skyler watching her go with sad eyes.

Skyler's eyes were back on Finn in disapproval but didn't say anything else because she knew she only had herself to blame for being with Finn to begin with. It wasn't his fault. He didn't know. All that was running through her mind was _'cheater. cheater. cheater. Your cheating on Charlie!'_

Just as she shut her locker she glanced at Charlie one more time only for her heart to plummet when Puck walked up to the blonde, grabbing her by the waste and shove his tongue down her throat.

The brunette wanted to puke while simultaneously punch Puck in the face for touching Charlie. Let alone kissing her. She slammed her locker shut and briskly walked in the opposite direction with Finn following her confused by her irritation.

* * *

**SAM AND MERCEDES.**

"Hey." Sam greeted with a smile as he came up behind the startled brunette.

"H-Hey." Mercedes beamed back when she realized who it was. Completely taken by surprise that Sam was actually talking to her in the middle of the school hall way. Some of the other students surprised to see the running back talking to a gleek loser.

"So-uh, good morning." Sam said nervously already feeling like he was blowing it.

"Good morning." Mercedes replied shyly.

"Uh.. how was your Sunday?"

"It was good. Yours?"

"It was cool.." Sam replied and the two fell silent both too nervous to realize the other was just as nervous as the other.

"I-uh-I was just wondering if we were still on for later today?" Sam asked nervously.

"Yes!-Uh I mean yeah, of course." Mercedes rushed out eagerly before clearing her throat and retracting with. "I mean un-unless you've changed your mind because I'll understa-"

"No, I'm definitely still up for it, if you are of course." Sam replied.

"I am." Mercedes reiterated.

"Cool.." Sam said with a nod. The bell rung jolting them from they're staring contest. "Would you mind some company on your way to class?" Sam asked boldly causing Mercedes to blush deeply.

"That'd be great." Unbeknowest to the two a very jealous cheerleader had a scowl on her face watching them from a far. She couldn't hear what was being said but she didn't like the way Mercedes was looking at Sam though she couldn't see Sam's face.

If she did she would flip at the way he was warmly gazing at Mercedes with affection. She slammed her locker shut before promptly storming off in the opposite direction causing Sam and Mercedes to see who it was but neither knew the girl and figured it was nothing.

Sam gesture with his hand out for Mercedes to step forward. "Ma'am." He said with a southern accent causing Mercedes to giggle at his ridiculous impression. The two continued down the hall talking with wide beaming smiles on they're faces.

* * *

**JUDY AND SHELBY.**

Shelby was at her desk grading papers with a red marker in frustration. The kids in her class were morons all riding on the fact that they could perform they're way through life.

"Fucking shit head!" Shelby growled when the next page she flipped over had nothing but a giant amateur drawing of a penis with the words _'SUCK IT!'_ written across. She fucking hated her job. Why was she working again? Shelby's head shot up at the giggle from her open doorway. There standing with twinkling mirth filled eyes was Judy.

"I take it whoever's paper that is, failed?" Judy ask with a raised eyebrow and smirk on her face. Shelby beamed at the sight of he, standing immediately to rush over and engulf the blonde in a hug.

"What are you doing here?!" Shelby asked in excitement.

"I'm here to see you, goof. Why else would I be here?"

"I don't know and I don't care as long as your here to see me and me only. We all know how self centered I am and let's not forget to mention clingy." Shelby shot back with a smirk of her own.

"Of course, how could I forget." Judy said with a roll of her eyes.

"No but seriously. What are you doing here?" Shelby asked as she gestured the blonde further into the room to take a seat.

"I'm here to see you. I thought we could have lunch." Judy said with a smile as she dug in her large designer bag and pulled out a container. Shelby's eyes shined as her mouth salivated at the aroma that escaped the container when Judy opened it to reveal they're lunch.

"You came all this way to have lunch with me?" Shelby asked truly touched.

"Well, duh. You were right the other day. We haven't really hung out since reconnecting and I want to rectify that." Judy replied honestly.

"Awww, you do love me!" Shelby teased.

"Shut up and eat goof." Judy countered. The two began chatting and before they knew it Shelby's free period between classes was over and Judy left. Before going the two made plans for lunch the next day as well with Judy promising Shelby something better.

* * *

**MCKINELY LUNCH PERIOD. CHARLIE, SKYLER, SAM AND QUINN.**

Skyler, Sam and Charlie met up at the cafeteria doors as usual. The 3 began chatting immediately. Sam being the only one eating. Sky and Charlie were so engrossed in each other they hadn't noticed what Sam did.

Across the cafeteria was Quinn and Biff, arguing. With Quinn trying to be discreet but Biff clearly loving the attention of the slowly enraptured cafeteria. Until even Sky and Charlie stop speaking and their eyes were focused on the altercation after the cafeteria died down to almost silence as the king and queen of Mckinely duked it out.

"Your delusional!" Biff raised his voice.

"And your being ridiculous!"

"No, I'm not! Your the one being ridiculous! Do have any idea what that looks like?! What it makes me look like?!" Biff spoke louder.

"Your ego is disgusting!" Quinn yelled back.

"Your stupidity is disgusting! I will not allow my girlfriend to sit at the loser table!"

"Stop calling it that!" Quinn growled out.

"Why?! That's what it is! It's a table full of losers! Not just regular loser's either _poor _losers! Even Finn and Puck aren't stupid enough to sit with them!" Biff countered

Some where in the crowd sounding a lot like Mercedes to Sam's ears was: Um.. My dad's a dentist.

"Finn and Puck are self obsorbed cowards and shouldn't be in a club they don't even have the balls to stand up for to begin with! That table is full of human beings! They are _people_ just like you and I! You need to get off your high horse because you are human just like the rest of us!" Quinn yelled back.

Quinn couldn't believe him. All this because she wanted to sit at the glee table to discreetly get to know Mercedes, since Sam was really into her. She thought it would be a nice gesture that her brother would appreciate but Biff had to blow it out of proportion.

Biff was about to open his mouth but Skyler stood up immediately and began clapping before the argument could escalate because she could clearly see Quinn was on the verge of losing it. This was the only way to stop the argument before it ended up coming to bite the blonde in the ass. Meaning her father finding out.

Soon the entire cafeteria that weren't part of the hierarchy cheered and wolf whistled. They're clapping and shouting with all eyes aimed at the HBIC with respect and appreciation.

Quinn didn't hear any of it. She turned on her heel storming out of the cafeteria without another look back. She was such in a fit of rage she hadn't noticed Rachel in the corner just out of the cafeteria doors.

The brunette had been passing by on her way to the auditorium but stopped short when she heard a almost silent cafeteria save for the argument between Biff and Quinn.

She was rooted to her spot as she watched the girl stand up to her boyfriend on behave of a group of outcasts. Though she hadn't heard it all only the comment about Finn and Puck and the losers being human beings. However; It was still enlightening to see.

Rachel was sure Quinn was under Biffs thumb on the social pyramid but clearly that didn't matter. The queen bee just proved to all of Mckinely that she had a heart of gold and it seems she's won over the masses.

* * *

**QUINN AND RACHEL.**

It was finally the ending of the day and every one was ready to leave the school especially Quinn. After her argument with Biff she was boiling over with anger over the boys ridiculous views but after a while of cooling down. Her stomach bottomed out at the thought of the argument getting back to her father and what that would mean for her.

She was also disappointed at the fact that she didn't get to see or speak to Rachel all day. She caught a glimpse of the girl a few times in the hallway but was always at a distance so she couldn't get to her and since they had no classes together. There was zero contact.

Quinn's phone blared to life just as she was leaving the cheerios locker room after putting her things away before heading to practice. Charlie was still inside talking to Sky and Quinn shook her head at their obvious moony eyes. As she glanced down at her phone her eyes widened in surprise at who was calling.

"Hello?" Quinn answered.

"Hello, Quinn?" Shelby ask to be sure.

"Hey, Shelby. What's up?"

"Quinn.." Shelby sighed tiredly in frustration. "I'm sorry to call you so unexpectedly but I have a problem that I need help with and if you can't do it, I'll understand."

"What is it?"

"Rachel has a doctors appointment today and I'm suppose to be at the school to pick her up right now and I have been calling Skyler for the last 15 minutes to see if she could take her but she hasn't answered the phone. I'm stuck at Carmel until my sub comes in to cover for glee club rehearsal's but there's been a mix up and I can't leave. I've had to reschedule this appointment 4 times already.. Wou-Would you mind giving Rachel a ride there than back home? I-I wouldn't ask if-"

"No, Problem!" Quinn replied enthusiactically. She had been dying to find any other reason to spend more time with the brunette and this was perfect. Of course she knows she has cheerios practice but she'd worry about the consequences tomorrow, this was Rachel and the baby! They needed her.

"Really?! Ar-Are you sure? It's not an issue of this coming between you and anything of importanc-" Shelby began only to be cut off by the blondes assurance.

"No, not at all." Quinn replied already heading back into the locker room to gather her things. "I'll send you a text as soon as I get her there."

"Oh my god, kid! You' re a life saver! I owe you one. Rachel should be in front of the building waiting. I'll text you the address to the doctors office with the doctors name she's suppose to see. Thanks, Quinn." Shelby said with relief laced heavily in her smiling tone.

"Like I said, not a problem. Text you back soon."

"Alright, thanks again. Bye Quinn."

"Your more than welcome, bye."

Quinn hung up just as she rounded the corner causing Skyler and Charlie to jump apart though they weren't actually doing anything. Quinn didn't give a damn at the moment. She opened her locker and began gathering her things.

"Quinn? What's going on?" Charlie ask in confusion.

"Yeah, practice is about to start." Skyler spoke up.

"Charlie can I borrow your car?" Quinn ask eagerly. Charlie furrow her brow but pulled the keys from her locker without a second thought.

"If coach ask where I am, tell her mom came to get me."

"What's going on? Your worrying me." Charlie said in concern.

"Nothing. Shelby called. She couldn't get off from work and she tried calling Sky but she didn't answer. Rachel has a doctors appointment today, so she called and asked if I could take her." Quinn finished with a smile. Than she turned to Skyler.

"I know this might sound like a stupid question but can Charlie hang out at your place until Rachel and I get back from the appointment?" Quinn ask kindly.

"Of course, Quinn. Thank you by the way for taking her. I had no idea my mom was trying to reach me. My phones in my main locker." Skyler replied thankfully.

"No problem. I better go before coach see's me." The twins hugged than Quinn turned to Sky and hugged her as well. The blonde headed straight for the front of the building in search of the brunette.

Quinn sighed in relief when she saw the small framed hooded figure of Rachel on the school steps sitting. The blonde stepped out and walked up beside her.

"Hey, Rachel."

Rachel glanced up at the sound of the blondes voice before glancing back down to the ground in silence.

"Umm... I know your waiting for your mom but she called me and told me she couldn't make it here to get you and I agreed to take you instead..."

She was met with silence.

"So.. Are you ready to go?" Quinn asked gently.

Rachel stood up slowly and Quinn waited until she was on her feet before beginning to walk to her sisters car. Rachel followed behind. The blonde unlocked the car and the two got in.

Before they knew it they were half way to the doctors. Rachel held her tongue as long as she could . She couldn't help but scoff at the fact that Shelby was so supposedly busy she couldn't even make the first 4 appointments she rescheduled and now the 5th.

"So, how much is she paying you?" Rachel ask in a indifferent manner.

"Pardon?" Quinn asked genuinely confused.

"Shelby, How much is she paying you to take me." Rachel reiterated.

Quinn furrowed her brow at the girls atittude and question but answered anyway.

"Nothing, actually. I am more than happy to bring you without incentive." Quinn replied honestly and Rachel scoffed and also was confused by the word incentive not knowing the meaning. Not that she cared what it meant she didn't believe the blonde was doing this for nothing.

"Oh please." Rachel replied with a roll of her eyes.

"Is it so hard to believe?" Quinn ask softly.

"That your missing your precious practice to take me? Yes it is." Rachel sneered back.

"Are you being serious, right now?" Quinn ask in annoyance.

"It's the truth. The Queen of Mckinely taking time out of her reign to take the-what was it the ken to your barbie boyfriend called me? Oh yeah, 'The school's new loser' To her doctor's appointment without getting anything in return? Yeah, right. Save your christian good will for someone who might actually believe that shit." Rachel replied full of attitude and sarcasm.

"It sounds like you think you know me but contrary to popular belief, everything you just said is not me at all. So, please with the sterotypes. I don't need to justify my actions to you." Quinn replied doing her best to keep her anger in check.

"Stereotype, Rriiigghtt! And I'm sure your not a daddies gir-" Before Rachel could finish the car swerved off to the right and came to a halt. The blonde turn to her with fire in her eyes that intrigued the brunette.

"Just because you walk around all day not giving a shit about who you befriend or offend and like to people watch in silence, doesn't mean you know shit about anyones personal life including my own. Unless, you forgot the day you took me to your house to help me clean up my obvious abuse that you know goes on. So, stop being a bitch just because your feelings are secretly hurt that your mother isn't here instead of me!" Rachel's eyes hardened at the accusation of caring about Shelby's attendance as Quinn's eyes hardened in challenge.

The two stared each other down for several minutes before Quinn had enough. She pulled the car back onto the road and headed to the clinic. They made it in record time. The two headed up and Rachel signed in. They waited in silence and Quinn texted Shelby to let her know that they made it.

"Rachel Berry?"

Rachel sighed and stood up. Just as she was about to follow the doctor. The doctor spoke as she stopped the brunette before they head down the hall way and spoke in a hush tone. Quinn was the only one that could here because they were standing two feet from her chair near the hallway entrance.

"Hello Rachel, I'm doctor Nicole Shepard. I'll be your doctor through the remainder of your pregnancy and be the doctor to deliver your baby unless you decide otherwise. Your mother already called and informed me she wouldn't be in attendance. I know this is only your second visit with a doctor. I received all your paper work from the first appointment you had in New York. I also know sometimes it can be challenging for new mothers to be in with a doctor alone. Would you like your friend to come in for support?" The doctor ask warmly.

Rachel's eyes zeroed in on the blonde. Quinn stared back before Rachel rolled her eyes and slightly nodded to Quinn. The blonde was shocked. After the incident in the car she was sure that this would be the last time they spoke.

"Alright, follow me." The doctor spoke kindly.

* * *

**CHARLIE.**

This was hard. Never in her life did Charlie think _anything _would be this hard. It wasn't because Sue blew a gasket when she found out Quinn wouldn't be at practice.

It wasn't because she had them running non stop for 40 minutes now. No it wasn't that at all. It was running with Skyler just ahead of her, with her bouncing round globes of a buttocks in her sight, _that_ was _hard_.

Because she wasn't allowed to _touch_. To _caress, _to _taste._ She's sure the only reason she's still running was because that ass was still in perfect view. The brunettes toned body swayed with a light rippled bounce with every step that hit the pavement.

Charlie was salivating and couldn't seem to turn her eyes away. Her gaze so intense and focused she hadn't noticed another brunette cheerio running up beside her.

"This is killer isn't?"

The voice startling the blonde to almost stumbling but she caught herself. Straightening up, diverting her eyes away from Skyler's ass and focused them ahead. Her voice coming out strong like she wasn't just drooling over the brunette ahead them. "What is?"

"All the running. Sylvester's trying to kill us."

"Yeah, well, it's what we signed up for." Charlie replied.

"I guess. I'm Rebecca by the way. You can call me Becca. We haven't officially met." The girl said with a smile. Charlie nodded her head in acknowledgment.

"I know who you are not personally but your new in to this school and I'm sure you know my name but I'll tell you anyway. I'm Charlotte Fabray." Charlie replied non committable.

"Obviously but what you probably don't know is your sisters dating my brother." _That _got Charlie's attention. The blondes head whipped to the brunette beside her and could see the resemblance.

Charlie knew in that moment any chance she had at blowing the girl off was destroyed by that one fact. She now had to act super interested and invested in whatever the girl wanted or face her father's wrath.

"How come I've never heard of you before? I find it odd I've never seen you around." Charlie asked.

"I went to a boarding school for the last two years. I won't bore you with the details but now I'm back. I'm just trying to get through the school year like everyone else and hopefully make friends along the way. I wanted to introduce myself to your sister as well since she and Biff are dating but obviously that didn't work out." Rebecca said with a giggle but was cut short when Sylvester blew her whistle.

"SUICIDES NOW!" All the girls groaned.

* * *

**QUINN AND RACHEL.**

Rachel's eyes were cast toward the wall refusing to make eye contact with the doctor. The doctor was asking Rachel questions as far as how Rachel has been feeling. With the brunette answering with a mere yes or no not giving the doctor anything to really go on. Quinn stood beside the brunette listening with rapt attention. The blonde was soaking up every word like a sponge.

"Do you still have any nausea?"

"No."

"Are you having any cramps?"

"No."

"Are you experiencing any mood swings?"

"No."

"Are you experiencing any fatigue or dizzy spells?"

"No."

"Yes."

Quinn and Rachel spoke simultaneously. The blondes eyes widened at her own answer. She hadn't intended to but was pissed in under a second for Rachel blatantly lying. The doctor looked at the two calmly as they stared each other down.

"Rachel are you experiencing any dizzy spells?"

"No."

Yes."

Once again the two answered without taking their eyes off each other in silent challenge. The doctor knew Rachel was lying because of the blondes reaction. It was clear Rachel didn't want to be there. She has dealt with patients like this before and knew the best way to deal with it.

The doctor stood up and walked into the brunettes line of sight. Clearing her throat she spoke in an unassuming manner. "Rachel." The brunettes blazing eyes rounded on her but she didn't flinch.

"I want you to be aware that with holding pertinent information could harm you and your child severely. However; I can't make you tell me the truth but I will say the next time you have an episode. You take a seat immediately and have someone bring you a class of water and some crackers to keep you hydrated. Your blood pressure is a little high for some one your age and it's important that you take it easy." The doctor spoke softly.

"Now, I'm going to step out for a moment. Please put this gown on. You may keep your bra on and your pants but I need your shirt off so we can do your sonogram." The doctor said with a small smile before exiting the room.

She could tell the tension was high between both girls. Quinn turned on her heel and walked to the corner facing the wall to give the brunette privacy. Rachel was shooting daggers at the blonde.

"You should mind your own damn business." Rachel gritted out as she fought to remove her top.

Quinn rolled her eyes. "And you should be honest with yourself."

"Fuck you, what do you know."

"I don't need to know much to know your a liar."

"And? So, what if I am. How is that any of your business?"

"I didn't say it was but you should be honest about your own well being. Unless you want to pass out in the middle of street and possible get run over by a car." Quinn replied. She knew that was a bit dramatic but it could happen.

Rachel scoffed. "It would be a hell of a lot better than being stuck here with you."

Quinn felt her heart clench painfully at the words. She felt her eyes prick but pulled herself together quickly. It wasn't the first time she'd been told such a thing.

Her father always makes it clear how much his skin crawls just being around her. Quinn chose not to reply but she was saved from it even if she wanted to, when the doctor knocked on the door before reentering.

Quinn straightened up and turned back toward the doctor. The blonde took her post beside the brunette once again despite the brunettes harsh words. Actually shocking Rachel while also pissing her off with her bravery. The doctor instructed the brunette to roll up her gown just below her breast.

"This is going to be a little cold." Dr. Shepherd cautioned.

Once the gel was on and the wand was placed on the brunettes belly a loud weird sound resounded in the room. The blondes eyes widened in surprise. Rachel's eyes were facing the wall behind Quinn's shoulder refusing to look at the monitor. A second later a rhythm like beat was heard and the doctor smiled. Quinn's eyes shined in curious wonder.

"What's that sound?" Quinn asked.

"The baby's heart beat." Doctor Sheperd replied with a smile.

Quinn's eyes brightened even more. "And this right here is the baby." The doctor said as she pointed to the image of the baby on the monitor and Quinn gasp in surprise and could not stop the tears from free falling. With a whispered "Oh my god.." in wonder.

The blondes gasp caused Rachel's eyes to shoot up to the blondes face. Rachel's features soften slightly at the pure wonderment radiating from Quinn. Rachel didn't understand why Quinn was crying.

She had no relation to the monster inside her. She actually had no reason to be here even after Rachel cussed her out but she was and now was apparently emotional over a heart beat or whatever.

Rachel felt her annoyance flair up with herself. She realized a few things in under 2 minutes of staring at Quinn and hearing the baby's heart beat at the same time.

1 being she was not only captivated by the blonde but the moment Quinn gaze locked back onto her eyes with tears of what she assumes is happiness? She felt her heart begin to thump madly in her chest but didn't understand why because there ,once again, was no anger. No, there was nothing but peace and weightlessness.

The other reason being that deep within her. The part of her that she hasn't felt in such a long time. Assuming that part of her was dead. The brunette felt a shift in the darkness at the sound of the baby's heart beat.

As if the girl inside of her was hiding behind a wall of blackness slowly poking her head around the corner because a yearning to see the image on the monitor that she couldn't describe was calling her. Urging her to turn her head and look just once. Because the lost girl hidden some where in the maze of darkness wanted to see her baby.

Rachel's eyes pricked with tears when that thought hit. _'Her baby.' _Echoed in her mind. Than the voice in her head thrashed wildly in rage. _'NO! IT'S A MONSTER! IT'S NOT A BABY, IT'S EVIL!'_

Rachel shut her eyes to stop the voices and memories on loop in her head. Not 3 seconds later did the heart beat stop along with the voices and memories. The doctor pulling the wand away and wiping her belly of the gel as she spoke. Rachel stared at the wall in silence.

"Right now, your first trimester is completely over. The baby is going through major developments in this stage. It's eyes are now going to be in their right position. The cartilage is hardening and it's taste buds are forming. The baby will be deriving a lot of nutrition from the placenta. So, you should be careful about what you eat. The baby at this stage is able to inhale and exhale the amniotic fluid around it and the baby's circulatory and urinary systems will start functioning now. The facial muscles are becoming mobile. In another week or so the baby will be able to hear your heart beat and hear your voice as well as the sounds happening around you. The baby will also become more mobile. So don't worry if you feel a slight flutter or notice the skin of your stomach ripple, that's just the baby kicking." Doctor Sheperd finished with a smile though she was talking to Rachel who was staring at the wall. Her eyes were on a very engrossed Quinn who was nodding along and obviously very captivated by the information she was taking in.

Doctor Shepard thought she was adorable. She had already been informed about Rachel and her non interest in the baby. She was also informed about Quinn and how the blonde had gotten the brunette to eat and made it her mission from now on to take care of Rachel and the baby since no one but her could get through to the brunette.

The doctor had waited outside for Rachel to change so she heard the angry exchange between the girls and was actually impressed with the blondes strength in keeping up with her word.

When she took in the blondes awestruck look when the heart beat and monitor displayed the baby. She knew Rachel and the baby were in good hands. She could tell the moment the blonde fell in love.

She also could see the brunettes demeanor change immediately when Quinn made eye contact. It was like she trapped the brunette instantly. So, doctor Shepard wasn't worried.

That's why she was telling Quinn everything instead of trying to coax Rachel into listening because the person who would actually be taking care of the baby and the mother was the blonde young woman before her.

Rachel grabbed her shirt and stormed out of the room still in the patient gown in search of the bathroom. She couldn't hear anymore about the monster. Just hearing about it was doing things to her. She couldn't explain what but she felt suffocated. So she had to get out.

The blonde and the doctor watched her go with sad eyes. Than turned to each other as they sighed.

"So, how are you holding up? Shelby told me how your making it your mission to take care of Rachel and the baby." Quinn's eyes widened a fraction at the news.

"Don't look so shocked. I met Shelby when I was still in med school. I was a barista and she had an unhealthy obsession with coffee. Now, once again, how are you holding up?"

"Ok, I guess.."

"Ok, you guess? That doesn't sound good."

"I just.." Quinn took a deep breathe. "I just don't know how to get through to her. She has a damn steel cage around her. All I want is for her and the baby to be ok. That's all." Quinn said honestly.

"Well, these things take time and no matter how hard she pushes you away. Don't let it hurt you because at the end of the day your important too and you need to remember that. Alright?"

"Yes.." Quinn replied.

Doctor Shepard could tell the girl wanted to say more. She waited than the blonde hesitantly spoke. "Do you.. Do you think I could still have the sonogram pictures? I'm sure Shelby would love to see them." Doctor Shepard smiled warmly at the blonde.

"I'll do you one better. Now, unfortunately I can't tell any one the sex of the baby without Rachel's permission but I'll make double the copies because I know you want them personally too and double the dvd's with the actual video of the baby with the heart beat in the background." Quinn's eyes shined.

"Thank you so much, Doctor Shepard!" Quinn replied enthusiastically.

"Your more than welcome. I'll also give you my contact information if you need any help dealing with any pregnancy stuff or just need to vent. I'm here for you, ok?" Quinn nodded with unshed tears.

"Thank you." The blonde spoke sweetly.

"No problem. I think what your doing for your friend is very brave. Ok, Just give me a minute to get everything and you can go." The doctor replied with a squeeze to the blondes shoulder.

After receiving everything from doctor Shepard. Quinn went back to the front desk and received the next appointment card with very strict instructions that Rachel needed to stay hydrated.

Quinn was on her way with a smile. It wasn't until she stepped outside and saw a stone faced Rachel waiting at the car did Quinn's smile dropped as she sighed, beginning her walk to the car.

The two teens said nothing as they got in and headed back to the brunettes house. The tension was vivid in the air but still neither girl said anything. Once Quinn pulled up to the brunettes house, Rachel shot out of the car before the blonde could fully park.

Once again Quinn sighed as she shook her head. The blond pulled out the folder the doctor gave her from her bag and smiled as she pulled the baby's sonogram photo out.

She ran her fingers across it before placing a kiss to it. "Don't worry baby. I'll do my best to help your mama take care of you." Quinn whispered before placing it back in the folder and stepping out of the car to head in to the berry-Corcoran home to get Charlie.


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N hello readers! Been a long time I know. Sorry. _

_So just so you know when I usually cut off a sentence I use a dash but my dash button isn't working so we'll just have to deal with that one so pay extra attention to the sentencing and you'll see what I mean._

_ This chapter has a trigger warning. It's only in the beginning to mid chapter and isn't very long. _

_Shelby will be soon coming to a revelation in the upcoming chapters but this chapter is going to get the ball rolling for that in the next chapter in a small way. _

_This chapter is also a important turning point for Quinn and Rachel as well as someone else. __I hope you enjoy it. __Feed back is appreciated. _

_Sam and Mercedes relationship will be picking up more scenes soon as well. So look out for that Samcedes fans._

_I don't own any rights to glee or it's characters or story lines._

_ I'm off again now to work on my next chapter for Witness of Tomorrow. Than it's back to the next chapter for You are the Mother. _

_Until next time, friends!_

**TUESDAY EVENING AFTER SCHOOL.**

**JUDY.**

Judy was home alone doing laundry, ironing and folding clothes.

She knew Russell wasn't home but she noticed that when she was in Shelby's presence she forgot time and space completely.

She had put a load of laundry in Friday and completely forgot about it.

She thought it would be smart for her to come home and make sure everything was in order.

Just in case, she did leave something undone.

Only for Russell to find it and she pay the price for her forgetfulness.

The blonde's cell rang and her eyes shined when she saw it was Shelby.

"Hello?"

"Hey, you."

"Hey yourself, I thought you were stuck at school for the next 3 hours with that robotic show choir team of yours."

Shelby snorted in laughter.

"I was but my ears started bleeding from listening to their squawking. So, I faked dizziness and ended practice early. I thought maybe you'd want to come over and hang out. Maybe watch a movie?"

"Definitely! What are we watching?"

"Your choice."

"Ok. I'm almost done with what I needed to take care off. I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Cool. See you then. I love you."

"Love you, too."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Judy hung up the phone and smiled to herself.

It felt great to have the one person she cherished just as much as her children in her life back.

The blonde began rushing through everything with a vigor

* * *

**QUINN.**

Quinn sighed as she just finished locking up the cheerios obstacle gear.

Practice had been grueling. Hell, the day had been grueling.

Quinn was angry and frustrated about a lot of things.

The main issue though was Rachel. After the appointment yesterday.

Rachel had been purposely dodging the blonde, Quinn just knows it.

The brunette wasn't in the auditorium for lunch and didn't show up for tutoring earlier.

Quinn was beyond annoyed.

She wished Rachel would stop pushing her away.

She knows it's irrational but it hurt more than Quinn is willing to admit.

She knew what she felt for Rachel was odd considering all they usually do is sit in silence or argue but for some unexplainable reason Quinn felt like they were tied together in some way.

Quinn is also now fully attached to the life growing inside the brunette.

Now that she not only got to hear the heartbeat but see it moving live on the monitor made the baby more of a reality to the blonde.

She now has Rachel's copies of the sonograms in a special folder in locker for safe keeping.

Quinn knew that Rachel would flip if she knew that not only did Quinn have those copies and dvd but also that Quinn gave a sobbing Shelby and Skyler the other copies.

The brunette would murder her in a heartbeat.

They went through all the pictures and watched the dvd when they heard Rachel leave the house last night.

It was a very emotional moment for Shelby and Skyler.

She's happy she was able to at the very least give them that.

"Quinn!"

Quinn rolled her eyes when she heard her boyfriend call out to her.

She turned around and planted a fake mooney in love look on her face.

"Hey."

"Are you done? We're going to breadstix." Biff said without so much of a care for her answer of whether she actually wanted to or not.

"Yes. I am. I just have to get my things from my locker."

"Alright, hurry up. I'll be in the car."

"Ok."

With that he turned and walked away. Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Great." Quinn sighed in annoyance.

She thought she'd be able to head over to Rachel's and maybe try to talk to the girl but she's supposes her plans for the evening had been decided for her.

* * *

**CHARLIE AND PUCK.**

Charlie and Puck have been driving for ten minutes now.

Charlie originally had plans with Skyler but Puck said he wanted her to come over and have dinner with his parents.

So of course she had to agree and cancel with Skyler. Now, she wished hadn't.

"Hey, I thought we were going to your house to have dinner?"

Puck spotted a shadowed spot and pulled over than cut the engine and turned to her with a smirk. "Change of plans, babe."

Before Charlie could reply his hand gripped the back of her neck and he crashed their lips together.

* * *

**SHELBY AND JUDY.**

Judy sat wide eyed with her legs crossed on the couch, hugging the couch cushion to her chest in the Corcoran home watching Shelby on screen.

It was a movie she had heard about but didn't get to see.

Judy thought Shelby was flawlessly amazing in it.

Shelby sat next to the blonde watching Judy in sadness.

That was suppose to be Judy on screen or on a stage in a play on Broadway.

Not here stuck in Lima fucking Ohio.

Shelby was conflicted about so many things.

The kids behaviors being one of them.

The half of secret information she stumbled upon by over hearing Skyler and Charlie.

Now she's worried about Judy's behavior.

There's something off about the blonde mother and Shelby is itching to figure it out.

The brunettes mind began replaying every encounter with Judy.

Than an idea hit her.

It would be a little difficult to get Judy to agree but maybe it could work.

Apparently Russell is on some business trip for over a week.

So maybe it could work. It's not like Judy has to be home by a certain hour.

Shelby just wants to know.

Just to see if what she's reading off of Judy is true.

Because if it is, than Shelby will get to the bottom of it and decimate the threat immediately.

* * *

**MERCEDES AND SAM.**

Sam walked beside Mercedes with a respectable distance between them.

The two had stopped by the Lima bean for coffee than took a walk.

"Can I ask you something?" Mercedes asked nervously.

"Sure."

"Why did you want to hang out with me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Come on, Sam. I know you know what I mean."

"I think I do but I'd rather be sure that we're on the same page here."

"Just look at you." The brunette gestured up and down at Sam's frame with her hand.

In his letterman, dress slacks and button up.

His hair combed back like his father's. His posture straight and dominate.

His walk confident and gentleman like.

"I don't understand."

"Look at you and look at me and I'm not just referring to the fact that you're white and I'm brown. Your popular and handsome."

At the word handsome Sam blushed.

"You could hang out with any girl in our school. Why me?"

"Why wouldn't I want to hang out with you?"

"I don't know because I'm gleek loser."

Sam stopped walking immediately to gain eye contact and attention.

"Hey.. Your not a loser to me."

Mercedes stomach did backflips as she swooned.

"Besides, I think the glee club is actually kind of cool. I mean, I've never actually heard you guys sing but if it makes you happy than there's nothing wrong with that. If I'm correct, glee club is about musical expression. Why would an art form so beautiful be a bad thing? When you think about it, it's actually a cool club to be a part of. Which means it's members have to be pretty awesome themselves to be in it, don't you think?"

"I never thought of it like that, actually."

"There you go and as far why I want hang out with you? Why wouldn't I want the company of a smart, talented, strong, beautiful woman?"

Ok, Mercedes is definitely swooning hard!

_'This guy cannot be real!' _Mercedes thought.

* * *

**RACHEL. **

Rachel had been walking for a while lost in her thoughts.

Thoughts that involved a certain blonde and what exactly said blonde was making her feel.

She didn't understand how one person could turn your emotions upside down and run you off the rails without trying.

Rachel was once again angry at herself for even thinking about the blonde.

Even when she tries not to think about the girl, she does.

Quinn also has been popping up in her dreams more.

Mostly her voice but she always guides Rachel through her nightmare until their back on that grass, in that yard with Quinn above her smiling with promises.

The brunette sighed in frustration.

She spotted a bench and decided to sit.

There was no point in trying to walk her thoughts away.

* * *

**CHARLIE AND PUCK.**

Charlie grimaced as pucks sloppy mouth kissed her roughly.

His hands working on her clothing in a rush.

The blonde struggled a little to detached their lips.

She breathe heavily for oxygen. "We need to sto"

"Shh.. it's ok, Just feel the moment, babe." Puck spoke up.

Charlie shut her eyes and grit her teeth. "Puck, we need to stop."

"Your so hot. You feel so good."

"Puck, I'm serious. I'm not ready."

"It's cool, babe, trust me."

Charlie knew what was happening.

At the rate he was going and the fact that he was blatantly ignoring her, told her exactly what he intended to do.

The blondes eyes welled with tears as she did her best to push him off in a none threatening manner.

As to not upset him enough, that she would get in trouble with her father for stopping him.

She really wanted to punch Puck.

If she didn't have to worry about the amount of trouble she'd be in.

She

d go toe to toe with Puck and with the amount of rage sleeping within in her.

She's more than sure she'd win.

She'd beat the crap out of him because she wasn't scared of anyone else but she couldn't..

Because the only person she was actually scared of would practically murder her.

"Puck, please.. Don't, I'm not ready!"

Her pleads went ignored again as she felt his hand reach for her panties, after she heard the zipper of his jeans come undone.

The blonde shut her eyes resigning herself to her fate.

Her lips trembling along with her body in fear that what she cherished would be taken from her without her consent.

But Charlie jumped out of her skin with a scream a second later.

At the same time that Puck shouted a _'WHAT THE FUCK!' _

But that's all the Mohawk boy got to say after his driver's side window was smashed in and he was gripped roughly by his Mohawk from behind.

Before promptly being dragged through the window by his hair.

Only his head, neck and tip of his shoulders were sticking out of the window.

He couldn't see in the darkness who it was but felt the first blow to his face so harshly he saw stars and colors.

He didn't even have a second of reprieve to even attempt to fight back.

The next hit was worse as the persons elbow came down directly on his nose.

A sickening crunch was heard once the hit made contact.

Making his neck slightly jerk a little but couldn't really bounce on impact because of the death grip on his hair.

The blows to face came repeatedly with unrelenting force behind each hit.

The boys face was covered in blood and already rapidly swelling.

He felt the car door give way.

His body hitting the ground harshly with his head hitting the concrete and bouncing on impact.

That wasn't the end though.

The next hits were a series of harsh powerful kicks and stomps to his body.

Eventually the boy past out but the blows didn't stop for another few minutes.

Charlie had watched the entire thing frozen in place.

She couldn't even scream.

It wasn't until the person came around to her side of the car that she whimpered.

The person opened the door and held out they're hand for her to take.

She looked at them in confusion but took their hand in slight fear, anyway.

Once on her feet she was surprised at how short her rescuer was.

The person urged her to run.

Charlie glanced back at the damage that was done to Puck and his truck but kept running.

Her heart thudding madly in her chest.

* * *

**QUINN AND BIFF.**

Quinn and Biff were currently sat at Breadstix.

The one restaurant that all the high school kids went to.

The one place Quinn hates to go the most.

If there was any other restaurant she could go to she would but Breadstix was the main restaurant in town.

Biff's parents owned the place.

So, he would never take her any where else.

The blonde sighed as she sat in the large booth.

Biff sat and immediately a waiter was at their side.

He began ordering for them not even asking her what she wanted.

Which he always did and always ordered the same thing for her.

A salad.

Always being sure to say _'A salad for her, she needs to watch her figure.' _

And always after the statement he'd send her that stupid wink that was suppose to be cute but really made her want to punch him in the face.

Once the waiter left, For the billionth time in their relationship Biff began speaking about himself.

The college he'll be attending. The car he's going to have his father buy him specifically for said college.

His chosen wardrobe for college. What hair style he'd go with.

Everything he's already told her a thousand times.

She wanted to blow her brains out but she smiled with interest.

Laughed when appropriate and was serious when needed.

And Always, _always _over complimenting him and comforting his ego.

Not once did he ask her anything about her but than again she's use to it.

Besides, who'd really want to be with her?

Let alone want to get to know her, anyway?

once they found out the truth, they'd run for the hills.

She was a freak and resigned herself to her fate of being nothing more in life and alone forever.

She knew Russell wouldn't pay for college and though she's sure she could get a cheer scholarship.

She still feels like some how it wouldn't happen for her.

Some how she'd be stuck a lonely Lima loser forever.

* * *

**SKYLER AND FINN.**

Skyler was at the movies with Finn and was not happy.

Once again he was pawing at her body like an animal in heat.

Even though she's told him to cut it out several times.

"Finn, stop. I'm trying to watch the movie." Skyler spoke in annoyance.

"This movie's boring."

"Your the one who chose it." Skyler pointed out in a harsh whisper.

"Yeah well, we could be do something better with our time than watching it." Finn said before diving back in for a kiss only for Skyler to shove him off.

The brunette stood up in anger.

"That's it! I'm leaving since all you care about is getting your mack on." Skyler whispered in aggravation.

"What?! You can't just leave!"

"Watch me!"

"I'm your ride!"

"I'm calling my mother!"

Skyler turned on her heel and stormed out of the showing.

It was only a moment later when Finn's voice called after her.

"Skyler, hold up!"

But the girl kept walking.

She wasn't in the mood to deal with him.

When they first started dating she felt bad for basically using him as a beard.

But once she realized that every moment they spent together started and ended with Finn kissing and groping her until he jizzed his pants.

The 'feeling bad thing' flew out the window.

He never does anything to show he cares and everything he does do is always just a way to get her alone to make out again, like the movies for example.

This is the sixth time he's paid for a movie she hasn't even gotten to watch because of him.

He doesn't even offer to buy her popcorn or anything to drink.

He's always late to pick her up.

He's never bought her flowers or actually talked to her about her likes or dislikes.

He never asks about her day.

Nothing!

She understands what she is to him now and can't help but feel like crap.

Because some one out there (Charlie) actually wants her and she wants them back but she still can't have them even if she broke up with Finn.

Finn ran up to her and grasped her hand but she pulled from his grasp.

"Don't Finn. I already called my mother and she's on her way."

"What?! why?!"

"Do you even care why? No, you don't! So, just leave me alone, Finn!" Skyler said as she stormed away living a confused and sexually frustrated Finn in her wake.

She hadn't really called her mother.

She just wanted him to leave her alone.

She exited the building and began walking no where in particular.

She knew it wasn't smart to be walking around at night alone but she honestly didn't care she just needed time to herself to think.

* * *

**SHELBY AND JUDY.**

"Hey, Judes?"

"Yes?" Judy answered from her place at the stove.

The blonde was currently working on dinner.

All the kids had texted their respected mother's when school let out, to let them know where they'd be.

They knew the kids would come home hungry eventually.

It was only 7:48 but depending on when they got there.

They were liable to devour the first thing they see.

"I was wondering if you were busy this weekend?" Shelby asked casually as she sipped from her tea.

"No, I'm not busy. Why?"

"Well, I got these ticket's to see this band in Columbus and I was wondering if you'd like to come with me?"

"Like a concert?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, Shel. I don't know.."

"Pllleeeeaaassee! For me?" Shelby said with such a devastating pout that Judy folded under instantly.

"Oh, alright."

"_"Yeeesss!"_

"Hold it! We have to bring the kids to Columbus with us. I don't feel comfortable leaving them here alone."

Shelby's eyes shined. This was too easy.

"Of course." Shelby said feigning hurt. "What kind of mother do you take me for?"

"That's debatable." Judy said with a giggle.

"Watch it, Fabray!"

Judy cackled.

* * *

**SAM AND MERCEDES.**

Sam walked Mercedes to her door with a smile.

"I had a great time with you this evening, Mercedes."

"Me too."

"So, would like to do it again soon?"

"Definitely."

"How's Thursday?"

"Good."

"Ok, be sure to where something casual and comfortable, though."

"Why?"

"You'll see."

"Sam Fabray, that is nothing to go on. I need details!"

"Gotta go. Have a good night, Mercedes." Sam said with a knowing smile before walking away.

"Sam!"

"Sweet dreams, Mercedes."

Mercedes huffed in false annoyance but couldn't stop the smile from over taking her face.

"Have a good night too, Sam."

* * *

**CHARLIE AND RACHEL.**

Rachel and Charlie had stopped running once they reached a familiar area.

The two walked on with Charlie constantly glancing at Rachel nervously.

She couldn't believe that _Rachel _had come to her rescue.

They never even spoke a word to each other.

She knew nothing about the girl other than what Skyler told her.

Now she understood what Skyler meant when she said Rachel had always found her somehow and protected her.

Before she knew it, they were standing in front of the Fabray manor.

Charlie swallowed thickly and turned to the brunette.

"Um.. Thank you fo" Before Charlie could finish the brunette cut her off with attitude.

"Whatever." Rachel promptly turned on her heel to leave.

Charlie was shocked that the brunette could be so blasé about what had just occurred, not half an hour prior.

Than Charlie's eyes widened in fear when she noticed droplets on the floor following Rachel's path.

The blonde chased after the brunette.

"Hey! Hey, wait a second!" Charlie called out.

The blonde caught up to the brunette and made the mistake of grasping Rachel's arm.

Rachel shoved her off with surprisingly strong force.

Charlie put her hands up in a surrender manner.

"I'm sorry but your bleeding, a lot. I just think that you need to see a doctor. I could drive you to the E.R."

"No."

"But it could be broken."

"So."

Charlie was getting annoyed very quickly.

"Are you always this stubborn?"

"Are you always so hard headed?"

"Actually, yeah I kind of am." Charlie replied honestly.

Rachel rolled her eyes but couldn't help the slight smirk on her face at the blondes reply.

Rachel could clearly see why her sister had a crush on this girl.

Charlie spotted Rachel's barely there smirk and relaxed herself with her own smirk.

"Your a smartass, too? Who knew." Rachel replied sarcastically.

"Seems like I'm not the only one." Charlie responded.

"Takes one to know one." Rachel shot back.

Charlie's smirk deepened she could tell she and Rachel had the same sarcastic attitude.

If Rachel wasn't so hell bent on keeping people at bay.

Charlie just knew they would be best friends.

"So. Are you going to let me take you to the hospital?"

"No."

Charlie rolled her eyes again in annoyance.

"Fine. If you won't let me take you to a hospital. Let me at least call Quinn. She has first aide training."

Rachel glared at the blonde for bringing up the magical witch of Mckinely.

Whom without even being present caused her heart to race at the possibility of seeing her.

"Fine." Rachel growled out.

* * *

**QUINN AND BIFF.**

"That's not what this about!" Biff argued.

"Oh, No? Please do enlighten me than. What is this about?"

"It's about you embarrassing me, Quinn!"

"Embarrassing you?!"

"Yes!"

"How?!"

"First, you try and sit at the loser table! Than I hear, you've been tutoring the new loser! Than yo"

Before Biff could continue Quinn's anger flaired at the mention and insult of Rachel.

"She is _not _a loser!"

"Now your defending them?!" Biff raised his voice in shock.

"Whatever tutoring I do has nothing to do with you, Biff!"

"Are you delusional?! It has everything to do with me! I'm a senior, Quinn, a senior! I chose to date you because your hot. Your almost as hot as me but your still just a junior! Do you know how it looks to people when my _girlfriend_ rather sit with a bunch of freaks than me?!"

"Oh you are so eg!"

Before Quinn could give a the boy verbal smack down burning on her tongue, her phone blared to life.

She roughly opened her purse not bothering to check who it was.

Though anyone had to be better than her self absorbed boyfriend.

"Hello?" Quinn answered angrily before her features transformed into confusion.

"Charlie? Calm down, I can't understand you." Quinn spoke urgently as fear began to engulf her.

Her features instantly morphed into worry as her sister spoke.

"Oh my god! I'm on my way, don't move!" Quinn hung up immediately getting to her feet.

"Where the hell do you think your going?!"

"That was my sister she"

Biff cut her off not impressed at all.

"I don't care who it was! I'm talking to you!"

Quinn knew instantly by his tone that if she didn't do damage control, he'd flip and possibly follow her until he got his way.

She set her face into a soft remorseful look.

Sat back into the booth soft and full of grace.

Slipped her hand to the base of his neck.

Being sure to use her nails lightly to caress some of his hair on the back of his head at the same time.

She gazed into his eyes and spoke soft and low.

"Listen, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I embarrassed you. I'm sorry I disrespected you. I've just been pmsing all week. " Biff made a disgusted face. "I love you so much, baby. I promise I'll be better."

She knew the second she had him.

"I guess I could forgive you. Women aren't the brightest tools in the shed. Just don't do it again."

Quinn did everything in her power to remain composed.

Smiling so beautifully grateful at receiving forgiveness and giggling at his insulting comment about women.

She softly peck his lips and gently backed away in her calm escape.

"Well, I should go there's a family emergency."

"Mm hmm." Biff nodded but was already distracted by his phone.

Quinn stood up and the second she turned to leave she had a scowl on her face.

She really hated her boyfriend.

* * *

**CHARLIE,** **QUINN**** AND SKYLER.**

"Quinn's on her way." Charlie assured.

The two stood in silence for only a second before Charlie spoke again.

"Do you want to come inside? It's pretty cold out here?"

Rachel eyed her warily.

"Quinn's going to suggest it, anyway."

Rachel rolled her eyes and nodded.

The two walked up to the front door.

Charlie was a little nervous and scared because even though he wasn't home.

She still felt her father's oppressive presence looming over them.

When the two walked into the large eerie manor Rachel felt a chill run up her spine.

She could feel the negative oppression weighing her down.

Her heart broke at the reality that this is why Quinn walked with her at night.

The space looked like a museum.

There were no pictures anywhere.

No feeling of warmth.

It was eerily silent.

The halls were dark and the only light at the moment was the foyer that Charlie just flicked on as she entered.

The brunette turned her gaze on the blonde next to her.

Charlie could see that Rachel could feel the hauntings of the house.

"Come on, We'll wait in Quinn's room."

Rachel nodded than followed.

The brunette spotted an old stain that she's more than positive is blood, spotting the corner of Quinn doorframe.

Her gaze lifted as she stepped into the one place she never thought she'd find herself in.

She took in the blonde's room in curiosity.

Completely forgetting Charlie was there.

The brunette raised her eyebrow at the mountains of books overflowing neatly across the majority of surfaces in the room.

The four over flowing book shelves.

There wasn't a space without at least a dozen or so books.

Charlie watched her in curiosity herself.

She couldn't believe she was standing with Skyler's sister.

She could only imagine what Skyler would say.

Just than the two teens heard the front door slam shut, echoing through out the house.

For a moment Charlie's chest seized in fear, until Quinn's voice echoed throughout the halls.

"Char?! Rachel?!"

Charlie let out a breath that she hadn't realized she'd been holding but Rachel noticed.

Mere seconds later a worried, frazzled Quinn rushed through the door.

Her eyes took in the two girls before her in confusion.

They looked completely fine.

"Which one of you is hurt?" Quinn asked.

Charlie pointed at the brunette.

Quinn's gazed zeroed in on Rachel scrutinizing briefly, before her eyes widened in fear.

The blood was still dripping from the brunettes hand.

It was slower now but still every few seconds a drop hit the floor.

Quinn rushed over placing a gentle hand on the brunettes shoulder and guided her to the bed.

"Charlie go to the bathroom and grab my med kit, please!"

Charlie nodded and rushed away.

Quinn gently lifted the brunette's hand causing the girl to hiss in pain.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry.." Quinn spoke tenderly.

She ever so gently began pulling the cuff of the hoody sleeve back.

Thankful the hood was triple times Rachel's size.

The blonde gasped in shock at the sight before her. "Oh my god!"

Just than Charlie came back with the med kit.

"What? How bad is it?" Charlie asked in worry before gasping in shock herself.

"Oh shit..." She whispered in disbelief.

Rachel's hand was not only swollen two sizes bigger than it's original state but it was covered in colorful bruises of Blue, Purple, Green with tinges of yellow.

There were tiny pieces of glass embedded in her knuckles and on top of her hand.

There was dried blood all over and slow flowing blood from one particular gash between two of her knuckles with a piece of glass stuck in it.

Quinn's fiery eyes rounded on her sister.

"What the hell happened?!" The blonde fired but not in a accusing manner but in worry.

Charlie didn't want to talk about what just almost happened to her.

She didn't want any one to know how dirty she was.

She didn't want to remember what happened.

She wanted to pretend it never happened, period.

Rachel could clearly see it written all over her.

Because she herself knows what it's like to not want to tell.

"I punched a wall." Rachel spoke up surprising Charlie with the lie.

Quinn's eyes whipped from her sister to the brunette.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

"You punched a wall?"

"That's what I said."

"Why?" Quinn asked suspiciously.

"It's none of your damn business, why!" Rachel shot back in anger.

"Guys." Charlie tried.

"Well, your in my care. I think I have a right to know!"

"Guys."

"I don't need your bullshit ass charity!" Rachel shouted back as she stood.

"Hello?!" Charlie tried again.

Quinn shot to her own feet in anger. "Why the hell do you have to be so damn difficult all the time?!"

"Why are you always in my shit!" Rachel shouted back as the two stormed the hall arguing back and forth completely forgetting Charlie was there.

"I'm just trying to help you!"

"I don't need your help!"

"Yes you do!"

"No the fuck I don't! Why don't you find some other poor girl to save, Barbie!"

"Oh! That's rich coming from you!"

"HEY!" Charlie shouted causing both girls to stopped completely with heaving chests, nostrils flaring and glowering stares, in front of the front door.

"Ok, you two have made your point. You want to help" Charlie said toward Quinn.

"And you don't need her help." Charlie spoke toward Rachel.

"Now that we're all caught up. How about we bandage her up and clean up all the blood all over the floor."

Rachel and Quinn looked down to the ground and sure enough there was a trail of blood leading all the way to Rachel were a puddle of blood began to form.

"Oh no!" Quinn spoke in fear, before grabbing the brunettes uninjured hand and guiding her back up to her room completely forgetting her anger.

Following the first trail of blood the brunette had left behind.

Quinn sat the brunette on the bed again and immediately set to work.

Rachel hissed in pain again.

The two stood silent other than Quinn asking Charlie to bring her a bowl to hold the pieces of glass she had to remove from Rachel's skin using tweezers.

Rachel watched the blonde in confusion.

She had just cursed Quinn out and threw her kindness back in her face, only for the blonde to help her anyway.

She didn't understand the girl.

Who in their right mind would help someone after something like that.

She doesn't even know the truth of what happened but is still helping her.

Why does Quinn Fabray have to be so fucking perfectly confusing?

The blonde's voice pulled her from her thoughts.

"This ones going to really hurt, Rachel." The blonde said than gripped the rock of embedded glass with the tweezers and pulled.

"FUCK! That fucking hurt!" Rachel shouted glaring down at the kneeled blonde before her.

"I told you it would."

"Maybe if you weren't so rough, it wouldn't have!"

"Maybe if you hadn't supposedly punched a wall! Which sounds like bull crap if you ask me! You wouldn't be in this situation to begin with!"

Charlie diverted her eyes in shame.

Rachel glared at Quinn but said nothing else.

Quinn smirked at her obvious win before getting back to the task at hand.

After removing the glass completely the wound began to bleed more heavily.

"Rachel. I don't think this is going to heal appropriately. You need stitches. We're going to have to take you to the hospital."

"No!"

"Why?! You need them!"

"Than you stitch it!"

Quinn's eyes widened in shock.

She stared at Rachel for a moment and just knew there was a reason why the brunette didn't want to go.

"Fine." Quinn said squinting her eyes in scrutiny.

Searching for some form of answer.

Charlie's eyes bulged out their sockets.

"Are you insane your not a medical professional, Quinn!"

Rachel and Quinn held eye contact and Quinn could see the appreciation shining in the brunettes eyes right along with a sliver of trust.

That's all Quinn needed to give her the push to do it.

"Charlie, go to moms room and bring me her sewing kit."

"What?! Quinn you are not being serious, right now?!" Charlie tried to reason with her obviously crazy sister.

"Yes. I am."


	16. Chapter 16

**QUINN, RACHEL AND CHARLIE.**

Rachel hissed as Quinn continued sewing the wound shut carefully.

Rachel was biting down on one of the blonde face towels from her bathroom.

Charlie became queasy at the sight of all the blood and told the blonde and brunette that to come get her when they were done, she'd be in her room.

Rachel stared down at the blonde and couldn't stop the feeling of the steel encasing around her heart crack a little.

Quinn looked in Rachel's opinion completely adorable as she concentrated on her task with diligence.

The brunette hated to admit that to her self even in thought.

But you'd have to be blind not to notice the girls beauty.

However; even with that thought her anger was stewing within.

She hated the fact that Quinn could so easily cause the calm happening to her.

She hated the fact that Quinn Fabray was the one stitching her up.

To do such a task doesn't only take patience from the person stitching but also trust from the person being stitched.

She blatantly handed over a bundle of trust in that moment when she told the blonde to stitch it.

She honestly thought Quinn would back down.

But once again the blonde shocked her into submission when she agreed.

Rachel wasn't stupid, she knew that this had the potential of turning out badly on her end.

For one, Charlie was right. Quinn wasn't a medical professional.

For two, Quinn didn't have the proper necessities to properly disinfect the wound.

She knows a infection was going to hit but what other choice did she have.

She doesn't even know how she gets herself in these situations.

Did she have some kind hero complex?

She had been walking and thinking, minding her own damn business.

The only reason she sat on that stupid bench was because there were no street lights near it, so she wouldn't been seen in the darkness.

Than she saw the morons truck pull up.

Her view could see the profile of Quinn's sister.

At first, she was going to leave because gross she wasn't going to sit in perfect view of that disgusting display of a make out session.

She had taken 7 steps when she heard Charlie's muffled voice telling him to stop from the slightly open window.

You could practically hear the fear and begging in her voice.

Clearly, Puck didn't.

She _was_ going to leave.

But she couldn't..

Because flashbacks and voices and visuals of her past hit her hard and the beast within her thrashed in anger.

The cage door that kept it locked in most of the day or when ever Quinn Fabray was near ripped from it's hinges.

Rachel had blacked out in anger in the moment.

She was still present in mind visually but her body moved of it's own violation.

So much so that when she rounded the drivers side door.

Her thoughts screamed at her to open the door properly but the beast in her didn't have the patience to verbal assault someone. It never did.

Which is why her fist went straight through the glass of the driver's side window without an ounce of feeling in her arm at all.

All she could feel was the anger and adrenalin coursing through her veins.

So when she grabbed him by that stupid dead rat on his head.

She let loose a few months worth of built up anger and it felt amazing.

She told herself to leave the blonde girl there but thoughts of Quinn Fabray and that stupid smile.

Quinn possibly being upset with her for leaving her little sister with the douche bag should he come to.

Caused her to open that passenger door and hold out her hand like some stupid prince charming rescuing the damsel in distress.

Now she had a busted hand to show for her stupidity and couldn't actually go to a doctor because it'd be linked back to Puck.

Not only would she be thrown in juvie again and ruin any chance of her escape in January.

But Charlie obviously wanted to forget it ever happened which speaking from experience, good luck with that.

Now she had to wait a while before she could even consider a medical professional.

All because of her stupid memories, a gorgeous head cheerleader and her secret undeniable need to protect.

Because in all honesty, she could blame her anger but really it was the combination of Quinn and her protective nature that ultimately made the decision for her.

"Your thinking too loud.." Quinn spoke softly.

"Whatever."

"Why is that always your go to answer for every thing?"

"Why is it always your go to, to bug the hell out of me?"

"Actually, if you remember correctly. My sister's the one who called me to help you. I was on a date with my boyfriend leaving you completely alone like you apparently like to be."

Rachel's stomach churned uncomfortably at the mention of Biff and Quinn together on a date.

"You didn't have to come."

"Right, of course I didn't. Of course, I would have stayed away when you needed me most."

Rachel had no come back for those words at all.

It almost sounded like Quinn needed to come for her in her time of need.

As if it were a given.

"..Thank you." Rachel said quietly.

Quinn's eyes lifted to hers in surprise.

Before a soft warm beautiful smile graced Quinn's features with a light hue of blush.

Causing Rachel to lose her breath at a shy, bashful Quinn Fabray.

"Your welcome."

The two fell silent again for a few minutes before Quinn spoke again.

"You know, this will get infected."

"I know."

"And your sure you don't want to go to the hospital?"

"Your sister already asked me. Hence, her calling you."

Quinn shook her head at the brunettes attitude.

It's like they take two steps forward and ten steps back in under a second.

"I know the both of you are lying to me. That's why I'm even doing this."

"Yeah? And What makes you think that, Sherlock?"

"First of all, if you punched a wall I wouldn't be plucking glass from your hand and secondly, I know my sister and I know when she's lying. She doesn't want to talk about it and your hiding her secret. The only reason I'm not pushing for answers is because my sister only recoils into herself when it's so severe that even the thought of whatever the problem is, discussing said problem would send her off the deep end. It also helps that I know that you know and I'd like to think that if it were something that I _needed _to know. You'd tell me.."

Rachel felt anger hit two seconds after she felt guilt punch her in the gut like the asshole it is.

Rachel swallowed thickly and diverted her gaze.

"You would tell me, wouldn't you, Rae?"

Rachel wanted to crawl in a hole and die when the nick name fell from the blonde's lips.

Her heart fluttered at the nick name.

Quinn stared at her and just knew her answer.

Quinn's eyes glassed with tears.

"I see." The blonde spoke with heavy disappointment and hurt dripping in her tone.

With that Quinn didn't say another word.

Just continued her work until she was done.

When she finished she stood up and walked out the room without another word.

Rachel felt for the first time coldness radiating from the blonde and it hurt.

It hurt so fucking bad that she just wanted to scream and hit something while simultaneously drop to her knees and tell the blonde everything and beg for her forgiveness.

A second later Charlie entered the room.

"Hey, are you ok? Quinn seemed pretty upset when she left."

"I'm fine." Rachel ground out.

"Ok."

The brunette stood up to leave.

"Rachel.. Seriously, thank you. I don't know what I would have done if.." Charlie started for a pissed off Rachel to cut in.

"Just so you know.. Just because you don't talk about it, doesn't make it go away."

Charlie's eyes widened in surprise at the brunettes words.

Her eyes began to tear as Rachel's continued.

"It'll eat at you and haunt you until you break and when that happens and your alone because you didn't confide in anyone. Your the one whose going to be standing by yourself, fucked up in the head over it with no one to blame but yourself."

With that Rachel left a crying Charlie in her wake.

* * *

**SKYLER.**

Skyler pulled her coat tighter around herself.

it was getting colder. She wish she had just driven there herself to meet him but oh well.

Skyler's thoughts have been all over the place the last few days.

She had been thinking about her sister a lot and how close they use to be.

She's also been trying to fight off the looming depression that she had first had when she first moved back in with her mother.

Having Rachel around and knowing she's safe has been a blessing but a curse at the same time because now she can't run from what she feels she caused.

Her sister's life had been turned upside down all because of her.

If she hadn't called Rachel that day than Rachel never would have disappeared.

If she would have let him do what he wanted.

If she had just kept it to herself.. Than maybe..

Maybe Rachel wouldn't be the way she is.

Skyler has been crying on and off having severe mood swings when she's alone and there's nothing to distract her enough.

Her mind keeps drifting back to Rachel and if it's not on Rachel than it's on the Fabray's.

The Fabray's abuse that she feels like she's helping continue by keeping her mouth shut.

It's all just so fucked up and she can't seem to grasp what is the right thing to do.

She knows logically telling is definitely the right thing to do but..

What happens after?

Would they end up in foster care like she and Rachel had?

If so, she never wanted that for them.

She wouldn't wish that on her worst enemy.

A car honking pulled the cold brunette from her musings.

"Hey, what are you doing out here alone?"

"Sam?"

"Yes. Now come on. Get in it's cold. I'll take you home." Sam said with a smile.

Skyler felt her insides twist at his smile because of the secret life the boy and his family were living that she was help in keeping their secret.

He's suppose to be her honorary brother and yet she continues to allow them to live in danger.

The brunette walked to the car and hopped in.

Sam pulled off and drove toward the Corcoran home.

The car ride was silent for all of two minutes.

So.. You going to tell me why your walking at this time by yourself. It's a really dangerous thing to do."

"Let's not get on the subject of dangerous." Skyler mumbled.

It was clear she was in a foul mood.

"Hey, are you ok?"

"Yup, just peachy." Skyler replied with sarcasm.

"Did I do something wrong?"

Skyler breath deeply.

It wasn't his fault and she didn't want to take her slowly building frustration out on him.

"No.. No, you didn't do anything wrong."

"Than what's wrong?"

"It's nothing."

"It's obviously not nothing if your upset."

Sky knew if she didn't answer he'd keep trying.

"It's just.. Finn. Finn's being an idiot."

"Oh, he didn't try to like force himself on you did he? Because if he did, I'll beat the crap out of him."

Sky could tell he was serious even though Finn's bigger than him.

She knew that Sam would do anything to not only protect the women in his family but also she herself.

Even though he couldn't protect them from his father.

That meant so much to her.

"No, he didn't. He's just annoying mostly. It's fine, I promise."

"If your sure."

"I am. So, how did your little date go with Mercedes?"

Sam's smile was blinding and Skyler knew that he was smitten.

So smitten in fact that her deflection was not recognized.

She knew that she needed to talk to someone about all the feelings she was dealing with but honestly she didn't want anyone to know.

She felt weak and sensitive.

So she decided to ignore it and hopefully it would go away.

* * *

**QUINN.**

Quinn muttered to herself angrily.

Rachel was so _frustrating!_

How could they both sit there and lie to her face.

After all the times she had been there for both of them in her own way, they would lie.

It was clear that it definitely had something to do with her sister but she couldn't figure it out.

She walked for over an hour and ended up once again at the river court.

Only this time she was alone.

She sat down by the water and thought of everything that was going on.

Her sister and Rachel were at the top of the list.

She's upset with Rachel not only because she lied but she was also worried if something may have happened to the baby.

She thought of the baby and of the appointment.

How it felt to experience such a moment when life is just starting for someone who wasn't even out of the womb yet.

The mere thought of the baby filled her with wonderment at how life could so easily come to fruition.

Seeing the baby for the first time warmed her heart and caused happiness to bubble inside of her.

She thought about what the baby might look like.

How it would smile.

The sound of it's potential laugh.

Before she knew what was happening, her mind began to conjure up a fantasy of her, the baby and Rachel.

Happy and in some form of a family unit.

She herself giving the baby a bath.

Than Rachel would come over to help.

They'd be smiling so happy and content.

It would be no one but the three of them.

Quinn felt like she was floating as her imagination took flight.

Her heart swelled with warmth and she felt a smile capture her lips as fantasy Rachel kissed her cheek.

Quinn's face heated with a flush as she felt the imaginary kiss make her stomach fill with butterflies.

A shuffle in the fallen leaves pulled her from the fantasy her mind had created.

Quinn's head whipped behind her and her face fell from it's smile, a scowl replaced it.

Quinn stood up immediately and stormed pass Rachel.

Not wanting to be around the brunette at the moment should she say what was really on her mind.

Rachel for her part was surprised that _Quinn _was the one to storm away this time.

Rachel had been highly upset on her walk to the river court.

She felt like she had some how betrayed Quinn by keeping Charlie's secret.

The hurt that took over the blonde's face had taken hold of Rachel's heart in a vice grip and the sight of the blonde's sad, disappointed face kept flashing in her mind the entire walk.

Causing an uncomfortable feeling in her belly and a weight of sadness? Yeah, Rachel's pretty sure it's sadness weighing her down.

She didn't want to care.

She didn't want to feel but this girl seemed to pull her emotions from the grave she so carefully dug them in.

Now, she felt her stomach bottom out for the first time ever as the blonde stormed pass her in anger.

Rachel huffed in annoyance.

"Good riddance!" Rachel yelled after the retreating blonde trying to salvage some of her careless attitude toward the girl.

When really all it did was cause her heart to ache at the words that she didn't actually want to say.

Maybe this was a good thing, though.

Maybe this would stop the blonde from trying to befriend her.

Maybe this is what she needed to escape the blonde's magic that she had over her.

But.. If that was so.

Why did she feel like a complete asshole when she said it?

Quinn shut her eyes at the harsh words the brunette threw at her.

She had already passed Rachel so thankfully the brunette didn't see her bite her trembling lip while her silent tears fell and her entire being filled with anguish.

Those words hurt more than she'd like to admit.

Why did her treacherous heart have to want the unattainable?

Why did she have to come to the realization that maybe she wanted more than a friendship from Rachel?

Why did she have to have stupid fantasies where Rachel and her baby belonged to Quinn in more than a platonic sense.

It didn't help that she had started having dreams about the brunette.

The second Quinn walked around the corner she ran out into a full sprint.

As fast and as far away from Rachel as she could.

Rachel watched the blonde round the corner without a glance back at her harsh words and felt her chest tighten.

"Fuck!" Rachel growled to herself.

"Why?! Why are you doing this to yourself?!" The brunette asked herself in aggravation.

She dropped down to the grass and felt her emotions flying off the handle at what it meant that Quinn walked away without an argument.

Her eyes began to prick with tears but she grit her teeth refusing to cry over the blonde but one lone stubborn tear broke free.

That was all that was needed before more fell in it's wake.

* * *

**CHARLIE.**

Charlie laid in her bed in the silent Manor all alone.

She stared into space as Puck's face tortured her mind.

The ghost of his calloused hands pawing at her.

His hands grasping her breast roughly.

Her plea for him to stop because she wasn't ready.

He ignored her..

That thought alone froze the rest in their tracks.

He had blatantly ignored the fact that she was scared.

That it was her first time.

He didn't care. He didn't slow down or try to console her at all.

In reality what was actually occurring was not two teens getting hot and heavy.

It was a boy bigger than a girl who couldn't stop him from raping her.

That thought hit the hardest and her tears came uncontrollably as her body quaked with sobs.

Her cries echoed through out the house.

Than another more devastating thought hit her.

Just because Rachel saved her this time didn't mean it was over.

As soon as he heals she knows that Puck will try again.

Even without her consent and she would have no choice but to let him.


	17. Chapter 17

It was Thursday evening. Judy had informed her children to come straight to the Corcoran home after school.

The triplets were informed that Friday after school let out, they'd be going on a weekend trip with the Corcoran's.

The triplets mouths had dropped open in first shock than awe and settled on excitement.

Because in all their life they had never stepped one foot out of Lima and though it wasn't out of Ohio, it still caused excited chatter.

Shelby had watched on in curiosity as the triplets were practically vibrating with renewed energy.

Shelby listened as even Judy couldn't hold in her exuberance at the idea.

The brunette mother could see something happening before her.

Her gut was screaming at her to read between the lines.

No one should be_ that _excited to go to another town in the same state.

As Shelby waited on the phone with the hotel, pretending not to hear the Fabray's speaking in hushed voices.

She couldn't help but feel a heavy weight press down on her heart.

They spoke to each other as if they had never known there was a entire world to explore, other than Lima, Ohio.

It was when Charlie said _'I wonder what it's going to be like?!' _Excitedly than Sam followed with _'I can't believe we get to even go.' _

Judy sounding so child like as she gushed just as enthusiastic as her children when she added _'Oh gosh, I don't know but I can't wait! This is so exciting!' _

That caused Shelby's belly to knot up in worry.

Quinn was the only one sat in pensive silence.

She was hard in thought. Shelby didn't know what to make of it.

It wasn't until the blonde spoke that every ones excitement came to a halt.

"What about, Rachel? How are we going to get her to agree to go?"

"Honestly, I thought I'd talk to her. Hopefully it will go well. If not, than we'll have to cancel the trip. We can't leave without her." Shelby replied.

Every one nodded in agreement.

"May I speak to her first?" Quinn asked.

Charlie was the only one that knew something of a riff had occurred between her sister and Rachel.

She felt horrible about it because she felt it was her fault.

It saddened her to know that because of her actions, Quinn's progress with Rachel had come to a stand still.

Not to mention, the rumors going around school. Puck had been found beaten to a pulp.

An investigation was under way but the area he had parked at was not only not visible because of the nights darkness but also had no video camera's or anything for any evidence.

Puck himself was actually saving Rachel from being caught by claiming it was a couple big guys but if it wasn't that many guys to fight but just one he wouldn't have been beaten.

It was clear that Puck's ego was bruised severely and he didn't want anyone to think he was a punk.

So, instead of any suspect being a girl.

The police were searching for boys.

Puck had texted her and asked if she had seen who it was but she told him no.

That she had freaked out and ran.

He told her to keep her mouth shut.

So, when the police questioned her she went along with Pucks story and said it was a group of huge guys and that she ran before they could get to her.

Needless to say, she was very happy that Puck's ego was not only saving her from every one knowing what he was about to do to her but also Rachel.

She knew that he came down on her harshly because she could easily say she was about to basically rape if Rachel hadn't intervened.

It hit Charlie hard and within the last two days she had not only had a few nightmares that Rachel never came so Puck got to finish what he started but was also becoming skittish around boys.

Rachel's words were beginning to come to fruition and she had no idea how to tell anyone because she just couldn't.

Even though a part of her wanted to, it was becoming too hard.

"Of course, you can." Shelby replied to Quinn breaking Charlie from her thoughts.

With the go ahead from Shelby.

Quinn stood up and took a deep breath before heading for the stairs.

It had been two days since she stormed away from Rachel at the river court.

She didn't even sit with the brunette during lunch period the last two days choosing to sit with her siblings and Skyler during lunch.

It felt so foreign to her to be surrounded by so many loud rambunctious people in a large cafeteria compared to the companionable silence with Rachel.

She wasn't comfortable in the cafeteria at all.

If felt wrong. Not the eating with the group part but being in the cafeteria and not with Rachel felt utterly wrong as if she was missing a piece of herself.

Before the blonde knew it. She was standing in front of the brunette's bedroom door.

She took a moment to gather herself.

Than lifted her hand to knock before taking the handle and twisting than stepping in with caution.

The blonde was met with scathing eyes.

Rachel was once again sat on her desk chair and the room was still not put together.

Not that Quinn expected other wise.

It just felt like forever since the last time she had been in there.

She did her best to keep her calm façade but really she felt weak at the knees at the sight of Rachel.

It felt like de ja vue.

The brunette's long mane was over one shoulder cascading down.

Her face perfectly sculpted as always.

The blonde swallowed thickly than licked her suddenly tried lips.

Quinn wanted to throw herself at the brunette.

Crawl into her lap, snuggle her face into Rachel's neck to inhale her scent as deeply as she could and never move again.

But she didn't, she held her head high and held Rachel's stare.

"How have you been?" Quinn asked.

Rachel's eyes blazed at the question.

How has she been?

Really? That's the first thing Quinn had to say?

Rachel scoffed with a roll of her eyes.

She had been pretty fucking angry and pretty fucking miserable.

Not to mention in pain now that she realized her hand had become infected but the worst part.

The absolute fucked up painful worst part is the feeling of abandonment that had held Rachel hostage for the last two days without the blonde.

Rachel hadn't been able to sleep and didn't feel the hunger for food the way she normally had.

Her comfortable silence was once again missing a crucial piece to balance the peace.

The beast in her mind was laughing at her expense because once again she had been stupid and foolish by allowing someone to find a chink in her armor.

She knows it's her own damn fault for not pushing the blonde away more forcefully and she absolutely loathes herself for wanting/needing the blonde's presence.

It was boarder line pathetic.

Her anger had been through the roof the last two days.

She'd thrown a book at her teacher in class just because he had blonde hair and was sent to the principal's office where she received detention.

So no! She is not fucking ok but Quinn didn't need to know that.

"Listen, Rachel, about the other night. I'm sorry." Quinn began.

Rachel's eyes snapped to hers and she did her best to keep her features neutral.

Quinn was apologizing? It made no sense.

"I shouldn't have expected you to tell me things that obviously aren't my business. I get it. We're not friends. Hell, I'm not even sure if we're acquaintances. I just.." The blonde sighed.

"I guess I just allowed my own imagination to see something that wasn't there and that is in no way your fault. I'm sorry that I assumed."

Quinn took a deep breath as she began to feel her emotions stirring and her eyes pricked with tears.

"I suppose I just wanted it so bad to be true. To be considered your friend that I basically forced you into something you wanted no part of and I'm sorry. To be honest, I don't know why I feel so drawn to you or why I feel like.. "

Quinn hesitated but ultimately figured she should just bite the bullet. "Like I.. Like I need you.."

At those words Rachel's eyes widened a fraction and had Quinn been looking up into the brunette's eyes instead of on the floor. She would have seen it and what it meant.

Rachel felt another piece of her armor fall and clatter to the ground. Her breath was stolen.

The vulnerability and sincerity hit her so hard.

It whipped a lash at the beast growling in satisfaction that the blonde was finally giving up.

"I won't bother you again. I just wanted to come and say I'm sorry. I'll leave you alone from now on."

Quinn turned around and grabbed the door handle.

"Wait.." Rachel's voice whispered but it sounded explosively loud in the silent room.

Quinn eyes slammed shut at the sound.

It took every ounce of strength she had to keep her tears, her sob and body from trembling at the sound of the brunette's voice.

Rachel had no clue as to what body was doing when she stood up from her chair.

The beast began to growl once more as she stepped closer to the blonde who facing away from her.

"I.." Rachel wasn't sure what to say but her eyes were transfixed on the blonde.

She was only standing three feet from Quinn too scared to get any closer.

"Read to me?.." Rachel asked softly and Quinn couldn't hold it in any longer.

Her body began to tremble as her tears fell and slight whimper escaped at the soft vulnerable request.

Quinn turned to the brunette with _such emotion _that at the sight of Quinn in tears caused a ruckus of storms within the brunette.

Rachel felt herself yearning to wipe the tears away.

Rachel didn't like the blonde crying though it was a devastatingly beautiful sight.

Like a weeping angel.

It made Rachel want to cry to and her eyes began to water.

The two stared at each other and Quinn nodded that yes she would read.

Rachel walked over to the book Quinn had left in her room the last time with the page marked.

Rachel had to turn away towards the book or her tears were going to fall and she couldn't let that happen. She just couldn't.

She walked over to Quinn and held out the book.

Quinn's lips trembled as she tried to smile.

Rachel was hesitant but than reached out with her uninjured hand that was hidden from view by her large hoodie's sleeve.

The moment Rachel's hand took hers, Quinn felt peace engulf her and a shaky breath was released.

Rachel felt the beast within her howl in anger but once again it was lashed in to silence, when her heart rattled in the coal like cocoon that encased it.

Her stomach made an odd flutter.

She too felt peace wash over her as she guided the blonde to the bed.

They laid in their normal spots two feet apart as Quinn opened the book.

The moment the blonde began to read Rachel was enchanted and couldn't look away.

Quinn's voice was like a spell over Rachel's entire being.

Rachel couldn't leave even if she wanted to..

* * *

Quinn adjusted the brunette's duffle bag into the back seat of Charlie's car.

It was decided that to keep any bouts of anger by Rachel at bay.

Quinn would be driving Charlie's beetle while the rest of the group drove in Shelby's range rover.

Quinn stood up as she gazed across the drive way with a smile at a bickering Shelby and Judy.

"Shel, don't be such a guy, right now."

"First of all, that's fucking gross Jude. Secondly, I'm not acting like a guy. I just think it's pointless to use GPS when there are highway signs to guide us."

"It may be pointless to you but I think it would be helpful to the group as a whole."

"Come on, where is your sense of adventure?! Using GPS makes it boring. This will be way more fun or better yet freeing without it. Pleeeaassee!" Shelby begged with a pout.

"Something tells me I'm going to regret this but fine and stop with the damn pout!" Judy rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Yeesss! Your the best!" Shelby said as she engulfed Judy in a hug.

"Yeah, Yeah. Let's just get going. I don't want to lose light and you better pay attention to where we're going, Shel."

"I am."

"I'm serious!" Judy pressed.

"I will! Jeez lay off mom!" Shelby snarked back.

"Do you want me to smack you?"

"Just get in the car, Jude!"

"Fine!" Judy huffed as she hopped in.

The excitement was palpable once again as Shelby started the car and waited for Quinn to be ready to pull off.

Charlie and Skyler were just getting settled into the third row of seats.

Sam sat in the second row with Skyler's hand held game and pouch of extra games.

Shelby and Judy obviously commandeering the driver and passenger seat.

Rachel was sat in the passenger seat of the beetle staring a the back of the range rover with a feeling she couldn't place.

It wasn't bad but it wasn't happy.

It was odd really because being this close to her mother and sister usually sent her over the edge but she felt almost... Calm?

Just as her thoughts were about to take flight.

Quinn hopped into the driver's seat with a lunch container that she sat in Rachel's lap.

"I made you some snacks for the road. I'm not sure if you've eaten today but it should be enough to last until we get there. I also brought plastic bags in case you get motion sickness." Quinn said as she started the car.

Rachel's stomach did a flip and her coal heart rattled again as dust particles shook from it and slither of her heart shined through a tiny crack that just made itself visible.

"Thank you.." She said in a small voice.

Quinn looked at her and smiled. "Always."

The blonde began to pull off after Shelby's range rover.

* * *

No! You can't say Mario kart is better than super Mario brother's! That's like saying the Wiz is better than Wicked!" Charlie fumed.

"The hell did you just say, blondie?!" Shelby shouted simultaneously as Judy fired..

"Don't dare such a filthy thing again!" Both women looking appalled at the mere suggestion that the Wiz was better than _Wicked._

Sam bellowed in laughter as Skyler flushed in embarrassment for causing Charlie to fly off the handle about Mario brother's.

Skyler was truly enjoying this. The entire car ride had been nothing but laughter and jokes.

She couldn't help but secretly wish just like everyone else in the car that Quinn and Rachel could be present laughing and joking with them.

But she understood that this was the only way to get Rachel there with no fuss.

"Well, it's true!" Skyler fired back just to keep the debate going.

It was the first time she had seen any real light in Charlie's eyes in the last few days.

Something was off about her bestfriend but she didn't know what.

The one time she tried to ask what was wrong Charlie snapped at her than later apologized claiming she had her period.

It was all very odd behavior.

She hoped this little weekend getaway would help whatever was bothering the blonde.

If that meant more debates like this than she was more than happy to argue over something so trivial.

"First of all that game is ancient!" Skyler threw back.

"You take that back!" Charlie wailed in indignation.

* * *

Quinn and Rachel had been driving in silence for the last thirty minutes.

Quinn didn't want to cause any unnecessary arguments so she just enjoyed the peace of silence.

Rachel felt her stomach growl and her mouth was salivating knowing she had the food in her lap.

She tentatively (hoping not to seem too eager) unzipped the lunch bag and lifting the top.

Her eyes shined at all the goodies in the bag as soon as the aroma hit her nostrils and her stomach growled loudly in anticipation.

The brunette flushed and took a glance at Quinn but the blonde's eyes were still on the road.

Rachel took that as a sign to dig in.

When she pulled out the tubberware and removed the top.

She bit her lip as she was met with a bowl of deliciously smelling pasta.

Rachel fumbled with the utensils in her haste.

Her stomach doing the thinking for her causing her to completely forget Quinn was there.

She moaned and began shoving the food in her mouth greedily.

Quinn kept her face neutral and eyes on the road but internally she was beaming.

She didn't want Rachel to be uncomfortable.

She also had to thank her mother for doing the favor in cooking the pasta.

None of the Fabray children could cook.

How would they learn when their father even minimized their mother's time in the kitchen.

But thankfully they didn't have to worry about it this trip.

So when she asked her mom for help her mother was more than happy to.

While her mother handle the main course Quinn handled the snacks of fruits.

Chopped veggies. Cakes and candy bars for any sweet craving Rachel may have and drinks.

Quinn also did a good bit of research the night prior on driving long distances while pregnant.

She wanted to be more than ready for anything.

* * *

They all stood around staring at the flat tire of Shelby's Range Rover as if it were a foreign object.

"What are you waiting for? Change it." Charlie said to Sam.

"Me?"

Yes you, your the boy here." Charlie replied.

"Just because I'm a boy doesn't mean I know how to change a tire. Dad never taught me. You change it."

"He never taught me either." Charlie said as they looked to Quinn.

"Don't look at me! I don't even own a car." Quinn replied.

The triplets looked at their mother. "Don't look over here. I've never done it either."

Judy turned to look at Shelby as Shelby stared at the flat in confusion.

Trying to figure out how the hell you would even get the thing off.

It was _bolted _in for Pete's sake! Shelby than noticed every one staring at her. "What?"

"Do you know how to change it?" Judy asked.

"Really Jude's? Look at me. Do I look like some one that would know that. My assistant usually does it all and let me tell you she's phenominal at making margarities but I don't really know anything else she does beyond that but what I do know is that when she's around nothing goes wrong. Which is, why I gave her not only a _very_ generous bonus but also severance pay along with a thoroughly written letter of recommendation just before we moved to Lima. She now makes triple times as much as she did with me. Because she works for the president." Shelby gushed happy for her friend. They still keep in touch.

Every one stared at her as if she just lost her head.

That wasn't the question but still it equaled no.

"Do you over share with every one or is it just us?" Judy asked with a furrowed brow of 'What the actual fuck are you going on about?'

"Everyone why?" Shelby replied as if it was an odd question.

"Never mind." Judy replied than everyone's eyes fell on Skyler.

"Don't look at me I've never had a flat tire."

Everyone groaned.

"We have to call road side assistance." Quinn offered.

"Ok. What's their number?" Shelby asked.

"Google it." Judy responded.

"Ok, what's the name?" Shelby asked again.

"I don't know. I don't know how road side assistance works." Judy responded.

"Where are we anyway?" Charlie asked.

All of them looked around at the large expanse of empty land and highway no another vehicle in sight.

"We would know if some one had heeded my warning about preplanning the trip! But nooooo! It wouldn't be as fun or freeing if we followed the rules." Judy mocked as she glared at Shelby.

"Hey! Forgive me for removing the stick from up your ass!"

"Do want me to kick your ass?!" Judy fired.

"Bring it on, Barbie!"

"Don't tempt me, Kardashian!"

The two older women's argument was cut shut when the trunk of Shelby's range rover was slammed shut.

All eyes widened in surprise when Rachel rounded the car with the car's personal jack and tools.

They watched in amazement as the brunette set everything and began jacking up the car.

Gasps were heard as well as 'Cool' from Sam.

Rachel then set to work removing the tire by first showing off how strong she actually was as she began removing the bolts first than the tire.

No one had noticed during the bickering that she had already retrieved the tire from under the car.

She rounded the car with the spare tire and began installing it.

After she got everything replaced she lowered the car with the jack.

Replaced everything back in the trunk than walked back to Charlie's beetle in silence.

Every one stared at her in shock.

"Thank you!" They all called out simultaneously to the brunette but she ignored them as she slid into the car and slammed the door behind her.

"My kid just taught me how to change a tire." Shelby swooned over how cool her daughter was.

"She taught all of us." Skyler spoke up.

"She really is remarkable." Judy said with a warm smile.

"That was really cool." Sam spoke next.

"Where do you think she learned it?" Charlie asked impressed.

"I don't know but she's just.." Quinn spoke in such a dreamy way that caught everyone's attention with the quality of severe affection in her tone.

Causing every one to smile as the realization that Quinn may have more than just platonic feelings for the girl. "She's just perfect!" Quinn gushed before she ran to the car.

"Did you see that coming?" Shelby asked Judy.

"You know what? I honestly didn't but it makes me happy." Judy said with a disbelieving shake of her head.

"What do you give it?" Shelby asked with a smirk.

"Hmm.. 8 months."

"Hell no, Rachel's a tough nut to crack. I say a year."

"I don't know my Quinnie is resilient."

"Can't argue with that but still hundred bucks says a year."

"Your on!" Judy grinned.

The two were last to get back in the Range Rover and before they knew they were back on the road toward Columbus.


	18. Chapter 18

The Fabray and Berry-Corcoran clan made it to the hotel without any more issues.

The Fabray triplets were gushing with excitement and wonder as they took in the nice hotel, the only hotels they ever stayed in were for competitions but this one was a little more upscale.

It wasn't the Hilton but it was definitely up there. Skyler had already been to glamourous hotels so she wasn't as in awe as the triplets.

Along with Skyler and the triplets, Rachel stood along beside them thanks to Quinn's unrelenting hold on her uninjured hand.

Rachel had never been to a hotel but she wasn't in awe either, she was more curious than anything.

Judy was in a similar state as her children but not as much because she had remembered seeing the inside of a hotel once. When she was around eight or nine thanks to her parents bringing her along to a relatives wedding.

Shelby discreetly watched the Fabray's with interest. Ever since they left Lima it seemed like a weight had been lifted off their shoulders.

They seemed more open and relaxed. Like they were free of something. Shelby stood in front of the desk and began checking them in.

20 Minutes later found Quinn, Rachel, Charlie, Skylar and Sam walking into their large suite.

Charlie and Sam rushed in looking all over the place with amazed eyes, leaving Skyler to feel sadness and happiness at the sight of their child like wonder.

Shelby also felt her stomach knot from the doorway with Judy by her side as she watched Sam and Charlie's behavior. Quinn was more reserved in her exploring never releasing Rachel's hand as she slowly swept her gaze across the space in silent curiosity.

Rachel watched Sam and Charlie with pained eyes that had gone unnoticed by the rest of the group, the brunette realized she was feeling empathic towards them than diverted her eyes from the two.

Rachel's eyes wandered along with Quinn's. It was as if Rachel momentarily forgot she was suppose to be brooding as her eyes took in the décor.

Shelby had dished out a good few bucks for the suite. It was on the top floor and looked expensive. She wanted to give the kids their own space to be them selves.

"Okay, guys. Judy and I are in the suite right next door, if you need us." Shelby said pointing next to door with a smile.

The kids nodded still exploring the large suite. Shelby smiled than shut the door after she and Judy left.

The two women went to their own suite. Shelby watched as Judy's excitement took over her features once again.

The older blonde began to explore just like her children. Shelby noticed something that Judy had been giving off for a while now.

Relief.

Judy seemed to be in awe and disbelief that she was actually out of Lima, in a hotel.

Judy was so caught up in her wonder that she hadn't noticed Shelby's discreet watching though Shelby pretended to act busy.

Something was wrong and Shelby was going to use this opportunity to find it out.

What she was about to do would be considered under handed but it was the only way.

Judy already showed signs that if spooked she'd run and Shelby couldn't have that.

She needed proof. Solid undeniable proof and she was determined to get it by the end of this weekend.

* * *

**CHARLIE, SAM AND SKYLER.**

"Dude, check this out!" Sam called out in excitement of the entertainment system.

Charlie's eyes shined as she squealed at the sight of it. She rushed over beside her brother, taking in the equipment.

Skyler walked over with her own smile. She listened to the two gush over it and wanted to hug them.

"This is so awesome!" Sam said rushing off to the next area that caught his eye.

Skyler came up behind Charlie and barely got to touched the blonde. When Charlie screamed in fear and jumped a foot away from Skyler, scaring the crap out of the brunette and making every one else jump in surprise.

Skyler's eyes were wide in shock as Charlie stared back. Her heart thudding madly and her chest heaving heavily.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." Skyler spoke as she took a step toward the blonde only for Charlie to take an unconscious step back, causing hurt to flash across Skyler's face followed closely by confusion.

Quinn watched on in her own confusion as did Sam. The only one who watched on calm and knowingly was Rachel.

Charlie's eyes scoured both faces of her siblings than Skyler, slowly feeling herself becoming trapped.

Finally Charlie's eyes landed on Rachel's. The brunette stared her down with knowing eyes with what looked to be a tinge of remorse for her but Charlie could be making it up in her head.

The blonde collected herself quickly but all the other teens already knew what Charlie pulling herself together looked like, so they weren't fooled but chose to say nothing.

Charlie cleared her throat and licked her lips. Her breath coming out a little ragged. "I'm sorry I was caught off guard." The blonde said with a semi real smile aimed at Skyler.

Charlie could see Skyler didn't fully believe her. "I promise, I'm fine." The blonde spoke again a little more convincingly.

"Are you sure? Because that was-" Skyler began only to be cut off when Charlie grabbed her hand cheerfully.

"I'm fine. You just caught me off guard. Now, come on! I want to see the rest of the suite!" Charlie said with eager excitement as if she hadn't just been on the verge of a panic attack.

"O..Kay." Skyler replied unsurely. The two then went on to look around more.

Sam made eye contact with Quinn in suspicion. Quinn shook her head silently telling him to let it go. He nodded and continued on his exploring.

Quinn's eyes landed on a silent Rachel but Rachel acted as if she didn't notice.

Quinn sighed than released the brunette's hand, surprising Rachel but simultaneously pissing her off.

Quinn walked to the door on the opposite side of the room that her siblings just ran to.

She opened the door and saw a room with a king sized bed and smiled. She turned to Rachel and was surprised to see the brunette was gone.

Panic set in as she noticed the suite door ajar. "Sky! Charlie! Sam!"

The other teens rushed into the room in worry. "What's wrong?" Charlie asked.

"Rachel just left."

"What? Where?" Skyler asked in a panic.

"I don't know but I'm going to try to catch up with her. Let our mom's know I'm going. I have my cell with me. I'll text in a few." Quinn rushed out as she ran out the door.

"Oh god, please don't let her run away, again." Skyler whispered as her eyes filled with tears. She would go after Rachel herself if she didn't think that, that might actually make things worse.

Charlie immediately pulled the brunette into a hug to console her.

"Don't worry. If any one can get her to come back, Sky. It's Quinn." Sam assured as Charlie nodded her agreement.

"Let's hope so." Skyler whimpered out.

"I'll go let our mom's know." Sam said and the two girls nodded as Sam left.

"Hey, how about a nap?" Charlie suggested.

"I don't know if I'll be able to sleep." Skyler replied.

"It won't hurt to try. Come on." Charlie said softly walking the brunette toward the room they had claimed as theirs before Quinn called them.

* * *

**SHELBY, JUDY AND SAM.**

"What?! When?!" Shelby asked in shock and fear.

"Just a few minutes ago." Sam replied.

"Did she say where she was going?" Judy asked in worry.

"No, Sky, Charlie and I weren't in the room with them. Only Quinn was with her."

"Where's Quinn?" Shelby asked anxiously.

"She went after her. She said she has her cell phone and will call us as soon as she finds her."

"Oh god, I'm going to be sick." Shelby said as she felt bile rise in her throat.

"Sit." Judy said quickly as she ran to the fridge and grabbed a water for the brunette.

"What was I thinking?! God, I'm so stupid!" Shelby cried.

"Your not stupid and you didn't do anything wrong!" Judy stressed trying to get Shelby to calm down.

"Didn't I?! I knew she was a flight risk and I still drove her to another town thinking she'd stay with everyone. When she can't actually stand anyone besides Quinn! That was pretty freaking stupid on my part!" Shelby said self deprecatingly.

"Well, when you put it like that, it sounds about right." Judy said admitting the flux on Shelby's part.

Shelby glared. "Your not helping!"

"Well, if you'd let me finish you'd hear the rest. What I was going to say was that in reality you did nothing wrong. All you wanted to do was take a family weekend to bond and have fun. Under normal circumstances you wouldn't be upset or worried because we wouldn't have to. Because Rachel would be just as excited as the rest of the kids but that's not the case and blaming yourself isn't going to change the fact that she left. All we can do is hope and pray Quinn caught up to her before she could get very far." Judy said.

Shelby nodded. She knew Judy was right but that didn't make her feel any less worried or stupid for not thinking clearly.

She just wanted to find out what was going on with her best friend and her kids.

She hadn't thought everything through but now she's worried by trying to help Judy, she just made it an easy escape for her daughter.

* * *

**QUINN AND RACHEL.**

Quinn was breathing heavy as she ran down the hallway stairwell and burst through the side door on a mission.

She ran through the hotel lobby and pushed her way through the entrance of the building, pass incoming guests.

She ran down the front entrance steps, her head whipping back and forth through the crowd in fear as her heart sunk, tears pricked her eyes immediately.

Then she spotted a hood that she could point out blinded folded in the distance up the street.

The blonde took off in a full sprint toward the walking brunette. Her heart lifting as relief washed over her.

Quinn caught up with Rachel just as the brunette made it across the street, falling into step right beside her.

"I know you didn't think you were just going to ditch me with the others like that?" Quinn said doing her best to get her breath under control and trying to come off in a joking manner instead of a terrified relieved one.

She'd be lying if she said Rachel didn't just make her feel like a part of her soul had just walked away.

Rachel halted her steps and looked at the out of breath blonde and felt three emotions. Annoyance, relief that she came for her and humorous affection for the blonde's obvious need of a seat right now but her face remained neutral.

"What do you want?" Rachel asked making her annoyance known.

She couldn't tell you why Quinn letting go of her hand had pissed her off so greatly but she left because she felt the words of irrational anger on her tongue.

She didn't want to have to deal with a hurt Quinn by her own hand. Especially, after last time.

"What do mean? We're in this weekend getaway together, Berry. Besides we both know I'm not a game junky or comic nerd like our siblings nor do I find making fun of other people for humorous, like our crazy mother's. The way I see it. You and I are the only two sane people in this dysfunctional family. I thought you'd at least appreciate sanity as your company." Quinn finished with a charming smile that Rachel loathes to admit is _extremely _affective. Quinn smoothly slipped her hand back into Rachel's uninjured hand.

Rachel stared at her and Quinn stared back still with a smile on her face.

The stare down lasted a mere few seconds before Rachel rolled her eyes and huffed but Quinn caught sight of a barely there smile.

"Fine but don't try to ruin my fun, Fabray. I want some semblance of freedom while we're stuck here." Rachel replied.

Quinn was not only relieved to hear that Rachel hadn't actually been planning to run away. She just wanted to explore the city but also that the brunette was allowing her to join her without fuss.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Quinn replied with a dazzling smile that caused Rachel's stomach to batter with butterflies and the beast in her mind to growl at the beautiful charm of that blinding smile.

"So what did you have in mind?" Quinn asked with excitement.

"Well, that depends. How adventurous are you feeling, Fabray?" Rachel asked with a devilish smirk that caused such a stirring in the blonde's stomach the blonde swallowed thickly.

"As adventurous as you need me to be." Quinn replied slightly breathless as all the ways she'd liked to be adventurous with Rachel began forming in her mind. Shocking her with what her own thoughts conjured up.

Rachel felt her own stirring below and for just a moment allowed her mind to go _there._

Lately, her hormones have been all over the place. She's been having some dreams when she wasn't having nightmares. They were _special _dreams involving the girl before her.

Rachel swallowed thickly herself as a certain dream hit her mind and the blonde whispering her name in such a pleading manner of pleasure. Phantom soft hands with their nails scraping down her back causing the brunette to shiver slightly as she unconsciously shut her eyes.

Quinn stepped forward cupping her cheek. Causing Rachel's eyes to pop open in surprise at such a gesture, bringing her back to reality. They've never touched this intimately before.

"Are you ok? Do feel sick?" Quinn asked with sweet, deep concern that Rachel nearly choked on it.

Rachel's eyes searched Quinn's and for the life of her, she can't remember why she felt any anger toward the beauty before her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's go." Rachel said as she gripped the hand in hers lightly tugging a surprised giggling Quinn along with her.

* * *

**CHARLIE AND SKYLER.**

_'NO! Please! NO! Stop it hurts!' Charlie cried._

_'Relax!' Pucks voice rang out aggressively._

_'Please! Let me go!' Charlie cried just than her Russell's voice boomed._

_'STAY STILL OR YOUR GOING TO REGRET IT!'_

_'It'll eat at you.' Rachel's voice rang out next. _

_'What's wrong?' Skyler's voice followed._

_'YOU WILL GIVE HIM WHAT HE WANTS! NO MATTER WHAT!' Russell's voice bellowed._

_'Shh.. Your so hot. You feel so good.' Pucks voice rang out._

_'Tell someone..' Rachel's voice rang out again. _

_'YOUR A SLUT! YOUR DISGUSTING!' Russell's followed._

_'Trust me.' Pucks voice overlapped._

_'STTTOOOPPPPP!' Charlie's voice screamed out._

"STTTOOOPPPPP!" The blonde screamed as she jolted up right from her dream. Sweat covering her skin. Her chest heaving, tears coming down her red face as her heart hammered in her chest.

"Hey, Hey it's just me." Skyler spoke softly in anxious worry with her hands up in surrender leaning away from the blonde.

Charlie looked around with frantic eyes and swallowed thickly before dropping her head in her hands.

"Charlie, sweetie, it was a bad dream." Skyler said as she tried to rub the blonde's back. Only for Charlie to recoil with a slight whimper.

Skyler's tears came as she watched her best friend close in on herself.

"Please, can you please just give me some time." Charlie begged.

Skyler nodded and bit her lip as she tried to keep her sob in. She was scared. She had never seen Charlie act this way. Especially, with her.

"Okay.. I'll uh.. I'll go and.." Skylar floundered for anything to say but didn't know what to do. "I'll just go.." She ended sadly.

The brunette left the bed and patted out the room. Charlie watched her go until the door shut behind her.

Charlie whimpered when she left and hugged the pillow to her chest as her sob escaped her muffled by the pillow but not enough for the brunette still listening at the door to not hear.

Something was wrong but Skyler for the life of her couldn't figure out what.

* * *

**SAM AND MERCEDES.**

_'So, what are you guys going to do while your parents are at the concert?' _Mercedes asked down the phone line.

"I'm not sure. I haven't asked if we're allowed to go out on our own."

_'Well, if your allowed to, you should go to Ariella's. It's this awesome Greek restaurant my parents took me to when we were vising my aunt."_

"I think I might like it a lot better if I went with you instead." Sam spoke in a charming tone that caused Mercedes to blush deeply.

_"Really?" _Mercedes asked bashfully.

"Yes, really but than again I'd go anywhere with you, if you'd let me." Sam admitted as he himself was blushing a bright pink.

He couldn't believe what he was saying or when he grew enough balls to actually flirt successfully but he supposes that just what Mercedes does to him. His brain to mouth filter always went haywire when it came to the girl.

_"I definitely don't have a problem with that." _Mercedes replied flirtatiously.

* * *

**QUINN AND RACHEL.**

Rachel watched Quinn out of the corner of her eyes. The blonde looked positively enchanted by her surroundings.

It was like watching a five year old go to the zoo for the first time and finding out there are real animals there.

It was so fucking adorable in Rachel's opinion. Quinn would gasp at the objects she cood see through store front windows.

She salivated when passing fancy restaurants. She pointed in eager excitement exclaiming (Oooh! Rachel look!) over the sight of a horse and carriage for people who wanted to ride.

Now Quinn was staring longingly through a book store window. Rachel wanted to wipe the look off her face and there was only one way to do that and that was by going into that godforsaken book store.

Rachel didn't really like crowds. Not enough to stop her from being in groups but enough to make hyper aware of her surroundings. They made her a little tense because you never know whose lurking in them.

She also didn't like the fact that she had this undeniable need to please Quinn and it was pissing her off.

The brunette watched as Quinn read the titles of the books on display through the window.

Rachel isn't stupid, she appreciates the fact that Quinn isn't forcing her to do anything she doesn't want to do but now it was just getting sad.

She doesn't understand Quinn's obsession with reading and she's pretty sure if she dragged Quinn away it would be like watching a new born puppy whine for it's mothers nourishing milk.

The brunette rolls her eyes than huffs a breath before she tugs Quinn towards the door. "Come on." Rachel grumbles out.

The surprised squeak of elation that leaves Quinn's lips as she whips her wide eyes to Rachel on her right, is probably the most glorious sound Rachel has ever heard only second to Quinn's voice.

The blonde's eyes shine as they openly gaze at Rachel in eager disbelief at the prospect of actually being able to go in and explore as she asks "Really?! We can go in?!" and the brunette just about dies from heartbreak but revived by the pure innocence in Quinn's exuberant gaze.

"Yeah, yeah." Rachel grumbles back as if she's being forced to do it.

"I'm so happy!" Quinn squeals out and in her excitement pulls Rachel in this full body hug that sends both Rachel and Quinn's body alight.

The only other time she had hugged the brunette there was barely any contact. So the blonde hadn't felt anything. This is the first time Quinn feels the brunette's belly pressed against her own and that just makes the moment that much greater for the blonde. Because she's been itching to feel it and it's very firm, round and full.

Rachel is in her own world for the few seconds that Quinn hugs her. That's do to the blonde's perfume and natural scent that causes the brunette's body to want to hold on. A shiver passes through her and she can feel her stomach flutter, that's caused by the (monster) inside of her making it's obvious feeling about the hug known. She can't tell you why it's doing what feels like somersaults in her belly but it's definitely causing a ruckus in there. It makes her angry but oddly calm, it was fucking confusing the shit out of her and she couldn't understand what was happening but it was over just as quickly as it came and before she could get her bearings she is being dragged through the aisles before she can blink by an enthusiastic blonde with a golden smile and stunning eyes.

* * *

**SKYLER AND CHARLIE.**

Skyler sat on the couch playing video games. After the incident in the bedroom she decided it was best to give Charlie space. She didn't want to cause any more stress for the blonde but also doesn't want to feel the way she just felt when she left the room. She's hoping Charlie will open up on her own.

The brunette is pulled from her musings when her cellphone rings. She answers without checking the caller I.D

"Hello?"

_"Hello.. Sky?"_

"Bianca?" Skyler ask in disbelief.

_"Hey.." _The soft voice that came down the line caressed Skyler's ear in such a way she felt her heart pound instantly.

"I-um-H-How are you?" Skyler stuttered out nervously.

_"I'm doing ok. How about you?"_

"Good-great! I'm uh.." Skyler's eyes slammed shut at the sound of Bianca's giggle. It had been so long since she's heard it.

_"Still so adorable when your nervous."_

"Binx.. Don't. Please, you promised." The brunette spoke serious but soft enough that it gave a telling sign that she was in a moment of weakness against the girl on the phone.

It was a secret of Skyler's. She received a text two weeks prior from a teammate of her former cheerleading squad that Bianca wanted to speak to Skyler and if Bianca could have her number. Obviously Skyler agreed but on one condition and that was that Bianca couldn't bring up anything about their past friendship/relationship. The two began texting three days after Bianca agreed to Skyler's terms but this was the first time they are actually talking. Skyler was caught off guard.

_"I'm sorry. Your right."_

"It's alright but please. Don't start that."

_"Can you blame me though. I honestly miss you, Sky.."_

"No, I guess I can't because I miss you too but we had an agreement."

_"Okay.. Is your mom around?"_

"No. We're clear to talk. So, are you going to tell me why your calling?"

_"Yeah.. I'm uh.. I'm coming to Lima." _Bianca replied nervously unsure of how Skyler would take the news.

"Really? How-why? I don't understand. What could possibly bring you to Lima?"

_"Well, my dad chose that location to open another store and as for what could me to Lima.. That'd be you.."_

Bianca's reply caused Skyler to fully blush red from her throat to her cheeks as she couldn't stop the smile that etched across her face. Unbeknownst to Skyler, Charlie was standing in the doorway and felt like she had been punched in the gut.

It was so quiet in the room she could hear everything Bianca was saying.

_'Who the hell is Bianca? And why was she hitting on Skyler?!' _Charlie thought as her tears began to well in her eyes brought on by the sound of Skyler giggling as the brunette blushed deeply as Bianca next choice of words than Skyler whined. "Biiinnnx! Your killing me here!"

Which prompted Bianca to giggle and Charlie want to want to puke.

* * *

**RACHEL AND QUINN.**

Rachel walked the streets of Columbus without fear. It was Friday night and the city was a buzz with life. Quinn was beside her with shining eyes as she took in the active life around her.

So far, the two hadn't done much but wander the streets taking in the sights and only had the one venture into the book store for Quinn. Still, for some reason Quinn felt like she was released from her binds. No one knew her here. No one knew she was Russell Fabray's daughter and that alone made her feel as free as a bird.

She felt completely at ease to be herself. She wasn't scared of the night but embraced it's beauty. The lively hood of the area was fulfilling. The two turned the corner and found themselves in a decent neighborhood.

They could hear music blaring from down the street. The closer they walked the more they felt the vibrations on the ground until they were standing in front of house full of what looked like college kids. Rachel and Quinn looked at each other and Rachel smirked as Quinn's smile slowly blossomed on to her face.

"Let's go!" Quinn said with excitement. Surprising Rachel with her adventurous attitude. The brunette thought she'd have to convince the blonde but no. Quinn was the one dragging her.

The two entered the raging house and there were bodies every where. Beer pong and quarter games going strong, etc. Make out sessions were happening in almost every corner and there in the center of the room was a full dance floor.

Quinn looked at Rachel with a smile so blinding so _excruciatingly beautiful _Rachel felt her knees go weak and her body propelling forward as if invisible chains linked her to Quinn.

The blonde walked confidently to the dance floor and immediately began to sway her hips to the beat. Her body moved so sensually Rachel's mouth went dry at the sight from her spot against the wall closest to Quinn.

Eight feet. That's the distance it would take Rachel to do what her body was begging her to do. Dance. Dance but not alone. Dance with the gorgeous goddess eight feet from her, whose gaze was solely aimed at the brunette. She danced as if it was just for Rachel.

Rachel never would have fathom that Quinn could move like that. The blonde's rigid posture and careful steps didn't give any inclination that she had such beautiful rhythm. Quinn's body control was fluid, strong and smooth. The way her body responded to music was breathtaking.

Rachel saw the moment Quinn got lost to the music as her eyes drifted shut and her mood seemed to shift in her movements.

She was dancing on clouds now and all Rachel could do is watch in fascination as Quinn was swept away by the vibrations of sound.

Perspiration began to form on the blonde's skin. Quinn reached up and slid the hair tie from her hair. Her blonde silk cascaded down than fanned out with each jostle of her body.

Rachel was enchanted, enthralled, you name it and she was it, in that moment. She couldn't look away.

It wasn't until Rachel noticed people beginning to back away from the blonde dancing queen as the music changed, did she realize Quinn was garnering attention. The blonde made every other dancer on the floor look like an amateur.

Before the brunette knew what was happening a crowd formed. Shouts of excitement and whistles could be heard as all the college kids began to cheer the blonde on.

Quinn for her part didn't stop. It was as if she couldn't hear them. As if she belonged to the music now. It was insane how Quinn didn't seem to need a breath.

The blonde couldn't tell you what she was feeling in the moment. All she knew was she didn't want to stop dancing because if she stopped dancing she'd wake up. Because this had to be a dream.

This had to be a dream were Rachel was by her side watching her dance in such a way, she felt the brunette's gaze in her bones.

Quinn, a sixteen year old, was at a college party dancing to her hearts content and no one has stopped her yet. In this dream, she escaped her confines and was free of Russell.

So no, she didn't want to stop dancing only to wake up. She didn't want to go back.

She wanted to stay right here.. With the music, the freedom and Rachel watching her with her unwavering gaze.

* * *

**SHELBY AND JUDY.**

"Did she check back in yet?" Shelby asked as she sat down next to Judy.

"No but the last she checked in was only an hour ago."

"I guess I'm just anxious."

"I am too but Quinnie would tell us if something was wrong." Judy assured.

Quinn had sent a text every hour and half to update where she and Rachel were. The name of the street, whatever store they were in front of. She didn't want them to worry and the women appreciated it greatly.

Shelby sighed tiredly. "Your right. I just.. I don't know. I feel so stupid and terrible. I know you say it's not my fault but I feel like it is and now our kids are out there at an ungodly hour-

"It's only eleven thirty." Judy interrupted but Shelby continued dramatically as if she hadn't spoken.

"-With a bunch of weirdos on the street who are probably showering our babies eyes with the horrid sight of their-"

"Please don't mention any private parts. I don't need the visuals." Judy quickly interjected with a disgusted mortified face.

Shelby looked at the blonde with a confused disgusted face of her own. "I was going to say atrocious taste in fake designer."

Judy cackled. "Of course you were. Because _that _would be the most horrid thing a stranger could flash at our two teenager daughters."

* * *

**CHARLIE, SKYLER, JUDY AND SHELBY.**

Charlie laid in her bed staring up at the ceiling. Her eyes burned from all the tears she had silently cried. Her jaw was clenched tightly and she was tense.

She could still hear Skyler on the phone with Bianca. They had been talking for two hours now and Charlie wanted to run Bianca over with her car.

Skyler still hasn't come to check on her and that hurt more than Charlie would like to admit.

She knew that she had basically kicked Skyler out of the room earlier but she didn't mean it in that way.

She just needed to get her emotions in order because of the nightmare she had. She felt terrible for the way she acted and came out earlier looking for Skyler to apologize.

Only to find Skyler on the phone with some other girl who obviously is not just a _friend._

There's history there and she kind of feels like Skyler is keeping this from her because she has some serious feelings for that Bianca girl. Which only makes Charlie feel like a hypocrite because she's keeping something from Skyler herself.

Maybe it's her own fault Charlie thinks. It's her own fault for coming along in Skyler's life, like she and her family aren't a fucking baggage cart with tons of baggage piled to the brim.

Maybe it'd be better if she just left Skyler alone. Maybe Skyler would be happier if she wasn't hanging around her so much. Maybe Skyler wants Bianca and Sky's just over her.

Skyler's low giggle that wafts through the crack in the door that Charlie purposely left open so she could eavesdrop without being caught, hit her ears. Charlie wanted to scream but instead she stood up and began getting dressed and before she could blink she was storming from the bedroom surprising a shocked Skyler.

"Hey, your up." Skyler spoke with a smile that slowly slipped from her face when Charlie ignored her.

"Char? Char, are you ok?" Skyler asked as she stood from the couch but Charlie still didn't answer. "Hey, where are you going?" Skyler called out rushing over to the door Charlie just walked out of.

Completely forgetting the cell phone she dropped on the ground in her haste to get to Charlie, Bianca still on the line calling out for her.

Skyler was in her pajamas and no shoes. She followed the blonde toward the elevator but instead of waiting for the elevator Charlie took a left and dipped into the stairwell.

"Charlie, where are you going?!" Skyler called out her echo bouncing off the stairwell walls but the blonde ignored her.

Skyler was scared now, not just worried. The look on Charlie's face was unreadable almost blank.

The brunette ran back to her mothers room banging on the door until the two frazzle adults answered and Skyler barged in rambling so indistinguishable Shelby had to grab hold of her hysterical daughter before she imploded.

"Skyler, honey, we can't understand you! What's wrong?!" Shelby asked in worry as Judy stood by nervously.

"Charlie! She's gone and I don't know what's wrong! Sh-She left and wouldn't say where she was going an-"

"Sweetie, Charlie already texted us that she was going downstairs across the street to grab herself dinner from that take out place. She said she'd text us when she got there and we could pick what we wanted for dinner." Shelby spoke softly and Skyler felt sick.

Charlie thought to text their mother's but didn't speak a word to her. Even though she asked and followed her. The sickness passed quickly though as anger took it's place.

"She texted you?"

Judy and Shelby saw the shift in the brunette's demeanor that definitely spelled out trouble.

"Yes. Both us." Judy spoke up.

Skyler took a deep calming breath as she shut her eyes. Than opened them and both Shelby and Judy took an unconscious step back at the fire blazing in the normally sweet, tender girls eyes.

"Th-Thank you for informing me. I think I'll head to bed now." Skyler spoke with as much control as she could in the moment but her body was rigid and tense. Waves of scorching rageful energy radiated from the girl.

"Okay, sweet pea, I'll be sure to text you when Charlie texts me back." Shelby spoke uneasily.

Skyler turned back to her mother with a blank stare that frightened both women. "Oh don't worry about it mom. She's a big girl. I'm sure Charlie can take care of herself." Skyler spoke as if she hadn't just been hysterical just a moment ago. When she walked back out shutting the door behind her Shelby and Judy could only stare at the door in silent worry.

"Oh shit.." Shelby whispered. Shelby knew that look in her daughters eyes and it wasn't good. This is not at all how the weekend was suppose to go and she's started to think she may not be getting any answer this weekend after all but most importantly she hopes Skyler isn't regressing because have Rachel was hard enough add Skyler and she's not sure what she'd do.

Skyler walked back into their suite and took in the living room. There on the floor was her cell phone.

She had completely forgot about Bianca the moment Charlie entered the room. It was as if nothing else existed when Charlie's presence was felt, it always happens. The world always becomes fuzzy until it falls away when Charlie's near her and she is always powerless to stop it.

Skyler didn't know a lot of things about life just yet but she knew enough. She knew enough to know that her reaction to Charlie ignoring her was not normal. She knew enough to recognize the emotion that just hit her brutally when told Charlie texted their mother's.

She knew for sure now that she was in love and though she had thought she had been in love before, she was wrong. Because nothing that Bianca had done had hurt nearly as much as Charlie ignoring her and Skyler knew in that moment that if she wasn't careful Charlie could destroy her.

But Skyler would be damned before she let herself get hurt again. She'd be damned if she found herself to be the fool again. She watched Charlie light up like a Christmas tree for Rebecca and hung on the girls every word.

She understood that you can't make people love you no matter how much you love them but you also had to love yourself enough to protect your heart, because who else would? Charlie clearly didn't care about her heart and that alone hurt and pissed Skyler off severely.

Skyler picked up her phone and saw several texts from Bianca asking if she was okay and to call her as soon as she could. That she was there whenever Skyler needed her. Skyler shut off her phone.

The brunette went to the other bedroom down the hall from the room Charlie was occupying than shut and lock the door behind herself. She had a long night ahead of her.

She would have to do what her therapist had taught her to do. Something she hadn't done in a long time because nothing serious had occurred to cause her to use the coping method but her heart felt like it had just been shattered by the one person she never thought would actively hurt her but isn't that always her first mistake? She believes the person would never try to hurt her until they do.

* * *

**QUINN AND RACHEL.**

Quinn's husky giggle resounded in Rachel's ear as the blonde danced in front of her as they walked back up the street they had came.

Quinn twirled and popped and shuffled all the while Rachel strode casually behind her with a small grin of her own.

Quinn looked exceptionally happy. Even her puffs of breath in the frigid night air looked as if they were dancing with her. Quinn was humming to her own beat as she went.

"That was so amazing, Rae!" Quinn exclaimed with a huge smile and her arms spread out as she came to a halt after another spin.

"Yeah, it was cool." Rachel replied non committable.

"Did you see the looks on their faces?!" Quinn asked in excited glee.

"Yes, I did." The brunette replied with her lazy grin.

"I feel like I'm flying, Rae!" Quinn exclaimed happily.

Neither girl drank alcohol or did anything that would intoxicate them.

All Quinn did was dance for those glorious two hours. It was now 1 am and she had texted their mother's four times already.

They wanted the girls home because they were still up waiting for them but both women knew that if Quinn tried to force Rachel to do anything, they'd cause an even bigger issue.

To the point of Quinn possibly having to chase Rachel or get physically harmed by Rachel. either way wasn't good. They were just grateful they were ok.

Rachel and Quinn were walking pass a diner and Rachel stopped as her mouth salivated. She tugged Quinn to a halt than dragged her in.

Rachel went straight to the counter than lightly shoved Quinn forward to order.

"Okay, okay! No need to manhandle me, short stack." Quinn said with a giggle as she batted Rachel's good hand away.

The blonde looked to the menu than back at the brunette. Rachel skimmed the menu than pointed to two different pictures. Quinn raised a questioning eyebrow.

"You want both of these?"

Rachel nodded than pointed to the banana boat picture. Quinn giggled than rubbed the brunette's back affectionately.

It caused Rachel to fill with warmth and the beast in her mind to growl and mentally snap at the blonde. Obviously Quinn didn't know that.

"How can I help you?" A man asked as he wiped his hand on a towel as he salaciously gave Quinn a once over. Quinn curled her lip slightly in disgust. He was twice her age.

Rachel growled in the back of her throat not liking the look the guy was giving Quinn. Quinn heard it and raised an eyebrow as her gaze shifted to a murderous looking Rachel. She decided to get the order over with.

"Yes, may I have the Greek salad and All American bacon cheese burger with a banana boat-"

Quinn whipped her eyes to Rachel when the Rachel poked her rib through her peacoat.

Quinn arched an eyebrow and Rachel unconsciously squeezed her thighs together. Quinn couldn't tell you how she read it from the brunette's expression but she did. Without breaking eye contact with Rachel spoke the brunette's request.

"Make that two banana boats, to go, please." Rachel grinned at the blonde's ability to know what she wanted without actually having to tell her.

The guy rolled his eyes as he realized he wasn't getting anywhere with the blonde.

After the brunette handed Quinn her money than Quinn paid, they took their food and left.

Rachel began walking in another direction. Quinn followed dutifully. The brunette turned down a dark alley and for the first time that night Quinn felt worry pick up within her.

She cautiously followed the brunette until Rachel reached a fire escape and climbed onto the dumpster next to it and pulled it down.

She hopped down and waved Quinn forward to climb first. Quinn did so skeptically. The two ascended the first landing than began the journey up the fire escape stairs, Rachel leading the way.

The girls finally reached the roof and Quinn gasped as the blast of cold air that hit her hard. The blonde immediately felt her body tremble from it but continued to follow Rachel anyway.

The brunette climbed over the next ledge that attached the two buildings until they reached the other side. Rachel then sat down against a corner wall that had the complete view of the city but also gave them relief from the wind.

Quinn walked over and sat down beside her. The floor beneath them was cold as well but neither cared. Quinn wondered how Rachel knew to come there but chose not to ask.

Immediately Rachel began unpacking the food and Quinn was surprised when Rachel held out the salad she had chosen for the blonde.

Quinn smiled adoringly at the thought and gesture. Rachel huffed in annoyance as she rolled her eyes, shoving the packed salad at the blonde carelessly. Quinn could see a little bit of something in the brunette's eyes but didn't know what it meant.

"Thank you." Quinn said sweetly. The blonde was secretly starving from dancing so long but in her haste to chase Rachel. She had forgotten her purse and only had her phone because it was in her coat pocket. The fact that Rachel bought her dinner and a salad no less showed the blonde that underneath the huffing annoyance was some form of care. At what level she wasn't sure but there was care nonetheless and that meant so much to Quinn.

Rachel grumbled dismissively and bit in to her large bacon cheese burger than moaned at the taste. Quinn watched the brunette with curious eyes. She wondered if Rachel noticed how much she has been eating lately. Quinn was so happy to see that Rachel was finally eating more regularly when they were together in turn nourishing the baby. The blonde was hit with a current of emotions at the thought of the baby and the fact that Rachel looked a lot better. She didn't look as pale as she had before she was eating when they first met and that settled the blonde immensely.

The two ate in silence. It was a beautiful night and was only getting better after they finished their food and hot chocolate. Rachel pulled out the two banana boats and held one out to Quinn.

Quinn shook her head. "Rachel, I can't-"

Rachel huffed as she gestured the boat to the blonde. "Eat."

"But Rae, the calories-" Quinn tried again.

_"Eat." _Rachel stressed than scooped some ice cream on a spoon and held it out to the blonde. The switch in their roles not going unnoticed by either girl.

Quinn gazed into Rachel's eyes in wonderment at the brunette's ability to get her here. Here meaning, on a rooftop in the middle of October, practically winter weather about to eat a _banana boat. _She either has lost her mind completely or given it up to Rachel Berry. Quinn shook her head as a slow endearing smile crept on her face.

"I don't know what you're doing to me, Berry but I like it." With that the blonde took the mouthful into her mouth and moaned in a orgasmic manner that had Rachel's mouth fall open in surprise of the sound.

Quinn snatched the banana boat and began devouring it. It had been so long since she's had ice cream. Always trying to watch her figure because of her father but here in this moment with Rachel Berry she didn't have to care.

The blonde's fingers began to ache from holding the boat of ice cream in such weather. Her body also began to get colder as she continued to eat it with gusto.

Rachel stared at her before she found herself chuckling at the sight of the trembling rosy cheeked blonde, who simultaneously looked like she was fucking freezing but ridiculously happy to have her ice cream all to herself. Soon Quinn was giggling right along with the chuckling brunette also freezing but ridiculously grinning brunette.

* * *

**CHARLIE AND SKYLER.**

Charlie crept into the suite with a plastic bag of take out in her hands. She had already dropped her mother and Shelby's food off two hours ago but had been sitting in the stair well for those two hours thinking.

She had come to the conclusion that she had no right to get jealous over that girl Bianca because even if she wanted to be with Skyler she couldn't, her father would murder her.

Than she thought about how upset she was that Skyler didn't check on her but then realized how could she expect Skyler to be concerned when Skyler doesn't even know what happened or anything that's going on.

Charlie felt so angry with herself because even though she came to the full conclusion she was wrong. She didn't have the guts to tell Skyler what happened to her. It just wouldn't come forth. So, she bought the brunette dinner in hopes of succeeding in her apology but if Skyler was asleep she'd wait until tomorrow.

The blonde crept into the room as quietly as she could. She shut the door and removed her clothes changing into her pajamas. She felt around for the bed in the dark room then slid on to it only to find the bed empty.

She turned on the bed side lamp and felt her heart break when she realized it was empty. She immediately went in search of Skyler and checked all the rooms only to find one door locked than she knew.

She just knew that it was bad. It was something that her gut told her may not be easily fixed. She sighed as she leaned her forehead against the door wishing she could get through to Skyler.

This wasn't a dog house situation either. This was a maybe we should take a break situation that usually ended things permanently for people.

The thought alone caused the tears to come and as Charlie silently stepped away from the door. She shook with contained emotion as she ran on bare feet back to her own room.

She had no idea that Skyler was on the other side of the door leaning against it as she sat with her knees to her chest. Biting her lip as she kept her cries silent.

She felt Charlie outside that door just as much as she heard her but Skyler wouldn't do it any more. She wouldn't hurt herself for anyone else anymore. Because all people do is disappoint you and so far Charlie has been doing just that.

* * *

**QUINN AND RACHEL.**

Quinn and Rachel sat in silence as the sun rose and the chill crisp morning air breezed around them.

Were they crazy for staying on that roof all night just sitting? Probably.

Did they talk at all to make the experience a little more enjoyable? Nope. Not a word.

Were they completely freezing cold? Fuck yeah!

But the two made a silent agreement to watch the sun rise. It was beautiful watching the city come to life as the early worker, hustle and bustled to start their respected days.

Rachel was the first to stand as her back cracked and she winced at the ache. Quinn followed suit also cracking her back as she yawned.

The two girls gathered their trash than began making their way back to the fire escape. "My ass is asleep." Rachel admitted and Quinn burst into laughter.

The morning began to escalate as the two made the cold trek back to the hotel. Quinn has been texting their mother's to keep them updated all night.

She made the final text of them on their way home and to Shelby and Judy's relief they waited until Judy could see Quinn and Rachel through the peephole of their suite door as the girls pass to their own suite.

The two adults finally felt the tension and fear release them. They heard the door to the suite next door shut than both women collapsed on separate couches as groans left their lips.

"I'm getting too old for this shit.." Shelby whined.

"Your not the only one. I haven't stood up this late since high school."

"Let's pray Quinn can tame Rachel so we don't have to do this again."

"I agree."

"Let's also drink to it because I think I just aged fifty years." Shelby replied.

"I'll do you one better. Let's sleep it off and pray after a shot of whatever you choose, that Quinn can not only tame Rachel but heal her." Judy spoke exhaustion lacing her groggy tone.

"Amen.." Shelby whispered as she drifted off to sleep.

The two women were snoring before they knew it.

Rachel and Quinn entered the room they had been looking at the day prior and both girls were so exhausted, they didn't even change.

They just kicked off their shoes and buried themselves on opposite sides of the bed covering themselves from head to toe with the large quilt to block out the sun.

Before either of them knew it they passed out almost instantly. Sleeping soundly and peacefully.


	19. Chapter 19

**Judy and Shelby.**

Judy yawned into her hand tiredly. She glanced at the clock on her night stand, it was 3:20 am. She sighed as she stood from her bed and put on her robe.

They had fallen asleep immediately after Rachel and Quinn returned and slept into the next morning.

She figured since she was up, she'd check on Shelby and the kids. She went in search of her friend first but the brunette's room was empty.

She shut Shelby's door and quietly made her way to the living room.

What she found was a very sad, pensive Shelby standing by the window. Looking out into the night of slumbering Columbus.

"Good morning." Judy called out softly, startling Shelby slightly.

"Oh, hey. How'd you sleep?" Shelby asked in a low tone distractedly, her eyes trained out the window again.

"Pretty good, I didn't expect to sleep through the day. How did you sleep?"

"I slept okay."

"Did you get to check on the kids?"

"Yeah, the girls were asleep. Sam was awake playing video games though. He said that Quinn and Rachel have been asleep all day too and Skyler and Charlie only came out of their rooms to get room service but that they've been pretty much sticking to themselves."

Judy furrowed her brow in confusion. Charlie and Skyler were inseparable. She was pulled from her musing when Shelby spoke again.

"Do you think?.." The brunette halted her words in heavy thought.

"Yes?" Judy inquired.

"Do you think we're bad parents?" Shelby whispered self consciously.

Judy's brows hit her hair line. She hadn't expected _that _question. "Um.. I.. I guess I don't know. Sometimes I think I am, I suppose.." Judy licked her lips nervously. She has always believed she's a terrible mother simply based on the fact that she couldn't protect her children. "Why do you ask?"

Shelby was quiet momentarily. "I.. I was just thinking about how I felt when Sam told us Rachel had left yesterday. Then I thought about how relieved I was when Quinn texted us that she found her.." Shelby bowed her head and shut her eyes as chaos began knocking at the walls of her heart. "I sometimes think I wasn't made to do this. Be a parent.. A mother, you know?"

Judy nodded silently because she too had struggles with it as well.

Shelby grit her teeth for a moment, trying but failing to reign in her emotions but they were so powerful in their will to conquer her. "I mean, I thought I did the right thing when they were born. I knew even then that I was a free spirit. I knew how immature I was and even had difficulty transitioning from a teenager to an adult. I could easily blame it on the fact that I didn't have any role models growing up but a lot of people don't and they still succeed at being an adult and parent. I just.."

Shelby shook her head and took a deep breath. She could feel the pressure building behind her eyes. "I feel like I'm _failing them! _Like I can't leave up to their dads. I suck at making rules and dishing out restrictions. I feel like they see me - well, Skyler at least - see's me as her sister more than her mother. Rachel just flat out hates my guts and I don't know how to fix it, Jude's! I don't know how to be a mother to my own children. It doesn't matter what I do! I just fucking suck at this family life thing! Why did this have to happen?! Why did any of this have to happen to us?!" Shelby burst into tears and Judy rushed over in her own tears engulfing her best friend in a hug and giving as much console as she could.

"Shh Shhh! It's okay, I've got you."

"I just want them to know how much they mean to me! How much I _love _them, you know?!" Shelby sobbed as the last few years of built up inner self hatred spilled out. "I hate that I can't change this! I hate that I didn't get there in time! God! I just want to rewind time and save them before this all happened and I can't! I'm so angry at myself for being selfish and wanting to achieve my dreams so badly but I just wanted to be better for them and myself!"

Shelby's crying was hurting Judy on so many levels. She too felt the immense pain that was engulfing her friend. They cried together.

"I understand.. Trust me, Shel. I understand more than you will ever know but you can't beat yourself up for the past. You can't rewrite history. I may not know the extent of what happened but sweetie, you are _trying. _Your willingness to be here, be present with them. Sometimes that's all we have. No one asks for the life they're given. No one asks to have the parents, spouses or children they get but they do and all we can do is our best whenever and however we can."

Shelby pulled back from Judy and she stared into her eyes.

She heard something when Judy said spouses. In was in her tone.

It wasn't a quiver just because she was sympathetic over a friend. There was something beneath the surface but Shelby couldn't place. The brunette licked her lips.

"How?" Shelby asked.

"Beg your pardon?"

"How?"

"How what?"

"How do you know? How can you understand? Your life is perfect."

"My life is _not_ perfect."

"It seems like it. Your kids are perfect and happy. _You _are happy?"

Judy unconsciously flinched at the 'You are happy.' and Shelby caught it.

She saw the flinch and saw the dark clouds over cast her friends features. Judy's eyes faded into more painful sadness. A deeper sadness that wasn't someone else's but her own.

"W-Well, of course I am." Judy chuckled trying to give off assurance? Shelby isn't sure but the fake smile didn't reach her eyes. The clouds still loomed and Shelby felt her heart break.

"What makes you happy, Jude's?"

It was an innocent question enough but caused a thunder storm of pain to rain and swirl in Judy's chest.

"I.. Uh. Well, my children. They make me the most happiest I've ever been."

Shelby kept her face neutral but the fact that, Judy didn't mention her _husband _caused red flags to spring in her mind.

"Why do you feel like a bad mother?" Shelby asked gently and full of innocence.

Once again Judy's features, though they held up pretty good, began showing signs of cracking.

"I.. I just think I could be better than I am now, is all."

"How so?"

"Just with their happiness. I want them to be more happier than they are now."

"Why aren't they happy?"

"I didn't say they weren't happy."

"But you implied they weren't."

"That's not what I meant."

"Than what did you mean?"

"Shel, please. This isn't about my children or myself. This is about you and why _you _feel the way that you feel."

"Your right, I'm sorry." Shelby played it down and watched as Judy's entire demeanor sighed in relief.

The visual made Shelby angry but she did her best to keep herself in check.

It was clear cracking Judy was going to be a lot more difficult than she thought but at least now she had concrete proof that something was wrong.

"I've been thinking.." Shelby spoke softly.

"Yes?" Judy asked warily not going unnoticed by Shelby.

"Instead of going to the concert. How about we just make the entire trip a family thing."

"I thought this was a family thing?" Judy asked with a raised brow.

"It is but what I mean is. I know today was suppose to be about us having a kid free night but let's not leave the kids by themselves and forget the stupid concert. How about we go out all day. I looked up some stuff online. There's a flea market thing happening today, a park that has canoeing and a few other things and a festival there's a week long festival! We could also go to like a movie and hit up a restaurant tonight. There's an arcade here and a pretty cool museum. We could spread it all out the entire weekend. I bet they'd enjoy that a lot more than staying in their suite."

"That's such a wonderful idea!" Judy's eyes shined with excitement.

"I thought so too."

* * *

**THE FLEA MARKET.**

The 9 am crisp morning sun, found the Fabray and Berry-Corcoran clan at the flea market Shelby had looked up.

The morning had been a little awkward to say the least between Skyler and Charlie.

Charlie kept trying to catch Skyler's eyes through out the morning but the brunette simply ignored her.

Skyler took her shower and got prepared for the day in an entire different room from Charlie, not uttering a word and the only time there was even a sound from the brunette's lips was when she received a text that made her giggle.

A knot of jealousy formed in the blonde's chest.

After that, Charlie walked to her own room in anger and took her own shower and prepared for the _family _day out that she no longer wanted to be apart of.

Nothing about this trip meant anything without Skyler but she didn't want to ruin anyone else's day. So she plastered on a smile and pretended she was perfectly fine.

Judy and Shelby could tell something was off with the two teens but chose not to get involved.

It was a slow start for Sam's day since he had stood up playing video games and texting Mercedes all night.

Sam was pretty sure his crush on Mercedes just exploded tenfold when she admitted that the reason she was even still awake was because she and her brother Morgan were having a full blown game night. That she wasn't a game junkie but she did enjoy playing.

Sam immediately told her how he loved video games and when she asked what game he was playing and he told her.

Mercedes and Morgan joined the online game and were fully committed to a night of missions. They could talk through their headsets and Sam was introduced to Mercedes older brother.

They laughed and played in to the wee hours of the morning. Sam only got to sleep for two and half hours before their mother's came in announcing the family plans for the day but he had no regrets.

He was tired but super excited for the day. Not wanting to waste a minute of his freedom in Columbus. No one knew them here.

So they could say and do whatever they wanted and not have to worry or constantly look over their shoulder in fear. So, he jumped up and rushed to get ready for the day.

Quinn was well rested but had been struggling with concern over Rachel. The brunette seemed even more off than usual.

The brunette did not put up too much of a fight about family day other than a grumble and keeping her head bowed, just allowing Quinn to guide her to and fro.

It was weird but also not weird. When they had crashed the morning before. They had slept all day and well into the night but When Quinn woke up Rachel wasn't next to her.

She panicked briefly but breathe a sigh of relief when she realized Rachel was just in the ensuite bathroom.

It wasn't until Rachel exited the bathroom looking sweaty did alarm bells begin ringing in the blonde's mind but then again Rachel slept fully clothe in her sweats and shoes and the heat was on so she could have been sweating because of that.

She wanted to ask but one look at the brunette's face and her cold demeanor told Quinn today was not for pushing and to just let the brunette be.

So she did. Rachel crawled back into bed facing away from her and passed out again. So, Quinn decided to follow suit until their mothers came and there was a gentle knock on her door letting her know she was needed in the room.

She decided not to wake Rachel and was informed on her own about the day ahead of them that caused a ruckus of excited glee within her.

The day sounded like it was going to be amazing which brings her back to this point. She was becoming more worried about the brunette.

She felt like she was just dragging her baby doll by it's arm. That's how lifeless Rachel seemed.

Even when they usually are sat together in silence, Quinn can literally _feel _Rachel's energy but today it felt low and.. spiritless?

Quinn didn't know what was wrong but decided to let the brunette be for now and just felt grateful that she could spend the day beside the brunette with no worry.

"Hey, are you hungry?" Quinn asked.

She still didn't get a reply.

* * *

**2 HOURS LATER CHARLIE AND SKYLER.**

Charlie stood from her position by the merchant selling purses, staring down the strip toward another merchants table at Skyler, who was checking out the jewelry.

Charlie wasn't good at apologies and rarely gave them because she barely associated with anyone but Sky wasn't just _anyone. _

She was so much more than that and it was killing Charlie to be away from her. So she swallowed her fears of rejection and made her way to the brunette whose back was to her.

"Those would look really beautiful on you." Charlie spoke softly.

Skyler tensed at the sound of her voice before slowly putting the earring back where she found them and turned her gaze to Charlie.

The brunette felt her heart begin to hammer, her palms sweat, her lungs give out and her brain short circuit.

It had only been one full day. One full day without those beautiful sea blue eyes, hearing that soft voice, those pouty soft lips that wouldn't leave Skyler's dreams.

One day without Charlie Fabray and Skyler was just barely hanging on by a thread. She missed her, _god _did she _miss _her.

It wasn't a feeling you got when you haven't seen your friends all summer. It wasn't a feeling of not being around your family for a year. It wasn't a feeling of a missing a stranger.

It was a feeling of missing a part of your soul and Skyler was crippled by the realization that her feelings reached _that _level. It hit her so suddenly in that moment.

She was going strong for the day with a few instances where she had to remind herself that she herself was worth it.

Because her feelings mattered too and she still believes that but she won't lie to herself.

This girl stood before her looking so apologetically sad and devastated was important, crucial if you will, to her life.

Call it a six sense but she just _knew _this. What they were doing. Torturing themselves instead of talking about it was going to destroy the beautiful relationship they had.

"I'm so sorry." Charlie blurted out as the brunette's stare and silence was causing her to believe that she fucked everything up beyond repair.

"What exactly are you sorry for? Do you know or are you just apologizing to apologize?" Skyler asked crossing her arms. Doing her best to not give in so easily.

She understood that Charlie's level of importance in her life had reached that height that she knew if she didn't press she'd give in and it may have taken her a long time to accept loving herself but she loved herself enough now.

This isn't like her relationship with Bianca. She wasn't insecure anymore and she refused to be walked on again and hurt at that hands of someone else.

Though she won't lie, crossing her arms were a means to restrain herself from hugging the girl before her. She missed being in her arms.

"Yes I do. First I'd like if you don't mind to apologize in a more private setting." Charlie replied her eyes casting to the woman just behind the brunette.

Skyler nodded her understanding. Charlie held out her hand for Skyler to take but Skyler refused to give.

Skyler shook her head no and started walking in the opposite direction.

She saw the devastation crumble Charlie's face but held strong once more not to give in.

She started walking because she couldn't bare to see it, knowing she was the cause to put it there but she had to protect herself.

Even from something as simple as holding hands but Charlie didn't understand that a simple touch from her could cause Skyler's walls to crumble and the brunette's terrified of what that particular revelation would do to Charlie. Or better yet what Charlie knew she could do with it.

Charlie bit her trembling lip and wiped the tears beginning to fall. She followed Skyler in a hurry because she _had to _fix this. Skyler had no idea just how bad her responses where destroying the blonde. It was painful and gut wrenching.

* * *

"So we're here. Talk." Skyler spoke with a cool mask of confidence that spoke volumes of '_I don't want to hear bullshit come out of your mouth or we're done.' _

Charlie swallowed thickly. The blonde licked her lips and looked back and forth. This was going to be hard.

"I'm sorry for asking you to leave the way I did. I know you don't understand why but if you can give me a few minutes to build up to it, I'll try my best to explain everything to you."

Skyler nodded as she took a seat on the bench she had guided the blonde to. They had passed it when they first entered the market and it was deserted.

"Let me text my mom to let her know where we are, okay?" Charlie asked sweetly and Skyler was melting slowly like butter.

"Okay."

The blonde shot off the text than took a seat next to Skyler tucking her skirt softly. Her gaze cross over the expanse in front of her before she spoke quietly unable to make eye contact. "Please don't interrupt when I start or I'll never get this out."

"I can't promise that." Skyler replied seriously. She could see the shift in the blonde. It was the same shift she saw the day Charlie spoke about her fathers abuse. Skyler's worry began to creep in.

"Can you just try?" Charlie pleaded.

"Okay."

"I'm sorry for leaving the other night and ignoring you. I was upset with you."

Skyler's brows hit her hairline before they furrowed in confusion. The brunette was about to speak but Charlie beat her to it.

"I heard you. I was leaving the bedroom to find you and apologize about asking you to leave but I heard you on the phone. You were talking to some girl named Bianca."

"It's not what you think!" Skyler rushed out in fear.

Charlie gave her a look that clearly spoke volumes of disbelief. "Sky, don't. I don't want to hear it." Skyler's eyes pricked a little with tears as sadness engulfed her.

"I swear Char, she's means nothing-"

"Sky. Please don't. Like I said I don't want to hear it but more importantly you don't have to explain yourself. I'm in the wrong here." Charlie replied with sincere remorse.

Skyler began to protest but Charlie gave her another look. The brunette shut her mouth but you could see the sadness weighing her down.

Charlie licked her lips and began talking again. "To me at least, It sounded intimate and I just.. I felt this jealousy over take me and all I could think was, she said she liked me. She said she wanted to be with me. She _kissed me. _I felt.. I don't know betrayed. Stupid. I also felt disgusted and angry with myself. Because I shouldn't have tried to be a part of your world." Skyler bit her lip because she had so much to say but was trying to respect Charlie's request. "Anyway, I left and I'm sorry for the way I acted. I did tell our moms where I was going. After I calmed down I decided to come and speak to you. To tell you why I've been acting so weird but.. You didn't open the door."

At the admission Skyler shut her eyes briefly. She wasn't upset with herself per se. She just wished she would have answered the door now.

"I shouldn't have expected you to open the door. I shouldn't expect you to be understanding because god how could I? I shouldn't have tried to fit into your life when my own life is full of baggage that _no one_ should have to deal with, least of all you. Here I am with a boyfriend though I don't want him but a boyfriend nonetheless and I expect you to what? Wait for me when it's obvious I'd never be able to be with you. Especially not after.." The blonde trailed off as her mind was clearly taking her some where Skyler wasn't privy to.

The brunette licked her lips. She couldn't hold it in anymore. Charlie wouldn't accept talking about Bianca but she didn't say she couldn't broach the other subject that was causing Skyler to lose her mind. "Why have you been acting so weird? You won't even... You even let me touch you without freaking out."

Charlie shut her eyes and they misted beneath their lids. She let out a shuddering breath and willed herself not to cry but the sob escaped her throat without her control.

Skyler's eyes widened in surprise before she could touch the blonde Charlie stood up and fought with her emotions as she turned her sadness into anger.

"I didn't know." She whispered as her throat struggled to swallow the lump that was forming.

Skyler furrowed her brow in confusion and worry, alarms going off instantly. "Didn't know what?"

"He said we.. He said we were having dinner with his parents an-" Charlie cut herself off as her tears spilled over more.

"Who?!" Skyler asked jumping to her feet as an unsettling feeling pulled at her stomach.

Just as Charlie was going to reply both girls cell phones rang. Skyler fumbled for her phone to shut it off but saw it was her mother so she answered but Charlie didn't.

She stepped away from the brunette to wipe her tears. She opened her purse and pulled out her eye drops.

Skyler answered as she watched in disbelief as Charlie dropped the drops in her eyes than powered her nose to rid it of the visible pink than reapplied her lips stick. The blonde shut her eyes and began mumbling something to herself that sounded suspiciously like _'Your okay. Everything's okay.' _.

"Hello? Sky? Are you there?" Shelby's voice rang out in the frozen brunette's ear.

"Yes."

"We're headed out. Are you guys still at the entrance?"

"Yes. We are."

"Okay. See you in five minutes."

"Yeah.." Skyler trailed off in worry. Charlie's back was still to her.

"Char?"

"..."

"Charlie, sweetie, are you okay?"

Charlie turned slowly around to the brunette her eyes cleared of any emotion. "I will be."

"We're not done talking about this." Skyler replied she could feel her anger building. It always did when she watched the triplets have to gather themselves and become almost emotionless. As if nothing is wrong.

"I know. I didn't say we were." Charlie's voice coming out calm and strong as if she hadn't a care in the world.

"This is exactly what I'm talking about, Charlie!" Gesturing to the blonde's unbothered appearance. "You can't pretend like everything is okay! It's not healthy! I told you before and I'll tell you again as many times as you need to hear it." Skyler spoke strongly lifting her hands to cup the surprised blonde's cheeks. Gazing into the blonde's eyes as they began to show signs of a possible collapse right there in front of whoever could see.

Skyler lowered her tone full of sincerity and unconditional love. "_I'm right Here. _I'm not going anywhere and nothing and no one will get between us but, baby.." At the term of endearment Charlie's lips trembled as her eyes began to mist once more. "Baby, you have to let me in, in order for me to be here for you, okay? Do you understand?"

Charlie nodded as a lone tear escaped. Skyler stepped forward and kissed the blonde's cheek where the tear escaped as she slid her arms around the blonde's neck and the two hugged for the first time in the longest most unbearable day of their lives simple by being apart.

"I'm sorry!" Charlie whimpered.

"Baby, don't be sorry. Be honest with me."

"There they are!" Sam said causing Skyler to pull back. "We'll talk later, baby." Skyler spoke with a pointed look.

Charlie nodded. "Okay.." The blonde's vocal cords shook heavily as fear crept into her eyes causing Skyler to want to rush home and wrap the blonde in a her arms and shield her from whatever pain and fear that was causing this to happen.

Charlie released the brunette quickly but looking casual as she pulled her sun glasses from her purse and slipped them on, just as the rest of the family reached them so her misted eyes couldn't be seen.

Skyler held out her hand to the surprised blonde with a soft reassuring smile that said they weren't fully okay but they _were _going to get there.

Charlie slipped her hands into the brunette's and both girls felt whole for the first time in a day.

* * *

**SHELBY AND JUDY.**

Shelby watched Judy with a warm heart. Judy looked so relaxed and happy. The older woman was smiling broadly as the man before them sketched a cartoon of the two of them. They were suppose to be holding their poses as he drew them.

Judy and Shelby held eye contact but they kept snorting in laughter for no reason. Judy giggled and ducked her head briefly, her hair slipping from her shoulder.

Shelby's eyes widened at the sight just visible by the semi drop of the blonde's blouse just below the neck line on the back of her neck.

A scar. A thick scar that looked like it hasn't healed properly. Judy's head lifted and Shelby plastered on a smile though her heart began to pound.

* * *

**SAM AND MERCEDES.**

_"So where are you now?" _Mercedes asked with a smile in her tone.

"We're at festival." Sam replied with his own smile.

_"Are you having fun?"_

_"I am but I'd be having more fun if you were here with me."_

_"Your sweet. I wish I could be there." _

_"Maybe when I get back, we could go out again? If your not busy of course."_

_"I'd love too."_

"But in the mean time, Just because you aren't here doesn't mean I can't win you anything. So what'll it be there's a large bear, a unicorn, giraffe, a star, a heart-"

_"The heart!" _Mercedes answered with excitement completely swooning over the boys consideration and sweetness. Where has he been all her life?

"Okay.. My heart it is." Sam replied smoothly with a flirtatious smile in his tone that caused Mercedes to flush deeply.

* * *

**QUINN AND RACHEL.**

Quinn was smiling broadly as she took in the sights and smells of the festival. She felt like a kid in wonderland. She wished Rachel was a little more lively. The brunette had seemed off all day.

She wanted to ask Rachel what's wrong but doesn't want to upset the brunette because she was scared Rachel would storm off.

She may not be able to convince Rachel to get on the rides with her, though she'd be lying if she said she didn't want to at the very least experience one ride. She'd Still take Rachel's company no matter her mood, over any ride any day.

So, with a little disappointment she just walked with Rachel through the festival. Not really stopping to look at anything. Just taking in the life happening happily around them.

Quinn's eye brows furrowed in confusion because Rachel released her hand an slowly trudged to the bench to their right without a word.

Quinn watched her form tremble slightly as she sat. The blonde's heart rate rose a little immediately.

She walked to the brunette and sat down cautiously. All day Rachel's been silent even though she barely speaks Quinn could just feel the difference in her moods and right now was no different.

"Rachel?" Quinn called softly but Rachel's head remained bowed and her hoodie covered her face entirely so Quinn couldn't see any sign that she heard her.

"Rachel?.. Are you okay?" Quinn asked softly as she reached out for Rachel's hand, the one she knew was the good one.

The blonde gasped as she felt how hot they were and all fear of upsetting Rachel flew out the window as she tucked her hand low and cupped the brunette's cheek to make her lift her head and gasped once more at the heat radiating from the brunette as well as the sweat.

Rachel whimpered when her head was lifted because she not only felt fatigued but also achy. She had woken several times through out the night and day feeling some pains here and there.

"Oh my god, Rachel, your burning up!"

Rachel just moaned as she pulled her face from the blonde's grasp and lowered her head onto her folded arms over her knees.

"Stay right here, I'm going to get you some water." Quinn spoke frantically.

The blonde rushed away to the closest concession stand and became angry instantly at the line. Her eyes kept glancing at Rachel sat on the bench, with worry.

She immediately took out her phone and shot a mass terrified text to the rest of the family of what she discovered and where she and Rachel were currently.

She received immediate responses that they were on their way and to not move. Thankfully, the line went a little quicker than Quinn anticipated and was able to get the water. She rushed back to Rachel.

"Rachel! Rachel I have your water!"

Silence. Rachel didn't even move to acknowledge her. Quinn felt an unsettling feeling creep into her bones.

"Rachel?" Quinn tried again.

She touched the brunette's shoulder and gave her a light shove. Nothing. Quinn heart hammered and she stooped low in to Rachel's personal space.

"Rachel?! Rachel wake up!" Quinn spoke frantically as she roughly shook the brunette's shoulder, before she grabbled to cup the Rachel's face to see if she was responsive.

She was than met with a groan from Rachel. Relief swept through Quinn briefly before she was hit with the feeling of nausea when Rachel's mouth opened on it's uncontrollable accord and puked right in to her face.

It wasn't a small acid kind of puke either, it was a lot and when she felt it slime down her shirt and into her bra she herself turned side ways and puked, as the smell of Rachel's puke invaded her nostrils.

"Ewww!" Skyler squealed.

"Oh my god!" Judy covered her mouth with a shudder.

"Oh, that's just fucking gross." Shelby followed as she winced turning her eyes away from the sight they just walked upon.

Sam curled his lip feeling sorry for his sister.

Charlie's mouth was gaped open before she turned her gaze away as a chunk of whatever the hell Rachel threw up dropped from her sisters face and plopped to the floor. Her stomach churned at the sight.

* * *

**COLUMBUS HOSPITAL 3 HOURS LATER.**

The Berry-Corcoran/Fabray clan were all in the emergency waiting room minus Shelby who was in the back with Rachel since she was a minor.

Quinn refused to go back to the hotel and shower wanting to be there when they found out what was wrong with Rachel. She had been the one to drive Rachel since they were they were driving together all day.

Thankfully, a nurse gave Quinn a pair of scrubs to change into and hospital issue shampoo and soap. Quinn went to the bathroom to scrub her face and wash her hair in the sink with the assistance of her sister and Skyler.

They had been waiting for a while than the doors that led to the halls were the patient rooms were, opened to reveal a tired and worried Shelby. The group jumped to their feet and rushed over to her.

"Is she okay?"

"What's wrong with her?"

"Is the baby okay?"

"What did they say?"

"Is she awake?"

All five of the group fired the questions one after the other in worry. Shelby took a deep breath.

"I don't know how or what happened because Rachel refuses to answer but apparently she had multiple gashes on her left hand."

multiple reactions happened at once but the only two that caused red flags for Shelby were Quinn and Charlie. There was no shock only worry and regret from Quinn and fear with a heavy dose of guilt from Charlie.

Shelby decided to not say anything yet. It was clear the two teens knew and felt awful about something if the glancing at each other was anything to go by.

Shelby also felt a severe headache coming on after getting a weak albeit hurtful dismissal from Rachel after she very, _very _gently tried to ask Rachel what happened.

Because her daughter's hand looked like it was ran through a wood chipper.

Not only that but Shelby still had Judy's scar on her mind and she was worried because it was in an odd place and she could tell from all her years of experience with these matters, that it was inflicted but not _self _inflicted.

She could also tell it was recent, it must only been healing a couple of weeks give or take.

The brunette was slowly getting frustrated with the group of people she holds dear because it seems their all hiding _something _from her, from each other and it will only be a matter of time before things hit the fan and though Shelby wants to question Charlie and Quinn. She honestly felt too stressed and exhausted with fear and worry to discuss anything.

Rachel's wounds were bad and _someone _had attempted to sew her gashes shut. Whomever did it, the doctor said they had to have some experience with neat and tight stiches like that but since the wound was not properly sterilized and constantly cleaned, it became infected.

Which snowballed in to a fever that was causing her daughter aches, pains and nausea but since the wound looked no more than a few days old possibly a week.

The infection didn't reach the point that they would require any sort of surgery to remove any severely infected tissue.

"She's okay though she does have an infection that's the cause of her fever and nausea. She a little fatigued and the doctor requested she stay over night for observation since she's pregnant."

The group relaxed with relief but the most relief was seen on Charlie and Quinn.

Shelby felt her anger brewing and knew her temper. So she decided not to stay with the group and make an exit to give herself time to cool off under the guise of dinner.

"Now since she kicked me out of her room. I'll go grab dinner for whoever's staying. Quinn since you seem to be the only one she can stand, would you mind staying with her for-"

"Yes!" Quinn replied instantly eager and though Shelby's a little upset with the girl for keeping an obvious secret of importance from her.

She also couldn't help feel grateful and thank all that is holy that Rachel has found a friend in Quinn who is obviously more than happy to fill the roll.

"Okay, all of you just text me what you want and I'll pick it up."

"Shelby, do you want me to come." Judy asked sweetly.

"No.." At Shelby's admittance and tone that she didn't mean to reveal, Judy's face fell a little.

The older blonde could tell the minute Shelby returned that she had weight weighing her down and looked on the edge of tears.

Shelby felt like shit at the sight of Judy's crestfallen face. "Someone should be here with the kids is all."

The entire group could clearly feel that was a blatant lie. An uncomfortable feeling settled upon them.

For the first time since the reconnection was made, Shelby and Judy felt distance between them.

The kids felt worry rise within them as well as awkwardness at the feeling so they all turned back to the waiting room to give the adults privacy.

"Shelby?.. Did I.. Did I do something to offend you?"

"No." Shelby replied which was the truth. She wasn't offended. She was hurt that her friend was hiding something from her and so were the triplets children. So were her _own _children.

"Than what's wron-"

"Listen, we'll talk another time. I'm already stressed about Rachel and I honestly can't have this conversation with you right now. I'm sorry." Shelby replied softly unable to look at her friend. She turned abruptly and walked away from a hurt Judy.

* * *

**QUINN AND RACHEL.**

Rachel laid in the hospital bed in silence. She was very, very upset because not only had they had to remove Quinn's stitches but they had to re-stitch her than bandage her and now her hand was fucking throbbing in pain and she couldn't get any heavy medication because she was pregnant.

Let's not forget that Shelby had tried to ask as sweetly as she could what happened but Rachel wouldn't confide in her even if she was the last fucking human being on earth.

Just then their was a knock on her door and Rachel refused to ask who it is. Slowly the door opened to reveal Quinn.

The blonde entered and shut the door quietly. She walked toward the bed and could see Rachel was awake.

"Hey.."

"..."

"How are you feeling?"

"..."

Quinn sighed. It was clear Rachel wasn't going to be forth coming. She decided not to push and just talk.

"I'm happy to see your okay. You had me worried there for a minute." Quinn licked her lips. "Charlie asked me to tell you that she's glad your oka-"

Rachel scoffed. "Well you tell your dear sister she can go fuck herself and shove that fake as sincerity up her ass and than repeat it to someone who gives a shit." Rachel growled and Quinn's eyes widened in surprise.

"Rachel, is she the reason-"

"My life is none of your fucking business! Why are you even here? Because I sure as hell didn't ask for you. In fact, why don't you just disappear? You and your fucked up sister are the reason I'm even sick with an infection! So just get fucking lost already!" Rachel yelled her eyes cold and hateful. It was clear that it was straining on the brunette to yell.

Quinn's eyes were filled with unshed tears but she refused to let them fall. It was silent for a moment before her voice low and raspy replied.

"No. I'm not the reason your in here. _I'm_ the reason you had some form of medical attention when you did whatever stupid thing you did." Quinn's voice rose in volume and came out strong before her eyes turned icy and her HBIC glare was in full force aimed directly at Rachel who glared back internally wondering if the blonde in front of her is bipolar?

"Your here because _you _didn't take care of your _own _injuries! Your here because _your_ too stupid and stubborn to tell the truth and allow someone to be there for you! And you know what?! You have no one to blame but _yourself! _So screw you, Rachel!"

With that, a very pissed off HBIC stormed out the door leaving a pissed off and slightly remorseful Rachel in her wake.


	20. Chapter 20

**CHARLIE, SKYLER AND REBECCA.**

Cheerios practice just ended and everyone but Quinn got to hit the showers. It was her job to put the gear away.

Charlie and Skyler were at their lockers in the locker room. It has been a week and half since the trip to Columbus and though Charlie promised they'd finish their conversation, they hadn't.

After the indicent with Rachel, Charlie had shut down and Skyler didn't know why. Rachel was released the next morning and Shelby had been instructed that Rachel needed bed rest.

So the Columbus weekend had been cut short. That morning that Rachel had been released, they had all packed up the cars and headed back to Lima.

Than the Fabray's went radio silent and the Berry-Corcoran clan had been going stir crazy for a week than that Monday morning of the week, the triplets returned to school but something once again was off.

Skyler had noticed Quinn was more frosty and less patient with everyone around her. Sam was like a walking brick wall with sometimes unfocused eyes.

She had watched Charlie become snippy, impatient and rude to every one around her even her siblings but couldn't for the life of her figure out why.

Other than the obvious usual source but Sam and Charlie hadn't run to her at night like they usually do. In fact, it had been a while since they had.

"Hey, I'm going to mall after I'm done, for a new blouse. Want to come?" Skyler asked sweetly.

Charlie didn't even turn around. Her reply came out bland.

"Sure."

Skyler felt her heart clench at the blonde's blasé attitude. Just when she was going to ask Charlie if she was ok another voice joined the conversation.

"Hey, Charlie!"

Skyler's mood instantly shifted when Rebecca came around to their locker. She very much disliked Rebecca. The girl gave her bad vibes big time.

Charlie straightened up and turned toward the girl giving her, her undivided attention and showering her with a blinding smile.

Her demeanor shifted into one of happiness to see the girl.

"Hey, yourself."

"So, I was wondering what you were doing this weekend? I thought maybe you'd like to come over and have a sleep over? I promise it'll be fun." Rebecca teased.

"Definitely!" Charlie agreed enthusiastically.

Skyler was staring into her locker not able to handle the visual happening before her. Having to deal with listening to the conversation was enough to make her feel like she couldn't breathe.

"Ok, awesome! Be at my house by 7?"

"I'll be there." Charlie said with a smile.

"Cool. See you later."

"See you later."

After Rebecca left the two girls continued to change in silence.

Skyler felt her heart twist in a vice grip. She couldn't believe how stupid she had been to believe Charlie but at the same time she felt unwarranted in her feelings because Charlie didn't belong to her. So there was nothing she could do about it.

She was Finn's girlfriend after all and friends don't get jealous over their friends hanging out with other people even if that other person was Rebecca McIntosh.

* * *

**QUINN, SHELBY AND RACHEL.**

Quinn smiled at Shelby as she entered the house. It was a surprise to Shelby to see the blonde. She hadn't heard from the blonde's mother and had text and called the woman to no avail. She wanted to ask Quinn but didn't want to put the blonde between an adult issue.

"Hey, are you leaving?" Quinn asked.

"Yes, I have parent teacher conference this evening. Can't get out of it." Shelby replied with a playful roll of her eyes.

"Good luck." Quinn chuckled.

"Please, pretentious parents who use their money to get their kids ahead in life, only want to hear one thing and that's 'Your child is a star.' I'll need more than luck. Bhudda is more like it."

Quinn giggled. "Whichevers your fancy. Bhudda, Allah, Aliens." Quinn smirked.

Shelby chuckled with a nod. "At this point, I'd take anything. How's your mom, by the way? I haven't seen or heard from her in a while." Shelby asked casually.

"Good. She's had some things to take care of at the church this week. So she hasn't really been home."

That was a slight truth. Yes, her mother was handling church matters over the phone under the watchful eye of her father, her mother could barely move actually.

She was healing from the new bruises she received for not having dinner ready on time upon Russell's arrival back from his business trip.

Dinner was 8 minutes late to the table and Russell was not happy.

"Ok, well tell her to call me. Mom slumber party part 2 needs to happen." Shelby said with a smile that Quinn returned generously.

Shelby had felt terrible over the way she had treated Judy during the end of the trip. Though she knew she was partly right, she also knew she should have broached the subject regardless.

On the way to Columbus the car was full of laughter and fun but coming back had been vastly different.

_No one _spoke the only sound in the car was the low playing radio and Skyler's hand held game that Sam was playing along with the two girls cellphones.

Judy had kept her gaze out the window and Shelby had kept her eyes forward.

Quinn wished her mother had the freedom and luxury of coming and going when ever she pleased like Shelby but all the kids knew she would be stuck there the rest of her life.

She'd be Russell's go to punching bag none stop when they reached adult hood and moved out.

It was a sad truth but it was the truth.

"I'll let mom know. Um.. Is she?" Quinn asked with a silent question, her finger pointing to the ceiling referring to Rachel.

Shelby nodded sadly. "Skyler's out shopping. So, you guys will have the house to yourself for a few hours. Make it count." Shelby said with a wink.

"Always.

"Alright, see you later, kid." Shelby pulled the young blonde into a hug with so much affection behind it and a kiss to her forehead.

She had time to think over everything the last week and half and realized that she too was a teen once and had kept numerous secrets of her own, mostly out of fear.

So the possibility that Charlie and Quinn were doing the same made forgiving the teens a lot easier. She still planned to broached the subject with them in the perfect way. The same way she planned to speak to Judy.

Quinn relished the hug, returning it just a warmly.

Releasing each other the blonde watched the older brunette walk to her car than climb in and pull off with a wave that she returned.

Quinn shut the door quietly before ascending the stairs.

She made it to Rachel's room quickly. Taking a deep breath to prepare herself.

She hadn't spoken a word to Rachel since the disagreement they had in the brunette's hospital room.

Even the car ride back from Columbus was dead silent. She didn't even attempt to say bye to the brunette like she usually would.

Rachel also stopped showing up for to the student center for her tutoring. Though Quinn would wait the allotted time for her only to be disappointed.

She also has been having lunch with Biff every day being sure to be the dutiful, compliant girlfriend who kept her mouth shut and walked by his side like a stepford wife/trophy.

She knocked on the door timidly. No answer. She knocked again only a little louder. Still no reply.

She knocked again with a little more force.

"Rachel?" She called softly.

The blonde grasped the door knob and poked her head in. The room was empty.

Quinn stepped into the room. She noticed the bathroom door was closed and heard the shower running.

That's when she took notice of the stained sweats covered in slushie on the floor. Her heart broke at the sight.

Quinn decided not to bother Rachel and just drop off the item she had purchased just for the brunette in attempt at _'I'm sorry.' even though _she knew she herself deserved an apology.

She still felt terrible about the way she acted and though she could be just as stubborn as Rachel, she couldn't stay mad at her.

She took her book bag off her shoulder, knelt down on one knee and zipped it open. She pulled the item out and stared down at it.

She was unsure about the gift at first but than thought maybe it could help Rachel see that her baby wasn't a monster or evil.

Maybe she just needed to know the facts and though Rachel couldn't read. She figured hopefully when Rachel wasn't mad at her anymore, she would let her read it to her. Leaving the book itself was to just pique Rachel's curiosity.

She didn't know what Rachel planned to do with the baby but she figured at the very least it would help Rachel through everything.

The blonde was so caught up in her musings that she didn't hear the shower cut off or the bathroom door open.

"What do you think your doing?" Was said with a low growl startling the blonde.

Quinn jumped to her feet and spun around. To her surprise Rachel was only in a towel.

"I um.. I'm sorry I just came to drop you off a gift. I was leaving, I swear." Quinn said quickly.

"Are you crazy?" Rachel asked with a withering stare.

The blonde swallowed thickly as she felt that stare in her bones. "No."

"You must be. Only a crazy person would buy some one who doesn't even like them a gift or better yet maybe your a con artist, they would do it to get closer to their mark."

"Is that what you are, Quinn? Is that why you won't leave me the hell alone. Your here to trick me?" Rachel spoke with suspicion, a dark smirk and calculated eyes.

Quinn felt a chill run down her spine in a good way at finally hearing her name leave the brunette's lips.

She hadn't seen or spoken to Rachel since they got back from the trip. Quinn was not letting this opportunity to possibly clear things up pass her by.

Quinn stood taller, squared her jaw with her back ramrod straight.

"No. I'm not."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really."

"So you just go around buying things for people who aren't your friend and want nothing to do with you?"

Ok ouch! _that _kind of stung. She knew they hadn't known each other long but the least the girl could do was admit that they were acquaintances.

They had a night out together for goodness sake.

Rachel had seen her bra already and that's more than her boyfriend had seen though it was only because she was helping her clean up her wounds but still it counted, right?

"No, I don't just go around buying gifts and you know what? Maybe I am crazy. Because I still stand here trying with you."

Now it was Rachel's turn to feel the sting. She hadn't expected it.

It hit her square in the chest and the only flicker that showed the statement may have affected her was the glare on her face and the clenching of her jaw.

"No one asked you to come but your always here anyway, aren't you? You know what? I'm wrong, your not crazy. Your a sad little girl who has no real friends to latched onto. Because your _so_ lonely."

"Fuck you."

"Ooooh, she swears. Is that what they teach you in finishing school?" Rachel shot back in a mocking tone.

"Jealous?"

"Of your precious upbringing?" Rachel scoffed. "Don't make me laugh!"

"No, jealous that I have more compassion and understanding in my soul than you could possibly try to muster in that black block you call a heart. At least I care about people and their feelings. At least I could go to bed at night knowing that I've done _something _whether big or small but something to make you feel less alone. So, yes, I do believe you would be jealous.. Because deep down inside, in the farthest crevices in you is a sad, lonely, scared little girl who really just wants someone to love her."

Silence engulfed the room along with tension.

Rachel was glaring with fury in her eyes. Her jaw tense, her hand clutching the towel to her chest to the point of her knuckles turning white.

Quinn stood with a calm exterior. She was wearing her cool mask of indifference when really she was worried.

She may have spoke what she believed but the part about the little girl within was a reference to her self. Whether or not Rachel feels the same way she does inside every day, didn't matter.

She just wanted to stop Rachel's cruelty before she said something to the blonde that would cause her to go home and do what she has been itching to do for years now.

Over the course of the last few weeks she has been learning Rachel's patterns. In the few times they spoke, she can now say she understands clear messages through Rachel's tone.

Right now, she had a feeling that since Rachel was in her towel and the way she had been clutching it when she exited the bathroom told her the brunette felt vulnerable.

So Rachel lashed out to get her to leave. The only way to really do that was to either hurt Quinn's feelings or a physical altercation.

Since the brunette was in her towel, Quinn assumes she chose to hurt her feelings but little did Rachel know that right at the moment, after the week and a half from hell Quinn's endured.

She's ready to end her life. Rachel might be able to give her the extra push if she allowed her to continue with her cruelty.

That's why Quinn chose to take the reigns of verbal assault.

"Now, that I have your attention." Quinn spoke with a low calm non threatening tone.

"I brought you a gift because even though we are just acquaintances. I thought it would be a nice gesture of apology for my actions at the hospital."

Rachel's glare didn't let up but Quinn noticed the brunette's stance soften slightly.

_'Progress.'_ Quinn thought.

The blonde picked up the book and walked to Rachel's bed and sat down with the brunette eyeing her warily.

Rachel had no idea what the fuck to say because the blonde's earlier words not only hurt but were true. Rachel no longer had compassion for others or anything else the blonde said or so she believed she didn't.

However; deep inside there _was_ a little girl. She could feel her.

Whether the little girl wanted to be loved or not was still up for debate but the child in her was definitely angry beyond a wild animals rage.

In truth, Quinn was a better person than she'd ever be. She had been watching the blonde for a while now.

The way she treats her siblings, the way she treats her friends even the kids at school that are considered pariahs.

Quinn doesn't see status or reputation when she speaks to people. She only sees a human being in front of her.

That's something Rachel secretly admires about the blonde. She's also patient and kind.

Her smile is so radiate and warm it makes you feel like your wrapped in the most soft, comforting embrace. Being held with so much tender care you never want to leave the warmth of it.

Well, at least that's how it makes Rachel feel. Though she'd never admit it.

She also hates the fact that every time Quinn speaks, her voice makes Rachel feel tingly and fuzzy inside which she doesn't understand what the hell it means but still knows what could come of it.

But what really pisses Rachel off is that every time Quinn is near or speaks to her, the monster inside her belly moves, _a lot!_.

Like it's hopped up on fucking sugar, espresso, and tripping on acid all at once. It kicks her like crazy and all she can do is grit her teeth at the power of it.

It's like it knows when the blonde is near. It freaks Rachel out because _none _of this makes sense because she herself _doesn't _want Quinn getting any more closer than she already has.

She doesn't know why this girl can just come in and do what ever she wants and she's powerless to stop her.

Quinn spoke pulling the brunette from her thoughts. Rachel cursed her belly when her brown eyes connected with green.

Her stomach fluttered, for what? She couldn't tell you.

"I know you haven't really participated in any of the reading.. Well that's putting it lightly, you only listen but I thought we could try some reading today. You know, like you actually try to read some."

"Why are you doing this?" The brunette whispered casting her eyes to the ground in slight frustration but mostly fear at what she was feeling.

It was a question she had asked Quinn on several occasions but with every answer she still found her self lost in the confused kindness of the blonde before her.

She had no control over herself and couldn't put a word to what she felt.

"Honestly?" Quinn asked.

Rachel looked at her willing Quinn with her eyes to help her understand.

Quinn sighed as she stood up from the bed on the floor and walked over to the brunette who was slowly becoming nervous as the blonde approached.

Quinn's eyes softened when she saw the brunette slightly take a step back and fear began to make it's presence known in her brown eyes.

What Rachel was a afraid of? Quinn didn't know but she was determined to show Rachel she was no one to be feared. That she genuinely cared. That they were equals.

Quinn stopped in front of her. Rachel was stoic in place.

Quinn could clearly see thick old puckered scars creeping over one of the brunette's shoulders that her hair wasn't covering.

She could see old scar lines on the brunettes forearms as well as her legs. This being the first time she's ever seen more than just Rachel's face. Rachel's body from what Quinn could see, is a walking symbol of what torture would look like if it was a physical being... Just she herself, her mother and, her siblings.

The blonde's eyes became pink and glassy as tears welled at the sight of them.

Rachel was confused as to why the blonde was about to cry but captivated by such a painfully beautiful sight.

She had never come across any other human being as beautiful as Quinn.

Quinn took a deep breath before lifting her hand to her cheerios top. The blonde doing something very unexpected but she hoped in taking this leap of faith.

Her explanation would be more clear and perceived more honestly.

Quinn unzipped the corner of her cheerios top than pulled it up and over her head surprising Rachel.

She knew Rachel had seen her previous scars but she hasn't seen the new ones. The blonde swallowed thickly and spoke soft and low.

"Because.. I'm hoping that one day you will see and understand that I understand you. That I know what it's like. That your not alone and you don't have to hide from me by being mean or aggressive. Because in the end I won't walk away." Quinn swallowed thickly and wiped a stray single tear before continuing.

"I hope that if I try hard enough.. Than one day you'll actually want to be my friend. All I _can_ do is hope.." With that the blonde turned on her heel to walk back to the bed causing the brunette to gasp in surprise.

Quinn's back was littered with new still healing puckered scars compliments of Russell Fabray upon his return. They looked just a bad as Rachel's own.

After finding out Quinn had put Biff in his place. Making him look like a complete fool in front of their peers in the cafeteria.

Russell took things further than usual. Quinn hadn't screamed that bad in a long time.

Rachel's eyes watered as she unconsciously stepped forward with a hand raising to touch the scars on the back of the retreating head cheerleader.

Rachel couldn't help it. She was drawn to it like a moth to a flame. Her eyes transfixed upon the barely healed scars.

The second Rachel's soft hand made contact with the blonde's back Quinn gasp as her eyes widened in surprise than fluttered close. She stopped moving staying perfectly still for fear of ruining the moment.

When she felt Rachel's finger tips lightly trace one of the long scars from just below the base of her neck to the middle of her back just across her spine. Quinn bit her lip as it ached by the touch. The bruises were still prominent. Her flesh still tender.

Rachel was so caught up in the scars she didn't realize how close she was to the blonde's body nor that her breath lightly caressed the blonde's skin causing goosebumps to awake.

Though the ache was there, Quinn's body was a buzz. She felt like she was floating. Rachel's touch sent her insides spiraling.

No one but Charlie, her brother, her parents and the private Doctor her father pays for, has ever been this close to her skin.

"These aren't going to go away like the others.." Rachel whispered as her fingertips explored the wounds.

Quinn swallowed thickly, licking her dry lips before whispering back her reply. "I know."

"Two of them look infected." Rachel continued in her whispered assessment.

"I know, I can feel it but I'm used to the pain. I'm his favorite.." Quinn whispered as her tears fell silently in shame.

At those words Rachel's eyes shot up to the back of the blonde's head as her mind transported her back to a time she can't ever seem to escape in her mind.

_'Your my favorite, girl. Don't you understand, Rachel. Do you know what my favorite means?'_

Rachel shut her eyes and shook her head lightly to rid his voice from her mind.

Without a conscious thought her body moved closer to the blonde's and once again Quinn found herself gasping in surprise when she felt the most gentle kisses being placed across her back.

Rachel's mind went beserk. The angry beast in her growled for her to get away. That she'd only get hurt trusting the blonde witch and her wicked enchantments.

However; by her lips feeling the softness of the skin below them and roughness of the of the healing scars. It caused her heart to over power her mind. The beast became a fading echo.

She just wanted to make the blonde's pain go away.

Quinn's eyes were still shut. Her lips trembled biting back a sob but it was no use. It escaped quietly almost like a whimper but Rachel heard it.

She felt the blonde's body tremble in that way that only meant she was trying to hold in her cries.

Rachel placed her forehead to the space between the blonde's shoulder blades that didn't have a wound, as she slid her arms around Quinn's waist and pulled their bodies together holding Quinn from behind as the blonde cried.

Quinn turned in her arms a moment later. Sliding her arms around the brunette's neck and burying her face into Rachel's neck.

Once again, no one but her siblings, parents and that doctor has seen her cry. Now Rachel has but she doesn't feel embarrassed. She feels safe.

Rachel couldn't tell you why the hell she was comforting the girl or why she felt a captured feeling as if she longer belonged to just herself but she can tell you that hugging Quinn Fabray was like hugging the softest cloud in heaven.

After Quinn settled down she pulled back and immediately was thrown into the sad understanding depths of chocolate that she never wanted to stop drowning in.

"Ok.." Rachel whispered.

Quinn's eyes furrowed in confusion but softened immediately when Rachel cupped her cheek and wiped away her tears.

"Ok?" Quinn questioned.

"Ok.. I'll try to read."

At the brunettes words a slow smile blossomed so beautifully on Quinn's face as relief washed over her.

Rachel felt her knees go weak and her heart stammer and the monster in her belly move like crazy.

"Really?"

"Yes, I'll try." Rachel replied softly.

The blonde pulled the brunette back into a hug.

"Thank you." Quinn whispered in her ear and Rachel felt goose bumps erupt across the skin of her neck behind her ear.

* * *

**CHARLIE AND SKYLER.**

"What do you think of this?" Skyler asked as she held up a top to her chest.

The two girls had been at the mall for an hour or so now. Skyler being the one really dominating the conversation.

Charlie hadn't been too forth coming though Skyler did her best to keep her cool. The blonde's demeanor had her seriously worried.

She also was battling the little green monster on her shoulder concerning Becca and Charlie's little sleep over but again there was nothing she could do about it.

"It's cute." Charlie replied non committedly.

"Hey, are you ok?" Sky asked in a low tone as to not allow others in their business.

"Yup." Charlie replied with a clipped tone.

"It doesn't seem like it."

"Yeah, well we can't all be happy go lucky all the time, Sky."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing." Charlie said with a roll of her eyes and attitude.

"Clearly, it isn't nothing otherwise you wouldn't have said it."

"Look, you don't understand. I'm under a lot of pressure right now and going shopping for clothes isn't exactly what I want to be doing."

"You didn't have to come. I just thought that-"

"You just thought what? Everything can be fixed with clothing?! Well, guess what? It can't!"

"Why are you being this way? If somethings bothering you we can talk about it privately. You know I'm always here for you."

"Why do you insist on pressuring me?!" Charlie raised her voice causing Skyler to jump in surprise and sadness at the fire in the blonde's eyes.

"I'm not pressuring you!"

The two girls were so caught up in their emotions they hadn't realized their voices began to rise and they were drawing unwanted attention to themselves.

"Whatever, I'm out of here!"

"Fine! Than go! Why don't you go hang out with that skank you so love to smile for than!"

"I will!"

"Than go!"

"Fine!"

"Bye!" Skyler fired back with disinterested attitude

"Whatever."

"That's right walk away like you always do, Charlie! Because heaven forbid you talk about anything that's actually bothering you! You know What? Never mind, I'll leave wouldn't want you to feel pressured knowing I'm still lurking around the mall." Skyler said with venom in her tone as she shoved passed, surprising a furious Charlie with the move.

* * *

**QUINN AND RACHEL.**

"Dif.. Diff..I.. Colt." Rachel struggled to sound out the word difficult.

Rachel and Quinn had been sat on the brunette's bed for a little over an hour after Rachel got dressed. The two were going over the 'What to expect when your expecting' Book.

Rachel was hesitant at first and suggested something else to read from but Quinn said it was all she had with her which was true.

The blonde didn't mention the fact that Shelby had a little book shelf in the living room that was just as easily accessible.

She just wanted Rachel to learn all that she could about her pregnancy and if she learned to read while doing it than that's a bonus she'd gladly accept.

"That was good."

"Really?"

"Yes, the pronunciation was great. The fact that you figured out the word on your own this time is simply outstanding. Your a fast learner." Quinn spoke with a enthusiastic smile that shone brightly.

Rachel blushed and ducked her head bashfully under the blonde's warm assured gaze.

She didn't want Quinn to know how much of an affect she had on her nor that she was actually enjoying herself.

The only reason she agreed to trying to read was because it physically pained her to see the blonde in tears and so broken the way she had been.

In that moment, Rachel would have done anything not to see her cry.

Quinn noticed the slight flush of Rachel's skin and knew the brunette was either embarrassed or happy by her praise.

But to make sure that they could continue their impromptu lesson.

She remained calm and neutral as to not push the brunette completely out of her comfort zone.

She wasn't sure why Rachel suddenly agreed to reading but she wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth.

She was so happy and excited that not only was the brunette trying to read but she was reading a book about pregnancy.

Hopefully this would help Rachel see that her baby was too precious to be evil and the brunette would warm up to the idea of her baby. Not that she expected Rachel to keep it or anything, just understand that children aren't asked to be born and that it isn't their fault how they were created.

The blonde was pulled from her musings by the brunette's growling stomach.

Rachel flushed again and Quinn smiled adoringly at her which made Rachel's stomach flutter at the sight.

"Hey?" Quinn said sweetly.

Rachel glanced up from her bowed head somewhat shyly but could be seen as hesitant.

"I'm hungry. How about we order something to eat and continue this after?" Quinn suggested with a warm smile and comforting gaze.

Rachel couldn't help it and Quinn was shocked by the beautiful sight of it.

Rachel felt her lips upturn into a small soft smile that blew the blonde away.

It wasn't the usual evil smirk Rachel sports when she knows she's gutting you with her words like fish.

No, this was something else entirely. She looked bashful and a bashful Rachel was all kinds of cute in Quinn's book.

"Ok.." Rachel agreed timidly.

The two stared at each other warmly both feeling completely enraptured by the other and the turn of events.

Just yesterday they hadn't spoken a word to each other, now their literally gazing into each other's eyes.

Maybe it was the matching scars or it was Quinn's tears or maybe it was Rachel's treacherous heart who bent over backwards at the blonde's needs.

Neither of them knew what it was but what they did know was that, that evening something shifted in their relationship, largely on Rachel's part.

She made an effort. A decision she wouldn't have made for anyone else.

A move that she had no idea would change both of their lives for the better.

The brunette will berate herself once she's alone when the 'Quinn fog' evaporates and her conscious is clear enough to scold her for being nice and trying to read but it would be for nothing.

Because the next day (unbeknownst to the two girls) at the tutor center, instead of sitting in silence slumped in a chair.

Rachel will sit up, face forward listening with rapt attention to her instructor, Quinn.

It will make Quinn so happy she'll squeal in excitement which she never does in public because she's always so reserved and quiet.

The brunette will find it adorable and melt internally.

That alone will be the catalyst to Rachel Berry's frustratingly hard journey to achieveing her education.

She will do her best to complete her class assignments for the first time ever in her teenage life all because of Lucy Quinn Fabray.

Because nothing makes her feel anything but Quinn's blinding smile, shining eyes and happy radiant energy.

They will spend many nights in tears of frustration. She'll have many arguments with Quinn trying to get the blonde to understand that she's too stupid with Quinn firing back that she isn't.

Quinn will be there when she feels like giving up but the blonde won't let her and she won't let herself.

Because for Rachel, learning to read started out as a way to make Quinn happy.

Than she will slowly begin doing it to better herself but.. The end of the road of her educational journey is a long time from now but tomorrow.. Tomorrow will be a new beginning for the two.

"Chinese?" Quinn asked with a knowing smile.

"Definitely." Rachel replied soft with her own warm smile that caused butterflies to erupt in the blonde's stomach.

"You got it, Carina." Quinn said with affection.

"What?"

"What?"

"What did you say?"

"You got it?"

"No, the other word."

"Oh.. It's nothing." Quinn waved it off in embarrassment. She hadn't meant to say it. It just bubbled out of her.

Rachel could tell there was more to it.

"No, I want to know. What does that mean? I've never heard it before."

Quinn licked her lips nervously. "It.. It's Spanish."

"You know Spanish?" Rachel asked in surprise.

"Well, I take Spanish as an elective at school. Thankfully Mr. Shue isn't teaching it anymore. We have an actual Hispanic teacher now and one of my best friends is Puerto Rican. So I've learned from her and her family as well."

Rachel was staring at the girl in fascination. Spanish sounded like gibberish to her but it was such a beautiful language. One that Rachel had secretly always wished she could learn.

"What does it mean than?"

"What does what mean?"

Rachel rolled her eyes. "The word you said. What does ca.. carin mean?" Rachel asked unsurely and Quinn smiled at her efforts to say the word.

"Carina." Quinn repeated with a roll of her tongue perfectly that may or may not affected the brunette's lower region but what would Rachel know of such a feeling. The brunette cleared her throat.

"Yeah that. What does it mean?"

"It's a term of affection or endearment." Quinn replied with a smile being captivated herself by the brunette's innocence.

Rachel looked so eager and full of wonder at the word before her brow furrowed in confusion.

"Endearment?" She asked in confused innocence.

"Yes, it's like calling someone sweetie or darling." Quinn finally answered and was very happy she did because once again Rachel ducked her head in shyness and the flush was back with a vengeance.

"Wh.. Why would you say that?"

"Because I meant it, Carina."

Rachel's head shot up at the name again. Her eyes shined in a way they never had before. Quinn felt her breath ripped from her lungs instantly.

"Does that bother you?" Quinn asked gently.

"No, I like it.. Mi Bella."

Quinn's smile was face splitting ducking her own head bashfully, when she asked with affection. "Where did you learn that?"

"TV." Rachel said with her own proud smile.

Quinn giggled. "You are such a dork."

"If I'm a dork, your a nerd."

"Ok, dork. Now what did you want to eat from the restaurant?"

"You pick."

Quinn hesitated for a moment and Rachel could tell.

"What?" Rachel asked curious at the shift in the blonde's demeanor.

"I don't want to upset you and ruin this.." Quinn said softly casting her eyes downward.

"What is it?"

Quinn looked back at the brunette and swallowed thickly.

She might as well bite the bullet. She'd rather be sure than give Rachel something the baby wouldn't allow her to eat.

"Please don't get mad?" Quinn asked in slight desperation.

Rachel melted at the fear in the blonde's eyes and tone. She immediately felt like shit. _'Had I really been that cruel to her that she's scared to say what's on her mind?' _

"I won't."

"Promise?" Quinn asked with worry.

Rachel searched the blonde's eyes for a moment before deciding that she wouldn't allow herself to get angry.

"I promise." Rachel assured.

"Ok.. Well.. I want to order for you but I'm not sure if what I order you the b.." Quinn hesitated again before licking her lips. "I'm not sure if what I order for you the baby will let you eat.."

Silence followed as Rachel's eyes turned from the blonde's face instantly. Her gaze dropping to ground with her head bowed.

She shut her eyes to get the current of anger surging through her under control.

"Rachel, I'm so sorry! Please don't be mad! Look we-we could forget about the food and go back to reading!" Quinn rambled on frantically soft.

All Rachel could do was hate herself more. It was clear that she had made Quinn scared of her.

Scared to speak about things that she wanted or thought of and that just made Rachel feel like she was no better than the blonde's father or the one who shall never be named that did the same to her.

At the realization Rachel's anger vanished and was replaced with sadness and disgust of herself.

Here this beautiful blonde girl was trying hard to help her and be there for her and all she's done is obviously made her so scared of her, that she's _begging _her not to be angry with her. How fucked up is that?

Rachel swallowed deeply and despite the fact that she could give a rats ass about the monster inside of her belly.

She found that she more than anything once again wanted to console the blonde.

Rachel decided to make another effort in that moment and reached out to grasped one of the blonde's hands cutting off Quinn's frantic rant of pleading.

Rachel's heart broke at the terrified wide eyed look on Quinn's face.

"I'm not mad." Rachel spoke softly.

"Your not?" Quinn asked hesitantly with slight fear.

"No, I'm not. I appreciate that your worried."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Can I suggest something than?"

"Ok."

"Well, I read that sometimes you can tell what the baby will allow you to eat by looking at the menu yourself. It's like having a food detector or something. It automatically causes salivation in the mouth and hunger pains to.." Quinn trailed off when she noticed the brunette's stare on her.

"What?"

"What did you just say?"

"About salivation? It means the mouth waters bec-"

"No. You said you read it."

The blonde shut her eyes at her mistake.

"Why were you reading about pregnancy?"

Quinn weighed her options in her mind. She could lie and say it was for a class project or she could be honest and face the wrath of the brunette.

She didn't want to lie. Not only because she never likes to but because she couldn't, not with Rachel. She could never lie to Rachel.

"For you.." Quinn replied so softly it could be considered a whisper.

Rachel's mouth fell open slightly at the revelation. Her eyes widened in surprise and she couldn't describe the whirlwind of emotions flowing through her like a tidal wave.

She stared at the blonde in bafflement. Quinn was doing her best to not fold under the weight of the brunette's stare.

She didn't do anything wrong, she knew that but she also knew Rachel thought her baby was a monster and most likely didn't care to know about anything that had to do with babies.

"Why?" Rachel asked softly, it almost sounded like she was amazed.

"Why what?"

"Why would you do that?"

"To be prepared."

"Prepared for what?"

"Prepared for any and all situations that I might find myself in when comes to you. Like when you got dizzy that day when you told me to leave. I left like you asked because you asked but I was still worried. I realized that I had no clue about babies or what happens to the mother during pregnancy and I wanted to be prepared for anything should you ever need me."

Silence once again fell over them. Once again Rachel was staring at her as if she was out of this world. The brunette was floored by the girl before her once again.

Rachel wasn't sure how to take that. Her emotions were every where and she hadn't noticed her eyes had welled with tears until her vision began to blur.

"Oh, carina.. I didn't mean to make you cry." Quinn spoke softly as her hand now cupped the brunette's cheek in consolement.

Rachel felt anger surge through her at the act of kindness and affection cooing from the blonde's lips.

She was angry but not at Quinn. Angry at the fact that she herself knew next to nothing about her own body or the thing living inside her causing all of her mood swings.

She also felt this overwhelming feeling of being cared for. Why was Quinn so fucking perfect all the time? She didn't deserve it.

Rachel wiped her tears roughly putting on a defiant face. "Can I see the menu?"

Quinn knew that was her cue to back off. The blonde nodded and pulled out her phone than handed it to Rachel after pulling up the menu online.

Rachel scrolled through the menu. Quinn was right, she immediately began salivating as her eyes zeroed in on the only item on the menu that made her stomach growl just reading it.

Quinn called the restaurant and placed their order. After she was done it was quiet again but instead of comfortable silence like it had been earlier, it was now awkward.

Quinn decided to bite the bullet and speak but before she could Rachel beat her to the punch.

"What else do you know?"

"About what exactly?"

"You know." Rachel said with a dismissive hand gesture to her stomach.

"Babies?" Quinn asked though she could tell Rachel didn't like the word. The brunette flinched at the sound of it.

"Yeah.. that"

"Surprisingly, I've learned a lot. It's a very complex thing. Babies affect your mood, your taste buds. Your body goes through all these changes that seem impossible but are possible. It's quite fascinating once you get into it." Quinn said with a disarming smile hoping to ease the tension in the room.

"Like what?"

"Like your ankles swelling to the point of not fitting into your normal shoe size."

"What?!" Rachel exclaimed in alarm not having that happen yet and causing Quinn to giggle at her wide eyed shock full of terror look.

"Relax, carina. The swelling goes away after you give birth."

"Oh, thank god!" Rachel breathe out with a heavy breath and hand over her heart unconsciously dramatic as if that would calm it down causing Quinn to giggle once more. "Don't ever scare me like that again, Quinn."

Quinn's heart fluttered at the brunette saying her name once more. Unbeknownst to the blonde. It's the closest Rachel has ever been to how she used to be when she was a child that was severely dramatic and told every one she'd be a star on Broadway when she grew up, just like her mommy.

"I'll try not to but Rachel.." Quinn spoke calmly. "You have to understand that though the baby is going through development. You yourself are also going through changes. You have to take care of yourself as well."

"Wha-What else?" Rachel asked hesitantly.

Now that she learned _that _fun fucking fact. Which let's be honest, scared the shit out of her. How could you not fit into your own shoes? It baffled the brunette.

She felt she needed to know now and be prepared for any other crazy shit that might happen but didn't want to seem to eager to the blonde for the knowledge that Quinn had at her disposal.

However; Rachel was unaware that Quinn could see right through her act. The blonde smiled adoringly at her.

"Well.. let's see. Your in your second trimester so around this time your belly will grow bigger obviously and you'll gain more weight. Your milk glands will enlarge-"

"What is that? Milk glands, I mean." Rachel ask cutting off the blonde in alarm as her heart seized but she was fighting with herself to not seem obvious. Quinn knew, it was written all over the brunette.

Rachel's pretty sure she'd know if she had milk glands. That sounds like some thing you would know was there or be able to see and she's more than sure she doesn't have it. That shit sounded like a disease.

"Oh, it means your breast will enlarge because of the milk it will produce."

"What?! Why?!" Rachel exclaimed in desperation as fear began growing in her eyes.

"Because your body is preparing for breast feeding." Quinn replied as if they were discussing the fucking weather and not Rachel's undoing.

Rachel's face took on one of horror. _'Fucking milk glands!'_ Rachel thought, shuddering in disgust. "Ew.."

Quinn giggled than continued.

"The skin on and around your nipples will darken or in your case have already. You may have small bumps around your nipples too. That's nothing to worry about though. The bumps are the glands that make an oily substance to keep your nipples from drying out. A yellowish fluid, called colostrum, might begin or has already begun to leak from your nipples. So, watch out for that." Quinn said with a small.

Rachel shuddered again and Quinn giggled again. Just than the doorbell rung and Quinn winked at the brunette whose heart rattled and the black coal around her heart cracked open a little more, at the gesture.

"Our food has arrived, Carina. I'll be back in a second." The blonde got to her feet leaving the room as she grabbed her purse from her back pack along the way.

Rachel watched her go feeling a yearning to follow the blonde just to be next to her again.

She thought about all the stuff Quinn just told her and once again felt completely lost about her own situation.

She glanced down at her belly than down at the book Quinn brought her and picked it up.

Flipping through the pages she furrowed her brow in confusion. She understood some small words like 'It' and 'The' but the rest made no sense.

Maybe she should learn more about it. Not for the monster inside of her, of course but to make sure she herself is ok.

Yeah, that's right.. She'll learn about those things for herself and no one else..

* * *

**SKYLER AND FINN.**

Skyler had no idea why she chose to call Finn but she did. She had been so furious with Charlie in the moment.

However; the moment she was away from the blonde she collapsed into tears.

It wasn't only Charlie's words that hurt but it was the fact that Charlie seemed different.

Her eyes seemed vacant of any real emotion. The only time Charlie seemed actively listening was when Becca came around.

She'd be lying if she said she wasn't jealous and hurt by it. It seemed like Charlie liked Becca as more than just a friend.

She had tried numerous times over the past week to get the girl to talk but she got nothing.

Sam has been M.I.A spending any chance he could get secretly hanging out with Mercedes. Though Mercedes had no idea it was suppose to be a secret.

The two hadn't been coming to her house either which kept her up at night worrying herself to death and causing her to fall asleep in a class or two.

Skyler has had enough. She is not who she use to be. She's not the sad twin who clung to whoever gave her attention.

She also wasn't going to be a door mat for any one to walk on. Sam she could understand was a guy with needs and has a crush on the girl he's trying to grow something with. Even if it is in secret.

But Charlie? Charlie said they were best friends. Charlie said she likes her as more than a friend.

Charlie said she wanted to be with her. Charlie promised not to keep secrets. But in that moment Skyler felt like it had all been a lie. She felt betrayed once more.

In her anger she called Finn. When he arrived he hadn't really noticed she had been crying.

All he noticed was that she was upset and had an idea of what would make her feel better but she can honestly say this was not it.

His tongue practically choking her with the slobber. His large palms groping her heavy and awkwardly.

His obvious need of a bath that he thinks he can cover up with the same stupid axe body spray that all boys use. His gross hard on pressing into knee? How tall is this kid?

Point is! It felt wrong! It all felt wrong but Skyler's broken heart of betrayel was over riding the fact that she wasn't ready for what was obviously happening when Finn unbuttoned her jeans, undoing her zipper immediately after.

No Skyler was not ready and didn't want it to be Finn. She wanted Charlie..

Charlie and her deep sea blue depths. Her soft full lips and angel like hair. Her sweet enticing scent.

Before Skyler knew what was happening her body came to life by the thoughts of the blonde.

Finns hand slip into her jeans over her panties and being surprised and excited by the moisture he found.

"See.. I knew this would make you feel better. I knew you wanted it just as much as I do." Finn said before swooping down and capturing her lips again before she could speak.

* * *

**CHARLIE.**

Charlie growled in frustration throwing the ball in anger at the back board of the hoop. She felt nothing but sadness and anger.

She couldn't put into words what she felt. After her argument with Skyler she had left the mall immediately.

She drove around for about 30 minutes before she felt herself calm enough to actually speak. She than drove to Skyler's house with the intention of telling her what exactly happened when they got back from Columbus and who they found waiting for them unexpectedly.

Not wanting Shelby asking any questions as to why she had been crying. She climbed the tree instead of using the front door but when she got to Skyler's window it was locked. It was never locked.

She sat on the side of the roof and waited for Skyler to come back to her room from where she probably was in the house but she never came.

She had stood outside the brunette's window for 2 hours before realizing the brunette wasn't coming home anytime soon.

She climbed back down the tree and texted Skyler 4 times before trying to call and getting her voicemail. She didn't leave a message.

She got back in her car and drove away heading straight for the river court were she has been for the last hour.

All she could think about was Skyler. How she had been treating her. How she deserved her not caring about her anymore.

She did this to herself. She thought about the last two weeks and what was coming when Puck was fully healed. She didn't want it.

She prayed by some miracle it wouldn't happen but she knew she had no choice. Now that she thinks about it. Maybe Skyler _is _better off without her.

* * *

**QUINN AND RACHEL.**

Rachel sat wide eyed in fear as if she were listening to a horror story as the blonde explained what stretch marks were. They sounded like the fucking worst.

"..Elastic fibers right beneath the skin tear. This creates streaks of indented skin called stretch marks. They usually only show up on your breast and belly but sometimes the weight gained could cause them on your thighs or butt." Quinn finished.

Rachel did not look happy. She looked like a cornered animal. Like the stretch marks were coming for her and no one could stop them.

It was simply adorable to Quinn. She enjoyed informing the brunette about some of the things she learned thus far but the brunette also looked tired after eating her entire meal as well as half of Quinn's.

"Ok, carina, I think that's enough information for now." The blonde closed the book she was referencing and set it aside.

"It's ok, if you want to keep going." Rachel said with barely concealed relief. Quinn giggled at the adorableness.

The blonde slipped off her shoes and climbed into the bed beside the brunette.

Being sure to give the brunette her standard two feet of space.

Also being sure to turn her back to the brunette, to give her privacy.

Knowing she could stare at Rachel for hours and never get tired of it.

"Have a good nap, Carina."

Rachel's eyes drooped instantly and her heart rattled once again at the blonde's words.

The brunette felt so overwhelmed but so grateful for the knowledge bestowed upon her.

There really was so much she hadn't known. It also helped that the information was coming from Quinn.

She knows if it had come from someone like a doctor or Shelby she wouldn't have even given them a second to explain.

The brunette felt the yearning again as she thought about Quinn. Her eyes cast to her left at the blonde facing away from her.

She pondered for minutes about the girl because it must take a really strong person to go through the severe level of abuse that Quinn does and still have a genuine heart of gold.

Rachel debated with herself on what she thought she should do but what her heart was pushing her to do out weight the negative thoughts running rampant in her mind of what she's been wanting to do for the last ten minutes.

The brunette sat up and scooted closer to the blonde closing the gap completely between their bodies. Causing the blonde to gasp in surprise.

"You have a good nap too, Bella." Rachel whispered in to Quinn's ear as her arms wrapped around the blonde's waist.

Her hand finding purchase on the flat of Quinn's stomach. Rachel felt the blonde's body begin to tremble.

Soon a whimper followed. It was than Rachel realized the blonde was crying and it only took mere seconds before the brunette knew for certain why.

Rachel had heard many things by accident. Meaningless things but things nonetheless.

She heard the conversation the triplets had about her sister in the choir room all those weeks ago, because she had broken into Mr. Shuesters office to get back her hat that he had told her to take off in the hall but she refused to.

She had hidden behind the door when she heard the 3 teens in the room. It broke her heart beyond measure to hear Quinn tell her siblings to not feel guilty for having some where safe to go.

Rachel knew she could be that place for Quinn but at the time was still doing her best not to get involved because caring only got you hurt.

Now though.. Now maybe it wouldn't be so bad to let her come and stay. Maybe Quinn needed her more than Rachel could ever understand.

With that thought the brunette leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss to the blonde's cheek. "No more crying, Bella.. Your safe now."

A sob escaped the blonde as those words wreaked havoc on her heart. Quinn felt Rachel lightly tug her arm in silent communication to turn over.

As soon as she did Rachel wiped her tears, placed another kiss to her cheek and guided her head into the hollow of her neck as they lay back into the mattress together.

The blonde shuddered as she did her best to stop her cries but couldn't. Rachel ran her fingers through her golden locks allowing Quinn to snuggle deeper into her neck.

Rachel's scent alone caused her body to relax.

"Don't worry, Bella.. You have me now whenever you need some where to go." Rachel assured.


	21. Chapter 21

Skyler was going through her locker when the shadow of all shadows loomed over her.

Skyler shut her eyes in irritation. "What do you want, Finn?"

"Why haven't you returned any of my texts?"

"I don't know, Finn. Maybe because I don't want to." Skyler replied with a edge to her tone.

"Why?"

"I just answered you." Skyler replied with more bite.

"Is this about the other nigh-"

Skyler slammed her locker shut with force than whipped around on him with fire in her eyes.

Her voice came out low and threatening. It shocked Finn to silence.

"I told you not to bring that up!"

"But-"

"No 'Buts' Finn! I don't want to talk about it!"

"Hey, you were into it and you can't de-"

"For fucks sake, Finn! When a girl tells you she doesn't want to talk about it! Than get it a clue and shut. the. hell. up!" Skyler growled before storming off.

Just down the hall Rachel's eyes were burning holes into Finn Hudson's head. Whatever was wrong with her sister, it was bad.

Not that she cared or anything it's just an observation or at least that's what she decides to tell herself.

They may not be close anymore but she could still read her sister like a book and that bad thing had to do with the giant idiot that clearly didn't have a brain.

Rachel narrowed her eyes in suspicion before she pushed off the lockers and followed after Finn Hudson.

* * *

Shelby sighed tiredly as she put her phone down. She ran her fingers through her hair in frustration.

That was the gazillionth time she's tried to call Judy in almost two weeks but didn't get an answer.

Something was wrong, she could feel it in her bones and she wanted to know what.

She was tired of waiting for the truth. She needed answers and she needed them now.

She stood abruptly from her desk and grabbed her car keys.

* * *

Mercedes was laughing and talking to Tina at their lockers.

She had to deal with a week of radio silence from Sam and Mercedes would be lying if she said she hadn't worried, at the time.

The last she heard from him was when he was on his way home from the Columbus trip with his family, that was it.

Than he came back to school the following week but something was off about him.

He looked... Haunted in a way. Like he was still in shock of something.

She wants to talk to him and has texted and called his phone leaving a few voicemails but she got nothing.

He even walks right pass her in the hallways now without so much as a glance.

He never smiles any more and is like a zombie half the time.

Mercedes doesn't know what else to do about it. So she hasn't done anything else.

But it's the moment that Tina's facial expression changes that she's gets a bad feeling in her stomach.

Mercedes turns around and there standing before her with blank eyes is Sam.

"Sam, Hey h-" Before Mercedes can say anything else. A hand slips into Sam's elbow.

"Hey, you're Mercedes, Right?" Rebecca McIntosh says with a wicked smirk planted on her face.

"Yeah, can I help you?" Mercedes replied with wariness but also a slight edge to her tone.

"As a matter of fact, Mercedes, you can. Do yourself a favor and stay low were you belong."

"Excuse me, what did you jus-"

Before Mercedes could say more Rebecca snapped her fingers and a cheerio with a slushie came up beside her handing her the cup.

"Here you go, Babe." Rebecca said to Sam as she handed him the slushie.

Mercedes' heart bottomed out as her eyes cast to Sam's.

She thought for a moment that everything had been a joke.

All his text messages. Their phone calls. His sweet charming smile and swoon worthy words, all of it.

She thought that it was a big prank played on her by the popular crowd.

It was there for two seconds. Her hurt and disappointment in him had taken hold of her but looking into Sam'a eyes she could see it.

His blank indifferent mask slipped and there it was clear as day.

The regret. The hurt. Severe anguish swirling. The anger burning as his eyes glassed pink with unshed tears until he blinked them away as his facial expression went blank once more.

"Do it." Rebecca demanded and Mercedes stood taller as she spoke.

"Yeah Sam, do it. It's okay.. I understand." Mercedes said softly.

Mercedes' eyes exuding her understanding and Sam swallowed thickly as he lifted the cup and doused her with the slushie in front of the entire hallway.

Mercedes gasped when it actually hit her. Laughter rung out as did cheers and whistles.

Rebecca stepped forward into Mercedes personal space with her own cup of slushie.

"One more thing, loser. Stay away. From _my_ man." With that Rebecca dumped her cup onto Mercedes as well.

Rebecca then turned to Sam with a smile. She leaned up and kissed his cheek. "Good boy, now.. walk me to class?"

"Of course, dear." Sam replied robotically.

He refused to say the word babe, love, sweetheart or any other pet name he had always wanted to call Mercedes.

What he just did crushed him internally and as his peers laughed at the only girl he ever truly liked in a romantic way.

Sam wanted nothing more than to beat his father to an inch of his life.

Down the hall Biff and Puck laughed at the display at separate areas of the hallway. Standing on their arms were their respective girlfriends.

Quinn felt disgusted with her boyfriend and sorry for her brother but she had to laugh or Biff would question what her problem was. Thus causing an argument than she'd have to deal with the after math that is her father.

Charlie was filled with anger and hatred but laughed anyway because she was suppose to as well.

After what recently happened there was no way in hell she was going to express her actual feelings.

And Skyler?...

Skyler watched with confusion and anger as Sam walked down the hall with Rebecca on his arm and as he passed Biff and Quinn.

Biff raised his hand to high five him and Sam lifted his hand to do so as his smile shined.

One after one jocks high fived Sam and called him awesome.

Her eyes cast to Quinn and Charlie and she couldn't believe they were laughing too.

Her blood boiled and she stormed down the hall not wanting to see anymore of it.

* * *

Shelby walked the halls of Mckinely with determination.

Her heels clicked against the marble floors with assured confident steps.

All eyes fell on her and the students began to part like the red sea as they do for the Fabray triplets.

The teenage boys were fawning over her and the girls were filling with jealous but Shelby didn't pay mind to any of them.

She was going to get her answers from one of those damn kids and if she had to do it the hard way than so be it.

All bets were now off.

* * *

Rachel followed Finn in curiosity.

He was tall. Dumb. A little uncoordinated and swore everyone wanted him.

She knew why her sister was dating him but she couldn't understand why out of all the people in this school she chose Finn freaking Hudson?!

It very amusing for her to watch him interact with other people. It was like watching a walrus try to walk upright.

Like right now for example it was hilarious until, well, until it wasn't and what she just heard Finn Hudson say made her stomach churned.

"Dude, are you serious?" The jock asked Finn with excitement in his eyes.

"Yeah man, totally. I swiped her vcard like two days ago." Finn boosted.

"Oh shit, my boy Finn is now a man?!" The jock cheered and Finn chuckled.

The jock turned with more excitement as he spotted another one of their teammates. "Yo Braiden, Braiden! Guess what?"

The blonde jock came over. "What?"

"Our boy Finn is now a man."

"You're lying, with who?" Braiden asked in disbelief and a smile.

"Skyler Corcoran."

The jocks eyes bulged. "No shit?" He asked Finn in shock.

"Seriously, Dude." Finn replied with a nod.

"Damn! She is hella fine! Yo I gotta shake your hand, bro."

"Hey! Hey, Perry! Perry, come here!" Braiden called to another jock.

Finn's eyes widened before they filled with panic. "Dude, chill-" Finn tried.

"Aw hell naw, you smashed Skyler Corcoran I gotta-"

"What did you just say?" A voice came out of no where causing all the jocks to freeze as their eyes turned to Charlotte Fabray standing with a sneer on her face and fire in her eyes.

Rachel smirked than leaned against the locker casually as if she were minding her own business but really knew what a shit storm this was.

It had been clear to Rachel for quite sometime that Charlie was a jealous girl and when she felt like something was hers, she obviously got possessive.

Like right now for example.

"Uh.. Um-Um" Braiden fumbled.

"What. did. you. say?" Charlie spoke with authority as she annouciated each word while getting in Braiden's face.

"Finn said he swiped Skyler Corcoran's vcard." Braiden said quickly.

Charlie's eyes cast to Finn and they looked feral and eerily sharp.

The other jocks took that as their cue to leave and Finn was pinned where he stood with just her stare.

"Is it true?" Charlie fumed impatiently.

"I.."

Just before Charlie could speak again Sue's voice called from her bullhorn down the hall.

"Thing 2! Get your ass in my office now and bring your wonder twin with you!"

Charlie's stare was deadly and she growled low. "This isn't over, Hudson."

She kept her eyes on him as she turned away than strutted down the hall.

Finn fell in to the lockers softly as relief washed over him but fear was still suffocating him. What did he just get himself into?

* * *

"Did she say what this was about?" Quinn asked in confusion.

"It's Sue, Quinn, when does she ever say anything about anything? Half the time when she does, it doesn't even make sense." Charlie replied in annoyed disinterest.

"You're right." Quinn replied. "Hey, are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Charlie snipped.

"Obviously you're not-"

"Look Quinn, I appreciate your concern but I don't want to talk about it. Let's just get this over with."

Quinn sighed as she shook her head. "Fine."

The two made it to Coach Sylvester's office. They knocked than entered. "You needed to speak with us, Coach Sylvester?" Quinn asked softly.

Sue's eyes looked to the twins silently. Than her eyes cast to her left.

"I didn't. She did." Sue said with a nod to their right.

Both girls eyes widened in surprise at seeing Shelby in a seat in the corner.

"Shelby? What ar-" Charlie began but Sue cut her off.

"I don't know what you two did but I'm not sticking around for this." Sue tossed her office keys to Shelby. "Lock up when your done and give them to Q. She'll get them back to me." Sue said before standing.

"Will do, Coach." Shelby replied with a smile.

Quinn and Charlie were confused as to how Shelby knew Sue Sylvester.

"Oh and Shelby?"

"Yes?"

"Don't get any blood on on my trophy's or I'll definitely squeal like a pig when they come with a warrant for you."

"Got it, Coach." Shelby replied with a chuckle.

Sue looked at her two top cheerios and shook her head before leaving. Being sure to shut the door behind her.

"Shelby is everything okay? Is it Rachel?" Quinn asked in worry as panic began to seep in but Shelby didn't answer.

Though the sentiment warmed her heart that Quinn's first thought was of her daughter. Shelby kept her face neutral.

Shelby walked to the blinds and shut them than rounded the desk.

Quinn and Charlie became more nervous when they saw the look on Shelby's face.

"Sit, please." Shelby spoke with authority.

Shelby would have laughed any other day at how quick and comically it was that they sat simultaneously in the exact same way, with their hands in their laps and feet tucked in a lady like manner beneath their respected seats but not today.

Today was strictly business. Business of getting her answers so no smiles were to be on display. She also took her seat.

Shelby knew a lot of things when it came to people and she knew that most people were confused by silence.

She also knew that a scared rabbit would run but a scared dog would bite.

So right now she had to figure out which one of these girls were the rabbit and which one was the dog or were they both the rabbit and dog.

She also wondered how exactly could she get the answers she needed with out messing up the only opportunity she might have.

She stared them down in silence and she could tell it was working.

They were becoming even more nervous and to the untrained eye you wouldn't be able to see it.

They were good but for Shelby's eyes they weren't that good.

However; they maintained eye contact and it would be impressive if it didn't make Shelby worry.

Because it wasn't any normal eye contact of only respect. It was eye contact of controlled obedience.

* * *

Skyler was at her locker when she heard low whispers to her left.

Her eyes lifted and she looked in the direction of the sound.

The girls huddled at a locker diverted their eyes quickly.

Skyler furrowed her brows in confusion. She turned back to her locker.

Mere seconds later she heard it again and again she looked in their direction but once again the girls turned away.

Skyler shook her head than turned to her locker once more. Than a jock passed her with a smirk.

"I don't get it, Corcoran."

Skyler's head snapped up in confusion again. "What?"

The jock stopped than turned to her smirking. "Of all the guys in this school you chose Hudson?"

"What do you mean?" Skyler asked with annoyance in her tone because she could clearly hear the same girls giggling, only louder this time behind her and she had a nasty feeling brewing in her stomach.

Just as the jock was going to speak the bell rung.

Skyler rolled her eyes and shut her locker. She turned to leave when the same three girls passed her.

"Hey, cherri-o" One of the girls snickered lowly causing the other girls to laugh.

"What did you just call me?" Skyler asked in irritation but that just caused the girls to laugh harder as they kept walking.

Skyler shook her head deciding to leave it alone. You can't have civil conversations with idiots.

* * *

Charlie felt extremely uncomfortable. Shelby was looking at them like she knew something. It caused Charlie to revert back to her manners.

"Ms. Corcoran, I don't mean to be rude but Quinn and I have class an-"

"I understand that which is why Coach Sylvester was kind enough to excuse you both from class."

Charlie swallowed thickly. There goes their escape.

"Shelby, I don't know what this is about bu-"

"Quinn would you say we're acquainted?" Shelby asked abruptly cutting her off.

"Yes." Quinn replied confused.

"Would you say you both consider Skyler a friend."

Charlie's head snapped up at the mention of Skyler. "Did something happen to Sky?"

There was panic in her tone and Quinn's eyes took on worry as well.

"Well, that depends Charlie. Do you care if something is wrong?"

Quinn and Charlie's features took on confusion and slight offense.

"Of course I do. She's my best friend." Charlie defended.

Shelby nodded slowly. "Friend." Shelby said as if she were tasting the word on her tongue.

"Yes, Shelby, what exactly is this about?" Quinn asked gently.

"Honestly?" Shelby asked.

The twins nodded.

"I don't think you two want to know."

Again the two teens were thrown for a loop.

Shelby could see the cogs in their heads turning and it was obvious that Charlie's worry was beginning to hit critical mass and she was close to exploding.

_'Almost got them..' _Shelby thought.

"Shelby with all do respect, you're speaking in riddles and we have no idea as to why we're even here, let alone why you're here. Can you plea-" Quinn tried but once again Shelby cut her off knowing it was one of Quinn's pet peeves courtesy of Judy.

"It's Skyler." Shelby said simply and Charlie's eyes bulged.

Shelby watched as all of Charlie's sanity and restraint flew out the window.

"Sky?! Wh-What happened?! Is she okay?! Is she hurt?!" Charlie rushed out as she got to her feet and headed for the door in search of the brunette.

"I don't think that's any of you're concern, Charlie." Shelby said halting the blonde in her steps.

Quinn's worried eyes widened in disbelief as they stared at Shelby's blank expression in confusion.

Charlie turned around slowly. "I'm sorry? What do you mean, Ms. Corcoran? Wh-"

"Shelby-" Quinn began at the same time and got the shock of her life as well.

"And Rachel is none of you're concern any more either, Quinn."

Quinn's eyes bulged at that as she felt her lungs collapse in on themselves.

"What?" Quinn asked breathlessly.

"You heard me." Shelby replied calmly.

"B-But Ms. Corcoran-"

"Shelby but Rachel's just starting to trust me-"

Quinn and Charlie began pleading their separate cases as if they were being told they were no longer allowed to live.

"My decision is final. Please, stay away from my daughters." Shelby said with finality.

Charlie and Quinn looked like they had been sucker punched than gutted like fish and completely helpless as they slowly lost the ability to breathe.

Shelby stood up and began to walk casually to the door.

Unsure if what she had just pulled would work but she was counting on one thing to prevent her from leaving and finally getting her answers.

"Can we even know why?" Quinn's emotional, angry/heartbroken voice rung out behind her.

If Shelby weren't fighting with herself to remain in character. She would have slumped against the wall in relief.

That's what she was waiting for. What she had been relying on. What she staked her whole bluff on. Quinn's stubborn, dominate will and her refusal to let go of Rachel.

Shelby smiled in relief but immediately wiped the smile from her face switching back into character.

Shelby turned around to face the two girls who now had tears running down their cheeks and in that moment she could see it.

It was seeping from their pores and dripping rapidly from their eyes.

Love.

They were in love with her girls and that realization made Shelby root for them but her face was showing the fact that she didn't think they deserved it and she decided to tell them as much.

"And why should I do that? You don't deserve to know."

Charlie's face contorted in anger and Quinn's face looked down right evil.

"Excuse me?" Quinn flared as her HBIC rose to the surface unknowingly showing exactly the fighter she truly is.

"You heard me."

"_I don't _deserve to know?! After everything I've done to help Rachel? You have the audacity to tell me I don't?!" Quinn's eyes flamed more and though Charlie was also upset she could see exactly what was about to happen and she backed away from her sister but than turned her gaze onto Shelby.

The only reason Charlie wasn't as angry as Quinn was because she knew Shelby's words were true.

She didn't deserve it. She's hurt Skyler enough times to count but she didn't understand why the same rules applied to Quinn.

"I don't have to give you an explanation." Shelby said purposely to piss Quinn off.

She was very impressed with the girl and knew that if Rachel and Quinn ever became an item they'd be perfect together and her daughter would be in safe hands.

"Like hell you don't!"

"Quinn!" Charlie chastised but she went ignored.

"Just stay away from my daughters." With that Shelby turned to leave again but Quinn blocked her path.

Quinn stared Shelby down and her tears were relentless.

It hurt Quinn more physically than any blow her father had ever laid on her.

The thought of never getting to even sit next to Rachel again was so painfully crippling that Quinn's vocal cords shook with thick uncontrollable emotions.

"Why?" Quinn's voice cracked as her lips trembled but the furious anger in her eyes shined with signs of war Quinn was ready to rage for her friendship with Rachel.

Shelby stared at her and they held eye contact. Shelby felt her heart break for the two girls.

She saw the guilt hit Charlie hard and Quinn lost every ounce of composure she had over the idea of losing Rachel.

Shelby sighed before speaking softly. "You don't get it, Quinn."

"Then _tell me! _What?! What don't I get?!"

"You expect me to be honest with you and tell you the truth when you and the entirety of your family won't do me the same courtesy and it's affecting my daughter."

At those words Quinn's eyes widened as realization took hold of her.

Charlie fell to her seat as those words knocked her on her ass. Skyler immediately came to mind and so did her much similar words that day.

How Skyler had said that Charlie and Sam were using her for safety but wouldn't confide in her. Charlie couldn't breathe.

"Now please, stay away from my daughters." Shelby said again as she went to walk out and once again she counted on her words to save her from her bluff.

_'5,4,3,2,1..' _Shelby counted back in her head taking small purposeful measure steps to buy her time than her hand was on the doorknob.

"Wait.." Charlie whispered.

Shelby took an unnoticeable breath of relief and than she turned slowly. She watched as Quinn and Charlie made eye contact. The nodded to each other.

The twins grabbed hands than turned to face Shelby. Their hands trembled before contact.

"I.." Charlie swallowed thickly. "Obviously you're a smart woman Ms. Corcoran."

Shelby didn't respond. She waited by the door with her hand on the doorknob in silent reminder that this was their chance to be honest.

"You're smart and I know you know more tha-than what you're saying.." Charlie trailed off.

Shelby nodded slightly but still said nothing.

Quinn looked to her sister sadly as she realized what Charlie was about to do.

She knew how bad this was but she also knew how much Skyler meant to her sister.

Not to mention how much Rachel meant to her.

Losing them was not an option.

Than Quinn's eyes landed on Shelby and as she gazed at the woman she knew. She knew in that moment she could trust her.

She also know that just speaking about the abuse that goes on caused Charlie to shut down.

So she rubbed Charlie's hand in her own and nodded to the seat. Charlie swallowed thickly and did as she was silently told and sat.

Quinn cleared her throat as she also took her own advice, delicately tucking her cheerios skirt as she sat in the chair next to her sister.

With their eyes trained forward Quinn spoke the words that rocked her to her core and her voice proved that when the words trembled from her lips.

"What do you know?" Quinn asked.

Shelby shut her eyes briefly in relief unbeknownst to the blonde's.

Shelby walked back to Sue's desk and leaned on it with her arms crossed over her chest as she stared at the girls momentarily.

* * *

Skyler is getting pissed off by the minute. Every class she had went to, people stared.

People whispered and people laughed and they also kept calling her cherri-o.

She's also upset because she hasn't seen Charlie at all in the last week other than cheerios practice and the hall but Rebecca is always monopolizing her time.

The only time she saw Charlie today was that morning when she laughed at the incident with Mercedes.

She's pissed at Sam because he walked right passed her tried to speak to him but he blatantly ignored her and kept walking with Rebecca.

Finn's annoying the hell out of her because he keeps following her around and starts talking really loud when one of the cheerios comes to ask her a question but she never gets to hear what they want to ask because he kisses her spontaneously and than they leave.

Like what the fuck?

She saw Rachel in the hall and caught up to her.

She gently but quietly said hello to her because she knows Quinn's been making progress with her.

So she hoped that progress meant Rachel might be more willing to just say hello back but Rachel also ignored her.

Skyler was done with today. So much so she decided that she didn't want to be there any longer.

So she went to her locker and packed her things than headed for the door.

Not even realizing that Rachel had been watching her from afar the entire day.

Just waiting for someone to mess with her little sister severely so she could secretly beat the shit out of them without Skyler knowing.

Rachel smirked darkly as her sister obviously just cut school.

The brunette chuckled than decided what the hell.

If Skyler was cutting than she would too and since she hasn't seen Quinn yet today who else would care?

* * *

Sam was sat next to Rebecca at the lunch table. He hadn't seen his sisters and was becoming irrational worried. Paranoid that their father had come for them.

He was also annoyed with Rebecca and pissed at his dad.

He's hurt and angry with himself because he humiliated Mercedes in front of everyone and she had to call her parents to pick her up from school because she didn't have any other clothing.

He felt like an asshole for ignoring Skyler. He felt like he was going to explode with all the built up anger he felt.

He just wanted to run. He wanted to run and never look back. He wanted his dad to disappear.

He stood up abruptly and all eyes fell on him.

"I um.. I have to go to the rest room." Rebecca rolled her eyes than waved him off like he was some child.

Sam rushed to the bathroom and walked to the back handicap stall and locked himself in.

He paced back and forth and gripped his hair as his tears spilled over and he choked on a sob that he fought to keep in.

His heart was beating rapidly and he felt his anger fighting to be released on something or the one person he wanted to release it on the most. His father.

Sam dropped against the wall and slid to the floor. His hair still in his grip and he cried silently to himself as he thought of his mother and what had happened.

Everything was so fucked up. He felt hopeless.

* * *

Judy moaned as pain shot through her once more. Her one eye that was slightly opened stared at the dark ceiling of the box that Quinn is usually locked in, in basement.

Her swollen lips ached and her head throbbed. Her body stiff in agony.

She has been in there for days only being let out to drink some water and eat crackers.

She could barely move. She was in so much pain and she was scared that he was going to let her die in there.

She thought of her children and how she didn't regret her actions because her actions almost got them out of that house and to safety.

Almost.

If she had been a little faster. If she hadn't stopped swinging. If she hadn't taking her eyes off him she could have gotten herself and her children to Shelby's house like she tried to.

She could have gotten them help but now Russell knew.

He knew Shelby was here now and he knew about Columbus.

Now they were trapped even worst than before and there was no way for Judy to try to escape with her children again.

* * *

Rachel knew Skyler was at home and thought better than to go.

She didn't want to deal with her questions or attempts so she headed to the river court.

As Rachel walked she thought about the odd things she's been noticing about the Fabray triplet's lately.

It was clear something was wrong again but a little more worst than before and though Rachel didn't realize it.

Her thoughts of running away and that monster that usually dominates her thoughts has been silenced by her ever growing curiosity of the Fabray's.

She wonders about Quinn's dad and what kind of asshole he is?

As those thoughts swirl in her mind she finds herself standing in front of the Fabray manor.

Rachel stares up at the house and she remembers just how oppressive it felt to be inside of it.

She noticed there were no cars in the driveway.

Now Rachel isn't stupid by any means but she does like to think her sixth sense is the main cause of her survival and she always listens to it.

Which is why she doesn't fight the pinging of her sixth sense going off like alarm bells right now.

She can feel it urging her forward and just like every other time it pings her foot takes the first step and before she knows it she's rounding Quinn's house.

She reaches the tree Quinn usually climbs and begins to do so herself.

She grunts as she realizes it isn't as easy as it use to be now that thing is getting bigger she's getting heavier.

Before she knows it she's at Quinn's window a little out of breath no thanks to the weight of the monster in her belly but she made it nonetheless.

To Rachel's surprise and delight Quinn's window is open.

The brunette climbs in on quiet feet. Rachel begins to wander around Quinn's room with a more critical eye than last time.

* * *

"What I have taken notice of, is the fact that Skyler is extremely happy one minute than she's worried, than she's sad, than she cries, than she's angry and than she's worried again and the cycle repeats itself but that cycle has only ever happen when you're around Charlie or in other cases when you're not around and you're all she can't think about." Shelby said and once again Charlie fills with guilt.

"I'm so sorry." Charlie whispers.

"Charlie, you can be sorry all you want but until you tell me exactly why my daughter is acting that way, you're sorry is not valid in my book." Shelby said with no remorse.

Charlie nodded sadly. Quinn felt sad for her sister. Than Shelby spoke again and Quinn felt her worry rise.

"I also noticed you're mothers' weird habit of literally turning in to a robot before my eyes and so do the three of you and it always has to do with the time."

Charlie swallowed thickly remembering exactly when that happened.

"Now, I want to be honest and I want to speak with you both truthfully and would appreciate the same courtesy but I also don't want to scare you off or make you feel like you can't trust me."

At those words Charlie and Quinn finally made eye contact with her. Gone was Quinn's fierce glare, replaced by the eyes of a scared vulnerable little girl.

Charlie looking equally so. Shelby felt her heart ache. The truth was there now all she needed to do was get the girls to admit it.

* * *

Skyler was in her room. She was taking down all the pictures of she, Charlie, and Sam.

She knew she wasn't going to throw them away but she also didn't want to look at them. Seeing their faces just reminded her of what was happening to their friendship.

She didn't know whether to be angry or sad but she knew seeing their faces only made her feel worse.

* * *

Rachel wandered through the Fabray manor silently.

It was clear that no one was home but something still was nagging at her but she couldn't figure out what.

She was now on the ground level. She had already went through the kitchen, the den and what she assumes is Quinn's dads' office.

She was now walking through the hall and she passed the only door in the entire hall beneath the stairs.

She made it three steps before that nagging feeling hit with a vengeance.

Rachel turned on her heel and walked back to the door.

She grab the knob to twist it but it was locked.

The brunette furrowed brown and that nagging feeling heightened.

Something was down there she could feel it.

This was the only locked door she has come across through the entire house so far.

Rachel went back to Quinn's dads' office and gently searched the draws for something useful to pick lock it.

It seemed luck was on her side because she found a key. An old skeleton looking key.

She smirked than walked back to the door and slid it into the slot and turned it.

She gasped in surprise than chuckled in disbelief that it worked.

Rachel pulled the key from the slot than stepped in.

She slid the key into the slot on the other side and twisted back and forth to be sure she wouldn't get locked in and again it worked.

She locked the door behind her just in case Quinn's dad did come home. She walked down the stairs quietly. The only light there was, was coming from the small windows.

Rachel reach the middle of the steps when a box with a bolt lock came into view.

The sight of it halted her steps and she felt it. That nagging sixth sense feeling hit home.

This was what was calling to her.

* * *

"Shelby.. How do we know we can trust you? How do we know you will listen to us and not go beserk and do whatever it is _you _feel is right to do instead of what is right for us?" Quinn asked.

"Honestly Quinn, I can't say that I won't freak out or lose my shit because if it is what I think it is. You bet your ass I'm going to lose my shit but.. If it is what I think it is than I already have my own personal experiences that afford me and allow me the conscious of mind not to do anything that would put any of you in _jeopardy._" Shelby said with purpose.

It clicked for Quinn instantly. "Oh my god.. You do know.." Quinn whispered.

Charlie's eyes widened than filled with worry. "Know what?"

"She knows, Char. She's known this whole time." Quinn still spoke in her awed tone eyes never leaving Shelby's.

"You know don't you?" Quinn said to Shelby this time but not in accusation.

"I think I have an idea because all the signs are pointing to it." Shelby replied.

Charlie's eyes widened in shock and she began to shake in fear.

Shelby noticed this and immediately kneeled before her and grabbed one of her hands.

"Hey, Hey, Charlie sweetie, look at me." Charlie's lips began to tremble as her tears began to fall rapidly in fear.

Her heart hammered in her chest. Some one knew and not just anyone. An _adult_ knew and her father was going to kill them for telling.

"Charlie, honey, please listen to me. I won't say anything or do anything without your consent." Shelby tried.

Quinn was staring at the spot Shelby was just standing at and fear was slowly swallowing her as well.

Shelby knows and her father knows Shelby's here. He knows they were with her.

If finds out that she knows and they basically told her he'll kill them. He'll kill their mother.

Quinn's eyes filled with tears silently as all the ways he'd tortured them when he finds out before he kills them began running rampant in her mind. She was frozen in place by fear.

Charlie was beginning to have a panic attack and Shelby was doing her best to calm her down.

Just when Shelby thought Charlie was going to pass out Sue walked in the door.

"What the hell is going on here?!"

"Sue, please help me. She's having a panic attack!"

* * *

Sam was becoming worried. Neither of his sister had been any of their shared classes and he hadn't seen Skyler either.

He didn't know what the hell was going and just when he was going to ask for a pass to the bathroom to try and find them the speaker overhead crackled to life.

"Will Samuel Fabray please report to Ms. Sylvester's office, now you blonde bitch of sexy white chocolate ." Becky Jackson's voice was heard.

The entire room turned to Sam in confusion as laughter spread through out the room but Sam wasn't filled with confusion. He was filled with worry and fear.

It could be about anything. His sisters or his mother.

He gathered his books and packed his bags than left and headed straight for Sue's office.

* * *

Rachel approached the box on the floor with caution.

As she got closer she heard something through the drilled holes. It sounded like a wheeze.

Rachel furrowed her brow in confusion. She knelt close to box and listened intently.

There is was again another sound only it sounded like a whimper that time.

Rachel licked her lips and whispered. "..Hello?.."

Than Rachel jerked back when a terrified muffled cry/whimper was heard and Rachel's eyes widened in shock as her heart began to pound.

"Hello? Is someone in there?" She said more clearly.

There was another unmistakable cry of pain.

"Hold on, I'm going to get you out." Rachel said with worry. She had only seen Charlie today not Quinn.

What if that was Quinn in there?!

Rachel got to her feet and looked around the basement with frantic eyes.

She spotted a work bench and rushed over searching for something anything that could break the lock.

She grabbed a hammer and rushed back over and dropped to her knees.

"I have a hammer. I'm going to break the lock, okay? Don't be scared." Rachel spoke loud enough to be heard.

The brunette began hammering away at the lock as hard as she could.

* * *

Sam walked into coach Sylvester's office.

"Sam, please come in. Have a seat." Sue said calmly.

The fact that Sue called him Sam and not trouty mouth had him instantly on alert.

The further Sam entered his eyes widened at the sight of a Shelby.

She had tears silently streaming down her face but it wasn't until he saw Quinn and Charlie crying as well did his heart bottom out.

"What's going on?" He asked as he sat.

Sue looked to Shelby. Shelby licked her lips than composed herself.

"Sam, for over a month now I have been watching you three. I've watched you with my daughters. I've watched you when you think Skyler isn't looking. I've watched you and your sister Charlie run to my house at eleven pm or later in tears and injured." Sam swallowed thickly as what was happening began to wash over him and his eyes welled with tears as he clenched his jaw.

"I've watched you sleep in her bed. I've watched you're mother as well and I could only come to one conclusion. Now I'm going to say it because I know from my own personal experience how hard it is to admit the truth. I wanted all three of you here because I don't want any of you to feel like I'm separating you in a divide and conquer type of way. So I'm going to say what I believe is going on. Your sisters already agreed to Ms. Sylvester being present for this. So do we have your permission as well?" Shelby asked gently.

Sam nodded his agreement his tears already falling. Shelby took in their appearances.

Charlie was terrified. Sam was angry and Quinn..

Shelby could definitely tell that Quinn was a box of all kinds of crazy shit ready to explode with how she sat perfectly still.

Her expression blank but stoic. The only indication that Quinn was feeling anything were the silent tears running down her cheeks but other than that her eyes were trained on the wall behind Sue's shoulder.

Shelby sighed than licked her lips. "I believe that you are being abused at home..."

It was Charlie who cracked as a whimper escaped her as if the truth falling from some else's lips hit her like a ton of bricks.

"I believe the abuse is happening to the three of you as well as your mother."

It was Sam that time only it wasn't a whimper more like a choked breath.

"I believe the abuser is your father."

Sam and Charlie were trembling and Shelby watched as a calm Quinn sat between her siblings, silently she took one of both of their hands in her own and whispered. _'It's okay.. You're okay.. I'm here..'_

It sounded like a mantra that she's recited her entire life.

Sue and Shelby made eye contact both worried but also felt anger for the truth that was happening right before their eyes.

Shelby continued. "I believe this has been happening for a long time and Charlie had confided in Skyler but asked her to keep her secret."

Charlie shook as she bit her lip to hold in her sob at the truth.

"I only believe this because I over heard a conversation between the two of them when Charlie was over at our house."

Sue was doing her best to hold in her tears. She couldn't believe she hadn't noticed.

She hadn't noticed that her two top cheerios were going through this and she didn't know. She felt like she failed them.

"I also saw a scar on your mother when we went to Columbus that looked pretty new. It couldn't be by anything other than infliction."

* * *

Rachel grunted and put all the force she could behind the hit and finally the lock busted.

She fought to get the scrap piece of metal off than fumbled with the latch.

As soon as she lifted the wood lid open she gasped at the sight below her.

It wasn't Quinn it was Mrs. Fabray and she looked bad.

Really, _really_ bad. Like already dead bad.

Her hands and her ankles were bound and her mouth was gagged.

Rachel felt anger surge through her and the need to protect kick in.

The brunette immediately pulled the tight cloth from the woman's mouth and Judy took a deep breath.

It was hard for her to breathe because of the splint she had on her nose.

Russell had made sure to call the doctor to fix her up before locking her away without any pain killers.

It was hard for her to breathe and she falling in and out of consciousness. She had no idea how long she had been in there.

She could barely make out the person in front of her. One eye was completely swollen shut and the other could barely open.

Rachel began untying her ankles and noticed one of them were wrapped in a ace bandage and was swollen as well.

As Rachel untied her she noticed Judy had a lot of injuries. She was terrified to touch her but knew she needed to get the woman out of there.

So even though she didn't want to her hurt she began to help her up silently.

Judy groaned weakly as she tried to stand and swayed on the spot.

Her body odor after not showering for however long was so strong and it was clear she used the bathroom on herself.

Rachel had to turn side ways to puke because she could practically taste it no thanks to her pregnancy.

"Alright, I've got you." Rachel said as she helped a practically blind Judy out of the large crate box on shaky legs.

Judy winced as her ankle throbbed in protest.

The two began ascending the stairs with Judy tripping here and there.

Rachel unlocked the basement with Judy and Rachel had a thought as they exited.

Going through the front door was not smart at all. Who knows where Mr. Fabray was and if he or anyone spotted them it could be bad for both of them.

So she guided Judy to the back door that led to their open spaced yard that she had passed earlier and the two began walking with Judy leaning heavily on Rachel.

Judy's head was slightly swimming and she could barely see in front of her. She knew she was outside and thought it was one of her children guiding her.

Rachel knew it was too bright for them to make it to her house without being seen so she stopped and helped Judy lean against a tree.

Rachel took off her hoodie. Thankfully her triple xxx T shirt hid her belly well otherwise she'd feel completely exposed.

She helped Judy into her hoodie than zipped it up. She pulled the hood over Judy's head than slipped Judy's arm over her shoulder.

Rachel than began to guide her to her house through the back yards and side houses of all of the Fabray's neighbors keeping her eyes peeled for anyone who my spot them.

As they walked Rachel's mind raced. Now that she not only trespassed on private property, broke and entered a home and freed Judy and is now helping her escape. Rachel had no idea what to do next.

* * *

Shelby had waited to give them time to digest what she herself believe was going on and now it was time for them to answer though it was clear that she was right.

She still wanted them to feel like and understand that they still had control here.

"So, how accurate am I?" Shelby asked quietly.

Charlie was crying so quietly and well practiced that the only real indication was her sniffling and the light racking of her body.

Sam was also crying as he felt so exposed, ashamed, and raw from hearing his life laid out in front of him. He was terrified of what was going to happen.

Than there was Quinn... Quiet, composed, poised Quinn whose tears had stopped somewhere in the middle of Shelby's assumptions.

The girl transformed before their eyes and became a rock for her siblings and there wasn't an once of any emotion on her face. Her eyes cast to Shelby at the question that her siblings weren't able to answer.

"So, you tell us Shelby. What does this mean for us?" Quinn answered with a question instead.

"I'm not going to answer that. Though the logical thing to do right this moment is call the police but I'm aware that you three could easily back out of answering any and all questions should that happen. So I'm going to leave that up to you for right now but.. that doesn't mean I will stay quiet after we leave this room because I care too damn much about what happens to you four at the end of this day." Shelby said with protective fire in her eyes.

Quinn and Shelby held eye contact. Quinn searched her eyes from where she sat. S

Shelby isn't sure what Quinn was searching nor does she know if she found it but thankfully Quinn answered.

"Yes." Quinn replied simply.

"Yes?" Shelby asked and gave Quinn an expectant look.

Quinn held her stare and replied. "Yes, everything you just described is accurate. Our father does abuse us and our mother. In fact, the reason you haven't heard from our mother, Shelby, is because when we got home from Columbus he was already home and had been for two days because he wrapped everything he needed to on his business trip earlier than expected."

Shelby felt her stomach knot at what she was about to hear. Quinn continued without blinking once.

"He attacked me first because my boyfriend found a video of me on snap chat dancing at a party in Columbus that Rachel and I crashed. My brother tried to stop him but he's bigger than Sammy so my brother ended up getting hurt and so did my sister. They all attacked him at once because he was close to choking me to death. My mother took the fire place poker and started to beat him with it and got a good shot at his head and when he went down and stood down she rushed to us to help us get up. She said we were leaving, that we were going to go to your house, Shelby, that you'd help us get away. My siblings and I were pretty hurt so we were a bit slow to get to our feet." Quinn spoke as if she were discussing the weather.

Sam and Charlie's cries were getting harder to in hold the more Quinn spoke. "We didn't see him get to his feet and we weren't ready. He caught us by surprise and hit Sam in the back of the head with the poker the mother dropped on the floor when she thought she knocked him out and then whacked Charlie with it too. He swung on whichever one of us was closest. He took us down easily because when he hits it's like being hit with a sledge hammer. The last thing I remember was seeing him grab my mother by the hair and beating her with the poker. I could still hear her screams even though I was losing consciousness."

Shelby was full on crying and trying her best not to charge out of the room and look for Russell Fabray.

Sue had tears also streaming down her face and staring at her head cheerio.

"My father made a special box for us that he keeps in the basement. He locks us in there when he feels we've been really bad and right at this moment that's where our mother is.."

Several things happened in that moment.

Shelby choked on her breath as her heart seized in her chest.

Sue's eyes bulged as her mouth hung open.

Sam grunted and stood abruptly storming out of the office in anger with tears coursing down his face.

Charlie sobbed as anger filled her as well and she also stood abruptly as she too stormed out of the room. She ran the empty halls to the exit just as the bell rung signaling the end of class and kept running.

All the while Quinn still sat calmly as her vacant eyes bore into Shelby's rocking the woman's core as she felt like she was staring into her own eyes.

"But what good would it do to admit all of that, Shelby, when there is nothing and no one in this town that can stop him?" Quinn said softly.

The blonde rose to her feet calmly. "Now if you'll excuse me. I have to get to class now. I think I missed enough of my day and I don't want to upset daddy by my boyfriends need to tell my father every little thing I do that he doesn't like."

With that Quinn turned on her heel and walked toward the door.

"Quinn, we have to get your moth-" Shelby began.

"Q, you can't leave! Your mot-" Sue spoke simultaneously rises to her in shock that her head cheerio was walking away from this as if it were nothing.

* * *

Rachel eased the back door open to the Corcoran home and poked her head in. It was empty.

The brunette slipped in to the door and half helped, half carried Judy in.

Rachel listened for any sound but didn't hear any. She than headed for the stairs with Judy in tow.

Rachel ascended the with a still uncoordinated Judy. They were close to Rachel's room just a few more steps than two doors down.

Rachel moved quietly with Judy. The closer they approached the second floor Rachel still didn't hear anything.

The brunette reached the top of the stairs with the blonde and the two walked to Rachel's room.

Rachel opened her bedroom door helping Judy in than shut it.

Rachel breathed a sigh of relief. She walked Judy to her bed and gently helped her to lay down.

Judy groaned as she was laid on the bed.

* * *

Just as Shelby and Sue spoke simultaneously Quinn's phone rang.

It wasn't because of Shelby's or Sue's words that stopped her though. It was because it was _that _specific ring tone that did it.

Quinn turned to Shelby with eyes filling with something it was the only real ounce of her humanity that Quinn has shown in the last 20 minutes. Quinn reached for her phone in her pocket and pulled it out.

It read: _Rachel..._

Rachel didn't have a cell phone and when Shelby gave Quinn the home number.

Quinn didn't know what to put for the name considering she has Skyler in her phone as Corcoran and Shelby as Shelby.

Looking at that number now could mean only one thing to Quinn.

She immediately pressed send and Shelby as well as Sue were worried at the look on her face.

"Hello?.."

"...Quinn?"

Rachel. It was Rachel and she sounded funny.

Quinn's entire being coiled tightly as her chest constricted at the foreign tone in who she considers to be the toughest girl she knows, voice.

"Rachel?" Quinn asked to be sure and Shelby's breathing became even more harsh than it already was because of her worry over Judy and now Rachel.

"Quinn-You have to come over to Shelby's house quick!" Rachel said in a rush.

"What's wrong?"

"Quinn _please, _just come." With that Rachel hung up.

Quinn pulled the phone to her ear and stared down at it in confliction.

"What happened?!" Shelby asked in worry.

"I-I don't know. She said for me to go to your house-like right now."

"That's it?"

"Yes."

"Did she sound hurt?"

"No she sounded.. Worried." Quinn said in confusion.

"Go ahead but we're not finished here, Quinn." Shelby said with a look that sent a chill down Quinn's spine.

"I-I can't leave! If I cut school they'll contact my dad-"

"Go. You're excused for the day." Sue said.

Quinn nodded without hesitation. Rachel sounded weird. Bad weird. "Thanks coach."

"And Quinn?" Sue called.

Quinn turned to her. "Like Shelby said, this conversation isn't over."

Quinn nodded her head in resignation but just as she was about to reply a loud bang resounded in the halls and shouts were heard.

* * *

Skyler was running. She had been tired of staying home and being in her thoughts.

She was running with controlled breaths. She was so zoned out she didn't see the car coming. Than she jumped out of her skin when a horn honked.

The car stopped four inches from her legs. Skyler froze in fear before relief washed over her.

The car door opened and man with worry on his face climbed out.

"Oh my goodness, are you alright?!"

"Y-Yeah.. I.."

"Young lady, you have to be more careful I could've seriously hurt you." The man said with gentle chatising like the sweetest most devoted father would.

"I'm so sorry." Skyler replied.

"Is everything alright here?" Another man joined the conversation.

"Um yeah." Skyler said licking her lips as she tried to get her racing heart to stop pounding.

* * *

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" was shouted out in the halls.

Sue, Quinn, and Shelby ran out but Quinn went in the opposite direction of the crowd of students.

Sue yelled and shoved her way through with Shelby and there in the center was Sam beating the hell out of Puck.

"YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" Sam shouted in his face with his own beet red, after landing another blow.

Puck flipped them over and began pounding into Sam but before Sue could do anything a body barreled into Puck.

It was Mike Chang and before anyone knew what was happening an all out brawl began as more people jumped in. Some of Pucks friends. Some of Sam's friends. All defending each boy for their own respected reasons.

"Shelby!" Sue called over the ruckus.

"Yeah?!"

"Go find Charlie and call me when you do. I have this here!"

"Okay! Be careful!"

With that Shelby left and Sue's eyes took on one of anger as she shoved students one by one out of her way to get to Sam.

* * *

Quinn rang the doorbell for what felt like a thousand times in her haste.

"Rachel! Rachel are you still home?!" Quinn called out as she continued her assault on the button.

Just than the door opened and she was grasped by the hand and jerked inside the house the slamming behind her.

The blonde tripped and stumbled slightly as Rachel pulled her in her own haste toward the stairs.

"Rachel? Rachel what's wrong?" Quinn asked but went unanswered.

"Rachel you're worrying me what's wro-" Before Quinn could say anything else Rachel opened the door to her room and lightly pushed Quinn in and Quinn's breath was stolen instantly as she gasped.

"M-Mom?.." Quinn whispered in shock.

* * *

"I'm fine I promise." Skyler said again just wanting to leave.

"If you're sure?" The man asked again.

"I am, sir. Scouts honor." Sky said with a smile.

"Alright." The man chuckled. "Don't go running into anymore streets."

"I won't." Skyler promised.

"Alright. Have a good day." the man nodded sweetly with a smile.

"You too." Skyler said and the two parted ways. Just as Skyler took four steps she froze.

"Russell Fabray, fancy meeting you here." A woman's voice rung out crystal clear.

Skyler's eyes widened and she turned around in time to see the man that almost just hit her with his car take the woman's hand softly and shook it with a charming smile on his face.

"Deacon Wilde, it's a pleasure to see you." Russell said sweetly.

Skyler was rooted to her spot.

* * *

"H-How? How is she here?" Quinn asked as her heart began to pound and her ears filled with a swooshing sound.

Rachel didn't reply. Quinn turned her eyes on her in panic.

"Rachel? How is she here?! Sh-She's not suppose to be here!"

It was clear Rachel was confused by her reaction but it was also evident that guilt was lingering beneath the surface.

"Rachel?.." Quinn said in a pleading fearful tone.

"I.. Brought her here." Rachel replied lowly.


	22. Chapter 22

Charlie was running, her tears were harsh. Her heart was pounding. She had needed to get the hell out of that school but has no idea were she's going.

She rounded a corner and almost tripped when she abruptly halted her steps.

"Charlotte?"

Charlie froze as fear engulfed her. Suffocating her with the idea that just by looking at her, her father would know.

There was Deacon Wilde and her father not ten feet away. God why her?

"Charlotte, are you alright?" Deacon Wilde asked.

and her father began walking toward her. She swallowed thickly at the fake worry on her father's face.

"Charlotte, honey, what's wrong?" Russell asked in the most tender compassionate way that Charlie whimpered than bit her lip to hold in her cry.

Russell placed a hand on her shoulder and turned her to look him in the eyes. Charlie's eyes lifted to his but the moment she did she wished she didn't. Underneath the concern was fire.

"Deacon, I apologize but I must take my daugh-"

"There you are!" A smiling voice entered the conversation. A voice that caused her father to grip her shoulder a little harder.

Shelby walked toward them her eyes on Charlie. Deacon Wilde took the woman in not knowing who she is.

"May I help you?" Russell said as he turned his eyes on Shelby and the moment they connected with hers his inside burned with rage at the same calm, cool features she always were but her smirk was preditory.

"Well if it isn't Russell Fabray. It's so good to see you!" Shelby said with a cheery voice. "Wow, I haven't since you in what? Sixteen years! You look good, Russ!"

"Hello!" Deacon Wilde said with a smile in her voice. "I'm Deacon Katherine Wilde and you are?" Mrs. Wilde said as she held out her hand in welcome.

"Oh where are my manners, I'm Shelby Corcoran. I'm Charlotte's choir teacher. It's a pleasure to meet you too and thank you." Shelby said with a fake believable smile in a gracious manner.

"I'm sorry I don't follow, thank me for what?" The Deacon asked.

"For finding my student. I have been driving all over looking for her. You see, there was a little incident in class. I asked Charlie to sing and she was terribly nervous and I guess some kids found that funny so they started to tease her and she ran out before I could stop her. So thank you for finding her Mrs. Wilde. Despite childish behavior school is very important." Shelby said with a smile.

"Yes school is very important. I tell my Kitty that all the time. You may not know her yet, she's a freshman."

"The name sounds familiar." Shelby replied pretending to think about it.

"Excuse us but we should go. I need to take my dau-"

"Indeed we should, I'll get her back to school in a jiffy and don't you worry. I'll make sure no one bothers her." Shelby said smoothly to Russell as she slid her arm around Charlie's shoulders basically forcing Russell to release her.

Shelby could feel rigidness in Charlie. Russell forced a smile on his face as well. Deacon Wilde was completely oblivious.

"Well that is very kind of you. I hope my Kitty gets you as a teacher when she reaches her junior year."

"Boy, do I hope so." Shelby chuckled back.

"I think it's wonderful when teachers really care about their students well being." Mrs. Wilde said.

"You have no idea how much my students mean to me." Shelby said with the most blinding smile and shining eyes.

In truth hated every last one of her students at Carmel if she could she'd fail every one of those brats.

"Isn't it great to know that at least one teacher at Mckinley truly cares, Russell?" Deacon Wilde asked her eyes turning to a silent Russell.

"Oh yes, it's good to know." He said calmly with a smile.

"Well we should head back." Shelby said.

"Oh yes, wouldn't want to miss anymore classes." Deacon Wilde followed.

"No ma'am." Charlie said finally speaking up.

"I'll see you at home, Charlotte."

"See you at home, Daddy."

His eyes were boring into her and she was beginning to get scared again.

"It was such a pleasure running into you Russell. I real treat." Shelby said with a smile but her eyes were pinning him with a well hidden glare.

"You too, Shelby." He replied a little stiffly.

Shelby nodded than waved goodbye to deacon Wilde. Shelby could feel Russell's eyes on her but she didn't give a shit.

She rubbed her hand up and down Charlie's arm slightly. "Don't worry Kid. I won't let anything happen to you."

Charlie wished that she could believe her.

* * *

"No,no,no this is not good! This isn't good!" Quin said in a panic.

"What do you mean, look at her! She looks like she was beat with a sledge hammer!" Rachel said incredulously.

"I know that!"

"Then why the hell are you _not _happy I got her out?"

"Because he's going to be pissed! My dad's going to lose his shit when he realizes she's gone! God I don't even want to think about what he's going to do to us when he finds out, especially to my mom _because _she got out!" Than Quinn gasp. "Oh god."

"What?"

"Rachel if he finds out you were in the house and you let her out.." Quinn said with a shake of her head as her tears welled up.

"I'm not scared." Rachel said with a wave of her hand.

"Well you should be. This isn't a joke Rachel."

"Who said I'm joking. I'm serious Quinn. _If _he figures out some how it was me, than so what. I've gone up against a lot more crazy guys than your dad and I'm still here. If anything your father should be afraid of me."

Quinn looked at her_ really_ looked at her and for the first time saw something that put fear in her. It was cold, calculating and fearless.

It screamed that if it came between Rachel and another person she'd pull the trigger first, so to speak.

"I just don't want anything to happen to you."

"You shouldn't worry about me. You should worry about yourself. Besides right now we need to worry about what we're going to do with your mother."

* * *

Shelby and Charlie have been driving for ten minutes. Shelby was worried Charlie looked ready to jump off a roof.

"I know you don't believe me now but you guys did the right thing."

Charlie shook her head. "Yeah right, we basically dug our own graves."

Shelby pulled the car over and turned to Charlie. The blonde had silent tears coming down her face.

"I promise you Charlie. I won't let anything happen to any of you."

"I appreciate that Shelby but you don't understand. My dad literally gets away with everything. Everyone thinks he's this really amazing husband and father. No ever notices anything. He has friends in the police department. He's friends with the best lawyers in this town because they go to our church. He's untouchable. My mom has tried to leave a thousand times and she always ends up beaten to a pulp like the rest of us. Even when my grandparents were alive and she tried to go to them for help they called my dad. So please excuse me for not believing for one second that we won't be back in that house tonight, beaten to an inch our life. Than out of school for the next week or two only to come back and act like eveything's okay again and _still _no one will notice!"

Shelby stared at her calmly. "You're wrong."

Charlie's head whipped to hers with fire in her eyes. "Wha-"

"This time you have me and I swear on my life nothing and no one will stop me from protecting you all."

"I really, _really _want to believe you."

"You don't have to but you will see."

Shelby unbuckled her seatbelt and reached over unbuckling Charlie's seat belt. She pulled the blonde into a hug full of promise and Charlie broke down uncontrollably.

Charlie hugged her back tightly. Holding on as if she let her go, she'd be back at the hand of her father.

The two hugged for minutes before Shelby's phone rang.

They pulled apart and Shelby cupped her cheek placing a motherly kiss to her forehead.

Than the brunette reached for her phone and her eyes widened a fraction when she saw who it was.

"Quinn?!"

"Shelby, please come quick!"

* * *

"-Than he just punch me! A sucker punch like the punk he is." Puck sneered.

"Puck that isn't helping." Mr. Shue said.

"What? It's true. If I wasn't still healing from being jumped. This pansy ass would've been out cold."

"That's enough." Principal Figgins said.

Puck looked bad. He had a new black eye. Busted lip and his ribs were burning.

Sam sat in his seat, eyes trained to the floor not hearing anything Puck just said. His eyes were red and puffy from crying. He had a bustd lip but that was about it.

"Mr. Fabray I'm sorry but I must suspend you fo-"

Principle Figgins was cut of when Sue walked in the room.

"Figgins, I need to spe-"

"Sue we're clearly in the mid-" Mr. Shue cut in.

"Excuse me, William but I was speaking to Figgins not you."

"Sue, I'm sure whatever it is can wait." Will replied.

"Actually it can't. In fact, you all are going to have to continue your little conversation another time. Samuel let's go."

Sam looked at Sue than Principal Figgins.

"Sue, I cannot allow you to take Mr. Fabray. He's bein-"

"Figgins with all do respect I don't care right now. I'd be more than happy to explain at a later time but Fabray is coming with me."

"Sue this is not a joke!" Will said in annoyance.

"I didn't imply that it is. Samuel let's go."

"Sue!"

"Figgins call me when your done here and I'll explain everything. Have a good day." Sue said calmly. "Let's go Fabray."

Sam looked to principal Figgins and he nodded.

"What? Your just going to let him leave?! No way!" Puck said standing up.

"Puckerman, I advise you to sit down if you know what's good for you." Sue said.

"I have to agree with Puck, we're in the middle of a dispu-" Mr. Shue tried again.

"And you can still have your dispute but the boy comes with me." Sue said as she opened the door and gestured to Sam to step out.

* * *

Shelby and Charlie pulled into the driveway. Shelby walked briskly to the front door with Charlie behind her.

"Quinn?! Quinn, we're here!" Shelby called out to the living room.

"Up here!" Quinn called.

Shelby and Charlie ascended the stairs. Quinn hadn't told them anything yet.

"Quin-"

"In here!" Quinn called from Rachel's room.

Shelby was worried as to what she'd find and she wasn't prepared. Charlie gasped as her eyes bulged in shock.

"Oh my god!" Shelby said as she rushed forward and kneeled down to the mattress on the floor. "Judy?! Judy can you here me?!"

Judy groaned and Shelby was terrified.

"What happened?! How did she get here?!" Shelby asked Quinn.

"Rachel brought her here." Quinn answered.

"What?" (Shelby)

"How?" (Charlie)

"I don't know but it's why she called me."

"Where is Rachel now?" Shelby asked.

"She went to the store to get some supplies for the bandages my mom needs changed and some pain killers."

"Oh god, Judy if you can hear me I'm right here. Okay, I'm right here." Shelby said kissing her forehead.

Shelby's mind was reeling than Quinn's cellphone rung.

"Who is it?" Charlie asked in fear.

"It's coach."

"Answer it." Shelby instructed as she began checking Judy's wounds.

"Hello?"

"Q, where are you?"

"At Shelby's house."

"Is she there? I tried calling her cell."

"Yeah."

"Is your sister there?"

"Yes."

"I'm on my way."

With that Sue hung up. She looked over at a quiet Sam and shook her head. She still couldn't believe she never noticed.

Skyler walked up her drive way and her eyes widened, her mother's car was in the driveway. That wasn't good.

She let herself in the house and prepared for a lecture but was instead greeted by multiple muffled voices coming from upstairs. She walked up the stairs than the voices began to clear.

"Put this under her head." Shelby instructed.

"Charlie be careful."

Skyler's brow furrowed when she saw Rachel's bedroom door wide open and was struck with fear that something had happened to Rachel so she rushed the rest of the way to the room. She saw her mother, Quinn, and Charlie hovering over someone on the bed and she gasped.

"Oh my god, is Rachel okay?!" Skyler said in a rush.

All three of their heads whipped around at her.

"It's not Rachel, it's Judy." Shelby answered.

"What's wron-" Skyler asked as she walked closer and the moment Judy came in to voice she felt like she had been socked in the gut.

"Oh my.. Wh-what happened?"

"Our dad." Quinn answered sadly.

Skyler stood in place crippled by the memory of the man earlier. Judy looked bad practically dead bad. Just then another person entered.

Skyler turned around in time to see Rachel enter. Rachel didn't look at anyone or say anything.

She walked around toward Quinn and handed her the plastic bad of goods before walking to her desk chair and sitting, swiveled away from everyone.

Her eyes trained out the window. Everyone knew not to bother her. She did more help than anyone and they're grateful for it.

"Charlie help me get her blouse off. Sky, Get me a bowl of water. Quinn open up the packages we need please." Shelby instructed all three girls doing as they were told.

Just then they heard the front door open than close.

"Shelby?!" Sue called out.

"Up here!"

Sue and Sam ascended the stairs. The second Sue and Sam entered the room Sue's eyes bulged.

* * *

Russell slammed the door to his car in aggravation. Just the sight of Shelby boiled his insides. He hated her with every fiber of his being.

Of all the times to run into deacon Wilde it had to be when he finally came face to face with Shelby.

Russell roughly opened his front door and slammed it shut. He grumbled to himself as he walked toward his study.

After pouring himself a glass of whiskey than walked to his desk. Just as he lifted his glass to his lips his eyes caught sight of something that made him tense.

Across the hall in his line of sight the basement door was ajar. He furrowed his brow before slamming his glass down on the table than opening his desk drawer searching but coming up empty. The keys were gone.

Russell rushed to the basement and froze mid way when the box came into view. Empty. The damn thing was empty.

His eyes filled with rage as he ran back up the stairs and began searching the entire house. Once again, empty.

He rushed to the front door grabbing his car keys and rushing out in search of his wife and children.

Whoever did this was going to pay dearly. Russell pulled out his cell phone and dialed as he drove.

"Nick, it's Russell. I'm cashing in on that favor."

* * *

"What the hell happened here?!" Sue said.

"It didn't happen here." Shelby said as she placed an ice pack on Judy's head.

"Where did it happen? And what the hell is that foul odor?!" Sue asked.

"I told you. After he beat her he put her in the box. He leaves you in the box and your not allowed to use the bathroom any where else." Quinn said uncomfortably now that Rachel and Sky were present.

Rachel clenched her jaw eyes still trained out the window in silence from her seat. Skyler's head snapped up and they were wide in horror.

"This is fucking insane! We have to call the police!" Sue said.

"You can't!" Charlie said in fear.

"What do you mean we can't?! Look at her!" Sue argued.

Shelby stood up from her place beside Judy and rushed over to Charlie. "Charlie, sweetie, I know you're scared. All of you but Sue's right we have to call the police."

"Than what? He gets off with a slap on the wrist than we're sent back?!" Sam asked in anger.

"That won't happen!" Shelby said.

"How do you know?! No offense Ms. Corcoran but you just moved here! You don't have pull with anyone here!" Sam argued.

"It won't happen and I won't let it! Me not being from here is an advantage! I've got resources, money and _very _expensive lawyers! Not in any ones pocket and damn sure not from this town! I promise you! I swear that I won't let anything happen to you!"

The room fell silent except for Judy's wheezing.

"How long do you think any of you can keep doing this?" Skyler spoke up softly as she stared down at Judy. The woman who had been so kind to her and Rachel. The triples didn't look at anyone. All of them terrified in their own way.

Skyler looked up and took in their miserable faces and her heart was demolished by it. "How long do you think your mother will be able to do this? Yeah you guys graduate in two years if you even live long enough but what then? Your mother's going to be left behind in that house after you leave and she won't be strong enough to fight for herself because she'll be too scared..." Skyler could see she was getting through to them. "Guys.. You say that you have no one and no where else to go even if you did try to leave but here we are.. We're offering help. A support system that promises to be here through everything. All you have to do is say yes. Cooperate when you speak to the police. Help us save not only you but your mother. No one should have to live the life you guys do! If you don't take our help now lord knows what you're dad will do when you do go home! I met him today."

All eyes widened in surprise.

"I cut school today. I wasn't in the mood to be there. I was here at home for a while than I couldn't handle how I was feeling so I went for a run. I ran across a street near the main square and he almost hit me with his car. When he stepped out of his car he looked so worried. Sounded so caring. He was so concerned with whether or not I was truly okay. What I'm trying to say is, he had me so fooled. I had no idea who he was. What do you think he's going to do if he goes to the police first and says your missing or worse your mother kidnapped you or something more ridiculous? He'd have them convinced because he reached out for help to find you because he 'Cares'." Skyler said using air quote's.

Skyler could see they were scared but she could also see they were understanding her point. They just needed a little nudge. "If you don't take this opportunity now.. Than when he comes for you. Takes you home. If think what he's done before is bad after this he'll be way worst than I truly believe he'll make sure you never get this opportunity again."

That was it. The last nail in the coffin. Shelby, Sue and Skyler could see the realization hit them like a ton of bricks.

Skyler truly believed every word of what she just said because she herself knew abuse and when someone wants to keep you from the only life line you have. They will by any means necessary to keep you under their thumb.

"She right.." Quinn spoke up.

Charlie and Sam looked at her. "We could sit her and be scared than he'll come and find us. What then?.. Because now that mom got out not only is he going to be furious that she got out. He's going to be furious that we're at Shelby's if he doesn't already know where she lives. If he gets mom home in this state he'll beat her again and I don't know if she'll survive it or not because she's barely hanging by a thread now. I don't know about you two but I'm so tired of this life.. I'm tired of the lying, the pretending.. We can't even sleep at night because we're so scared and to be honest I'd rather go toe to toe with him in court than living the rest of life in that house because you both know he won't let us leave even after high school.. Not completely at least. He's always going to be there no matter what we do so why not try. Either way we're damned if we do and damned if we don't."

"..Okay.." Sam choked out with wide eyes not believing he was actually saying yes to this suicide mission. "I'm in."

"Char?.." Quinn called softly. Charlie was trembling in place.

Quinn walked to her sister. She grabbed her hands. "Hey.."

Charlie raised her red swollen eyes at Quinn.

Quinn melted at the sight. Charlie was terrified to silence. "Hey, it's going to be okay. Do you hear me? We're going to be okay." Quinn assured.

Charlie's lips trembled and she nodded as her tears fell.

"Come here. I've got you." Quinn said as she pulled her sister into a hug. Charlie whimpered a small sob that was muffled by Quinn's cheerios jacket and she buried her face into Quinn's neck.

Sam walked over and hugged her from behind. The three began to cry. They held onto each other for dear life not knowing what was going to happen but it was true. How much more of this could they take. They needed help.

Shelby watched on with tears in relief that they agreed to go to the police. Skyler also stood with tears running down her face. Sue discreetly wiped her eyes.

Rachel stood in her seat facing away but could see the reflection of the triplets in the window. She wasn't crying but she definitely felt sadness for them.

* * *

Quinn, Charlie, Sam, Shelby and Sue stood in the hospital waiting room. They had brought Judy themselves as to not cause too much attention to themselves. Rachel and Skyler were still at home.

"How much longer is this going to take? Shouldn't we know something by now?" Quinn asked with worry.

"We will but your mother has a lot of injuries. They have to take x-rays, blood test, the whole thing. So just give it time." Shelby assured.

"I'm going to head to the cafeteria. You need anything?" Sue asked.

All three of them shook their heads 'no'. Sue sighed then walked off. As she walked she pulled out her phone. "Neal, it's Sue. I need a favor."

* * *

Skyler sat on the couch alone watching nothing as the TV was just on as white noise. She still couldn't believe what had happened though she knew it was going on. It was a lot harder to digest when you see the actual evidence.

"Judy was in the emergency room. Her mom now knew the truth she had been keeping for Charlie.

Rachel of all people rescued Judy. How? She still doesn't know but she respected her sister so much for her heroism. None of this would have happened if Rachel hadn't saved her.

All the lies and secrets now out in the open and Skyler couldn't be happier for the triplets. They were finally getting help. She wanted to go to the hospital with them but she could tell that it was already hard for the triplets to speak about everything with her present.

So even though she wanted to be there in physical support she knew they'd explain the truth a lot more openly if there were less people. A knock at the door pulled Skyler from her musing.

She got up and went to answer it. She pulled the door open an halted in surprise. There standing tall and broad was Russell and he looked very friendly but she knows who he is now so it was more intimidating.

"Hello, I'm sorry to bother you but I was wondering if you could help me?"

Skyler felt fear shoot down her spine at his penetrating eyes and dominating presence.

"I.." Skyler caught herself and cleared her throat. "I'm sorry sir, help you with what exactly?"

"I'm looking for my children. Perhaps you know them? Charlotte, Samuel and Quinn Fabray? They said they'd be going to a friends house after school. I'm suppose to pick them up at her house. Her name is Shelby. Shelby Corcoran. I couldn't quite remember the address and I'm not sure if I'm on the right street. Is this the Corcoran residents?" Russell asked in the most humbled, respectful manner that would have had anyone fooled.

"No." Skyler replied blankly not giving anything away.

"No? Are you sure?"

"Look, I can't help you. I'm sorry." Skyler said about to close the door but his hand stopped it.

"I'm sorry but.. Don't I know you from somewhere?"

"I'm sorry no. I've never seen you before in my life."

"Funny.. I feel like I've seen you." Russell said with a furrowed brow scrutinizing her as if he were trying really hard to solve a puzzle.

"Clearly, she said she doesn't know you." Rachel's voice rung out behind Skyler. Sky's eyes widened in shock.

Russell's eyes snapped to Rachel standing behind her.

"Hello. How you this evening. I'm sorry to stop by like this but I'm looking fo-"

"We don't care." Rachel said bluntly. Shocking Russell and slightly irritating him but he kept his features cool.

"I'm sorry? I-"

"What did you not get from what I just said? We. Don't. Care." Rachel replied in a bored tone.

"Excuse me but are your parents ho-"

"Either they are or they're not. It's none of your business. Clearly you just asked her if this is a who was it? Oh right, Shelby Corcoran's home." Rachel said as she stepped forward pass Skyler and placing herself between her sister and the man before her fearlessly. One hand on the door handle and the other holding up her casual stance as she leaned on her palm. Effectively blocking her sister.

Rachel stared him down. "Though I was taught not to talk to strangers or weird creepy old guys like yourself who seem to think it's okay to walk up to strangers homes and ask about kids and other shit that doesn't matter. The answer to your question is simple. There are no kids here by the name of Fabray. They don't live here. They don't play here. Hell they don't walk this street. This house that you so humbly tried to bullshit your way into is not the Corcoran or whoever the hell you just asked for home, it's the _Berry _residents. So now that you got your answer get off my porch before you wake up our dad and trust me old man. He's taller, bigger and a hell of a lot more intimidating than you. As a matter of fact since you're so eager to talk to him. I'll let him know just what lengths you went to just to in scaring my sister." With that Rachel turned around toward the stairs maintaining her place at the door.

"DAAADDD!"

Russell's eyes widened incredulously. "Oh uh! No let's not bother your father! I-"

Rachel looked back at him with a bored expression. "Nah, don't worry about it. You need to know right? It's that important."

"No, please! I'm sorry to have bothered yo-"

Rachel turned looked back at the stairs. "DADDDYYY! THERE'S SOME OLD CREEPER GUY AT THE DOOR TRYING KIDNAP US! HE CLAIMS HE KNOWS US! I THINK HE'S BEEN STAKING US!"

Russell's eyes bulged than he turned on his heel running down the porch steps and rushing back to his car. Tripping on the way to it. "Dammit!" He griped.

Skyler stared at Rachel in awe as Rachel stared down Russell Fabray retreating form smirking deviously as she than watched him drive away.

"You're amazing." Skyler said with a smile of awe in her voice. Rachel tensed forgetting she was there. "That was incredible!"

Rachel shut the door and turned around not looking at Skyler as she made her way back upstairs now that protecting her sister was done. Skyler stood at the bottom of the stairs watching Rachel leave her again in silence.

Skyler licked her lips. "I know you hate me and.."

Rachel halted in her steps. Her back to Skyler at the middle of the stairs but didn't turn around.

"I know you don't want to hear it but thank you, Rachel. Not only for just now but always. You always protect me even when I don't know you're doing it." Skyler said in a low defeated tone.

"I know I've never been strong like you. I know I'm not brave like you. I know I never protected you the way you have me, well.. I did try I'm just not as scary as you. I tried that time Sarah Kenner sent those six girls to jump you after school. I went to see her before it happened. I wanted to be fearless and strong like you. I wanted to protect you for once. That didn't work out. She beat me up and stole the bracelet you stole for my birthday. I tried another time when Jeff Milton put gum in your hair. I kicked him on the shin and told him to stay away from you but his sister Mary-You remember Mary, don't you? You use to make oink sounds after her because you said she looked like miss Piggy.

Rachel scoffed a breath of humor and Skyler felt like her world lit up at the sound of it. Her eyes pricked with tears as she smiled softly at her sisters back.

"Anyway, she grabbed me by my hair and started hitting me and I tried to hit her back but she was bigger and stronger than me. I remember thinking what the hell had the group homes she'd been in, been feeding her?"

Rachel chuckled at that. Skyler bit her lip and shut her eyes at the sound of it's beauty. Having been so long since she's heard it.

"So I have to admit I was mad at you that day. I never told you this because I didn't want to seem ungrateful but when you came and jumped in taking over the fight with her and she forgot about me, I was so pissed at you."

At that Rachel's eyes furrowed in confusion. She unconsciously turned around, filling with confused curiosity and the gesture made Skyler want to cry.

She held it together because she was finally getting Rachel's attention and she didn't want this spell or what ever the hell was happening to break. This has been one hell of a day.

Skyler almost sobbed when Rachel made eye contact but kept her face neutral.

"What?" Rachel said still in confusion not realizing that's the first word she'd said to her sister in eight years and Skyler just about died.

Sky swallowed thickly and fought with her tear ducts to stay as dry as possible but her eyes glassed pink with unshed tears.

"I know it may seem stupid to you since you saved me from having my ass handed to me but.. I was suppose to get the glory that day."

Rachel's brows hit her hairline and Skyler thought she was beautiful.

"Not for me obviously but.. for you. I wanted to beat up Jeff so I could tell you how I defended your honor. How he'd never do anything to you ever again because I won't let him. I was suppose to be _your _hero that day. Then Mary jumped me from behind and started wailing on me. I.. I thought, well, she's a big bitch but I'm going to take her down one way or another."

The two chuckled at that as they shared something together for the first time in so long.

Than the moment sobered as Rachel took her sister in. She had been trying to figure out why she has bursts of anger every time she looked at Skyler.

She thought that maybe if she looked at her from afar it would go away eventually and for the most part it's been working.

She has been following Skyler from a far for the last two weeks without her knowing but now they were standing too close and Rachel was confused by what she was feeling.

Rachel didn't say anything in response. She nodded her head slowly with a bit of awkwardness not knowing what to do with herself than Skyler spoke. "I undestand now Rachel.."

Rachel's eyes went back to Skyler who had her eyes cast down in sadness. "I've been thinking about it a lot and.. I understand now. You don't like me."

"You don't like to look a me. You don't want me around and I get it. So I promise I'll leave you alone now."

"I won't try to talk to you anymore because I know it makes you mad. I don't want to make you mad or stress you out. As long as your here and I can see you.. that'll be enough for me. It'll have to be."

"Because now I know you're safe and.. all the time I spent not knowing if you were alive or dead hurts a million time worst than you ignoring me so.. I'll respect your wishes but that doesn't mean that I like it.. I just wish it didn't have to be this way. I wish I could talk to you and be the one person you come to like it use to be but most of all.. I wish I could turn back time because maybe then I could've been there for you."

With that Skyler sniffled as she turned on her heel grabbed her jacket off the coat rack along with her car keys and left.

Rachel watced her leave and she began to become angry again. Angry with herself because words like those coming from Sky weren't suppose to hurt her as much as they just did.

Her tears came down silently. She walked down the stairs and left the house too. She needed to walk off her anger or she was liable to do something stupid.


	23. Chapter 23

Skyler entered the hospital in search of the family. She felt lighter now that she got to say what she needed to say to Rachel.

She felt more at peace but it didn't make the pain of their broken relationship hurt any less.

She had to leave the house because she didn't want to cry and cause Rachel to be upset so she decided to give support the Fabrays.

The moment she spotted the group she headed for them just as a doctor rounded the corner.

"Fabray?"

Everyones eyes landed on the doctor and they rushed off their seats to hear the update on Judy.

Skyler walked up and immediately grasped Charlie's hand. Charlie's eyes widened in surprise and the moment their eyes met they softened. Sky squeezed Charlie's hand and she squeezed back.

"Is she okay?" Shelby asked first.

"I can only speak with family. Are you a relative?"

"Yes, I'm her sister."

The doctor seemed skeptical. "Do you have any form of I.D?"

Quinn cleared her throat and Shelby looked at her. She could see it in Quinn's eyes that she was trying to tell her something.

"One moment, doctor."

The doctor nodded as she pulled Quinn to the side.

"What's wro-"

"We can't trust that guy." Quinn whispered in a rush tone.

"Why?"

"He plays golf with my dad. He won't let you see mom if he contacted my dad already."

Shelby nodded slowly than she turned on her heel without another word and Quinn was worried.

Shelby's entire demeanor had shifted. "Doctor?"

"Yes?"

"You need identification, is that correct?"

"Yes, ma'am."

Shelby pulled out her phone and began dialing not looking up as she followed with: Would my lawyer suffice?"

"I-I'm sorry?" The doctor asked with confusion.

"Well, you said you need I.D and my sister and I don't share the same last name anymore since she's married as am I. So I'm sure if I have any more difficulty my lawyer could handle it. Even if that means taking it to court." Shelby said casual with a false smile.

"That-That won't be necessary."

"But you just said-"

"It's fine. I'm sure your sister would be happy to see you." The doctor said it was obvious the lawyer bit scared him into submission.

"Can you tell us what happened now?"

"Yes but first I must inform you that I've contacted the police. They're on their way. Mrs. Fabray has suffered a concussion, a severe sprained ankle and her shoulder had been reset. It's clear it was pulled from the socket than reset. Her ribs are briused and her nose has been broken and reset as well. She has many bruises and her body has multiple marks of prior infliction that show clear signs of abuse. She's in a lot of pain and I've decided to admit her for a few days. She's dehydrated and a little under weight."

"May we see her now?" Quinn asked.

"Yes but please, with her injuries she needs to rest. So, one at a time."

The group nodded than looked at each other. Shelby and Sue made the silent decision to allow the triplets to go first as they took their seats again.

Skyler pulled Charlie into a hug rubbing her back then let her go and followed Shelby and Sue's steps and took a sit.

The triplet's looked at each other.

"How about you go first, Sammy?"

Quinn suggested. Sam looked ready to burn a hole through the doors that separated them from their mother by the way he was staring at it.

"Are you guys sure?"

"Yeah, go ahead. I need a minute anyway." Charlie replied.

Sam nodded then hugged them, than followed the doctor through the double doors. Charlie turned on her heel and walked to the seat Skyler was sat in.

Sky, looked up at her and smiled in understanding. She reached out her hand and took Charlie's guiding her to sit next to her.

Charlie took the seat and leaned her head against Sky's shoulder. The blonde sighed as she felt Sky lean her head a top her own in silent support.

She was still scared, still worried and still trying to wrap her head around what was happening but she could feel this feeling within her telling her that everything would be okay.

Quinn looked at the four of them. Sky and Charlie huddled together. Sue on her cell phone talking in a hush tone.

Shelby also on her phone talking quietly, it sounded like she was talking to her lawyer.

Quinn sighed tiredly. She meant what she said. She was tired of the lying, the pretending. The constant need to fight for the crappy life she has. She was tired but she was also scared.

What if this didn't work? What if he did win? She could only imagine the rage her father must been filling with if he's realized they're gone.

She looked at her phone and saw that it was now 7pm. They had been let out of school hours ago.

She knew he was out there looking for them. It's only a matter of time before he checks the hospital.

* * *

Rachel stood across the street from the Fabray home watching. The squad car that pulled up six minutes ago has been sitting there in the driveway with the officer inside with Russell.

Rachel decides then and there that maybe she'd get a little info since she was already there.

She crossed the street and headed for the side of the house. She rounded it not needing to crouch low because of her short stature and wouldn't have even if she could be seen because she didn't actually give a shit if any of them saw her.

Finally she found a window open. She looked back and forth but didn't see anyone.

She could however hear an angry voice in the distance, it was muffled and extremely low but her hearing was beyond anything normal and it piqued her interest.

So she began to climb in. It was difficult as fuck with the extra weight but she managed it and landed like a cat on her feet.

The room was dark and the only light she could see was coming from the large hallway. She walked toward the door that led out into the hall and the moment she was at it, Russell's voice echoed loud and clear through the quiet house.

"-If anything, that she devil should be arrested for kidnapping!"

"Russ, we don't know if she has your kids." The officer followed.

"Ken, I swear I know she does!"

"I gave you the address. You said they weren't there."

"No! I said it was the wrong house! It was the Berry house! Or so that's what I was told!"

"That's impossible. I ran her name through the system. That's her most recent address. Whoever you spoke to must be lying."

"Maybe but Ken if I don't find Judy soon. People will ask questions. You know what will happen if it gets out."

"I know but don't worry. I'll find them. Even if word gets out about Judy, we can say that she left you weeks ago with some guy and he's the one who did it to her. We can fix this."

"We? No, _you _can fix it. I'm the reason you're even assistant chief of police. Now if you want to keep your position I suggest you get your ass out there and find my-"

Just than Ken's walkie went off. "Ten sixty-two at Lima General. Over."

Ken and Russell looked at each other.

"That has to be them." Russell said.

"I'm on it. I'll call if it is."

"I'm going."

"No, your not."

"Why the hell not! I ne-"

Rachel shook her head and backed away from the door. She walked back to the window and climbed out in silence. So Russell had the cops on his side. She had to warn Quinn.

* * *

"Alright, I'll see you in forty five minutes and don't forget to call Monica. We need something by tomorrow and she's the only one that can get it done by morning. Okay, Thank you bye." Shelby said as she hung up the phone.

She sighed as she looked around her. Sam had his head bowed staring a the floor. Charlie was crying into Skyler's shoulder. After seeing her mother she had come out a mess and immediately sat back down with Skyler whose been trying to console her.

Quinn was currently with Judy and Sue said she'd be back because she had to take care of something.

Just then the emergency room doors opened and Shelby had to do a double take as her jaw hit the floor.

Rachel walked in and it wasn't her usually slow walk that showed she didn't care to rush. No it was different.

Hurried but not too much in an obvious way. Shelby stood up and walked toward her but the second Rachel caught sight of her she halted in her footsteps and diverted her gaze.

Rachel's gaze swept across the waiting room searching for someone.

"Rachel?" Shelby called cautiously catching every ones attention. Charlie, Skyler and Sam were all surprised to see her.

Rachel didn't acknowledge her but Shelby knew it was purposely.

"Rachel, is everything okay?" She tried again but nothing.

"Honey, if-"

Just then a silently crying Quinn exited the large doors and Rachel stepped forward.

"Quinn!"

Shelby's eyes widened at the familiarity and trust she saw fill her daughter's eyes. Quinn did it.

She had gained Rachel's trust. It was clear as day and Shelby felt no ill will over the fact that Rachel had ignored her and only acknowledged Quinn.

"Ra-Rachel.. What are you doing here?" Quinn asked confused when Rachel rushed over to her.

"Quinn, I was at your house whe-"

"Rachel, are you crazy?! What if my dad-"

"It doesn't matter-"

"Yes, it does! Do have any idea what could have happened?!"

"Quinn's right, Rachel. Our dad is a freaking psycho." Charlie followed as she stood up along with Skyler.

"Rachel, I know you don't know me but do you know what my dad would do if he found out you were there?" Sam said as he got to his feet. Rachel was completely thrown by the concern shining in his eyes.

"I don't care, okay! Just shut up and listen to me!"

"Let her speak." Shelby said.

"What is it?" Skyler spoke up.

The group huddled around her but Rachel only spoke directly to Quinn. "I was across the street from your house and I saw a cop car pull up. I got curious and I snuck in through one of the windows. Long story short, the officer that was there was the assistant chief of police and he's friends with your dad. That's how your dad knew where we live-"

"Wait, how do you know that he knows where you live?" Sam asked.

"He came to the house.." Skyler spoke up. "He came when you guys came here. Rachel got him to leave."

Once again everyone was dumbfounded and impressed with Rachel.

"Yeah and he's helping him. He's helping him keep your secret of abuse. He's on his way here because his radio picked up the call to the hospital. I think your dads coming too." Rachel said, at the news everyone tensed. "You three need to leave now."

"I agree." Shelby followed.

"But where will we go?" Sam asked.

"And what about mom?" Charlie followed.

"Don't worry about your mother. Go to Sue's house. I'll call her. Take my car." Shelby handed the keys to Quinn. "Come on, I'll walk you out."

The six of them rushed out of the E.R and headed for the car.

"You all have your phones?" Shelby asked.

"Yeah."

"Give them to me."

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Because your phones could be traced if your dad really gets desperate and we don't need that." Shelby replied as the triplets gave up their phones.

"What about you? Don't you need someone to stay with you?" Quinn asked.

"I'm fine. Just go."

Shelby hugged each of them and the triplets piled in the car with Skyler sitting in the back with Charlie.

"Rachel?" Quinn called.

Rachel looked at her confused. "What?"

"Aren't you coming?"

"No, why?"

"Because.. I need you." Quinn said honestly.

Shelby and the rest of them watched in fascination as Rachel literally struggled with going.

"Please?" Quinn said emotionally with a begging tone.

Rachel huffed and rolled her eyes opening the passenger side door with a glare at Sam. "Move."

"Right." Sam said immediately jumping out of the seat and hopping in the back with his sister and Sky. It would have been hilarious if it weren't for the moment.

"Alright, call me as soon as you get there from phone Sue's phone so I know you got there safely. Keep the windows rolled up their tinted black so no one will know it's you driving."

"Okay, thank you Shelby." Quinn said, followed by Charlie and Sam.

"No, problem. Now go."

Shelby watched as they pulled off and she rushed back inside. She pulled out her phone and immediately dialed her lawyer again after shooting Sue a text about the kids.

"Shelby I was just ab-"

"Kevin, how far out are you?"

"Not far, 20 to 25 minutes maybe. Why?"

"Russell's got the assistant chief in his pocket somehow. They're apparently on their way here to get the kids and Judy."

"Oh, don't worry that won't happen."

"You're sure?"

"Positive. Just stall them. I shouldn't be much longer."

"Okay."

* * *

Quinn pulled into Sue's driveway with slight tension but still relief. They had saw their dads car with a cop car ahead of him heading in the direction of the hospital.

They had all been scared that he might notice them through the window but thankfully he hadn't. Sue walked to the suv and spoke low.

"Listen, I'm going to open the garage so you can pull in. We can't have anyone knowing any of you are here, just in case."

"Okay." Quinn replied. She rolled the window back up and waited for Sue to open the garage before pulling in.

Once inside they exited the car and Sue gestured for them to follow her. She walked them through the house to the living room.

"All of you have a seat." She instructed and the kids obeyed. Rachel only because Quinn had a hold of her hand.

"Alright, so obviously none of you are to leave the house. Not for anything. Shelby just called me, her lawyer will be there soon and I made a call to a friend as well. Please leave this up to us to handle. You don't have to be afraid or worry. You guys are to stay here tonight. I already stopped at the store and bought a few air mattresses. One for each of you. Shelby already informed me that Russell knows where she lives and she doesn't want either of you girls alone while she stays with Judy." Sue said pointing to Rachel and Skyler.

"I'm only leaving to grab dinner and meet with my friend whose going to help us out and don't worry your pretty little blonde heads, he's not from here. No one can know I'm helping so please don't tell any of your friends. Until we know who your father knows, we can't allow anyone near you. Understood?"

"Yes, coach." (Quinn)

"Yes, Coach." (Charlie)

"Yes, ma'am." (Sam)

"Yes, coach." (Skyler)

Sue narrowed her eyes at Rachel. "Do you understand?"

Rachel narrowed her eyes at Sue. They had a stare down that was filling with tension but also understanding.

Sue smirked at Rachel, truly impressed with the girl. She's seen her around the school lurking, using her ability to basically go non existent but getting all the dirt on everyone.

It was pure genius and if she thought Rachel would be obedient or at the very least scared into obedience like the rest of her cheerios, she'd make her one but no. Rachel was too much of a wild card. She would refuse to listen just like now.

"Don't worry, coach. She understands." Quinn assured as she squeezed Rachel's hand in her own as she rubbed her other hand up and down Rachel's arm in consolement or assurance?

Sue wasn't sure but what she was sure of was the look of love in her captains eyes as she looked at Rachel in a pleading manner.

Rachel looked at her and grit her teeth before rolling her eyes and her tense posture relaxed. Sue's smirk deepened.

"Alright here are the rules."

"No parties."

"No fornication."

"No kissing."

"No groping."

"No humping."

"No touching in any way that may lead to fornication."

"No stealing."

"No touching my trophies."

"No searching my house."

"No leaving the house."

"No telling your friends where you are or who you're with."

"No breaking or damaging anything."

"You sit your butts there until I get back with dinner. If you have to use the bathroom it's right behind you. Understood?"

The three cheerios and Sam all nodded. Sue narrowed her eyes at Rachel and Quinn squeezed her hand once more. Rachel huffed in annoyance but nodded. All Sue could think was _'Whipped.' _

* * *

Shelby heard the emergency doors open but didn't turn around. She could hear Russell's voice asking about Judy.

"You!" Russell growled low as he walked toward Shelby.

"Russell!" Chief Ken called in warning as he grabbed Russell's bicep but Russell yanked his arm from his grasp.

Shelby turned around with a calm façade when really she wanted to murder him.

"Where are my children?!" Russell gritted out towering over a unaffected Shelby.

"I see things haven't changed." Shelby replied casual giving him a once over.

"You took my children and wife and I want to know where they are, right now!"

"Russell, calm down-" Ken tried.

"No, I will _not _calm down! This vile piece of garbage has my children and I want to know-"

"You know, you should listen to your friend here, Russ. You should calm down." Shelby said with condescendence.

"Do you think this is some sort of joke?! Because I can promise you by the time I'm through with you, you'll be someone's prison bitch!"

"I truly hope that wasn't a threat I just heard." Another voice joined the conversation.

"Mind your own damn business!" Russell snarled.

"Russell, let's go." Ken tried.

"Ahh.. So you're Russell Fabray." The man who entered the conversation said with a smile.

"Didn't I just tell you to mind your own damn business?" Russell hissed in anger completely forgetting he's standing in a public place. Though he wasn't yelling anyone who walked by would hear his hatred clear as day.

"I would mind my own damn business if you weren't part of my business." The man countered.

"What the hell are you talki-"

"Mr. Fabray my name is Kevin Richards. I'm your wife's or should I say soon-to-be ex wife's lawyer."

Shelby wished she had a camera because the gob smacked look that hit Russell's face was priceless.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Did I not make myself clear?" Kevin said fearlessly.

Russell chuckled at the man in condescendence of his own.

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really."

"And exactly how is she paying you? I mean any money she used is actually mine so that would mean your _my _lawyer."

"Actually.." Shelby spoke up casually. "He's being paid by me because he's _my _lawyer."

Shelby and Kevin watched as Russell's face went white before shifting red as he looked like he was holding his breath and was about to pop a vein.

"You can't do this." He growled.

Shelby smirked deviously. "I just did."

Kevin made 'come here, please.' gesture behind Rachel and Russell. Two officers came around.

"What the devil do you think you're doing?!" Russell growled when one of the officers grabbed one of his arms to cuff him.

"Russell Fabray you have the right to remain silent. Anything you say-"

"Get your hands off me!" Russell yelled wrestling with the cops."

"Russell, stop it! Calm down and let them do their jobs!" Ken tried knowing that the more Russell fought the in trouble he was in. At the moment in public he is refusing arrest.

Russell fought as much as he could but the officers finally tripped him, slamming him into the ground to cuff him.

"KEN1 GET THESE MEN OFF ME!"

"Russell stop resisting arrest!" Ken tried again.

Shelby sighed and shook her head but filled with satisfaction. This will definitely buy them extra time to get things squared away. She knew he'd post bail sooner or later but until then she's going to get Judy and the kids to a safe place while she can move them without Russell's interference.

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS! I WILL HAVE YOU BOTH FIRED FOR THIS!" Russell shouted as the two officers along with the hospital security escorted Russell out with Ken following.


	24. Chapter 24

_A/N I don't own glee or anything tied to it._

* * *

Charlie sat on the couch with unfocused eyes. She couldn't get the image of her father from earlier that day out of her head.

He looked beyond furious with her beneath the false concern. She doesn't want to think about what would have happened if Shelby hadn't shown up when she did.

She's pretty sure he was going to take her home and give her a beating for cutting school. She would have taken her mothers place in the box.

She's only been subjected to it a handful of times but that was too many times enough. The blonde is pulled from her musings by Sky.

"Hey." Skyler said softly.

Charlie looks at her with eyes that are somewhat vacant.

"I'm not going to ask if your okay because I know you're not but if you want to talk about anything I'm here."

"Will you just.. Stay.." Charlie said softly.

"Always. Whatever you need I will always be here to give it to you."

Charlie's eyes welled with tears. She tried but couldn't get her vocal cords to say 'Thank You' but Skyler could see it in her eyes.

She could see the gratefulness and pain swirling in them.

The girls hands were already clasped so Skyler just gave it a gentle squeeze in assurance.

For now, to Charlie that was more than enough.

* * *

Sam sat on the recliner lost in his head with his own unfocused eyes. He couldn't believe this was happening.

He couldn't shake the feeling that this was going to take a bad turn and they were going to suffer for it. He knew his dad would somehow get them back.

He knew that not only would he beat them for telling and leaving with Shelby but he knew he'd get an even worse beating for his fight with Puck.

How could he have been so stupid to start a fight? He hadn't been thinking.

He had been headed for the school doors when he spotted Puck with his tongue down some girls throat and all he could think about was his father and how he didn't care that, that disgusting pig could give his daughter a sexually transmitted disease.

No, all he cared about was his business, wealth, and reputation.

In that moment, Sam was lost to the anger, embarrassment and shame. It was the catalyst that made him snap and attack Puck. All his pain and fury came to the surface.

All the feelings that came every time he thought about the fact that he couldn't protect his mother and sisters from their father hit him at once.

He felt weak and useless as a man. His father always made him feel like a little boy. A stupid little boy who had no business trying to defend anyone.

He couldn't stand up to him. He was a coward. He feels like one and knowing what his father was going to do to them when they got home made him feel worse.

* * *

"Ms. Corcoran, having a in home treatment for Mrs. Fabray is rather costly. I reco-"

"I don't care about the expense. I care about my sister. Now as you've already stated you've done all that you can for her as of right now. Keeping her here doesn't sit well with me. I want her where I can keep an eye on her and be able to still take care of things that need tending to when they're needed. I won't feel safe knowing she's here alone and anyone could do anything."

"Ms. Corcoran I can assure you she's the safest she can be here."

Shelby's eyes narrowed. This is the doctor Quinn had warned her about. She could feel it in her bones she couldn't trust him.

"With all do respect doctor. I appreciate your recommendation but I'm requesting once again for you to release Judy into my custody."

"Ms. Corcoran, I think it would be wise to wait for Mr. Fabra-"

"She's already heard your recommendations but I'm going to have to interject." A voice spoke up behind Shelby. Shelby smiled and stood quiet knowing full well Judy would be released into her custody.

"I'm sorry but this is a priv-"

"Excuse me doctor?"

"West."

"Dr. West, even if you were to wait for Mr. Fabray he wouldn't be able to do anything. You see, I'm a lawyer and Mrs. Fabray is my client and she was already in the process of removing Mr. Fabray from emergency contact. She has given all rights and decision making power to Ms. Corcoran."

The Doctor looked skeptical. He's known the Fabrays for some time now and as far as he knew Russell made all the decisions and Judy had nothing to her name.

She was completely reliant on Russell. He knew Russell and he knew what a great husband and father he is.

He didn't trust this Shelby Corcoran but there was nothing he could really do if this man was in fact Mrs. Fabray's lawyer.

"Do you have proof or am I suppose to just take your word for it, Mr..?"

"Kevin Richards and yes, I do have proof. Give me twenty minutes and I'll have all legal paperwork faxed over." Kevin said with a smile.

"Fine. If everything checks out, I'll sign the release forms." Dr. West said not liking this at all.

The moment the doctor walked away Shelby turned to Kevin with a raised brow.

"I already made the call when you first called me after you brought her in. The paper work will be legitimate.. After she wakes up but until then no one needs to know.." He said letting the truth go unsaid but knowing Shelby would get it.

Shelby nodded. "Thank you. Now, I need to call Monica. I need a in home doctor _not _from this town nor this hospitals' pay roll. If I'm right, knowing Russell he'll be out of jail in no time and I don't want Jude's here when he does."

* * *

"So, this is it?" Sue sat looking up at the house with a scrutinizing eye.

"Yep, it's small but inconspicuous. No one would suspect you guys are here."

"And the neighbors?"

"Not for another half mile as you saw when we drove in."

Sue nodded she stepped forward as Neil gave a tour of the two bedroom one bathroom farm house.

"It's definitely going to be a tight squeeze but it'll have to do for now. Shelby sent me a text that she's paying for in-home private care for Judy. She's trying to get her released by tomorrow morning. That being the case we'll need to cleared out all that we can tonight. For now, I'm going to pick up dinner for the kids than I'll be back tonight when I know they're sleeping to help clear it out."

"Alright. Text me when you're on your way."

"Will due. Thanks Neil."

"No thanks necessary. I owe you for saving my ass on the field." Neil replied with a smirk.

Sue smirked back. "It was nothing."

"That bullet hole in your shoulder says otherwise."

"Yeah, yeah. See in a few."

Neil nodded.

* * *

Russell sneered in aggravation down the line to his lawyer.

"I don't give a damn what you have to do! Just get me out of here! That she devil has my children and because of her I'm in here!"

"Russell, I told you these things take time. Just give me a few hours-"

"Hours?! What the hell am I paying you for?!"

"Russell, calm down. I'm only a lawyer and you resisting arrest in a hospital wasn't very smart on your end. If anything, you've just made it harder for me to get you out. So for now, be patient. I'm working on it."

Russell clenched his jaw in anger. The longer he was there the more enraged he became.

Shelby shouldn't be able to do this. She was nothing but a insignificant woman whose parents didn't even want her and she tried to poison Judy's mind of him when they were teens and now she was doing it again. Only this time it wasn't only his wife but also his children. She was going to pay for not only that but staining his reputation.

_"Fine _but I swear if you don't have me out of here by tomorrow morning your only getting a partial payment."

With that Russell hung up the phone with a slam and when the security guard went to grab his elbow he shoved from his grasp only causing to piss off the officer who than used force.

* * *

Quinn sat stoically her hand still in Rachel's. Her mind a blank canvas thanks to years of training her mind to do so in times of duress. It kept her together.

She knew when her siblings were like this she needed to be strong. She'd break down later. In private. Alone. Like always.

She wasn't sure what was going to happen. With who they'd be or where they'd end up.

She just knew that she had to be strong. She had to be brave and if they somehow, some way did end up back with their dad then.. _Then_ she'd let go.

She'd let go and give in because she's tired. Her _soul _is exhausted from the exertion of pretending, refusing admittance that maybe.. she's ready to give up.

That the truth of the fact is.. He'd win, if that happened. He'd finally achieve his goal of ridding the world of the rapscallion. The secret _thing _he's ashamed he had any part in creating..

Her.

If he does-she loathes to admit even to herself-that, that 'if' seems more like '_when' _he gets them back.

She'd be ready then because heaven or hell she'd take either than living another day under that roof with that man.

Rachel watches Quinn with a critical eye. The blonde has being stoic for the last hour.

She was so far gone she didn't even notice Rachel staring at her. The brunette couldn't get a good read on her and it was driving her mad.

She was also dealing with the beast in her mind telling her to leave and let the losers deal with their own shit but the other have of her.

The half of her that's been growing for some time now thanks to Quinn, was urging her to stay.

To do something to help Quinn because it was secretly killing her inside every second as she watched Quinn fold into herself.

The brunette racked her brain for something, anything that would pull the blonde from her self.

Rachel looked down when she felt the monster in her belly move. The brunette's eyes scanned the large living room.

The TV was on but no one was watching the movie. Sam was staring at the ground.

Skyler and Charlie were talking in hushed voices. Her back was to the other occupants to the room so she knew they wouldn't see.

She knew what she was about to do was completely out of character and though she loathes the idea of acknowledging what was in her belly.

She knew it'd be the only way to pull the blonde from the metaphorical edge she was on.

Rachel took a unnoticeable breath than grasped Quinn's hand pulling the blonde from her thoughts and just when Quinn was going to speak.

Her eyes widened when Rachel slipped her hand under her hoodie and T-shirt and she felt the brunette's skin of her belly beneath her palm.

Her mouth opened again to speak but her jaw dropped when she felt the movement of the baby kicking.

Quinn's eyes shined as they also welled. Her gaze full of wonderment as they cast to Rachel's.

The brunette held her gaze but it was blank of emotion. She didn't feel whatever it was that Quinn was feeling.

She wasn't excited or surprised. She was uncomfortable as fuck but in this moment, knowing that she was able to break the dark spell that had cast over the blonde moments ago. She felt and knew that it was worth it.

"Oh my god.." Quinn whispered in awe for only Rachel to hear. "How long hav-"

"For a while.." Rachel replied in her own whisper and wasn't sure if she wanted to divulge the words that were on the tip of her tongue but one look at the blonde and words that were suppose to remain a secret tumbled from her lips effortlessly.

"Every time your around actually." Quinn's eyes seemed to widen more like a bulge in shock. "Every time you speak it does that.." Rachel trailed off.

"R-Really?" Quinn asked in hoipe.

"Yeah. It's annoying."

Quinn's lips trembled as a beautiful smile took over her lips and she fought to keep from giggling so no one else would look their way knowing Rachel was already uncomfortable.

"Sorry but I can't honestly say I'm annoyed." Quinn replied with a tender smile as her eyes gazed down at the brunette's belly.

"I didn't think you would be. Your just as annoying. Two peas in a pod and all that." Rachel replied with a roll of her eyes.

Quinn's was radiate and her eyes were sparkling and it was as if the day in itself had never happened and only this moment between the two of them was the only space in time that existed.

Rachel didn't feel anything but gratefulness that the monster in her belly was enough to help Quinn shut out the world and it's evils.


End file.
